Fragmentos
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con momentos de Bulma y Vegeta y el resto de la familia Brief. Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst. *La imagen visible corresponde al último capítulo publicado* Capítulo 57: Cocinero.
1. En Paz

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**En Paz**

Imagen 314

* * *

Linea de tiempo Mirai.

* * *

Pese a haber salido ayer al exterior, esta vez fue diferente. El aire era más fresco y limpio que nunca, el sol calentaba de forma exquisita y el olor del pasto que abundaba en algunos lugares inundaba los pulmones. Incluso se dio el lujo de mirar una pequeña ardilla que corría buscando refugio. Algo que nunca había apreciado por opción propia y luego por maldita imposición. Ahora estaba dispuesta a tomar todo lo que la tierra tuviera para ofrecerle.

Hoy era un buen día.

Era el mejor.

En más de una ocasión debió recordarse a sí misma que ya no había que correr ni mirar para atrás; no debía asustarse por los ruidos ni temblar ante la posibilidad de que su ciudad sea nuevamente atacada, pero fueron tantos años así que su cuerpo estaba condicionado a temer.

Mientras conducía disfrutando del viento sobre su cara, recordó mejores épocas; cuando en pleno apogeo de la Corporación de su padre, se hablaba en las noticias, reuniones sociales y de negocios que el mundo les pertenecía, pero estaban equivocados. El momento era hoy, ahora avanzando sin miedos y con paz en el corazón. Siendo la primera humana en la tierra que podía salir a respirar sin ahogos y disfrutar sin restricciones del cielo de y todo el planeta. Sabía que la noticia correría a velocidad dramática —era lo que esperaba—. Todos debían sentirse tan feliz como ella, pero su egoísmo salió a flote y antes de darse el tiempo de comunicarlo por radio, tomó las llaves de su aerocoche y se dirigió al destino que siempre tuvo en mente para esta ocasión.

Viajó más rápido que nunca, como si alguien estuviera esperando por ella y no quisiera llegar tarde a tan importante cita. Ellos debían enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos y quien mejor que Bulma para hacerlo, especialmente tratándose de tan buenas noticias.

Cuando pudo observar su destino a lo lejos, detuvo la nave y bajó de esta sin siquiera cerrar la puerta o encapsularla. Corrió por el crecido pasto verde del lugar, siguiendo el camino casi desaparecido por el tiempo trascurrido sin paso humano. Ella y su hijo eran los únicos visitantes y no habían podido ir en un largo tiempo.

Mientras se acercaba escogió varias flores hasta formar un lindo ramo, pero de un momento a otro el exceso de energía se borró al extremo de tener que sentarse en el suelo cuando sólo faltaban diez metros para llegar.

El corazón se le apretó y la dicha inmensa mutó a angustia. Era tanto lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho; tanto por tantos años que la explosión fue poderosa. Recién ahora terminaba de procesar lo sucedido.

Primero fue una risa suave que pasó rápidamente a estridente, casi gritos y sin esperarlo el llanto fue lo que siguió. La risa mezclada con lágrimas fue la única manera de liberar todo lo vivido por tantos años. Comenzando con la muerte de Goku y llegando hasta la angustia vivida cuando su hijo viajó al pasado. Se había obligado a ser tan fuerte que justamente un día como hoy podía darse el lujo de flaquear y volverse loca. Gritar, reír, llorar; acostarse en el pasto y jalarlo. Liberarse de todo en este nuevo día que su hijo les regalaba. Una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad gracias a él.

No tuvo idea cuanto tiempo pasó hasta recuperar la compostura, soltando una sonrisa verdadera cuando lo primero que pensó fue conseguir un espejo para ver cómo había quedado su rostro por dejar escapar tantas emociones. Le encantaría volver a como era antes. Todo. La ciudad, la gente, el planeta, ella, tal como había sido. Tenía ambiciosos planes para conseguirlo y sabía que lograría todos.

Secó las lágrimas y puso de pie con el ramo de flores en su mano derecha. La izquierda la tenía abierta hacia abajo tocando la punta del pasto que había crecido tanto que no era necesario agacharse para tener contacto con este.

En su vida antes de los Androides jamás pensó que disfrutaría de algo tan simple.

Pocos pasos más y ya tenía ante ella las cruces. Seis de los guerreros que murieron defendiendo el planeta. La más reciente de Gohan con el cinturón que Trunks amarró, era la más cercana, siguiendo Vegeta por muchos años de diferencia y luego el resto de sus amigos.

Con la mano rozó en cinturón de Gohan antes de poner las flores junto la armadura de Vegeta y sentarse nuevamente en el pasto. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y encendedor del bolsillo del pantalón para por fin fumar.

Este cigarro tenía el mejor sabor de todos.

En ese momento era imposible que alguna lágrima se asomara. Sólo tuvo bellos recuerdos de cada uno de los que estaba enterrando en ese lugar. Las juntas en Kame House. Como Yamcha y Krillin trataban de incorporar a Ten Shin Han que en toda la noche no hacía más que evitar los acosos de Lunch rubia, las risas exageradas por las historias de mal gusto del maestro Roshi. Cuando regresaba a su casa y encontraba a Vegeta luego de haberle dicho que jamás regresaría.

Y si bien ya no podía volver el tiempo y traerlos de vuelta para comenzar una nueva vida, ella lo haría en nombre de todos, porque lo merecían después de haber dado sus vidas por la tierra y la gente. Incluso Vegeta que lo hizo por otros motivos egoístas se merecía su lugar.

Se estiró con fuerza y recostó. Era como estar sobre una cama de nubes.

—Lo logramos muchachos —susurró con felicidad infinita recorriendo todo su cuerpo—. Lo logramos.

Cerró los ojos con el cigarro en la boca sintiendo la brisa de la tarde.

Por fin sus amigos descansarían en paz.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Pensé que sería lindo comenzar con alguien tan importante como Mirai Bulma. El siguiente creo que será una imagen de Trunks (para Schala)

Me estoy dando cuenta que me encanta escribir one shots cortos, ya que como suelo escribir kilometría me tardo más en publicar y esto se me hace lindo y cómodo.

Gracias a Dika por haberme retado y así practico con esta familia mientras pienso en cómo hacer un fic de los benditos tres años (mi intención es que sea algo distinto, pero es dificil)

Dejaré el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	2. La primera vez que te vi

Disclaimer: Drabon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin , relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**La primera vez que te vi**

Imagen 60.

* * *

Luego de prender su computadora, encendió un cigarro dispuesta a comenzar su día. Adoraba los fines de semana en la mañana. Generalmente los sábados ponía la alarma a las 5:30 am. para ir a encerrarse en su laboratorio y terminar proyectos antiguos que no eran prioridad de la empresa o comenzar otros que seguramente también dejaría a medio hacer, pero no le importaba. Adoraba hacer lo que le daba la gana y por eso siempre se daba el tiempo para relajarse y crear. Tenía las horas suficientes para concentrarse en unos prototipos de robot pendientes y luego reunirse a desayunar con su familia cuando despertasen.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Bra entró corriendo con un cuaderno de dibujos y un estuche de lápices bajo el brazo y aunque vestía su pijama estaba muy bien peinada.

Bulma apagó enseguida el cigarro y trató de limpiar el aire con la mano. Tan concentrada había estado en sus planos que no había notado la hora que era.

—Ya voy a la cocina, cariño, debes tener hambre.

—Ya desayuné con papá, me dijo que no te molestara porque estabas ocupada.

Volvió a revisar el reloj. En verdad era tarde.

—¿Y Trunks? ¿Desayunó con ustedes?

—Llamó por teléfono hace un rato y me dijo que te dijera que sí

—Ese chico me va a escuchar —susurró frunciendo el ceño. Sabía muy bien que se encerraba en su laboratorio los sábados a trabajar, pero no por eso no iba a notar que no llegó a dormir. Por suerte para ella, Bra no siempre entendía las instrucciones de Trunks—. ¿Qué haces, Bra? —preguntó al verla acomodándose en el sillón frente a ella.

La niña de cinco años abrió su cuaderno y sacó sus lápices de colores concentrada en ellos. —Vengo a trabajar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bulma le sonrió.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

—Tengo que hablarle a mis compañeros y hacer un dibujo para mostrarles.

—¿De qué les hablarás?

—De mi familia. —No miraba a su madre por estar concentrada haciendo las primeras líneas de su dibujo. Sacó el amarillo para el sol, verde para el pasto y los árboles, entre otros colores.

—¿Quieres que te cuente de mi trabajo? Porque puedo pasarte fotos para cada uno de tus compañeros —dijo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Cuando Trunks tuvo que hablar de su familia para el colegio, pasó días detrás de Vegeta tratando de sacarle algunas palabras. Finalmente fue Bulma la que le contó sobre la vida de él para que pudiera exponer. Claramente debió mentir e inventar la mayoría de la historia—. También podemos invitarlos un día a la empresa en una visita guiada. —Estaba feliz. Por fin era su turno.

—Ay no, mamá. Qué aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? ¿Qué tiene de aburrido? —Levantó una ceja por la respuesta de su hija.

—Todo, mamá. Yo quiero que me hables de papá… —No terminó la oración por buscar el mejor azul para retratar a su padre—… Y de ti. ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Ahora sí levantó la mirada para ponerle atención.

Bulma carraspeó un par de veces deseando poder fumar. Hubiera preferido que le preguntara cómo nacen los bebes en lugar de esta.

Al ver que Bra seguía mirándola decidió hablar.

—Bueno, Bra. Con tu papá nos conocimos en … en… «_En un planeta lejano buscando las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a tus tíos que tu papi mató en la Tierra_» … En un viaje.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Fue en el planeta del Señor Piccolo. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno… —Bebió de su taza de café que ya se había enfriado, pero eso le dio tiempo para pensar en una linda historia. Con Trunks fue más fácil, sólo estaba interesado en los viajes galácticos y el reino de su padre; no en temas románticos—. Estaba con Krillin de viaje en ese planeta porque Piccolo nos había invitado a conocer a su gente. —El sólo escucharse le hacía hacer más muecas. Si los demás escucharan esta historia.

—¿Por qué los abuelos no fueron?

—Porque tenían que cuidar a sus mascotas. Tú sabes lo mucho que tu abuelo las quiere y no podría dejarlos tanto tiempo solos. —Por lo menos eso era creíble.

—Sí —Volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo. Le gustaba que el pelo de su papá quedara igual de lindo que en la realidad—. ¿Cuándo se vieron por primera vez?

—Tú papá también estaba de vacaciones… y...

—¿Estaba de vacaciones reales con su padre el rey?

—No cariño, recuerda que tu abuelo murió cuando papi era un niño.

—¿Entonces por qué mi papá es príncipe todavía? Debería ser rey. —Miró atenta a su madre.

—Problemas burocráticos, no entenderías. —Suspiró aliviada cuando la pequeña continuó dibujando a su padre.

—¿Y qué más?

—Con Krillin estábamos conociendo el lugar cuando un hombre grande de cabello verde intentó robarnos. —Pensó que era más fácil disfrazar la realidad que cambiarla por completo—. Entonces apareció tu papá y nos ayudó, le pegó al hombre malo y nos salvó.

—¿Se enamoraron enseguida?

—Al principio no, porque tu papá es muy tímido y no hablamos mucho en ese momento, pero por haber sido tan amable con nosotros, lo invité a la Tierra para agradecérselo.

Bra no respondió. En cuanto terminó el cabello de su padre, guardó los lápices en el estuche y cerró su cuaderno levantándose del sillón. —Gracias mamá.

—Espera ¿No quieres escuchar el final?

—No mami, la historia de papá es más entretenida.

—¿La historia de papá? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí, me contó una parte y me dijo que te preguntara el resto a ti, pero son muy diferentes, así que me quedo con la de él. —Se acercó a Bulma para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme. —Dio saltitos hacia la puerta, deteniéndose por el llamado de su madre.

—Bra, ¿Qué historia te contó papá?

—Ahora no, mami. Necesito más luz para dibujar y tengo que preguntarle a papá de qué color era Freezer. —Salió contenta del laboratorio.

A Bulma le tomó unos segundos antes de reaccionar para salir corriendo detrás de su hija y en busca de Vegeta. No quería que nuevamente la llamaran del colegio de Bra por culpa de las historias de su padre.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribir de Bra nenita. Creo que jamás lo había hecho y me sirvió mucho para distraerme del mal día de hoy. Así que este one shot me lo dedico a mi XD bueno y para todas tambien.

Dejaré el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imagenes de casa historia.

Gracias a las que leen y dejan comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	3. Desde otra Perspectiva

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con momentos y pensamientos de la familia Brief

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Desde otra Perspectiva**

Imagen 007

* * *

La luz de la lámpara del velador de su mujer y unas voces agudas lo despertaron.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada Vegeta, sigue durmiendo.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. —Pese a que estaba más dormido que despierto, supo lo que sucedía.

—Sólo será por hoy.

—Llevas días diciendo lo mismo.

Esta vez Bulma no le respondió. Estaba ocupada haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Bra en la cama.

—Prométele a papá que esta será la última vez.

La pequeña de cuatro años y medio gateó para ponerse en medio de la cama y así abrazar la gran espalda de papá. —Es la última vez, papi, lo prometo.

—Sí, claro. Manipuladora igual a la madre —susurró para él

—¿Qué dijiste, papi?

—Nada Bra, duérmete. —su voz era más suave de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y mi beso de buenas noches? —preguntó jalándolo de la camiseta.

En lugar de insistirle en que se callara y durmiera, optó por darse la vuelta. Ahí estaba la pequeña acostada boca arriba y tapada, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no dormirse a la espera de su beso y a junto a ella Bulma de lado apoyando la cabeza en la mano y el codo en el colchón.

La pareja se miró en silencio. Ella le sonreía y él le fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —consultó ante el feo peluche en forma de cerdo que abrazaba su niña.

—Ayer te dije que era el tío Oolong, papá.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Vegeta regresaron a los de su mujer en busca de una explicación.

—Le encantan los animales. —Fue lo único que pudo decir encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo el cerdo libidinoso de Oolong era un amor con Bra y Pan. Si el cariño de su hija hacia el tío cerdito continuaba de mayor, ahí habría que preocuparse.

—Buenas noches Bra. —Besó su frente esperando por fin poder volver a dormir.

—Falta el beso a mamá.

—Sí, falta un beso para mí —Se acercó un poco y estiró la boca en espera de su beso de buenas noches.

Sólo recibió un corto roce de labios.

—Y ahora uno al tío Oolong —Bra estiró el cerdito de peluche hacia Vegeta.

—Papi está cansado mi amor, dejémoslo dormir, yo le doy el beso al cerdito.

Pronto todos volverían a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 7:00 am, el celular de Bulma sonó despertando a los adultos, afortunadamente la mujer contestó antes que Bra pudiera escucharlo. Mientras hablaba lo más bajo posible, Vegeta se dirigió al baño. No tenía intenciones de levantarse temprano, pero ya que habían interrumpido su sueño aprovecharía el día para entrenar. En la casa sólo estaban ellos tres así que el silencio era ideal para su concentración.

Pensaba meterse a la ducha cuando Bulma entró, aún hablando por su celular.

—Sí. Lo sé… No, no hagas nada, voy enseguida para allá. —Ignorando a Vegeta y con una sola mano libre comenzó a desvestirse.

Vegeta simplemente se sentó en el borde de la tina cruzado de brazos esperando.

—No, para nada. Ya te dije que voy, no me despertaste, ya estaba en pie. En quince minutos estoy allá. —Cortó la llamada para terminar de quitarse la ropa.

—¿Y bien?

—Surgió un asunto en la empresa y tengo que solucionarlo yo. —Dejó el celular sobre una repisa y la ropa en el suelo para entrar a la ducha. El agua caliente no tardó en caer.

—Supongo que vas a llevar a Bra.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero se va aburrir.

—Puedes dejarla en la guardería.

—Sabes que usualmente la llevaría y dejaría ahí, pero ha estado tan triste… Por favor, Vegeta. Sólo serán un par de horas.

—¿Un par de horas cómo los quince minutos en que estarás allá? —Fue hacia la ducha y abrió la puerta para mirarla. Ya estaba enjuagando su cabello.

—Por favor Vegeta. Bra ha estado muy triste esta semana por los gatitos enfermos que parió Tutti, por eso ha dormido con nosotros estas noches.

—Si nacieron débiles es porque no son aptos para la vida.

—Explícale eso a tu hija de cuatro años —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Normalmente la gata los abandonaría para que murieran, pero no se despega de ellos y ha habido una mejora. El veterinario fue claro, pero Tutti los ha cuidado tanto que hay que seguir vigilándola.

—¡¿También quieres que cuide a los gatos?!

—Mis papás llegan en dos semanas y Trunks está en la etapa de no querer responder el celular. Sólo te tengo a ti y no tengo tiempo. Bra sabe dónde está el remedio que toma Tutti y las gotas para los gatitos.

—Si lo hubieras educado mejor te respondería.

—¿Vamos a ponernos hablar de eso ahora? —Recibió la toalla que Vegeta le pasó y añadió frunciendo el ceño—. Además tú también eres su padre.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar sin responder.

—Entonces Vegeta, cero cámara de gravedad hasta que llegue. No la dejes sola, dale desayuno y que se bañe y vista.

—Das por hecho que aceptaré.

—Claro que aceptarás, así cuando Bra sea grande podrás opinar sobre su comportamiento con propiedad. —Se dio el tiempo para darle un beso en los labios antes de salir a su cuarto para vestirse.

Más de media hora después Bulma abandonaba la casa a toda velocidad. A Bra le quedaba al menos una hora de sueño por lo que Vegeta aprovechó de bañarse y vestirse. Bajó a la cocina y programó los robots para que tuvieran el desayuno listo cuando bajara la pequeña.

Vio el reloj de la cocina. Aún faltaba para que la pequeña despertara, tal vez podría hacer unos pocos ejercicios en la cámara para matar el tiempo. No estaba con la ropa adecuada, pero siempre tenía ropa de entrenamiento en el baño de la cámara así que no habría problema.

Pocos pasos dio cuando la voz somnolienta de Bra lo detuvo. Estaba a medio camino de las escaleras con ese horrible peluche de cerdo. Ahora que sabía su nombre, las ganas de quemarlo habían aumentado.

—¿Papá? ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Salió, pero volverá pronto. Ve a lavarte las manos para desayunar.

—¿Tú vas a cocinar?

—Sí —Si apretar unos cuantos botones para que los robots se encargaran de todo era cocinar, entonces sí, cocinaría.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a Tutti? —preguntó bostezando.

—Primero desayunaremos Bra, luego iremos con la gata.

La niña regresó por las escaleras para lavarse las manos, en más de una ocasión chocó con las paredes por culpa del sueño.

Luego de desayunar fueron al cuarto de lavado donde tenían a Tutti con sus crías. La madre se veía bien, era una gata tricolor preciosa, pero las cuatro crías eran la mitad del tamaño que debían ser para su mes de vida y aun así Tutti las lamía y no se apartaba de su lado.

Gracias a la educación de su abuelo, Bra sabía cómo debía tratar a los animales y pese a las ganas de tomarlos, simplemente se sentaba en el suelo para acariciar sus cabecitas. Sólo para darles el remedio y cambiar las cobijas de la cama se podían apartar de la mamá.

Todo esto era visto por Vegeta, aburrido sentado en una silla. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por unas bolas insignificantes sin pelo. En la habitación de Bra había cientos de peluches mucho más lindos que esos bichos.

—Papá, hay que darles su remedio.

—Tú mamá dijo que sabías donde estaban.

—Están en esa mesa —contestó un poco desganada apuntando hacia su derecha.

—Pues ve y dáselos.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mamá dice que no puedo tocar ningún remedio, tienes que dárselos tú.

Se puso de pie yendo hacia la mesa. —Si te entrenara ya podrías destruir este planeta en un par de días y no te dejan tomar unas estúpidas tabletas —susurró leyendo la caja de ambos remedios. El de las tabletas indicaba con letra clara que debían disolver una pastilla en el plato con leche de Tutti y el de la botella, dos gotitas para cada gatito. Eso no le agradó. No quería tocarlos y por lo visto tendría que hacerlo porque por sí solos no podrían.

—¿Cierto que se van a poner bien con los remedios?

—Claro —respondió distraído sacando la pastilla para la maldita gata. Ese era más fácil y el plato con leche estaba lleno, se disolvería fácil.

Bra se movió de su lugar para que su papá pudiera sentarse a su lado.

—Ten cuidado papá, están muy chiquitos, se pueden romper.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Definitivamente Bulma tendría que compensarlo muy bien después de esto. Ya pensaría en algo para optimizar aun más el funcionamiento de la cámara.

Con sumo cuidado tomó el gatito, encontrándole razón a su hija. En verdad podían quebrarse con solo mirarlos. Fue fácil abrirles el hocico con un dedo y dejar caer las dos gotas, ninguna de las crías opuso resistencia y aunque hubieran querido era muy poco lo que se movían.

Cuando Vegeta terminó, Bra se encargó de acomodarlos para que pudieran tomar leche de Tutti. Dos de ellos lograron hacerlo, los otros continuaron durmiendo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, papi.

—Bien. —Se puso de pie—. Vamos a la sala.

—Pero quiero quedarme un rato con ellos, papá.

—Ya los medicamos y ahora van a dormir, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, Bra.

—Pero papá, quiero cuidarlos, están enfermitos. —gimoteó haciendo un puchero.

La quedó mirando. Bulma tenía razón, la niña estaba evidentemente apagada. Llevaba más de una semana sin escuchar sus gritos por la casa y ni la había invitado a jugar con sus peluches. Lo único que rondaba su pequeña cabeza era la salud de los animales de su gata.

—Cinco minutos, luego nos vamos.

—¡Sí! —Volvió a centrar su atención en los gatitos.

Rato después Vegeta trataba de encontrar algo interesante en la televisión del living mientras Bra ya bañada, vestida y peinada jugaba en la alfombra junto a él. Había llevado su cuaderno de dibujos y estuche con lápices de colores para dibujar a Tutti y sus gatitos.

Jamás pensó que extrañaría los gritos de Bra cuando jugaba.

Y las ganas de quemar el cerdo de peluche crecían y crecían después que su pequeña lo sentara a su lado para ver televisión.

En reloj en la pared indicaba que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Bulma se había marchado y si continuaba así pronto debería programar a los robots para el almuerzo. Es que con Bra así de calmada no se daba cuenta del tiempo.

La observó. Se había dormido con la cara sobre el cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano. Pensó en despertarla, pero sabía lo mal que había dormido esta semana. Decidió subirla al sofá y continuar perdiendo el tiempo con la televisión.

Continuó otro rato pasando de canal de canal, bostezando cada vez más seguido. Las visitas nocturnas de Bra también habían desordenado su sueño y sumado con el tedio de la televisión, lo hicieron dormirse justo a su niña.

* * *

—Papá, papá. Despierta papá.

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Bra estaba de pie jalando su pantalón. —¿Qué pasa, Bra?

—Los gatitos no se mueven, papá.

* * *

Entraron por la cocina luego de haber enterrado los gatitos en el patio, junto el árbol favorito de Tutti para que no estuvieran lejos de su mamá. Vegeta había pensado tirarlos a la basura, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, Bra sugirió el funeral con flores.

La vio tan triste que no pudo decirle que no y pese a sentirse incómodo, le dio en el gusto. Por lo menos ahora que había terminado todo, Bra volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

Podrían haber pasado muchos años desde que dejó de ser el asesino intergaláctico, pero su percepción sobre la muerte no había cambiado mucho. Lo sucedido con Cell y Boo sirvió para que su mundo se moviera; pero luego, salvo por su familia, conservaba muchas ideas antiguas al respecto.

Si tenía que estar en un lugar lleno de cadáveres daba la orden de deshacerse de ellos o bien se apartaba por un asunto personal de detestar los malos olores, por eso la idea de tirar los gatos fue lo más lógico en ese momento, pero la nena corrió por una caja de zapatos para meterlos ahí y así la tierra no ensuciara sus rostros.

A la edad de ella ya tenía muchas muertes a cuesta y por la cara de la niña, Vegeta supo que no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Comenzó a programar los robots para el almuerzo cuando vio a Bra salir de la cocina hacia la sala. Se apresuró en apretar botones para ir tras ella.

La niña se había sentado en el sofá abrazando su cerdo de peluche. No había prendido el televisor o tomado su cuaderno y lápices para dibujar; simplemente miraba el suelo cabizbaja.

Vegeta se sentó a su lado esperando que Bulma regresara pronto para que se encargara de este asunto, porque no sabía que decir. Jamás en su vida había pasado por algo parecido.

—¿Por qué le pasó eso a los gatitos? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estaban enfermos. —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

—¿Les dolió?

—No, Bra

—¿Fue mi culpa?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Jugaba con Tutti cuando tenía sus hijitos en la barriga

En su planeta cuando un recién nacido tenía un nivel de pelea bajo, era enviado a planetas débiles en una forma práctica de deshacerse de ellos y sacarles provecho a futuro. Este era el mejor destino que podía correr un niño débil ya que en caso de nacer enfermo o con algún problema físico se eliminaba sin contemplación.

—No es tu culpa Bra, los gatos ya estaban enfermos y… —Se calló al verla acercarse. La pequeñita gateó hasta él para acurrucarse en su pecho y abrazarlo. La mano de él no tardó en posarse sobre su cabeza—… Era el momento de partir, debían descansar.

Una sociedad guerrera y violenta como la de él no se preocuparía por un ser indefenso y enfermo. Ni siquiera se molestarían en darle segundos de su tiempo.

—¿Y ahora están bien, papá?

—Sí, Bra.

—¿Están en el cielo con los otros animalitos del abuelo?

—Sí, Bra, ahora están con ellos. —Su voz se suavizó al mirarla. Increíblemente Bra le estaba ayudando a hablar.

—¿También con el perrito de Trunks?

—Con todos Bra, todos juntos y seguramente rasguñando los sillones del cielo como le gusta hacer a la loca de tu gata.

—Tutti ya no hace eso papá. —Se levantó para mirarlo y poder defender a su mascota—. Ella se porta bien.

Vegeta se concentró en limpiar con el dedo las lágrimas asomadas en los ojos de su hija.

—Tutti va a estar triste.

—Tú te encargarás de que eso no pase.

—¿Puede dormir conmigo para que no esté solita?

—Está bien, pero por una semana y no podrá subirse a tu cama.

—Sí, papá —Sonrió contenta por primera vez.

—Y tú debes dormir en tu cama, se acabaron las visitas nocturnas.

—Tengo que cuidar a Tutti, no puedo dormir con ustedes. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó en la mejilla.

—¿Ahora vamos a almorzar? —preguntó acariciando su espalda y esperando que el problema hubiera acabado, pero la niña le respondió con otro puchero—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—No quiero comida, quiero salir a comer helado.

—El helado es comida.

—Por favor, papá. —Marcó más el puchero, insistiendo.

El hombre suspiró antes de responder —Eres igual de manipuladora que tu madre.

—…¿Mani… qué?

—Vamos a almorzar y luego tendrás tu helado.

—Pero quiero helado ahora.

—Si no hay almuerzo no hay helado.

—Está bien, pero ¿podemos pasar a comprarle un regalo a Tutti? Le gustan los juguetes.

—Vamos a comer, después veremos.

Después de almorzar y dejarle comida a Tutti fueron caminando por helado a la heladería favorita de Bulma y Bra que afortunadamente para ellas, quedaba a pocas cuadras. De regreso a casa y ya sin helados, Bra se detuvo al pasar por una plaza de juegos.

—¡Mira papá! —gritó apuntando a un grupo de gente reunida cerca de los columpios.

—Puedes columpiarte en casa, Bra.

—¡No, no eso! ¡Mira, ven! —Corrió hacía la gente obligando a Vegeta ir tras ella.

Un grupo de jóvenes regalaba animales rescatados de la calle. Tenían carteles afirmando que estaban desparasitados, limpios y los adultos operados. Mucha gente pasaba para acariciar a los perros y gatos, pero sin adoptar ninguno.

Bra corrió hacia las jaulas donde tenían los gatos. Eran siete: seis adultos y uno pequeño.

—¡Mira que lindos son!

—Sí, muy lindos —afirmó totalmente desinteresado en el tema—. Ya vámonos a casa, Bra.

—¡Pero papá! ¡No tienen casa!

Inmediatamente un par de jóvenes rescatistas se acercó a Vegeta para bombardearlo con información, ofrecerle un gato y de paso pedir donación para poder operar y alimentar todos los animales rescatados al mismo tiempo que Bra insistía en lo lindo que eran todos.

—No Bra, ya tienes muchos animales.

—Pero esos son del abuelo, yo sólo tengo a Tutti.

—Con esa gata está bien.

—Pero necesita amigos para jugar.

—Qué juegue con tus juguetes.

—Tutti tiene que jugar con amigos gatos, papá, no con mis juguetes. —reclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos igual que su papá.

—No Bra. No nos vamos a llevar ningún otro animal a la casa, ¿entendiste? —Levantó la voz para que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a casa entró a la cocina por una taza de café. Había sido más trabajo del esperado, pero ya todo estaba solucionado. Con eso podría pasar el resto del fin de semana tranquila y pensar en algo que hacer con Bra para subirle el ánimo y también idear algo con Vegeta que debía estar de mal humor, pero en verdad jamás pensó que estaría tantas horas fuera de casa. Aunque más le valía no estar tan enojado; Bra era su hija y debía cuidarla cuando nadie más podía.

Le llamó la atención que todo estuviera tan silencioso, siempre había algo interrumpiendo la tranquilidad en la casa, pero ahora, pese a que no era tarde, la oscuridad y quietud reinaba.

—¡¿Vegeta?! ¡Ya llegué! ¡¿Bra?! ¡¿Dónde es…?!

—Silencio, estamos acá. —contestó Vegeta.

Estaba tan oscuro que tuvo que acercarse a ciegas al interruptor de la sala para poder ver. Incluso las cortinas estaban cerradas.

—¿Dónde están? —La sala ahora estaba iluminaba pero no vio a nadie.

—En el sofá.

—Siento haberme tardado tanto. —Caminó al sofá sin dejar de hablar—. Les juro que se los recompensa…

Calló ante la escena que tenía en frente.

—No preguntes. —Fue todo lo que pudo decirle a su mujer.

Luego de llegar con los siete gatos adoptados, volvieron a la sala para esperar a Bulma. Vegeta se concentró en la televisión mientras Bra presentaba a Tutti con sus nuevos amigos. La gata los ignoró a todos, menos al más pequeño que se acurrucó junto ella y en menos de media hora ya tenía al gatito tomando de su leche.

Todo lo ocurrido era narrado por una excitada Bra para que su papi no perdiera ningún detalle. Recibiendo como respuesta cansados monosílabos.

Ya que la niña había olvidado la pena ocupada por todos los gatos, se acomodó en el sofá sin darse cuenta cuando el sueño lo invadió.

Jamás sintió cuando Bra se acostó en el espacio libre que había dejado y mucho menos a la tropa de gatos que ya se sentían parte del nuevo hogar.

Qué distinto era todo en su planeta.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Otro fic de Bra, pero esta vez con Vegeta n.n

Este fic lo tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo como un one shot por separado, pero justo se dio que comencé con "Fragmentos" y encontré una imagen que se ajustaba totalmente a la idea, así que decidí dejarlo parte de este proyecto.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Va dedicado a todos los que han tenido y tienen una mascota. Hay que amarlos y cuidarlos.

En mi perfil encontrarán el link de las imagenes para que puedan verlas.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	4. Perdóname

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Perdóname**

Imagen 097

* * *

—No es necesario que digas nada. —susurró abrazándolo—. No digas nada—. Ya no era capaz de pensar.

Vegeta le correspondió el abrazo, pero no como ella quería. A los pocos segundos la separó para correr su cabello hacia atrás y apreciarla. Pese al cansancio podría estar horas mirándola.

Y ella quedó atrapada en sus ojos.

Los dos de pie en medio de la habitación, la noche cayendo, Trunks durmiendo en su cuarto, los padres de Bulma en algún lugar de la casa; Goku de regreso con su familia luego de siete años de ausencia, Majin Boo conociendo su nueva habitación en la mansión de Mister Satán, el resto del mundo preocupado de sus cosas y Vegeta y Bulma en el más largo silencio que alguna vez compartieron.

No abrió la boca para pedirle perdón ni confesar lo que sentía. Tal vez con eso podría conseguir su absolución, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarla con tal intensidad que la estremeció hasta las lágrimas.

Bulma subió sus manos para tocar las enguantadas de él, teniendo que desviar la mirada más de una vez. No soportaba tal honestidad en una noche como esta y ya había llorado lo suficiente, pero Vegeta no la soltaba.

—Bulma —musitó sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Quedó con la boca entreabierta perdido en su mirada llorosa.

Al cerrar los ojos las lágrimas cayeron más rápido llegando hasta su boca. Lo ocurrido en tan pocos días le hizo retroceder en el tiempo y analizar lo vivido con él. La conclusión era abrumadora.

—Vegeta, no es necesario. Estas cansado, estamos cansados, mañana habrá tiempo para…

La abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cuello. De poder apretarla más lo hubiera hecho. La necesitaba tanto después de haber abierto los ojos que si lo rechazaba no sabría qué hacer. No era necesario perder a su familia para darse cuenta lo valiosos que eran, sin embargo por culpa de su ceguera y egoísmo tuvo que vivirlo.

Sintió su cuerpo tiritar cuando ella lloró con más libertad. Una vez más por su culpa. Algo que no ocurría hace años volvió a suceder, haciéndolo sentir peor. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer, salvo abrirse.

¿Y si fue capaz de cometer tantos errores por qué costaba tanto hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida?

—Bulma, por favor… —Nuevamente la garganta lo traicionó, teniendo que cerrar la boca cuando la pena de ella lo invadió. No estaba triste, pero al mínimo intento de hablar la angustia se presentaba.

Lloró con más ganas, evitando hacer ruido. Le daba terror que su hijo hubiera despertado y la escuchara al pasar por afuera de la habitación, aunque el pequeño estaba tan agotado que seguramente dormiría hasta mañana.

No quería que lo dijera, de alguna forma si lo hacía estarían aceptando todo lo ocurrido y en un rincón de su mente, deseó incluirse en la lista de Shenlong y olvidarlo todo. Y ahora por fin que él estaba dispuesto a hablar, ella no quería.

La dejó desahogar hasta que terminó. Estrechándola más en un intento de reconfortarla a ella y a él mismo.

—Perdóname. —Finalmente dejó escapar la palabra. Si mencionaba algo antes, Bulma lo interrumpiría o su boca lo traicionaría. Lo mejor fue respirar y decirlo.

Bulma abrió los ojos sin separarse de él. Sorprendentemente para ella no pasó nada. Vegeta no regresó a ser ese loco sanguinario, no se alejó de ella ni se marchó para matar. El mundo bajo sus pies no cayó y todo a su alrededor se mantuvo en orden y en silencio. Simplemente ante ella había un hombre arrepentido que necesitaba su perdón. Un hombre con errores grandes y diferentes, pero ella lo conoció y aceptó así. Su vida nunca fue normal y no lo sería ahora sólo por desearlo.

Vegeta se paralizó en ese abrazo. Esperando alguna palabra de ella. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón, pero sabía que al pedirlo existía la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta negativa. Si eso llegase a suceder sería el fin de todo.

Y estaba consiente que lo merecía. Era demasiado egoísta de su parte. Como lo había sido toda su vida.

Los papeles se dieron vuelta y esta vez fue él quien esperaba oír la voz de ella en respuesta. Y como acostumbraba hacerlo él, Bulma no habló. Usó su cuerpo para hacerle saber su decisión.

Suspiró al subir una mano hacia su nuca y acariciar su cabello. Con la otra recorrió su espalda logrando relajarla. Con el paso de los años el lenguaje corporal de ambos era poderoso.

También suspiró al tomar su rostro entre sus manos. La besó en la boca antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella. Aliviado, rescatado una vez más por ella.

Después de otro beso volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Me arriesgué con esta viñeta. Es mi primera vez.

La imagen me inspiró tanto que espero haya transmitido lo mismo.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	5. Súper Sexo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Súper Sexo**

Imagen 164

* * *

El sexo nunca fue un tema tabú entre ellos. Desde la primera vez que intimaron, la vergüenza y timidez jamás compartió la cama con ellos y pese a lo que podía creerse, el paso de los años además de hacer madurar la relación, sirvió para conocer más el uno del otro, estrechando lazos y experiencias. Trabajaban para no caer en la monotonía y claro, si uno de los dos poseía fuerza extraordinaria y además era capaz de volar, ayudaba mucho para salir de la rutina.

Los ruidos no eran una preocupación gracias a la enorme casa en que vivían, aun así cada cierto tiempo necesitaban estar a solas para disponer por completo de cada rincón como les diera la gana. Por eso cuando Trunks pidió permiso para pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Goten, Bulma no dudó en ceder y segundos después ir con su madre para comentar lo lindo que estaba el clima y lo fantástico que sería salir un par de días.

—Tienes razón, Bulma. Hace días que quiero ir a un lindo pueblo del que hablaron en las noticias. Sus pasteles son muy conocidos y el año pasado hicieron el cup cake más grande del mundo —exclamó emocionada dejando de secar los platos para mirar a su hija.

—¿Ves, mamá? Qué mejor que este fin de semana para ir con papá. —Se puso a su lado para ayudarla con la loza.

—¡Sí! Y podría ponerme ese vestido que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces está arreglado, se van este…

—Ah, no. Espera un segundo. Tengo que preguntarle a tu papá, ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, no sé si pueda este fin de…

—No hay problema, mamá. Ya revisé su agenda y no tiene nada anotado. Son libres de ir a donde quieran —la interrumpió tan rápido como su madre.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Voy a hacer las maletas y avisarle a tu papá. Qué buena idea has tenido, querida, pero la próxima vez cuando quieras la casa para estar a solas con el adorable de Vegeta sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no es necesario todo esto. Feliz me llevo a tu padre a otro lado. Si quieres podemos llevar a Trunks.

—No mamá… —Le dio la espalda con un plato entre las manos. —No es necesario… él se irá a la casa de Milk. —Cada vez bajaba más la voz. Por muy resuelta que fuera con el tema del sexo, se le hacía demasiado incómodo hablar de eso con su propia madre.

—Entonces nosotros también tendremos un fin de semana romántico. Y que no te apene, querida. El buen sexo en la relación es importante para cualquier pareja. ¿Por qué crees que llevamos tanto tiempo tu padre y yo?

—Mamá, no, por fa…

—Cada vez que nos pides ir de viaje sirve para darle nuevos aires a nuestro matrimonio. —Rió tomándola del hombro, causando que casi tirara el plato.

—Está bien mamá, ve a hacer las maletas. Yo termino con esto —Continuaba tensa pensando que ningún hijo merecía eso.

—Les traeré a Vegeta y a mi nieto una caja de pasteles.

—Perfecto, mamá, que sean dos —respondió tratando de sonreírle.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Viernes y gran parte del sábado pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. Mañana volvería Trunks para preparar las cosas del colegio, pero aún quedaba toda la noche para seguir disfrutando. No habían prestado atención al reloj hasta que despertaron de una reponedora siesta sobre el sofá de la sala.

—¿Cuánto dormimos? —susurró sin despertar del todo acomodándose sobre su pecho. Él estaba acostado boca arriba con ella entre sus piernas.

—…Un par de horas —respondió mirando el reloj de pared mientas acariciaba su espalda con una mano. Ambos estaban desnudos y cansados.

—Hay que hacer esto más seguido, Vegeta… El próximo mes podría tomarme unas vacaciones e ir a algún lugar solitario y con spa.

—…Claro. —Estaba tan a gusto que le diría sí a todo y ella lo sabía.

—Me dio hambre. Voy por ropa y luego a la cocina. —Se le acercó para besarlo en la boca, siendo detenida para no dejar el sofá.

Alargaron el beso y mientras sucedía, la tomó de la nuca y cintura iluminando las manos con su ki. Bulma tuvo que separarse un poco de él al sentir tal energía recorrer su cuerpo. Ya no tenía frío ni cansancio. Era como se sentía después de un buen día de spa, pero multiplicado por diez.

—Deberías hacerme esto más seguido. Se siente maravilloso.

—Tú cuerpo no lo resistiría.

—Lo hiciste para que fuera desnuda por comida, ¿verdad? —preguntó pese a estar completamente segura que era así.

Vegeta le respondió con la misma sonrisa de lado. —Eres una mujer inteligente.

* * *

Después de comer, abandonaron la sala, volviendo a su habitación directo a la ducha y gracias a la energía recibida pronto retomaron los juegos en el mismo baño bajo el agua.

Ahora descansaban en la cama. Él sentado y ella arrodillada detrás de él secando su cabello con una toalla.

—¿Vegeta?

—¿mmm?

—Podrías volver a darme un poco de tu energía, tengo algo en mente.

—Eres demasiado débil, no puedo hacerlo.

—Sólo será un poco, por el momento en que dure lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres hacer?

Dejó la toalla para abrazarlo, besar su cuello y hablarle al oído. —Qué me des un poco de energía para que lo hagamos contigo convertido en súper saiyajin.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. No se puede.

—Oh, vamos, claro que se puede. No me va a pasar nada malo.

—¿Ahora sabes de energías y fuerzas más que yo?

—Llevamos años juntos, sé cómo funciona, además haremos una posición normal, nada complicado como te gusta a ti. Recuerda que soy una genio y tengo todo calculado.

—Podría romperte —Pese a lo convencido que se oía, no detenía sus caricias y besos.

—Eso no me va a pasar, porque confío en ti —ronroneó rodeándolo para sentarse sobre sus piernas y poder mirarlo de frente, continuando con las caricias eróticas—. Tú te vas a encarga que nada me pase.

—Cada vez que lo hacemos tengo que controlarme para no romperte el cuello.

—Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es procurar que eso no pase mientras estás convertido.

Después de varios besos sonoros y húmedos reanudaron la conversación. Bulma sin dejar de estimularlo para salirse con la suya.

—No tiene que ser toda una ronda. Puede ser unos minutos para acostumbrarnos y lo volvemos a intentar otro día.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Yo creo que sí. Te lo puedo asegurar, es simple matemática y sí me duele o se siente raro gritaré.

—Gritas todo el tiempo.

—Entonces te hablaré… —Se meció sobre él recargado su cuerpo contra el suyo—. No seas así. Siempre me cumples las fantasías, quiero sexo con un súper saiyajin.

—Estás loca —contestó mordiéndole el labio. Le fascinaba cuando le rogaba así.

—Vamos, Vegeta, dale a tu mujer lo que quiere. —Bajó la otra mano para tocarlo con ambas—. Un poco de súper sexo. —Sonrió al notar en su mirada que lo había logrado.

Volvieron a besarse mientras traspasaba un poco de su energía en el cuerpo de ella como hace un rato. Sin detenerse la movió para ponerse sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al terminar el beso.

—Mejor que nunca. —Se sentía un poco mareada por la energía recibida, pero nada le quitaba la satisfacción de conseguir lo que quería una vez más.

La habitación se iluminó por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vegeta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes continuaba sin hacer nada sobre su mujer.

—Si te molesta me di…

Bulma lo besó para de una vez por todas se concentrara en lo que tenía que hacer. Ya su boca sabía distinta, diferente, como con otro gusto y mayor temperatura. Todo él había sufrido un cambio exquisito.

Sí. Esta había sido la mejor idea de todas.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Gohan aterrizó en el patio de la Corporación Capsula junto con Trunks, a la hora prometida para entregar al pequeño luego de haber pasado el fin de semana con ellos. Lo consideraba un hermano más, por eso siempre cumplía con los horarios para no tener problema con futuros permisos.

El pequeño de seis años entró corriendo por la cocina llamando a su mamá, callándose de golpe. Gohan se apresuró en entrar para ver el porqué el silencio del niño.

—Bulma, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué te pasó mamá?

La mujer estaba sentada en una silla vestida con el camisón del pijama sin poder moverse por el cuello ortopédico y un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho.

—Estoy bien —respondió de pésimo humor—. Me caí por las escaleras, nada más. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Trunks fue hasta su lado para abrazarla con cuidado. Bulma acarició su cabello con la mano que podía usar.

—Con cuidado cariño, me duele todo el cuerpo.

—¿Necesitas algo Bulma? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Estoy bien Gohan, el estupi…Vegeta ya fue por una semilla del Ermitaño. —Apretó los dientes por el dolor en la espalda.

Incluso una genio como ella podía cometer errores.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

En mi fic "Tiempo" hice que Milk tuviera sexo con Goku estando en súper saiyajin. Según yo, a Milk le fue mejor porque ella peleó y entrenó su cuerpo en cierto momento de su vida. No creo que Bulma esté en el gimnasio ni de broma, sólo tiene suerte que come y no engorda (Como tú, **Dika**… te odio con odio y hambre XD )

Espero les haya gustado esta historia.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	6. La Primera Vez

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

Imagen 155

* * *

Vegetasei.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausto, pero la adrenalina recorría su pequeño cuerpo dándole la energía suficiente para mantenerse de pie y concentrarse; seguir alerta, consciente que luego de esto ya no sería el mismo. El día de hoy se abría un camino cuyo final no tenía límites. Sería el mejor en todo, tal como lo iba escuchando desde que tenía la capacidad de recordar. Hoy dejaba de ser un niño.

Hoy ya era un guerrero.

La sensación de quitar la vida con el movimiento de un dedo era maravilloso, mucho mejor que matar Saibaiman. Los gritos y ruegos seguían retumbando en su cabeza, como la más compleja de las piezas musicales escuchadas estando en algún planeta lejano por asuntos reales. Era todo lo que había imaginado y escuchado. No, falso. Esto superaba sus expectativas y ya quería volver a repetirlo, que cada vez fuese más difícil, porque a él no lo engañaban. Había pedido un planeta hostil y no se lo habían dado, pero no reclamaría. Estaba de tan buen humor que lo dejaría pasar.

—Felicitaciones.

La voz de su madre no lo sacó del trance. El mantra que repetía una y otra vez, pese a su corta edad, lo desconectaba de todo.

—Has conquistado tu primer planeta, hijo.

La ignoró y abrió los ojos contemplando la pila de cadáveres frente suyo. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Todos exterminados por sus propias manos, todos desconocidos pero con rostros familiares a la vez. Estaba su padre, su madre, sus hombres. Freezer. Todos eran Freezer para él.

Ya sabía que debía arrasar con todo y todos para cumplir sus metas.

No le importaba nada

Y Nada lo detendría.

—Es hora de irnos, Vegeta.

Le respondió con un sonido de molestia mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca. Necesitaba mirar la montaña de muertos para recordarlo. Necesitaba que a cada vistazo se sintiese más pequeña e insignificante. No sentirse impresionado por ello.

Todo con tal de ser el más fuerte.

Porque él sería el mejor.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Hice una visión del pequeño príncipe un poco más fuerte de lo que lo retraté en mi fic El Legado. Es porque me gusta pensar en todas las posibilidades y ya que no puedo hacer fics largos con cada idea y universo, decidí plasmarla aquí. De hecho planeo escribir, acá en Fragmentos, unos shots estilo El Legado, pero más ligero. (Me refiero a ese universo alterno, no me auto plagiaré XD ) Ya escogí las imágenes y he escrito algo.

Este drabble va dedicado a todos los que siguen Fragmentos.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	7. Paseo Familiar

Disclaimer: DragonBall no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Paseo Familiar**

Imagen 031

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

—¡Vamos en auto! ¡Yo manejo! —Bra, de quince años corrió a buscar las llaves a la mesita de la sala.

—No vamos a ir en auto, todos podemos volar.

—Pero papá, hace mucho frío, yo no quiero volar.

—Ponte pantalones y asunto arreglado.

—¡Ay papá!, Si me pongo pantalones no se van a ver las botas.

—Entonces ponte una falda larga, se te ve todo con la que tienes puesta.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿cierto que está bien, Trunks?

—Claro que sí, te ves hermosa, hermanita. —Trunks sonrió llevándole la contraria a su padre. Estaba de excelente buen humor. Siempre le hacía bien ir de visita a su antigua casa.

—¡Vamos en auto! —insistió Bra haciendo sonar las llaves.

—No, no vamos en auto.

—Entonces votemos, es lo más justo. —La jovencita se puso al lado de Trunks tomándolo de un brazo—. ¿Quién quiere ir en auto?— preguntó levantando la mano.

Su hermano la imitó. Los dos sonriéndole a papá.

—Tú ya no vives en esta casa, tu voto no cuenta, Trunks.

—Pero es parte de la familia, papá, claro que cuenta su voto.

—Si vamos a ir en auto por mamá es mejor que nos apuremos, el tráfico a esta hora no es bueno.

—Razón más para ir volando.

—Papá por favor, no me quiero despeinar, ayer fui a la peluquería, quiero estar linda para mamá.

—Ya, está bien, vamos en el maldito auto. —Caminó hacia su hija quitándole las llaves tan rápido que no se dio cuenta—. Pero yo manejo.

—¡Pero si yo ya sé manejar, papá! —reclamó siguiéndolo hacia la salida con Trunks detrás de ella.

—Lo siento, Bra, pero esta vez apoyo a papá. Incluso para nosotros es peligroso que manejes tú.

—¡Mal hermano! —Tomó su gorro de lana desde la mesa antes de retirarse de la sala.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Vegetasei._

—_Por favor, Trunks deja de moverte, me pones nerviosa —La princesa podía ver a su hermano por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana. Amarraba su cabello en una coleta para que no se le fuera a la cara y molestara._

—_Lo siento Bra, pero no puedo estar tranquila como tú. Ya deberíamos haber salido de aquí hace horas._

—_Estoy igual de preocupada que tú, Trunks. —Se volteó para mirarlo mejor. Los dos vestían sus trajes reales, la diferencia era las hombreras largas en la pechera de Trunks y la capa que ella no usaba—. Pero este es el momento preciso para guardar la calma._

—_No entiendo que hacemos estancados acá. —Reanudó su caminata de un lado a otro—. Deberíamos salir con nuestros mejores soldados en busca de nuestra madre._

—_Mi padre fue claro y debemos obedecerlo. Iremos los tres, no necesitamos a nadie más para encargarnos de este asunto._

—_Lo único que quiero es irme ya y ¡sacarles la cabeza a esos hijos de puta! —Acomodó con ambas manos enguantadas su cabello que no dejaba de irse sobre sus ojos. Cuando estaba nervioso no se dejaba tranquilo su pelo y este era el peor día de todos._

—_Eso es lo que haremos, Trunks._

_La puerta de la sala donde aguardaban los príncipes se abrió, apareciendo Vegeta. No dijo nada, simplemente cruzaron miradas un corto segundo antes de salir caminando por los pasillos de palacio. Bra fue la última en salir al tener que acercarse al mueble donde había dejado sus guantes blancos; más largos y ajustados a diferencia de los de su padre y Trunks. _

_Los dos hermanos caminaban a paso rápido detrás del rey. Trunks exteriorizando su preocupación, Bra confiada en la victoria y Vegeta concentrado en traer a la reina de regreso. Quizás más preocupado que su hijo, pero frío hasta el último momento._

—_¡Padre, aún es tiempo para llamar a nuestros hombres, debemos masacrar a los que se atrevieron llevarse a la reina!_

—_Con los tres es más que suficiente Trunks, no necesitamos a nadie más para recuperar a la reina sana y salva._

—_¡Pero no podemos poner en riesgo su vida! ¡Saben que iremos por ella!_

—_Saben que irá un ejército por ella, Trunks, no el rey y los príncipes. Ahora cálmate y cállate._

—_Papá conoce a nuestros enemigos, Trunks. Confía en él._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

—¿Y cuántas novias nuevas has tenido este último mes, Trunks? —Bra iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando hacia atrás a su hermano.

Vegeta conducía en silencio.

—No tantas como te imaginas, hermanita.

—Ya estás viejo, deberías buscar una novia bonita y sentar cabeza.

—¡¿Viejo?! No estoy viejo, aún ni cumplo treinta. —Rió divertido. Su hermana siempre era un bálsamo en su vida.

—Pero ya queda poco para eso y tienes que dejarme organizar tu fiesta. Va a salir en todas las portadas de las revistas, te lo prometo. —levantó un poco la voz girando todo su cuerpo para observarlo mejor.

—Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa. Quisiera algo más privado.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme el teléfono y mail de tus nuevos amigos.

—No tengo muchos nuevos amigos, los pocos de siempre. Goten.

—Tienes que decirle a Goten que debe bailar conmigo, no se lo perdonaré si lleva a la tonta de Pares.

—Tranquila, Bra. Terminaron hace un mes, no creo que la lleve.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con él? —Suspiró como la adolescente enamorada que era. Su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa y su padre con un evidente gruñido.

—Estás muy niña, Goten te ve como una hermanita.

—¿Igual como tú miras a Pan? ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Eso no es verdad, además estoy saliendo con alguien hace un par de meses y estoy bastante interesado.

—¡AAAH! ¡Y por qué no me habías dicho antes! —gritó provocando que Vegeta cerrara los ojos por el dolor de oídos—. ¡Hablamos casi todos los días por celular y no me habías dicho! —reclamó golpeándolo en la pierna.

—Porque no voy a contarte con cada chica que salgo.

—¿Ves papá? ¡Puede que pronto seas abuelo! —le dijo exaltada.

—Qué emoción —respondió con voz fría y baja, atento en el camino y tratando de ignorar a sus hijos. En especial a Bra.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Tú sabes cómo se llama.

—¡¿La conozco?!… ¡¿No me digas que es Marron?! ¡Di que sí, que es ella, por favor! ¡Adoro a Marron y se verían tan lindos juntos!

—No, no es ella, Bra. —dijo un tanto melancólico.

—¿Entonces quién? —Guardó silencio pensando en un nombre.

—Estoy saliendo con Ma…

—Ya que te quedarás una semana en la casa, supongo que vamos a entrenar. —Vegeta lo interrumpió deseando cambiar el tema.

—¡Ay papá! ¡Estamos hablando cosas más interesantes!

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco volviendo a ignorar la conversación de sus hijos.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Vegetasei._

_Luego de programar la nave, Bra dejó el puesto de comando para volver con su hermano. Eran los tres en la mejor nave que disponía el reino de Vegetasei. Contaba con la mejor tecnología en el espacio para poder pasar desapercibido e iniciar un ataque sorpresa. Bulma había sido la mente detrás de la construcción y Bra —pese a su corta edad— la encargada de pilotearla. Sólo se había hecho una y su existencia se mantenía en secreto para uso exclusivo de la familia real._

_Qué mejor momento para usarla hoy._

—_No te preocupes, Trunks. En muy poco tiempo llegaremos. Verás que mañana estaremos desayunando con nuestra madre. —Se sacó el guante para poder tocarlo._

—_Espero tengas razón. Te juro que si llegan a tocarle un pelo desearán que alguien más los encuentre. —Se puso de pie acercándose a una ventana para mirar la negrura del espacio— Porque no los voy a matar. Les daré algo mucho peor que la muerte._

—_Y yo te ayudaré._

_Vegeta salió de su habitación directo a la mesa ubicada en el centro de la sala de comando. Se sentó en la silla principal y sacó el guante derecho apretando los botones digitales de la mesa. En imagen 3D apareció un planeta de color morado. _

—_Ahí la tienen —susurró Trunks seguro._

—_Pero ese no es el planeta de los radien, papá. El mensaje decía que la tendrían ahí._

—_Eso es lo que quieren que pensemos, Bra. Creyeron que con raptar a la reina conseguirían derrotarnos, que nos sometiéramos ante ellos a cambio de su liberación, pero están equivocados. —Apretó más botones de la mesa, activando el zoom. Ahora la imagen pasó a ser una ciudad en ruinas —.Querían verme arrodillado ante ellos y se arrepentirán… Simplemente nos dieron una excusa para exterminarlos a todos._

—_Padre, eso quiere decir que será más fácil rescatarla. Allá no debe haber muchos guardias custodiando a mi madre._

—_Así es, Trunks. Y ya envié a un grupo de soldados a su planeta para que ataquen a mi orden. Recuperar a la reina es lo primero, pero una vez que esté a salvo nos encargaremos de todos —contestó sin mirar a sus hijos—. Y en especial a los infiltrados que ayudaron en su captura._

—_¿Ves Trunks? Te dije que nuestro padre solucionaría todo._

—_Sí Bra… Pero no entiendo por qué no nos dijiste nada antes. _

_Esta vez Vegeta miró a Trunks para hablarle. —Cuando comiences a comportarte como el príncipe de los saiyajin y no como un niño asustado, te incluiré en los planes._

_El joven se mordió la lengua para no responderle. Su lado terrícola y la extrema cercanía con su madre le pasaban la cuenta siendo incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y no explotar como Vegeta seguramente pensaba lo haría._

—_Bra, ve a pilotear, quiero que lleguemos lo antes posible. Trunks, memoriza la cuidad. En cuando aterricemos atacaremos. La reina está acá —dijo apuntando y marcando un punto en la mesa. Dicho esto se puso de pie retirándose a su habitación._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar que te hayas ido de casa, Trunks. Ya no es lo mismo sin ti. Ahora yo sola tengo que soportar a mis papás comportándose como novios adolescentes en cada rincón de la casa.

—Suficiente, Bra. —En una hora de viaje, Vegeta ya había reprimido al menos treinta veces los deseos de estrellar el aerocoche contra un edificio.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, papá. Ustedes sí que están viejos para comportarse así.

—Ha sido así toda la vida, hermanita. Desde niño tuve que soportarlos y ellos pensaban que no me daba cuenta.

—Creo que siguen pensando eso, porque el otro día los vi en el laboratorio de mamá y estaban…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente! Aún puedo darles una buena tunda a los dos.

—Ten sentido del humor papá. —dijo Trunks viendo los ojos de su padre por el espejo retrovisor.

—Claro que lo tengo. Este fin de semana lo verás cuando te quedes conmigo entrenando.

—Pero papá, vine a ver a mamá y estar con ustedes. —Arrugó la nariz. Estaba tan fuera de forma que sabía terminaría una semana sin poder moverse gracias a su papá.

—Y es por eso que estaremos sólo dos días entrenando sin parar. El resto puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Mala suerte Trunks, papá ya habló.

—Y tú te quedarás con nosotros, Bra.

—¡Pero yo no entreno, papá! ¡Y tengo cosas que hacer el fin de semana!

—De todos modos te quedarás con nosotros. Y si reclamas serán más días, así que cierra la boca.

—¡Esto es totalmente injusto! —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el frente.

—Podría castigarte más días, pero tengo sentido del humor. Sólo por eso no será más.

Bra no le respondió. Abrió su cartera para tomar su celular rosa y mandar un mensaje de texto. A los segundos Trunks sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón al sentirlo vibrar. Se le hizo imposible ocultar la carcajada por el mensaje de su hermana contándole cómo había encontrado a sus padres en el laboratorio.

—¡Tres días entrenando! —Levantó la voz quitándole el celular a su hija. Los conocía demasiado para no saber que seguían con el tema—. ¡Ninguno va a dormir en tres días!

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Bra!

—¡Papá era una broma!

—¿Quieren que sean cuatro días?

—¡NO! —gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Entonces ninguna palabra hasta llegar y de regreso lo mismo.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó el resto del viaje.

En diez minutos llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital, gracias a que era muy temprano y hacía mucho frío no había gente ni muchos autos en el subterráneo.

—¿Y qué se supone que sabe la prensa? —preguntó Trunks camino al ascensor.

—La empresa envió un comunicado. Está en otro hospital por una apendicitis. —Tomó el brazo de su hermano para caminar. Él joven cubrió su cabello con la capucha de su ropa y Bra sacó unos hermosos lentes oscuros para tapar su rostro. Los dos teniendo que tapar sus colores llamativos para pasar desapercibidos.

Vegeta iba unos pasos adelante sin tapar nada.

—Parece que resultó. No se ve a nadie con cámaras.

—Más les vale. Mi mamá no quiere salir en ninguna revista hasta por lo menos el aniversario de la Corporación el próximo mes.

—Oye Bra… —bajó el tono de voz para que su padre no lo escuchara—. Está más callado de lo normal. ¿Qué pasó?

—Debe seguir molesto por la operación de mamá. Nunca la aprobó. —Ella también habló en voz baja.

—Como si mamá la necesitara para hacer algo.

—Papá no entiende, como él no envejece, pero nuestra mamá tenía todo el derecho en hacerlo, además no es la gran cosa. Unos detallitos pequeños que la harán verse más fresca para la fiesta.

Trunks no le respondió. Ya habían llegado al ascensor y por consiguiente acercado demasiado a su padre.

Para no agregar un día más de entrenamiento, se mantuvieron callados dentro del ascensor. Su madre estaba en los últimos pisos esperando por ellos, en un ala privada donde sólo tenía acceso el doctor y las enfermeras que la atendían.

Al llegar al piso, Bra se adelantó. No veía a su mamá hace dos días.

—¡Mamá! —Entró feliz encontrando a Bulma sentada en un reconfortante sillón.

—Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mí. —Se puso de pie abrazando a su hija. Podía moverse perfectamente, su rostro era el que había sido intervenido, pero los gigantescos lentes oscuros ocultaban su cara y las vendas que debían cubrir sus ojos.

—Es que vinimos en auto, yo quería manejar, pero papá lo hizo.

—¿Vegeta vino?

Bra no contestó. Trunks entró al cuarto directo a abrazar a su madre.

—¡Trunks!, me alegra tanto que vinieras a buscarme.

—Y me quedaré una semana para cuidarte, mamá… ¿Puedes ver algo?

—No mucho, y la luz me está matando.

—No tenías que hacerlo, no te quejes ahora.

—Vegeta, también te extrañé. —No se molestó en estirar los brazos para abrazarlo. Sabía que debía estar apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola—. No pensé que vendrías a buscarme.

—Claro que vendría a buscarte, mamá. Papá ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

—¿Otro día, Bra? —Amenazó a su hija.

—No papi, me callo.

—Entonces vámonos ya. —No le gustaba verla así. Por mucho que le hubiera explicado sus razones, no entendería jamás.

—Falta guardar mi ropa.

—Yo lo hago. —Bra fue a los cajones mientras Trunks ayudaba a Bulma a sentarse en el sillón.

Bulma no tardó en bombardear de preguntas a su hijo y Vegeta se marchó del lugar de regreso al auto. No tenía ganas de participar en la conversación familiar.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Vegetasei._

_La nave se detuvo en el aire, sobre las oscuras nubes, en medio de la noche para no ser detectados. Podría haber sido más cerca, pero no querían poner en peligro a la reina en caso que la nave fuera rastreada._

_El radar indicaba muy pocos guerreros en los alrededores y si bien no eran los enemigos más poderosos que habían enfrentado, se caracterizaban por su velocidad e inteligencia a la hora del combate._

_Antes de descender comentaron el plan, separándose rápidamente en el aire. Los tres con sus scouter para comunicarse._

_El objetivo único en este momento era recuperar a la reina. La venganza comenzaría una vez que estuviera a salvo._

_Bra caminó por las calles acercándose al lugar donde su madre debía estar. El ser mujer y poseer un cuerpo delicado le servía para hacer bajar la guardia de sus enemigos al subestimarla a primera vista. _

_Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Un grupo de guardias se le acercó, preocupados del cuerpo de la chica en lugar de notar que se trataba de una saiyajin._

_Antes que pudieran hacer algún comentario desagradable, la guerrera exterminó a todos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Comprobó tener su ropa y rostro limpios antes de seguir caminando, dejando un charco de sangre y cadáveres tras ella._

_No tardó en llegar al punto que su padre había indicado._

_Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No se había topado con ningún otro guardia y su rastreador no le había alertado de ninguna presciencia. La cuidad en ruinas estaba muerta en todo sentido._

—_Aquí Bra. Ya llegué. Espero instrucciones. —Habló por medio del scouter. La respuesta de su hermano no se hizo esperar._

—_También yo. Solo falta el rey. ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar?_

—_Nada, sólo me topé con unos cuantos soldados de bajo nivel. ¿Tú?_

—_Lo mismo… Esto está demasiado tranquilo, no me gusta._

—_Papá dijo que tenía todo bajo control._

—_¿No sientes algo, Bra?_

—_Tranquilo hermano. Ya queda poco._

_Mientras tanto Vegeta terminaba de dar la orden para atacar el planeta donde se supone tenían a la reina. En su mano derecha sujetaba del cuello a un guerrero que intentó atacarlo de frente. Casi no oía la voz de su soldado saliendo del scouter, concentrado en observar el rostro del estupido que le faltaba el aire. Disfrutando como poco a poco le iba quitando la vida. Así sería para todos por atreverse a subestimarlos y arrebatarles la reina._

_No esperó a que su hombre dejara de hablar y apretó un botón cortando la comunicación. Inmediatamente escuchó a sus hijos conversando._

—_Ustedes dos dejen hablar y concéntrense. ¿Ya están en sus puestos? —preguntó dando un último apretón al cuello de su víctima, desapareciendo por completo su interés en él cuando lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo con el resto de hombres que intentaron atacarlo._

—_Sí, papá. Todo listo._

—_La próxima comunicación será cuando hayamos recuperado a la reina._

—_Padre, aguarda un segundo. —Trunks quiso comunicarle sus temores, pero la línea de Vegeta ya estaba desconectada—. Maldición —susurró molesto también cortando la comunicación pese a que su hermana aún estaba en línea comentándole algo._

_Bien, ya no había tiempo que perder. Bra tenía razón y todo terminaría como lo planeado. El ataque en conjunto comenzaría y antes de hacer volar el lugar donde ocultaban a su madre, debían tenerla a salvo._

_Despejó su mente de nubes y corrió a toda velocidad._

_Antes de lo esperado, un gran grupo de soldados aparecieron entre las ruinas a atacarlo._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

—Tranquila mamá, todo el mundo piensa que te operaron de apendicitis en lugar de las bolsas de los ojos.

—Si tan solo existieran las Esferas del Dragón, le hubiera pedido que me arreglara entera.

—No digas eso, estás bellísima. Para tu edad es muy poco lo que hiciste, el resto sigue en su lugar, mamá.

—¿Para mi edad? —Se hubiera sacado los anteojos para mirar a su hija, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se viera algo de la intervención. Todavía tenía la cara hinchada.

Iba tomada del brazo de cada hijo, avanzando lento para no caer. La enfermera había insistido en usar la silla de ruedas, pero Bulma se negó rotundamente.

—Mejor no hables durante el resto del día, hermanita. Ahora vas a conseguir que mamá te castigue.

—¿Cuántos días les dio Vegeta?

—Tres. —Nuevamente los hermanos respondieron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono afligido.

—No se preocupen, haré que sean dos.

—¿Y no puede ser cero?

—Si no estuviera enojado conmigo podría, así que no me presiones, Bra… ¿Por qué tarda tanto el ascensor privado? ¿No se supone que es privado?

Trunks apretó varias veces el botón, pero nada pasaba.

—¿Y si bajamos por el otro ascensor? Puedo llamar a papá y decirle que nos espere afuera —dijo sacando su celular que Vegeta le regresó cuando bajaron del auto.

—No creo que sea buena idea, hija. La prensa podía estar a fuera.

—Tranquila mamá. No hay nadie. Los encargados de prensa de la empresa hicieron bien su trabajo.

—En todos estos años he aprendido que nunca hay que fiarse de los paparazzi y ustedes deberían saberlo.

—Lo sabemos, mamá, pero otras veces nos hemos salido con la nuestra y esta vez será igual. No había nadie abajo —aseguró Trunks confiado—. O podemos seguir esperando el ascensor.

—O Trunks te puede sacar volando.

—Ninguna de las dos. Ya estoy mareada con sólo estar de pie y este estupido ascensor no llega. Vámonos por el normal.

—Entonces llamaré a papá.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Vegetasei._

_Bra se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo. La herida había sido más profunda de lo que creía, pero por la adrenalina y desesperación de no encontrar a la reina la hizo ignorar el dolor. La joven había ingresado a la fortaleza donde debía estar su madre, pero sólo encontraba más soldados y cada vez más difíciles de eliminar. Ya era obvio que sabían atacarían ese planeta._

_Todo era una trampa y a estas alturas, no era seguro que su madre estuviera aquí._

_Un hombre estuvo a punto de golpear a la princesa por atrás de no ser un rayo que lo eliminó antes de rozarla. Era Trunks que se puso a su lado para ayudarla. También lucía herido y con la armadura dañada, pero en mejores condiciones que su hermana._

—_¡Tenemos que comunicarnos con papá! ¡Si mamá no está en este planeta corre demasiado peligro!_

—_He tratado de comunicarme con él, pero no contesta. Y aunque lo haga no lo haremos cambiar de opinión._

—_¿Qué propones entonces?_

—_Tenemos dos opciones: Encontrar a mamá acá o irnos al planeta que dijeron la tendrían._

—_Pero… ¿y papá?_

—_¡No voy a dejar que ella muera por la tozudez de él!_

_Otro grupo de soldados atacó a los hermanos, dándole cada vez más problemas para exterminarlos, pero no se detendrían jamás._

_Trunks ignoró cuando su scouter comenzó a sonar con estática. Era casi imperceptible que no sabe hace cuanto sucedía, pero de un momento a otro su mente se iluminó._

—_¡Bra! ¡Necesito que tú…! —Un golpe en la mandíbula hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y su scouter fuera a dar lejos de él. No perdió tiempo y luego de atravesar el puño en el abdomen desprotegido del solado, corrió hacia su rastreador—. ¡Encárgate de ellos, Bra! ¡Necesito un minuto!_

—_¡Adelante! —Bra no entendió que pretendía, pero le hizo caso, empleando toda su energía para detener a los hombres y no dejar que ninguno se acercara a su hermano, quien se había sentado en suelo para desarmar el scouter._

_El príncipe sacó un pequeño y fino desatornillador desde algún compartimiento oculto de la armadura para abrir el rastreador y cambiar los cables. Siempre atento a no perder el molesto sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte._

—_¡¿Qué estás haciendo Trunks?! ¡Apresúrate!_

—_¡Sólo un segundo más! —Después de mover otros cables volvió a ponerlo en su oído intentando escuchar algo más, hasta que una voz femenina fue audible en medio de tanta interferencia—. ¡Es ella! —gritó emocionado al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para evitar el ataque de dos hombres. Tenía las manos ocupadas afirmando el scouter abierto, protegiéndolo, manteniéndolo contra el oído para no perder la comunicación. Desnucó a uno con un solo golpe de su pie, mientras que la cara del otro fue destrozada contra el suelo por su hermana. _

—_¡¿Encontraste a mamá?!_

—_Ella nos encontró. ¡Sígueme!_

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

—¿Ves mamá? Todo salió bien, pronto estaremos en casa y podrás descansar.

—Lo único que quiero es llegar a dormir. Trunks, tú serás mis ojos estos días que no pueda estar frente a la computadora. Necesito que te encargues de algunos asuntos por mí.

—Tranquila mamá, para eso estoy.

—No por ayudarme te vas a librar de entrenar con tu padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió ya cansado.

Al salir por la puerta principal del hospital se toparon con gente que entraba y salía, para ver a algún familiar o luego de un examen. A esa hora del día no había mucho movimiento y en especial por hacer tanto frio. Era curioso usar lentes oscuros en un día nublado pero más allá de una simple mirada no recibieron. Al parecer nadie los había reconocido.

Caminaron por el jardín frontal hacia la calle donde Vegeta los estaría esperando, cuando de un segundo a otro, desde detrás de unos árboles salió un grupo de reporteros con cámaras de alta tecnología corriendo hacía la mujer y sus hijos. Eran más de quince personas entre camarógrafos y periodistas corriendo hacia la mujer y sus hijos, gritando todo tipo de preguntas, incluso antes de alcanzarlos.

La mayoría de las interrogantes iban dirigidas hacia Bulma y sus posibles operaciones, pero también entre medio de los gritos se escucharon los nombres de Trunks y Bra.

Caminaron más rápido intentando dejarlos atrás, pero Bulma no podía moverse más ágil y cuando su hijo quiso tomarla en brazos, ella no lo dejó. No permitiría que la vieran desesperada.

Trunks y Bra cubrieron a su madre, indignados con las especulaciones sobre su vida y preguntas estúpidas, pero no se detendrían a aclarar nada pese a las mentiras. Estaban ahí por su madre y aunque no fuera así, no sacarían nada con hablar. Los medios continuarían inventando y mintiendo.

—¿Dónde está Vegeta?

—Tenía que estar cruzando la ca… —Bra se calló al ver otra masa de periodistas correr hacia ellos desde la vereda de al frente.

Ya no entendían nada con tanta gente hablando, flash de cámaras y camarógrafos acercándose.

Cuando ya pensaban que no podrían escapar de la incómoda situación, Vegeta apareció en el auto a gran velocidad, maniobrándolo con tal agilidad que logró ponerse entre la segunda horda de periodistas y su familia.

—Suban ya —Ordenó sin parar el motor. Trunks ayudó a entrar a su madre en la parte de atrás y Bra corrió para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

El primer grupo de periodistas quiso lanzarse contra el auto pero un fuerte viento —que no era más que un poder de Vegeta—, los tiró a todos al suelo.

El auto desapareció del lugar mezclándose con los otros de la calle.

—¡Papá eso fue genial! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar así?

—Es muy fácil.

—No te detengas, Vegeta, pueden venir detrás de nosotros.

—Eso no será problema, ya me encargué de sus motores.

—¡Eres el mejor, papá! —gritó Bra aún emocionada—. ¡Tienes que enseñarme a manejar así!

—No puedo creer que a ninguno de los dos no haya pensado algo así para deshacerse de esos parásitos.

—Lo siento papá, pero no me gustaría lastimar esa gente.

—Nadie salió lastimado, Trunks, pero no te preocupes que practicaremos eso.

Su hijo respondió con una mueca.

—Gracias, Vegeta. —Bulma le sonrió esperando apaciguar las aguas.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, de no haber hecho esta estupidez de la operación no hubiera pasado nada.

—No me entiendes y no voy a intentar que lo hagas porque no me interesa, Vegeta —respondió igual de enojada que él.

El viaje regreso a casa continuó en silencio salvo por intentos de Bra y Trunks que no funcionaron.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Vegetasei._

—_¡Mamá! —Bra corrió hacia su madre, ingresando a la habitación subterránea donde la tenían prisionera._

_Con un simple candado en la puerta la había mantenido capturada._

_Trunks revisó la habitación. Había un hombre muerto en el suelo sobre el charco de su propia sangre. A su lado el cuchillo que su madre había utilizado para rebanarle la garganta. También en el suelo estaba la antigua radio que debió haber utilizado para captar la frecuencia de su scouter y comunicarse con él. _

—_¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? —Trunks se le acercó para revisarla. Además de estresada, ojerosa y con la ropa sucia, se veía bien, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella._

—_Casi no me han alimentado, pero no me tocaron, Trunks —Abrazó a su hijo aliviada. Por fin sintiéndose a salvo._

—_Ponte esto, mamá. —Bra sacó de su armadura una capsula hoi poi, apareciendo una armadura para su madre cuando la accionó._

—_¿Podremos salir de acá?_

—_No te preocupes mamá. Nos encargaremos de eso._

—_Arriba está papá despejando el lugar para sacarte de aquí. Me pude comunicar con él y decirle que Trunks te encontró._

—_¡Entonces vámonos!_

_Una vez con Bulma bajo su cuidado fue muy fácil desatar su furia y exterminar el resto del ejército enviado para acabarlos. Ya no importaba nada. El planeta entero se vendría abajo. _

_Bra se encargó de proteger a la reina mientras Trunks se abría paso al exterior, encontrando al rey igual de herido que él._

_Luego de darle un vistazo rápido a Bulma, Vegeta observó a Trunks, pero no dijo nada y su hijo tampoco tuvo intenciones de hacerlo._

_Ninguno de los dos mencionaría que gracias a Trunks, pudieron encontrar a la reina._

_Pero Bulma y Bra se encargarían de hacerlo durante el viaje de regreso._

_Volaron hacia la nave y antes de abordarla, el rey se encargó de lanzar una energía que acabaría con el planeta en pocos minutos, mientras un soldado, a través del comunicador, le informaba del exitoso ataque al planeta encargado. _

_Con esto nadie se atrevería a meterse con ellos._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

En cuanto se detuvo el coche, Trunks y Bra salieron corriendo del vehículo directo a la casa. Conocían a sus padres y no querían estar presentes en la tormenta que comenzaría. Ni siquiera ayudaron a su madre o sacaron la maleta. Los dejaron solos para que terminaran de matarse y seguramente después comenzar con su jueguitos de adolescentes enamorados.

¡Eran tan predecibles!

Por lo menos gracias a eso tal vez evadirían los tres días de entrenamiento/castigo.

—¿Vas a seguir así para siempre? porque no puedo deshacer lo que hice.

—Y aunque pudieras, no lo harías.

—Claro que no. —Se cruzó de brazos mirando los ojos de su esposo por el espejo retrovisor—. Pese a mi edad me siento llena de energía, Vegeta. Simplemente quería verme como me siento. Quería verme bonita.

—Lo eres.

—No te voy a perdonar sólo por decir eso.

—No tengo que disculparme por nada y es lo que pienso.

—Podrías decírmelo más seguido entonces.

—¿Cuándo he hecho eso?

—Lo acabas de hacer. —Sonrió.

Vegeta salió del auto y fue a la puerta de atrás para ayudarla a bajar. La tomó de la mano y no la soltó. —La próxima vez piénsalo más de un segundo antes de hacer una estupidez así.

—Lo prometo. —Lo besó en la boca—. Ahora vamos a nuestro cuarto, estoy muy cansada.

Caminaron hacia la casa en silencio.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos saltado la parte de la pelea, estoy muy cansada para discutir.

—No te preocupes, Trunks y Bra se encargarán de todo en la casa mientras te repones.

—Está bien, pero no abuses. Trunks está de visita, no quiero que lo espantes.

—¿Y no vas a interceder por Bra?

—No es necesario, de alguna u otra manera se saldrá con la suya contigo.

—Como tú.

—Sí, como yo —dijo sonriendo—. Te vi muy pensativo en el auto. ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza, además de querer hacer explotar todo?

—… Por un momento pensé en cómo sería mi vida de haber sido el rey de mi planeta.

—¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido eso?

—Mucho más fácil que acá.

—Bueno, eres el rey de esta casa, es lo más parecido. —Lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

Vegeta le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Se supone que este sería el segundo shot de Fragmentos, pero me resultó más difícil y largo de escribir. Y acá esta el resultado. Me encanta escribir en dos tiempos y plasmar las diferencias radicales de cada universo y personajes. Disfruté demasiado las escenas de Vegeta y sus hijos camino al hospital XD

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	8. Calor

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Calor**

Imagen 279

* * *

—¡Suficiente!

Cerró la puerta de golpe. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Ella tenía novio —o al menos creía tener, ya que la pelea antes de marcharse había sido igual que otras—. Y no se merecía lo que estaba pasando. Llevaba una semana acostándose con Vegeta, una semana embobada enfocada en buscar cualquier pretexto para terminar encamada con él en el lugar que fuese y eso no era sano ni normal. Ella tenía una vida, trabajo, un novio (se supone). Miles de cosas que hacer en lugar de comportarse como una tonta por el sicópata asesino de Vegeta. Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de verlo. ¿Echarlo de casa? No, con lo tozudo que era no se iría. En su casa, el grandísimo animal tenía todo lo que quería; hospedaje, comida, la cámara de gravedad, y ella no se sumaría a la lista.

¡No más!.

* * *

—¡Se acabó!

Abrió el refrigerador dispuesto a vaciarlo. Debía llevar toda la comida que encontrara a la cámara de gravedad para dejar de verla y así no caer en sus malditas garras. Llevaba una semana entera descuidando su entrenamiento y de esa forma jamás lograría ser más fuerte y superar a Kakarotto. Toda su concentración debía estar enfocada en esa meta y en lugar de eso perdía el tiempo fornicando con esa estúpida humana. Se daba vergüenza. Antes no se hubiera desviado así de su rumbo, pero aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo. Lo único que debía hacer era llevarse lo necesario para no salir de la cámara en un buen tiempo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Estaba agotada, ya no daba más. Se había encerrado una semana completa en el laboratorio a trabajar. Incluso durmió en el sofá un par de veces cuando sintió existía la posibilidad de encontrarlo por la casa. Por lo menos había adelantado el trabajo de casi un mes, pero eso le dejaba mucho tiempo libre y ganas no le quedaban de continuar trabajando. El calor estaba insoportable y lo único que pensaba ahora era en tirarse a la piscina.

Revisó su celular en busca de mensajes o llamadas perdidas de Yamcha, pero nada.

—Grandísimo tonto. ¿Cómo se atreve a no llamarme? —refunfuñó tirando el celular al sofá.

Ya que tenía tanto tiempo libre, sería buena idea hacer algo por ella. Ir de compras y luego a un spa para destensar el cuerpo. Se lo merecía por ser tan buena chica y trabajar tanto, pero debería esperar hasta mañana, ya era muy tarde.

Decidió ir a su cuarto a ducharse y luego buscar algo en la televisión.

* * *

Detuvo el entrenamiento apagando la cámara de gravedad. La poca energía restante fue para lanzarse al suelo a descansar.

Había sido lo mejor encerrarse a entrenar. Sentía que en esta semana había avanzado el doble que en una semana normal. El haber llevado todo lo necesario lo mantuvo alejado de cualquier distracción posible, concentrando su mente y cuerpo en lo verdaderamente importante.

Convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Aun jadeando movió un poco la cabeza observando los robots de entrenamiento. Sólo quedaban dos en buen estado, el resto permanecía destruido junto al panel de control. Debía conservarlos si no quería excusas para salir y buscarla.

Cualquier cosa para no toparse con ella.

Por fin su pecho dejaba de subir y bajar a velocidad anormal. Su corazón se calmó y el cansancio pasó a incomodidad. La temperatura en la cámara de gravedad había subido demasiado por el calor del día y su propio cuerpo entrenando sin parar. Era desagradable permanecer otro rato así.

Cansado, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar el aire de la noche. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de asomar la cabeza al exterior. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y el short de spandex negro.

* * *

Más repuesta gracias a la ducha fría, se vistió con un top negro y pantaletas del mismo color para después ir a su cama en busca de alguna película, pero pese a tener más de mil canales a su disposición, nada llamó su atención. Estaba aburrida y el calor no ayudaba para intentar dormir.

Pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Yamcha para reconciliarse y salir a comer o bailar, pero había dejado el celular en su laboratorio y no quería ir por el, además era su novio quien debía llamarla para pedir perdón. Ella no había hecho nada malo. (Nada malo que Yamcha supiera)

Se estiró en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Afortunadamente las marcas en su piel ya se habían borrado. Ya no quedaban rastros del paso de Vegeta en su cuerpo. Sólo los recuerdos se aferraban en su cabeza: escuchar su voz ronca en su oído, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos, su boca, sus besos.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Recordar esa semana con él la dejaba sin aliento y la hacía sonreír como una tonta, sintiendo más calor del que ya hacía.

—¡Basta! —exclamó levantándose de la cama de un salto—. ¡Esto no está bien!

No, no lo estaba. Debía olvidarse de lo sucedido y dar vuelta la página. Lo había hecho tan bien esta semana que no retrocedería por un tonto recuerdo.

Bajaría a la cocina por un poco de leche fría y luego a dormir. Mañana tenía muchos planes fuera de casa.

* * *

Luego de ducharse y ponerse un short limpio, engulló la comida y bebió toda el agua que tenía a su disposición. Pese a haber dejado la puerta abierta, la cámara no se sentía fresca. Era una noche calurosa con poco viento, causándole dolor de cabeza.

Acostado en el suelo bebió hasta el fondo la última botella con agua, con ganas de más. Lo había hecho tan bien que se merecía unas horas de descanso para componer el cuerpo. Al ducharse vio mucha sangre caer al agua, pero al parecer no había nada grave, de lo contrario seguiría sangrando.

No le vendría mal salir a tomar aire, refrescarse y hacer ejercicios de concentración. Podría hacerlo en el pasto, fuera de la cámara, pero no quería encontrarse con ella. Desaparecer unos días, internarse en algún lugar solitario sería lo mejor.

Cerró los ojos apoyando una mano sobre su abdomen desnudo. El dolor no pasaba, obligándolo a no levantarse enseguida.

Como si de una película se tratara, las imágenes comenzaron a correr dentro de su cabeza. Bulma gimiendo contra su boca, abriendo las piernas para él; follándola aun con ropa puesta, arrodillada en la cocina haciéndole sexo oral. Arrancándole gritos en la cámara de gravedad, ahí mismo donde estaba acostado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó. Tomó sus zapatillas y salió de su auto encierro.

* * *

Dejó de actuar como una tonta y bajó a la cocina por su leche. Se supone que debía ser tibia para poder dormir bien, pero era demasiado el calor para eso. La quería fría.

No se puso bata. Quería la menor cantidad de ropa tocándola y caminar descalza por el frio suelo, no tenía precio.

Y ahí estaba. Al abrir el refrigerador, la caja de leche en un rincón y al fondo entre un par de frutas y recipientes con sobrantes del almuerzo. Era obvio que Vegeta no había pasado por la casa, de lo contrario no habrían sobras.

Bueno, eso la calmaba. Podría estar tranquila.

Bebió directo de la caja sin cerrar la puerta. La temperatura era agradable así y mucho mejor cuando abrió la segunda, donde iba el hielo.

Si pudiera dormiría dentro de la hielera. Tenía que ver el aire acondicionado, no podía seguir fallando, pero su papá le dijo que lo arreglaría y en lugar de eso se encerró a trabajar con sus robots ¿O fue ella quien prometió componerlo? Daba lo mismo, pero lo vería mañana, ahora sólo quería beber toda la leche e irse a la cama.

El golpe de la puerta cerrar la asustó tanto que la hizo atragantarse y toser la leche de su boca, manchando su pecho, mano y abdomen.

—¡¿Puedes ser más delicado, por favor?! —reclamó cerrando ambas puertas del refrigerador de mala manera. En ningún momento pensó que fuese alguien más que Vegeta. Sus padre no eran de andar azotando puertas, eso era costumbre de él y ella.

—¿Y a ti se te olvidó cómo comer? —Tenía una respuesta mucho más desagradable, pero el verla así lo desconcentró. Las ganas de repetir lo hecho regresaron más fuertes que nunca.

Y él que sólo iba por una botella de agua para el camino.

Bulma sabía de memoria como lucía Vegeta con esos shorts ajustados, pero después de lo que pasó entre ellos sentía que le afectaba más, sin mencionar que le encantaba verlo sudado como ahora.

No dijo nada, y tampoco intentó limpiarse la leche. Se hizo a un lado cuando lo vio acercarse al refrigerador, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No huiría de la cocina, simplemente esperaría a que se fuera, para continuar con lo suyo.

Vegeta no le dijo nada más. Caminó hacia el refrigerador por una botella e irse. Afortunadamente quedaba una, así que sólo debía marcharse, pero la mirada de ella sobre él lo incomodo, siendo inútil cerrar la boca.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó molesto. Sabía que algo tramaba, pero no caería de nuevo. Esta humana era amiga de Kakarotto, por lo tanto su enemiga.

—Nada, ¿Qué miras tú? —Por supuesto que no miraba nada. ¡¿Qué iba a estar mirando?! Estúpido y engreído simio.

Guardaron silencio. De pronto la temperatura en el lugar subió

Ambos sintieron más calor.

* * *

Momentos después ambos jadeaban sobre la cama de Bulma. Miraban el techo indignados por haber sido tan débiles.

Pero esta sería la última vez. No volverían a caer tan fácil como si no tuvieran voluntad o fuesen un animal salvaje.

¡Eran personas pensantes, maldita sea!

Sin quererlo cruzaron miradas un segundo, quitándola enseguida, enojados, convencidos, pensando y sintiendo lo mismo.

No volvería a suceder. Sí, eso repetirían mentalmente después de volver a hacerlo, una vez que estuvieran recuperados. Al otro día después de despertar y los días siguientes.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amada Karen que disfruta tanto del humor sexoso XD

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	9. Matemáticas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Matemáticas**

Imagen 256

* * *

_**5:30 am.**_

* * *

Apagó la alarma con un golpe en cuanto sonó. Normalmente la hubiera ignorado hasta que Vegeta destruyera el reloj, pero estaba interesada en despertar. Debía terminar un trabajo muy importante para la compañía y tenía que ser hoy. Era su único día libre por lo menos hasta tomar vacaciones y para eso faltaba al menos un mes.

Tenía mentalmente todo programado. Los minutos que tardaría en desayunar, fumar, llegar al laboratorio, comenzar a trabajar, un descanso de cinco minutos, resolver los ejercicios. Todo. Las ventajas de ser una genio era que podía planear todo el día y adelantarse a las interrupciones. Porque también tenía eso pensado.

El brazo de Vegeta sobre su cintura le impidió moverse.

—Sigue durmiendo, Vegeta. Es muy temprano —susurró sacando el brazo con cuidado para poder levantarse.

Con los ojos cerrados volvió a atraparla, pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Vegeta, tengo trabajo que hacer y a esta…

—Anoche llegaste tarde. —La interrumpió sin abrir los ojos, metiendo la mano bajo su camisón para tocar sus piernas—. Me debes algo. —Y así era. Llevaba dos semanas llegando tarde y levantándose temprano, dejando cero espacio para la vida marital.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que a la noche lo haremos, yo también quiero, pero el trabajo me está consumiendo todo el tiempo. —Pese a que en verdad quería levantarse, lo dejó acariciar sus piernas unos segundos. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentirse demasiado a gusto, retiró la mano—. A la noche, lo prometo.

El segundo intento por levantarse nuevamente fue frustrado por Vegeta que la regresó a la cama y puso sobre ella a besar su cuello y hombros.

—Vegeta, sigue durmiendo, te juro que a la noche haremos todo.

—Lo mismo dijiste ayer y ya estoy aburrido —no habló molesto. De hecho parecía que seguía medio dormido, y sin dejar de besarla bajó la mano para levantar el camisón.

—Está bien, está bien —Lo tomó de los hombros para que la mirara, recién ahí abrió los ojos—. Sólo cinco minutos. Hagámoslo rápido —Mientras le hablaba lo ayudaba a sacar los pantalones con los pies—. Cinco minutos y ni un minuto más, Vegeta.

Como respuesta, bajó los tirantes del pijama para poder desnudarla.

* * *

_**6:15 am.**_

* * *

Luego de una ducha fugaz, salió corriendo del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras perdiendo el equilibrio en el último escalón. Afortunadamente no terminó en el suelo o habría roto el cigarro que llevaba en la boca sin encender.

Como propósito de una vida más sana se prometió a sí misma no fumar con el estómago vacío, por eso iba directo a la cocina a preparar un litro de café para acompañarlo con el cigarro.

No quería ver la hora. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo por culpa de Vegeta, pero mientras se duchaba, reordenó su horario de trabajo. Debería llevarse el café al laboratorio y tomar el descanso más tarde. Ella era inteligente, así que se obligaría a resolver esos problemas matemáticos en menos tiempo del pensado. No había problema. Llegaría a la empresa a la hora programada desde un comienzo.

Al entrar a la cocina no le quedó otra opción que ver el reloj de la pared, ya que no era usual ver a su hijo de dieciséis años a esa hora y con ropa de salida. Era obvio que no había madrugado a preparar el desayuno para la familia.

—Buenos días, mamá…. Te estoy preparando café —Pero eso fue lo que él quiso que su madre pensara.

—Te había dicho que no podías ir a esa fiesta, Trunks. Nada de fiestas entre semana. —Se puso seria y mucho más al oler alcohol y cigarro en su hijo. Claramente no podría ir al colegio en ese estado, aunque no le haría mal meterlo a la ducha y obligarlo a ir.

El joven pese a volar y poder haber entrado por la ventana de su habitación, quiso hacerlo por la cocina para buscar algo de comer. La corta edad y poca experiencia con el alcohol no lo dejaron pensar con claridad.

—No pensaba ir, pero… pero Goten me llamó… y… lo siento. —Miró el suelo apenado. Hablaba muy lento intentando modular correcto, pero era peor.

—No te voy a dar un sermón en ese estado porque no lo vas a recordar en unas horas. Ahora vete a dormir y más tarde tu padre y yo vamos a conversar muy seriamente contigo.

—Sí mamá —respondió mirando al suelo, sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Qué esperas? Vete a tu cuarto antes que cambie de opinión y te haga ir al colegio.

—Sí mamá, perdón. —Al dar un paso tuvo que afirmarse de la mesa para no caer al suelo. Bulma reaccionó con rapidez tomándolo de un brazo—. Perdón… mamá… No te enojes más.

—Tranquilo, que con esto sólo vas aumentando los días de castigo.

Llamó a Vegeta, pero no apareció. Gritó su nombre y no hubo respuesta. Ella sola no podría llevar a su hijo hasta su habitación, así que luego de dejarlo sentado en una silla subió a buscarlo. Grande sería la sorpresa al encontrar la cama vacía y la puerta del baño abierta, tal como ella la había dejado.

Maldiciendo a Vegeta mentalmente, regresó con su hijo a la cocina encontrándolo hablando solo. No se había dado cuenta que no seguía con él y continuaba pidiéndole perdón, culpando a Goten por su desobediencia y jurando amor y obediencia eterna hacía ella con tal que no se enojara tanto, porque no era un mal hijo.

—Vamos Trunks. —Lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

El chico le hizo caso avanzando con extrema lentitud para no caer.

La mujer lo llevó hasta la sala. Lo que normalmente le tomaba menos de un minuto, ahora fueron varios para no dejarlo caer, de lo contrario dormiría en el piso y por mucho que se lo mereciera no lo haría.

Finalmente pudo acostarlo en el sofá. Le sacó las zapatillas y la chaqueta antes de ir al segundo piso por un par de cojines y una frazada para su hijo.

Al volver el chico dormía profundamente.

* * *

**_6:42 am._**

* * *

Apretó el interruptor junto a la puerta iluminando todo el laboratorio. Por fin entraba a su lugar especial, donde encontraba paz y quietud. Y lo mejor de todo era que nadie tocaba su desorden. Los homebot no tenían permiso de entrar y cuando era mucho el caos ella misma se encargaba de "ordenar"

Dejó la taza de café a medio beber sobre el escritorio y prendió el computador, encendiendo el primer cigarro del día. A esta hora ya debía haber hecho muchas cosas programadas, pero no importa. Ella podría, siempre podía.

Buscó insistentemente en los bolsillos de su ropa. Dejó el cigarro en su boca para usar ambas manos.

—¡Maldición! —Había dejado su celular sobre el velador en su habitación.

Salió corriendo del laboratorio. Lo necesitaba a su lado y mejor ir por el ahora que no comenzaba a trabajar.

* * *

_**6:58 am.**_

* * *

Regresó al laboratorio, feliz de haber encontrado las carpetas que necesitaba para trabajar. No quería volver a cruzar esa puerta hasta terminar su trabajo y ahora que tenía todo a mano comenzaría a…

—¡Maldición! — Al ver las carpetas olvidó por completo el celular.

* * *

_**7:27 am.**_

* * *

Llevó su bolso personal, el de la oficina y otras cosas más y de paso fue al cuarto de su hija que dormía profundamente. Su madre se encargaría de ella mientras trabajaba, pero necesitaba darle un beso antes de encerrarse.

Tiró las cosas al sillón, volviendo a la computadora.

—¡A trabajar! —Prendió el segundo cigarro del día.

* * *

**_8:45 am._**

* * *

—Buenos días hija.

La melodiosa voz de su madre la sacó del trance en que se encontraba.

—Buenos días mamá, ¿pasa algo? —Ya que había sido bien clara ayer cuando dijo que no quería ser molestada en todo el día.

—Cuando pasé por la sala encontré a Trunks durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí mamá, cuando despierte tendrá problemas, pero déjalo dormir. Y no le lleves desayuno a la cama, si quiere algo que se duche y levante —respondió concentrada en la pantalla del computador, pero su madre insistía en hablarle.

—No seas dura con el muchacho. Está en esa edad.

—Mamá, tengo que educarlo. —Se dio vuelta en la silla para mirarla—. Yo a su edad no llegaba ebria a casa.

—A su edad te habías ido de la casa a buscar esas bolas amarillas, querida, y por cierto no cumpliste tu promesa de llamarme todos los días. Eso no se le hace a una madre, pasé muchas noches preocu…

—Lo siento, mamá, ya te he pedido perdón mil veces por eso. Ahora por favor, necesito trabajar.

—No hay problema, te traeré tu desayuno luego de ver a Bra.

—No es necesario mamá, estoy bien. Tengo café.

—Eso no es desayuno. Si sigues con café y cigarros te vas a poner fea y arrugada y el guapo de Vegeta no te va a querer.

—Mamá, por favor —se quejó como una niña pequeña.

—Tranquila, no notarás cuando venga a verte —dijo casi cantando.

Bulma no estaba muy segura de eso.

* * *

**_9:10 am._**

* * *

La científica ignoró cuando se abrió la puerta, también el sonido de la bandeja con el desayuno que no pidió y el intento de pasos lentos que hacía su madre. Pasó por alto a su madre dejando la bandeja en el suelo porque no había otro lugar libre en toda la habitación e hizo como que no le molestaba que estuviera tocando sus cosas para hacer espacio para la bandeja. Aunque valoraba el intento de su madre de no abrir la boca.

Continuó anotando formulas en su cuaderno al mismo tiempo que oía el ruido de la loza chocar con otra, mientras su madre servía sea lo que sea que haya traído y mordió el lápiz de impotencia cuando se equivocó al anotar unos números. Al menos lo había notado.

Los pasos lentos de la rubia caminando con la punta de los pies se dirigieron a la salida.

—Gracias, mamá. —De todas formas debía agradecérselo.

—De nada, querida, si se te ofrece algo más no dudes en llamarme. —Respondió con su aguda y feliz voz.

* * *

**_10:08 am._**

* * *

Estaba atrasadísima, a esta hora ya debería haber terminado, pero al menos ya había dejado el computador y ahora trabajaba sobre el papel.

El día no estaba resultando como ella esperaba, pero ya había calculado que si no recibía más interrupciones, podría terminar en poco tiempo.

Simple matemáticas y ella era la mejor en eso.

Debió apagar el cigarro cuando su pequeña hija entró de la mano de su abuela. Limpió el aire con las manos antes de tomarla en brazos y besarla en la mejilla.

—Sé que pediste estar sola, pero no dejaba de llamarte. Le dije que pasaríamos a saludarte un minuto.

—Está bien, mamá. No hay problema —Sonrió relajada ante los cariños de su niña.

* * *

**_10:56 am._**

* * *

—Hija, ¿has visto mi caja de herramientas? —consultó el papá de Bulma al entrar a la habitación. Estaba consciente del trabajo de su hija, a él tampoco le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando requería de silencio total para concentrarse, pero la última vez su hija ocupó su caja de herramientas y en verdad las necesitaba.

—No sé papá. —Se estiró con pereza. Tenía un papel gigantesco sobre una mesa y ya casi no quedaban espacios donde no había rayado. Suspiró resignada. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que alguien llegara a interrumpir.

—Pero tú la usaste el otro día.

—No usé la tuya, papá. Siempre uso mi caja.

—Estoy seguro que no fue así. —Levantó unos papeles esperando encontrarla en algún lugar entre todo el desorden.

—Y yo estoy segura que sí —Dejó el lápiz en la mesa. No podría continuar si su papá seguía ahí—. Tienes cientos de herramientas, usa otras.

—No puedo, Bulma, siempre trabajo con esas, ya estoy acostumbrado a su peso y forma —Al sacar una chaqueta sobre una repisa cayeron varias cosas al suelo—. Lo siento.

—No importa, déjalo así. Después ordeno. Si quieres puedes llevarte mi caja de herramientas, está debajo de la mesa del computador.

Luego de sacar planos, ropa y juguetes de Bra, encontró la caja que hablaba su hija. —Bulma… —Se puso a su lado mostrándole la caja metálica—. Esta es la mía.

—No puede ser, es la mía. Yo sé cuál es mi… —Cayó al ver lo que apuntaba su padre. Un dibujo de Tama hecho con plumón en una esquina. Su padre marcaba todas sus cosas con la cara de su más querida mascota.

—Ahora hay que preguntarse dónde está la tuya —dijo sonriendo.

—No importa, la buscaré luego.

—Bueno, no te molesto más. —Caminó hacia la puerta con SU caja de herramientas—. Hija.

—¿Qué?

—Fíjate en los últimos números. —Abandonó el lugar.

—Está todo en orden, papá, muchas gra… —Enojada borró los números mal escritos. Su padre con un simple vistazo fue capaz de darse cuenta y claro, ella también lo hubiera notado enseguida. ¡Es más! No hubiera cometido ningún error de no recibir tantas visitas a cada rato.

La próxima vez no diría que no quería interrupciones. Jamás había recibido tanta gente cuando trabajaba.

* * *

**_11:27 am._**

* * *

Su madre entró caminando en puntillas para retirar la bandeja del desayuno que Bulma había dejado intacta.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie para abrirle la puerta ya que con ambas manos ocupadas le fue imposible hacerlo y ya llevaba más de un minuto intentándolo.

—Gracias, querida.

—De nada mamá —respondió seca.

* * *

**_12:36 pm._**

* * *

Dejó su celular en la mesa luego de avisar que no llevaría los planos a la hora acordada (11:00 am)

No sabía si se trataba del exceso de visitas o de trabajo, pero no lograba avanzar lo esperado. Antes lo hubiera hecho con suma facilidad.

—¿Me estaré volviendo vieja? —preguntó en voz alta, pero de inmediato olvidó esa idea estúpida. Estaba mejor que nunca, sólo se trataba de un mal día.

Si se enfocaba en terminar, podría resolverlo.

—Mamá, ¿puedo pasar? —Trunks asomó la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su madre.

—Claro hijo, entra. —Suspiró resignada.

El chico se puso a su lado. Se notaba recién duchado, con el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Tomó una silla para sentarse.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca más. Llamaré por teléfono a un compañero para ponerme al día en la materia y te ayudaré en el laboratorio los días que quieras, pero no te enojes más.

—¿Estás consciente que fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste? Eres muy joven para andar bebiendo así y además podrías lastimar a alguien en ese estado, recuerda que no eres como los demás.

—Lo sé —Miró sus manos, avergonzado.

—De todas formas tendré que decirle a tu padre.

—Ya se dio cuenta. Con esa nariz que tiene me descubrió pese a haberme bañado.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—También me castigó y ahora tengo que entrenar con él… con resaca. Me dijo que antes debía venir a hablar contigo.

—Entonces creo que con esto hayas aprendido la lección. Mañana te daré tu horario de trabajo acá en el laboratorio, ahora ve con tu padre.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Goten también bebió?

—Sí. Pero no es necesario que llames a su mamá —dijo en cuanto la vio tomar el celular—. Hablé hace un rato con él y también se dieron cuenta cuando llegó a casa, creo que aterrizó mal en el jardín y arruinó las flores.

—Tendrá su merecido castigo.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

—No estoy enojada Trunks, sí un poco decepcionada porque no me hiciste caso, pero ya hablaremos de eso, ahora anda a entrenar.

—Sí mamá. —Salió a paso lento. La cabeza le iba explotar en cualquier momento. Seguramente cuando su padre le diera el primer golpe.

* * *

**_1:40 pm._**

* * *

Entró con la bandeja del almuerzo, haciendo el menor ruido posible, dejándola en el mismo lugar donde había hecho espacio para la bandeja del desayuno. Había cocinado el plato preferido de su hija con la esperanza que se detuviera a comer. Sabía que con el estómago lleno una mente como la de ella trabajaría mejor. Toda la vida había sido igual con su esposo, con Bulma también, pero la testaruda de su hija no lo aceptaba.

Abandonó el laboratorio sin que Bulma notara su presencia.

* * *

**3:17 pm.**

* * *

Había sido el trayecto más largo sin interrupciones. No revisó la hora por ninguna razón. Era sólo ella y su mente resolviendo las formulas. Ya no quedaba nada. Estaba feliz y orgullosa de cerrarles la boca a todos y a ella misma cuando pensó necesitaba tiempo para descansar. Ella podía con el stress diario y las vacaciones vendrían cuando ella dijera, no porque estuviera enferma.

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni a Vegeta acercándose.

—El chico ya no querrá beber ni fumar por el resto de su vida.

Bulma no le respondió. Continuaba escribiendo en el papel.

Vegeta observó el cenicero lleno de cigarros. Ya no había espacio para más.

—Ese hábito es repugnante. Después te quejas porque tu hijo fuma. Tú y el loco de tu padre lo hacen por toda la casa.

—Dame un segundo, enseguida pelearé contigo.

—¿Hace cuánto llevas encerrada aquí? Tienes la cara roja.

—Estoy bien… necesito concentrarme, ya voy a terminar.

—Te ves mal.

—Tú también, Vegeta.

—Necesitas descansar un poco.

—Claro que no. Yo sabré cuando detenerme y descansar.

—Ese es el problema. —Puso atención a lo que escribía su mujer—. No sabes cuando tu cuerpo y mente necesitan detenerse.

—Lo dices tú que ya perdí la cuenta cuantas veces estuviste a punto de morir por esos entrenamientos barbáricos. —En ningún momento subió la cabeza para mirarlo. Ya quedaba poco, podía sentirlo.

—Es distinto. Yo soy un guerrero y mi cuerpo está capacitado para la sobrecarga. Tú eres una débil humana y todos los débiles humanos necesitan descansar.

—Yo no. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Cuando los humanos están estresados suelen cometer errores.

—Yo no, porque no cometo errores y no estoy cansada.

—Entonces ¿qué es eso? —Apuntó la hoja de Bulma, pero la mujer lo detuvo con la palma.

—Ahora no, estoy por terminar.

—Estas estresada y cometiste un error.

—¿Un error? No me he equivocado. Estás loco y yo estoy por terminar.

—Bulma. —Se cruzó de brazos, tranquilo—. Detente un segundo y mira esos cálculos. Están mal.

—Le hizo caso, pero no para mirar los números, sino que a él y bastante ofendida. —¿Desde cuándo sabes resolver estos problemas? No te hagas el genio conmigo, cuando llegaste a la tierra tuviste que aprender a escribir y leer.

—Se escribir y leer desde pequeño, Bulma. Y no, no sé resolver las ecuaciones complejas que haces tú, porque no me interesa, pero sé que cinco más quince son veinte, no treinta. —Volvió a apuntar, al comienzo del ejercicio, donde Bulma había cometido el error.

—¡No! —gritó alterada—. ¡No puedo ser tan idiota! —Pegó la cara donde apuntaba Vegeta y en efecto, había anotado mal.

Todo lo hecho durante el día quedaba arruinado por esa suma mal hecha.

Se desplomó sobre la mesa con un quejido de dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía que su cerebro colapsaba.

—Vegeta —susurró agotada.

—¿Sí?

—…Necesito vacaciones.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—…Por favor. —No podía hacer una oración más larga. Su cerebro se había apagado—. Cárgame.

La tomó en brazos hasta su habitación.

Antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso ya estaba dormida.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Es primera vez que escribo de todos los integrantes de la familia n.n

Un shot perfecto para fin de año y los que van a tomar vacaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	10. Confesiones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Confesiones **

Imagen 067

* * *

—Bra, deja tranquilo a Puar, no es un juguete.

La pequeñita soltó la cola del gato azul al oír a su mamá. Ya sabía que le pediría de regalo a su abuelo: un gatito volador y que hablara. Tenía muchas mascotas, pero ninguna como esta.

Puar voló refugiándose detrás de la mamá de Bulma que llegaba para tomar a su nieta de la mano.

—No se preocupen, me la llevaré a la cocina mientras cocino. Yamcha, no te vayas a ir hasta probar los pasteles que estoy haciendo para ti.

—Claro que no, no podría irme sin comer uno —respondió sonriendo y galante como siempre. Muy a gusto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la casa de Bulma y siempre era por motivo de celebración grupal. Esta era la primera vez que estaba solo con ella en la sala compartiendo una taza de té y galletas.

—Vamos, lindo Puar, te daré algo mientras esperamos los pasteles. Debieron haberme avisado que vendrían a visitarnos, así hubiera tenido algo listo. —Continuó hablando mientras caminaba a la cocina con Bra y el fiel amigo de Yamcha.

—Está muy grande y es preciosa, igual a ti.

—Ya va a cumplir tres años y siempre agradezco que se pareciera a mí y no a Vegeta.

Los dos sonrieron mirándose.

—La última vez que la vi recién comenzaba a caminar.

—Hace tiempo que no te pasabas por acá.

—Ahora vivo en otra ciudad. Y fue una suerte encontrarte en casa, con lo trabajólica que eres.

—Sí, sigo igual, pero esta semana me di un descanso.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y ese milagro? —Tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Trunks cumple años y vamos a ir de viaje familiar. Mañana nos vamos, así que sí fue una suerte que me encontraras.

—¿Irán todos?

—Mis papás no pueden, por sus mascotas, pero iremos los cuatro, quiero decir los cinco. Goten también viene.

—Goten es parte de la familia desde antes que pudiera hablar.

—Sí. Hay que incluirlo en todos los planes familiares.

—¿Y Vegeta también va?

—Claro. Ya no es cómo antes, me cuesta mucho menos convencerlo para estas actividades, además hace más de un año que no salíamos todos juntos, ya me lo debía.

—Como antes… —susurró mirando las galletas que la mamá de Bulma había llevado para ellos.

—Sí. —Bulma notó su rostro, viéndose obligada también a viajar al pasado—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas no son como antes.

—Lo que me alegra es que todo resultara bien para ti. Te lo mereces.

—Fue bastante duro, pero eso ya pasó. —Limpió su boca con una servilleta luego de beber té.

—Fuimos muy tontos en esa época.

—Demasiado, pero era la edad. —Volvieron a compartir una sonrisa sincera—. Lo único que hacíamos era pelear sin razón. Bueno, a veces había razones.

—Pero no todo era malo, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! Me encantaba cuando íbamos a bailar y a comer.

—No podría olvidarme eso, gastaba todo el dinero del mes en una sola cita. Y creo que aún estoy pagando algunos regalos.

—No seas exagerado, jamás te pedí regalos, tú eras el que llegaba con ellos.

—Debía hacer feliz a mi chica —respondió con el pecho inflado.

—¡Tú no cambias! —Rió comiendo otra galleta.

—Claro que no, ya estamos muy viejos para eso.

—Habla por ti, yo estoy más joven que nunca.

—Y más hermosa. —Él no abandonaba su sonrisa.

—Sí, definitivamente no has cambiado.

—Soy feliz así.

—Entonces está bien, ¿pero sigues con varias novias a la vez?

—Eso es un mito, sabes que no era así.

—Vamos Yamcha. Ya han pasado muchos años, puedes decirme la verdad, no me voy a enojar. —Lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Se llevó dos galletas a la boca.

—Con cuantas mujeres me engañaste.

La mamá de Bulma apareció con una bandeja de pastelitos. La pareja interrumpió la conversación para prestarle atención a la mujer.

—Están un poco caliente, pero deliciosos. Especialmente hechos para ti, querido.

—Muchas gracias, me los comeré todos.

—¿Dónde está Bra, mamá?

—En la cocina, en su silla. Está comiendo con Puar. Los dejo conversar, voy con mi nieta y el gatito. ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias —respondieron casi al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto volvieron a quedar solos, Bulma atacó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuántas fueron?

—Ninguna, Bulma. —Trató de tomar un pastelillo pero quemó sus dedos.

La mujer rió dejando su taza de té a un lado.

—Bulma, es verdad. Yo te amé mucho y el tiempo que estuve contigo jamás salí con otra mujer. —Al igual que ella, apartó la taza y miró a los ojos—. Debo admitir que la última vez que discutimos sí me metí con otra, pero en esa época no sabía si seguíamos juntos o no, así que no sabría decir si eso vale como engaño.

Se puso seria. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo podría asegurar que no le mentía. —¿Pero y todas esas chicas?

—Eran admiradoras. Las mujeres se mueren por un deportista y sí, admito que me encantaba mirarlas más de la cuenta y que se me acercaran; supongo que fue por todos los años temiéndoles, pero mientras estuvimos juntos nunca te engañé. Te amé demasiado para hacerte eso.

Guardaron silencio. Él siempre sonriendo y ella con un nudo en la garganta. No aguantó y tomó una de sus manos, con cariño, llena de recuerdos que ahora siendo una mujer madura, sabía disfrutar y apreciar.

—Tantas peleas que tuvimos por eso, Yamcha.

—¿Que puedo decir? Aunque era fiel, era imposible hacerte cambiar de idea y después no me importaba que tuvieras dudas porque estaba celoso de la excesiva atención que le ponías a Vegeta y esta era una forma de desquitarme contigo.

—¿Tan obvia era?

—Demasiado —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, mostrando los dientes.

—Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte… La verdad es que sí, pero era muy joven y mucho más egoísta que ahora.

—Lo sé. Los dos hicimos cosas sin pensarlo —Le apretó la mano.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú, Bulma?

—¿Yo qué? —La sonrisa antes relajada de la mujer se tensó.

—¿Me engañaste alguna vez?

No le respondió. Ella que esperaba confesar haberlo engañado un par de semanas con Vegeta luego de escuchar sus múltiples infidelidades, después reirían y comentarían lo inmaduros que fueron. Hasta esperaba escuchar anécdotas, pero lo dicho por Yamcha la dejó impactada, incapaz de confesar ante tan lindas palabras.

Yamcha rió con más ganas, soltando su mano para tomar un pastelillo. —Tranquila Bulma. Sólo pasaba a saludar, no pretendía escarbar el pasado. Yo sé que me quisiste mucho.

—Mucho.

Eso era verdad y no dudó en decirlo. ¿Y cómo no quererlo después de tanto vivido? Fue su primer amor y hombre en su vida. Fueron amigos y compañeros de aventuras y pese a que los años los distanció, siempre estaría ahí para él si la necesitara y estaba segura que para él era igual.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¡Llegamos!

Trunks y Goten entraron a la sala. El segundo con una mochila a medio llenar para el viaje. Milk le había arreglado un bolso grande con ropa y todo lo necesario para que nada le faltara y no molestara a Bulma, pero Goten lo escondió debajo de la cama y aprovechó la usencia de Milk, llevando lo mínimo en una mochila.

—Hola chicos. ¿Sólo vas a llevar eso Goten?

—Sí, viajo ligero.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Si fuera por él, usaría la misma ropa interior toda la semana. —Vayan a prepararse para mañana, partimos a primera hora, así que nos dormiremos temprano.

—Sí, mamá. —Luego de despedirse de Bulma y Yamcha, subieron corriendo al segundo piso.

La pareja quiso seguir conversando, pero la madre de Bulma regresó.

—Bulma, Vegeta ya está en la cocina, voy a servir la cena. ¿Pongo otro puesto para ti, querido?

—No, muchas gracias, pero me tengo que ir.

—No seas así, quédate a comer con nosotros —insistió Bulma—. No nos veíamos hace tanto tiempo y acabas de llegar.

—Lo siento, Bulma, pero venía por unos minutos, tengo un asunto que atender.

—¿Y no puedes posponerlo?

—Hija, quizás Yamcha tiene una cita con una chica bonita y tú quieres que se aburra acá con nosotros.

—¡Usted sí que me conoce! —Rió con ganas.

—Entonces te llevarás los pastelillos que hice para ti, y no llegues tarde a tu cita. No tienes idea lo mucho que se enojaba Bulma cuando te atrasabas. A una chica nunca se le hace esperar.

—Toda la razón.

—Está bien. Aunque llevar a Puar a una cita no es muy romántico —Bulma no creyó mucho la excusa de su amigo, pero no insistiría.

—Cuando vuelvas de tu paseo puedes organizar algo para que nos veamos. Siempre es bueno juntarse con los viejos amigos.

Se pusieron de pie y abrazaron.

—Por supuesto. Feliz de hacerlo, adoro hacer fiestas.

Yamcha terminó el abrazo con rapidez.

* * *

Caminando se alejó de la casa, llevaba una bolsa con los pasteles, galletas y otras cosas ricas que la mamá de Bulma le dio para la supuesta cita que tendría. Puar iba sentado en su hombro comiendo una galleta de chocolate de casi la mitad de su tamaño.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Yamcha!

—Verdad que sí.

—¿Hablaste mucho con Bulma?

—Un poco. —Ya no sonreía como antes. El Lobo del Desierto se había apagado.

—¿Le contaste que tienes una novia seria? Podrías llevarla la próxima vez que hagan una reunión.

—No, el tema se fue hacia otro lado y ahora… Ya no sé —suspiró melancólico. No podía creerlo. Había ido con la idea de comprobar algo, seguro que le iría bien, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Jamás pensó que el tenerla así de cerca lo pondría nervioso.

Como mejor amigo que era y conocedor de Yamcha, el gato azul supo enseguida lo que pasaba por su cabeza. —Pero Yamcha, Skyy te quiere mucho y tú a ella.

—Claro que la quiero, y llevamos tanto, pero no sé.

Puar optó no decir nada, abrazándolo del cuello con su cola. Le lastimaba que el corazón de su amigo no le permitiera llevar más allá sus relaciones. Había sido testigo de buenas mujeres que pasaron en su vida; terminando todas igual porque ninguna de ellas cumplía sus expectativas.

Ninguna era Bulma.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Preguntó esforzándose en sonreír.

—Podríamos ir a ver a Krillin. Hace tiempo que no sabemos de él.

—Eso es buena idea y ya tenemos con que llegar —dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa con comida.

—¿No lo vas a llamar?

—No, que sea sorpresa y si no está el maestro Roshi nos recibirá. Nos hará bien cambiar de aire.

Desencapsuló la nave. El viaje era largo pero el viento en su rostro serviría para despejar su mente.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

No estoy dejando a Yamcha como un santo o algo por el estilo, pero el exceso de bashing hacía él es tan grande que prácticamente es un hecho que se acostaba con todo lo que respiraba mientras estaba con Bulma.

No creo que él haya sido tan infiel y ella tan víctima.

Simplemente esta es mi mirada y regalo a mi primer amor de Dragon Ball. Quería hacerle algo lindo :)

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	11. Un Cuento de Navidad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Un Cuento de Navidad**

Imagen 236

* * *

_Erase una vez en un lugar muy lejano; más allá de la Tierra y el Sol, un hermoso planeta verde, donde vivían personitas del mismo color con lindas antenas sobre sus cabezas, hechas para comunicarse entre ellos cuando estaban muy lejos para hablar. Estas personitas amistosas, pacíficas y pequeñas trabajaban día y noche durante todo el año por un fin noble. Se levantaban felices, cantando a trabajar, regresando a sus casas con una preciosa canción de despedida, siempre trabajando sin parar para el día más importante del año:_

_Navidad._

_Todo el mundo pensaba que Santa Claus vivía en el Polo Norte donde hacía mucho frio y nevaba todo el día, pero en realidad habitaba este planeta junto con sus hombrecillos verdes y su mujer, preparándose y así tener los regalos listos para todos los niños._

_Siempre era así: construir los juguetes suficientes, entregarlos en su trineo mágico en sólo una noche y luego festejar con una gran fiesta para al día siguiente volver a la fábrica y prepararse para la próxima navidad._

_Todos eran muy felices trabajando para ver la sonrisa de los niños, pero había una persona que odiaba la navidad, no le gustaba las fiestas ni los regalos y lo único que deseaba era sabotear el trabajo de Santa._

_Su nombre era Freezer, una persona tan malvada que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, no usaba ropa, tenía voz de niña y un ejército de hombres malos para cometer su fechorías._

_Un día Freezer ordenó a sus hombres atacar la fábrica y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Los hombres obedecieron y en el proceso los siete renos de Santa Claus huyeron del lugar, perdiéndose entre los árboles._

_Los hombrecitos verdes encargados de la seguridad detuvieron y decapitaron a los hombres malos y luego de eso comenzó la búsqueda de los siete renos mágicos, ya que sin ellos era imposible entregar los regalos por todo el mundo._

_Quedaban pocos días para partir a la tierra y si bien era posible construir los regalos destruidos por los hombres de Freezer, nada podrían hacer sin no encontraban los renos mágicos._

_Por suerte Santa Claus contaba con una amiga. La hermosa y muy muy joven científica llamada Bulma, quien fue en cuanto se le informó lo sucedido. Ella era tan inteligente que construyó un radar capaz de rastrear la magia de los renos y debía apurarse en encontrarlos, porque Freezer los quería para él para conquistar el universo. Sí, el universo, y también para que tiraran su carrito volador._

_La guapa científica, con ayuda de su amigo, el enano calvo, pudo encontrar un reno, pero Freezer ya había capturado muchos, encerrándolos en jaulas para que no escaparan._

_La linda científica trató de salvar los animalitos, pero uno de los hombres de Freezer, Zarbon, la capturó con su compañero, queriendo matarlos y llevarse el reno mágico para su amo._

_Cuando creían que ya no quedaba más que esperar una trágica y lenta muerte, un valiente y poderoso príncipe, apareció en su hermoso caballo blanco._

—_¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a tan bella dama, bestia inmunda! —gritó bajándose de su corcel y tirando hacia atrás su larga capa roja._

—_¡Tú no te metas! Ni siquiera sé quien eres._

—_Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de Vegetasei y los saiyajin y el más fuerte de todos._

* * *

—¿Así me oigo? —susurró.

—Yo diría peor —respondió su mujer.

* * *

—_¡Vegeta! ¡Sálvanos por favor! —gritó el calvo inútil._

—_¡Eres tan guapo y alto, Vegeta! ¡Tú puedes contra este malvado y horrible hombre de Freezer! —clamó Bulma._

_El gallardo y joven príncipe se acercó a la científica. Tomó su mano y se arrodilló ante ella._

—_Descuida, bella y escandalosa criatura. Yo Vegeta te salvaré. Mataré a ese insecto afeminado y te llevaré a mi castillo para que conozcas a mi padre y nos casemos en mi planeta._

—_¡Oh Vegeta! ¡Me siento tan protegida contigo!_

_El amor nació a primera vista._

* * *

—Esa mierda jamás pasó. —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Cállate que te van a escuchar. —Bulma le respondió sin dejar de mirar a su nenita de siete años, que leía su cuento de navidad delante de toda la clase y los papás de estos.

Definitivamente tenía que prohibirle ver telenovelas con su abuela.

—Tú me hiciste venir aquí, no te quejes ahora, Bulma.

—No me quedó otra opción y no iba a venir sola.

—¿No eres tan poderosa? Podrías haber rechazado la invitación.

—Tú eres el omnipotente príncipe de otro planeta y de todas formas te veo sentado acá conmigo. —Se calló al ver que algunos padres se volteaban a verlos, molestos por hacer ruido.

Vegeta pensó en ponerse de pie y preguntarle al hombre por qué carajo lo estaba mirando, pero antes de abrir la boca, las uñas de su mujer se enterraron en su pierna.

Los padres de los compañeritos de Bra volvieron a poner atención al frente. Algunos curiosos con tan diferente historia y vocabulario, mientras que otros —la gran mayoría—, confirmaban lo rara que era esa familia.

* * *

…_y se bajó de su caballo encarando a Freezer por querer arruinarle la navidad a los niños de la Tierra._

—_¡Pagarás por esto Freezer! Todos los niños merecen ser felices con sus regalos._

—_Olvídalo, Vegeta. Ya no habrá más navidades. Los renos ya están bajo mi poder y no creo que al gordo le queden ganas de seguir trabajando —dijo Freezer poniéndose el gorro rojo de Santa que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a él._

—_¡Rápido Vegeta! ¡Si no acabas con Freezer no habrá navidad para los niños!_

—_Tranquila, mi amada. Si es necesario nosotros repartiremos los regalos._

—_¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Te amo! Cuando vivamos juntos no harás nada, sólo entrenar y jugar con la hermosa hija que tendremos._

—_Deja de cacarear, mujer. Primero debo acabar con esta lagartija marica._

* * *

—Por lo menos deberías revisar las tareas de la niña. —Se sentía más incomodo de lo acostumbrado estando en eventos de humanos.

—Siempre lo hago, pero esta vez se lo pedí a mi mamá. Y tú deberías dejar de contarle tus aventuras a Bra antes de dormir.

—La herencia de mi planeta no puede ser olvidada… Además le suavizo las cosas —añadió levantando un poco la voz.

—Ya cállate… Y ya han pasado muchos años para saber que Krillin tiene nombre, Vegeta.

—Krillin, calvo inútil, da lo mismo.

—No debería haberte traído, no sabes comportarte. Ni siquiera estás escuchando el final del cuento de tu hija.

—Es una estupidez esto del viejo de rojo.

—Bra cree en él.

—Pues ya está en edad para saber que ese viejo gordo no existe. —Terminó diciendo más fuerte.

Inmediatamente cualquier otro ruido se detuvo. La narración de Bra paró y todos los niños, apoderados e incluso la profesora, voltearon a ver a la pareja.

Bulma rió nerviosa, tartamudeando una excusa.

El llanto de un niño no se hizo esperar volviendo la situación más tensa.

* * *

Momentos después Vegeta y Bra esperaban sentados en la banca de una plaza a Bulma que había ido por helados.

Gracias a la indiscreción de Vegeta pudieron salir antes del colegio, en medio de miradas de odio y el llanto de la mitad del curso.

—¿Te gustó mi cuento papá? Lo hice pensando en ti y en mamá.

—Sí, Bra. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. No se le venía nada a la mente.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa te leeré el resto. Es una pena que no pudiera terminarla. Al final tú y mamá se iban con el reno de la nariz roja.

—Estaré esperando escuchar el final —dijo sin ocultar su desinterés.

—¿Papá?

—Dime.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste allá en mi clase? ¿Santa no existe?

—No, Bra, no es así —suspiró resignado. Llevaba muchos años viviendo en la Tierra para saber lo mucho que significaba para ella. También sabía el nombre de Krillin, pero le gustaba llamarlo de esa otra forma—. Ese viejo gordo y feo sí existe.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?

—Porque a veces hablo sin pensar.

—Yo sabía que no hablabas en serio.

—¿Por eso no lloraste como los otros niños? —Hubo un dejo de orgullo en sus palabras.

—Sí y porque ya soy grande. Yo sé que son ustedes los que me dejan los regalos bajo el árbol.

—¿Así?

—Sí, porque aunque Santa tenga renos mágicos es imposible que reparta tantos regalos en una sola noche y por eso los papás lo ayudan —terminó de hablar feliz, mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta no pudo contradecir a su niña.

—Así que… —Le sonrió mostrándole los dientes—. ¿Voy a tener el auto que le pedí a Santa?

—Buen intento, niña. —Se cruzó de brazos viendo a Bulma que caminaba hacia ellos con dos grandes copas de helado.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Ya estoy grande! Y Trunks ya tiene su auto.

—En diez años más, mocosa.

Al llegar con su familia, Bulma los encontró a los dos cruzados de brazos. Vegeta sonriendo y Bra con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Quise hacer este cuento algo absurdo ya que se supone que Navidad no aplica en el mundo de Dragon Ball y bla bla bla. Sólo hago esta aclaración porque ya han aparecido los troll y lo único que puedo decirles es feliz navidad y ojalá el Viejito Pascuero (o como le digan en su país) se porte bien con ustedes y les traiga una vida n.n

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen Fragmentos. Ha sido algo muy divertido y relajante escribir historias cortitas y de todo tipo (humor, angst, amor, desamor, etc) Es un verdadero reto, pero las imágenes son tan lindas que hablan por sí solas.

Pásenlo muy bien y los que no festejan estas fechas, igual.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	12. La Primera Vez, parte II

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Parte II**

Imagen 264

* * *

Hace tiempo se había apoderado de una parte del laboratorio de su padre. Había apartado una mesa y una silla marcando el territorio con su propio desorden en una forma de que se respetara su espacio personal.

Aburrida en el colegio esperaba que las horas pasaran para llegar a su lugar especial donde podía imitar a su padre. Incluso a veces la habían atrapado desarmando algún electrodoméstico casero con un cigarro en la boca. Por supuesto apagado. A ella no le gustaba el desagradable olor del humo del cigarro que su padre no dejaba por nada del mundo —sólo cuando Bulma lo acompañaba en el laboratorio—. Pero le gustaba fingir que lo hacía como él, sentía que se concentraba más.

Estaba segura que jamás fumaría.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su silla, trabajando sobre su mesa, aprovechando que mañana no habría colegio. Su mamá le preguntó si quería invitar a sus compañeritos a jugar y comer cosas ricas cocinadas por ella, pero la niña tenía otros planes. Su mente estaba enfocada en ordenar todas las ideas que contenía. Estaba consciente de ellas y del caos, pero una vez pusiera las cosas en orden en su cabeza, todo sería más fácil. Tal como lo veía en sus sueños. No tenía amigos cercanos en el colegio, todos eran muy infantiles y simples, se aburría demasiado con ellos.

Este era su lugar preferido en todo el planeta.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, contenta y cansada. Orgullosa y feliz. Los consejos de su padre habían dado resultado y los bocadillos deliciosos de su madre también. Una vez que calmó sus pensamientos, todo se hizo claro y obvio y lo siguiente fue dejarse llevar.

—Felicitaciones hija. Oficialmente es tu primer invento —Comentó lleno de orgullo su papá poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Es grandioso, ¿verdad? —Y si su padre se sentía bien, el cuerpo de la niñita no daba más. Pensó en llevarlo al colegio, pero lo descartó. No lo entenderían y se burlarían de ella.

—Esto merece un premio —dijo su mamá luego de entrar y ver el artefacto que había hecho su niña. No entendía muy bien que era, pero estaba igual de contenta que todos.

—¡¿Un premio?! —Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Claro que sí. —Puso su cigarro en la oreja para fumarlo después—. Sabíamos que esto pasaría pronto, así que con tu madre nos adelantamos y preparamos el regalo esperando a este día.

—¡Vamos por el!

—Quizás quieras traer tu primer invento contigo, están relacionados.

—¿Cómo sabías que haría esto? —preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mesa.

—Porque tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente. Ahora vamos.

Salieron del laboratorio, caminando por los pasillos de la gigantesca casa. Bulma moría de ganas por saber que sería, pero por más que trataba de imaginar, nada aparecía en su cabeza. Al parecer había quedado muy cansada.

—Aquí estamos. —El señor Brief apuntó una puerta cerrada.

Una puerta normal, pero con el detalle de una gigantesca cinta roja de regalo pegada en el centro.

Bulma no esperó más, entrando a la habitación.

Era grande como el laboratorio de su padre, con un computador en la mesa principal, cuadernos, lápices, una caja metálica donde seguramente debían ir herramientas e incluso cómodo un sillón junto a una ventana, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba lo que pudiese ser un regalo.

Confundida los miró esperando una respuesta.

—Con el tiempo podrás remodelarla como quieras e ir poniendo la maquinaria necesaria, claro que con mi supervisión, tus manos aún son muy pequeñas y podrías hacerte daño.

Con eso fue suficiente para entender.

Feliz, casi dejó caer su creación para ir a abrazar a sus padres. La niña jamás había estado tan feliz como el día de hoy.

Junto con su primera creación, se sumaba su propio laboratorio.

Ahora estaba segura que algún día sería igual de inteligente que su padre.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Este ya es el último capítulo que subo del año. Espero que se hayan divertido y nos encontremos el próximo.

Pásenlo muy bien en año nuevo y cuiden a sus mascotas, no se vayan a escapar por el susto al oír los fuegos artificiales que lanzan en algunos lados.

La parte I es el capítulo número 6.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	13. Y yo a ti

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Y yo a ti**

Imagen 276

* * *

—Vegeta, una sola vez. —Detuvo su marcha por el pasillo, femenina, más coqueta que nunca para lograr lo que quería.

—No. —Pasó por su lado, continuando su trayecto hacia la cocina.

—Oh, vamos, no hay nadie en casa—. Lo tomó de la mano para que parara, consiguiéndolo. Sabía que cedería—. Estamos solos, nadie nos verá.

—Te dije que no. —Intentó seguir caminando, pero Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello, amorosa, afectuosa como no podría haber sido hace algunos años.

—Nadie te verá, además ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

—Te mal acostumbraste —sentenció serio, pero era su culpa. Jamás debería habérselo dado.

—Sólo demando lo justo. Una mujer necesita ser tratada bien. —Terminó besándole la comisura de su boca—. Lo necesito. —Hizo un puchero poniendo ojos tristes.

La tomó de las mejillas mirándola, Bulma sonrió sabiendo que lo había conseguido.

—Eres agotadora.

—Sólo hazlo —susurró acercándose a su boca.

La besó.

Suave, pero intenso, como podría haberla besado miles de veces antes, sin embargo con un tinte diferente, descubierto por Bulma al término de la batalla contra Majin Boo.

Si bien siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas y casi cero palabras, ella trataba de hallar la forma de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero siempre era necesario demostraciones empíricas, como la que experimentó esa noche al volver a casa, desde el templo de Kamisama, cuando el cansancio embargaba a todos y la culpa consumía a uno solo.

Pese a los años, aún eran capaces de dejarse sin aliento con un buen beso, pero este no lo era, iba más allá y por eso a ella le encantaba. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su abrazo transmitían algo que jamás pensó podría hacer.

Incluso él terminó mareado al separar sus bocas, un corto centímetro. Suficiente para abrir los ojos y comprobar que ella continuaba con los suyos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

La observó más bella de lo normal, sintiendo a veces la tentación de hacerlo más seguido.

Varios segundos pasaron para regresar al planeta Tierra y poder mirarlo.

—Y yo a ti, Vegeta. —Le besó la punta de la nariz, marchándose para volver a sus labores habituales.

Porque no era necesario decir _te amo_ con palabras.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

La primera viñeta del año n.n

Feliz de comenzar Fragmentos este 2015.

Aprovecho la tribuna para comentar que escribí un one shot de Bulma y Vegeta en la línea de tiempo Mirai (La Espera II) Las invito a leerlo.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	14. Extremo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Extremo**

Imagen 132

* * *

—Papá, no puedo más, estoy cansado.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre quejarse, Trunks?

—Lo sé, papá, pero esto es demasiado. Tengo sueño y estoy exhausto. No puedo seguir.

—Claro que puedes, esto no es nada.

—Es muy difícil, papá —insistió el pequeño arrodillándose en el suelo. Lo peor de todo era el cansancio mental. Estaba acostumbrado a los extenuantes entrenamientos de su padre, pero esto era demasiado. Este era el peor de todos, el que evadía siempre que podía, pero en algún momento debía hacer con su él.

Era el peor entrenamiento de todos.

—Ya no queda mucho, Trunks —comentó queriendo sonar entero, pero incluso él, hombre y guerrero, poderoso como un Dios, sufría igual que su hijo.

—Hace media hora dijiste eso, papá. —Ahora el cansancio mutó en enojo y fue contagioso.

—Y en media hora más te responderé lo mismo, así que deja de quejarte. —Ya era mucho para ambos.

Nada de lo que habían vivido se comparaba por lo que debían pasar en estos interminables segundos, minutos y horas.

Podría volver Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo, alguien mil veces más poderoso que esos tres. Todos juntos intentar destruir el universo y eso sería más simple y relajante.

Desearían que algo así pudiera pasar para interrumpir este día.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí sentados? Tenemos mucho por hacer. —Bulma se detuvo para mirarlos.

Vegeta y el chico destruidos, acabados después de acompañar a Bulma de compras por sólo tres horas. Caminando de tienda en tienda, escuchando a la científica hablar sobre colores, telas, tallas, zapatos y perfumes. Teniendo que aguardar el doble de tiempo por ella cuando pasaban por una joyería. Llevar bolsas en silencio, quejarse sin parar (Trunks) y lanzar miradas de odio (Vegeta) que Bulma simplemente ignoraba, preocupada y feliz de su día de calidad con su pareja e hijo.

—¡No sean exagerados! Nunca me acompañan en nada y porque lo hacen una sola vez se quejan todo el tiempo. ¡¿Dónde están los poderosos guerreros?! —Tomó las bolsas de las compras. —¡No dramaticen más y vamos, aún tenemos que ir por ropa para ustedes!

—¡Pero mamá!

—Pero nada, Trunks. Vamos a comprar ropa para los dos porque les encanta romperla. La ropa que usan no aparece por arte de magia en sus roperos, hay que comprarla y luego de eso iremos por comida, la que ustedes quieran.

—Estoy cansado mamá.

—Imagínate que es un entrenamiento con tu mamá —respondió sonriendo y añadió mirando a Vegeta—. Apréndele a tu papá, que se ha portado como un príncipe este día.

Vegeta levantó la vista para lanzar otra mirada de odio.

—Ahora vamos. Vi unas pulseras hermosas en la tienda de al lado y quiero ver si aún quedan. —No los esperó. Se marchó con sus bolsas sabiendo que irían detrás de ella refunfuñando y frunciendo el ceño.

Tendrían que pensarlo dos veces antes de destruir una parte de la casa por sus bestiales entrenamientos. De algún modo tenían que pagar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Nunca me gustó ir de compras. Ni con mi mamá ni amigas, siempre me aburría, quejaba y sentaba esperando que terminara el martirio, así que sé cómo se deben haber sentido Trunks y Vegeta en esa imagen XD

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	15. M

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**M**

Imagen 309

* * *

Cada vez las duchas duraban más. No era consciente de aquello pero su mente se distraía tanto en ese lugar de soledad que los minutos se hacían segundos bajo el agua. Llevaba meses en ese mismo estado, con la mente entumecida, distraído, incomodo, extraño; casi fuera de lugar, pero nadie a su alrededor era capaz de darse cuenta, ni siquiera el propio Vegeta. Todo era tan sutil e interno que con el paso de los días, los meses y los años, el sentimiento creció como un tumor, una bomba inestable a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, al más mínimo roce.

Salió de la ducha rodeando una toalla en su cadera. Callado, serio, como siempre a la vista de todos, pero distinto, cambiando a cada minuto, con cada respiración.

Detuvo su camino hacia el ropero al pasar frente el espejo de cuerpo entero de su mujer.

Su cuerpo y cabello goteaban mojando el suelo alfombrado, mientras se observaba de frente, concentrado, casi hipnotizado por sus propios ojos y pensamientos.

En ese momento su cuerpo abandonó la habitación que por años compartió con Bulma. Sin moverse de su lugar y observando su reflejo, se enfundó de ropa azul y armadura, guantes y botas, todo el mundo cambió a su alrededor, la tierra teñida de rojo sangre, el cielo de otro color, el olor a quemado, edificios en llamas, cuerpos calcinados, gritos pidiendo clemencia, llantos desesperados y la inmensa sensación de satisfacción en su pecho.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se reflejó en el espejo y su rostro se llenó de sombras. Delante de él tenía a un guerrero uniformado, un orgulloso príncipe asesino, un hombre completo capaz de satisfacer su sed de sangre. Delante de él tenía al verdadero Vegeta.

-¡Papá! —gritó Trunks entrando hecho un bólido al cuarto de sus padres.

El hechizo murió al momento de oír esa voz. De frente a él el espejo trisado a la altura de sus ojos sin haberlo tocado. Se sentía mareado, casi no recordaba lo que había pasado. Era un sueño, el mismo sueño que lo despertaba hace años, desde que abandonó sus viajes fuera de la Tierra para entrenar en casa. Pero esta vez había soñado despierto.

—¿Que te he dicho sobre entrar sin golpear, Trunks? —Sentía que le estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento papá, ¡pero ya es tarde! Vamos a llegar atrasados si no te vistes ya.

No le respondió. Miró a su hijo, casi escuchando los gritos de horror detrás de él, creciendo más la sensación de estar volviéndose loco, ya que evidentemente Trunks no oía nada. El pequeño sonreía ansioso esperando la respuesta de su padre.

Bulma entró al cuarto tras de su hijo, sabía que este día era importante y que Vegeta, pese a no mencionarlo, debía estar nervioso o algo.

—Trunks, vamos a la nave, tu papá tiene que vestirse.

—¡Apúrate papá o llegaremos tarde al torneo de artes marciales! ¡Goten me dijo que hoy conocería a su papá! —Salió corriendo del lugar.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, Vegeta, no le hagas caso. En la cama te dejé ropa lista.

De mirarla a ella pasó a observar la ropa sobre la cama. Pantalón café y camiseta manga larga azul. "Maldita ropa de humano" pensó por un segundo.

—¿Estás bien, Vegeta? —preguntó acercándosele y al poner la mano en su hombro sintió su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal.

—No pasa nada —contestó seco.

Ella no le creyó, pero supuso que su comportamiento se debía al evento de hoy. —Está bien, estaré en la nave, no tardes mucho o Trunks se volverá loco. —Lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir.

En ese momento los gritos cesaron dejándolo respirar con calma.

Ignoró todo lo sucedido, debía vestirse y marcharse. Había entrenado más que nunca para este día y estúpidos sueños sin sentido no lo desconcentrarían.

Vegeta no sabía que todo lo guardado por tantos años, terminaría explotando ese mismo día, trayendo consecuencias inesperadas para todo el mundo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

La antesala al desastre dejado por Majin Vegeta.

Había estado un tiempo sin actualizar Fragmentos, pero la inspiración volvió. Además estoy contenta que mi amiga Romi (Nadeshico) se haya unido a mí y a Dika (Ashril) al desafío de los 365 días.

Ahora tardaré más en actualizar todo, mi computador murió y estoy recién comenzando a escribir en la tablet. Tardo demasiado, pero al menos puedo escribir.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev


	16. Juegos de Seducción

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Juegos de Seducción**

**Parte I**

Imagen 342

* * *

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo del jardín de la Corporación Capsula, sintió el ki de la mujer en la cocina. Aún no lograba entender por qué se empecinaba en cocinar después que discutían. Le encontraría sentido si lo hiciera bien, pero cada día parecía retroceder un poco más, o a lo mejor pretendía darle a él esa terrible comida en forma de venganza, pero Bulma no sabía que él volvería. Se había marchado para jamás volver hace sólo un par de horas y usualmente sus idas para siempre de la casa duraban de tres a cuatro días -conforme pasaban los años, era menor la cantidad de tiempo-. Pero esta vez fue diferente. No tenía ganas de pasar la noche afuera, ni seguía con deseos de discutir, mucho menos de perder el tiempo hablando. En su cabeza rondaba algo mucho más interesante que pensaba poner en práctica hoy temprano, pero con esto de la pelea se vio frustrado.

La conocía y sabía que usaría el sexo para castigarlo y aunque la pena durara menos de lo anunciado por causa de la propia victimaria, él no tenía ánimos de esperar. A ella se le había ocurrido iniciar una discusión justo antes del sexo y Vegeta venía a reclamar lo suyo.

Sí, la conocía bien y sabía qué hacer para que ella terminara rogándole que le quitara la ropa y la cogiera en ese mismo lugar.

Pese a todo se encontraba de un inusual buen ánimo y estaba dispuesto a jugar un poco.

En cuanto entró a la cocina la vio con un gran cuchillo cortando verduras. Vestía un vestido corto y delgado que le facilitaría el trabajo. No le dijo nada y se sentó en su acostumbrado puesto.

Por supuesto Bulma lo escuchó entrar. No podía ser nadie más. Su papá no estaba y su mamá había ido por Trunks al jardín y tardaría en volver. Se extrañó mucho verlo tan pronto, pero no le diría nada. Si él había regresado es porque admitía que estaba mal y debía disculparse.

El silencio continuó en la cocina por varios minutos, siendo el ruido del cuchillo cortando las verduras sobre una tabla de madera, el único sonido audible.

Aburrida, Bulma se volteó creyendo que se había marchado, pero ahí seguía Vegeta, aparentemente a gusto muy concentrado mirándole las piernas con tal descaro que la sonrojo un poco.

—¿No deberías estar muy lejos de aquí como acostumbras hacerlo? —preguntó regresando a las verduras, dándole la espalda.

Ya era un punto para el hombre. La había hecho hablar.

—Decidí regresar —contestó sin dejar de curvar el labio. Mirando ahora sus caderas y trasero marcados en la tela del vestido. Tenía ganas de tomarla y llevarla arriba sin más preámbulos, pero la satisfacción que sentiría pronto lo hizo quedarse quiero.

—Supongo que vienes a disculparte por haberte comportado como un idiota.

—Está bien, como digas —dijo burlón.

—Así no cuenta, Vegeta. —No quiso voltear a verlo. Su tono de voz no era el usual y no quería ver su cara. Era obvio que tramaba algo y ella no iba a caer. No era la ilusa enamorada de hace años que se rendía a una sonrisa de lado u ojos hipnotizantes. Le daría su castigo—. No soy tonta.

—No, no lo eres.

Ya no aguanto más ese tonito de voz y se dio la vuelta para encararlo sin soltar el cuchillo.

—Si crees que te voy a disculpar por una sonrisa tonta y porque me miras como si quisieras comerme, estás muy equivocado, Vegeta. No tengo ánimos de que me andes rondando, hoy puedes irte a dormir a otra habitación y por favor, déjame sola, estoy ocupada y puedo cortarme.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Su tono de voz fue más serio.

—Claro que sí. —Regresó a las verduras. La verdad es que no era lo que deseaba. Al igual que él, quería terminar lo que jamás comenzaron en la mañana, pero debía darle una lección. Ninguno de los dos era un animalito salvaje sin control de sus impulsos.

Lo escuchó mover la silla para ponerse de pie, pero en lugar de marcharse, caminó hasta ella poniéndose detrás. Con su duro torso rozando su espalda.

Antes que pudiera reclamarle lo sintió pegarse más. Su cadera tocando su trasero y los brazos aprisionándola cuando posó las manos junto las de ella sobre la mesa.

—Estás siendo infantil, Vegeta —susurró inmóvil. No tenía donde ir, cualquier movimiento sólo hacía aumentar el roce.

—¿Tú crees? —habló con voz más ronca contra su oído. Los labios no la tocaban, pero se movían a un milímetro contra su piel. Pasando por su lóbulo, mejilla y cuello.

—Sí, lo creo. —Se mantuvo firme pese a sentir escalofríos en su espalda. Miró las manos de Vegeta que seguían quietas junto las suyas, sin hacer nada—. No es posible que solucionemos cada pelea con sexo, somos personas adultas, tenemos un hijo. ¿Qué ejemplo le vamos a dar?

—No pretendo que nos vea así. —Seguía sin tocarla, pero ahora subió una mano para correr su cabello hacia atrás y poder respirar en su cuello. Siempre tomándose su tiempo.

—No juegues conmigo, no vas a conseguir nada hoy ni en una semana. Lleva tus cosas a otra habitación o simplemente vete por unos días como sueles hacer.

La mano que había movido se posó en su cintura, con una sutileza que apenas lo sintió, la otra -la derecha- la pasó por su mano, haciendo que la destensara y soltara el cuchillo que en ningún momento había dejado. Luego subió por el brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, que agarró con la misma suavidad que su cintura.

Eso la desesperaba. Acostumbrada a la extrema seguridad y rudeza de Vegeta, la hacía querer más y a la vez disfrutar los suaves roces.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Nuevamente volvió a su oído para responder.

—Es lo que te he estado pidiendo desde un principio. —No se había dado cuenta, pero su corazón se había acelerado un poco.

—Está bien, me iré luego que me respondas algo. —Ambas manos se fueron a la cintura, subiendo y bajando un poco, pasando por su abdomen y siempre volviendo a su lugar. No podía verla, pero estaba seguro que había cerrado los ojos.

Y en efecto, Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió casi en seguida al escucharlo. —Habla ya. —No lo dejaría salirse con la suya, era capaz de rechazarlo e irlo a buscar a los minutos después para no agrandar más su gigantesco ego. Hoy no ganaría.

—¿De qué fue la discusión de hoy en la mañana? —consultó con una sonrisa contra su cuello.

Las manos no dejaban de recorrerla con lentitud, disfrutando lo que hacía.

—¿De qué fue? ¡Pero qué pregunta tan tonta! —Guardó silencio tratando de recordar.

Su madre ya le había dicho que a veces inventaba escusas para discutir con Vegeta y obviamente ella le respondió que siempre se ponía del lado de él, que eso no era verdad.

Ahora apretaba los dientes, molesta. No podía creer que no lo recordara, si hace un momento, mientras cocinaba, pensaba en respuestas para callar a Vegeta cuando regresara y así ganarle la pelea.

Discutían tanto y tan seguido que no sabía que había originado la pelea. Aunque tenía dos opciones.

Maldito tramposo. Lo había hecho a propósito.

En ese momento Vegeta bajó las manos para tocar sus caderas, los muslos. Ejerció un poco más de presión sobre ella con su cuerpo, arrancándole el primer gemido de muchos más que vendrían.

Tocó su monte, por sobre la tela, insinuando que bajaría a su sexo, pero no lo hizo. Evitaba las zonas erógenas causando mayor ansiedad, haciéndola respirar más fuerte. El vestido había perdido compostura, revelando piel, pero él seguía evadiéndola.

—Eso no importa. Debes irte de todos modos. —Se le escapó un quejido al terminar la oración, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás, en su hombro.

Su cuerpo contradecía sus palabras.

Antes de responderle movió la cadera contra sus nalgas. Su miembro ya estaba duro y molestaba.

—Espero la respuesta. —Hizo el primer contacto directo con su piel, pasando los dientes por su cuello y hombro derecho, de paso quitando el tirante del vestido.

Bulma apretó los muslos aumentando el placer en su entrepierna. Seguía convencida en rechazarlo cuando se presentara la oportunidad, pero no por eso lo detendría, lo dejaría creer que controlaba la situación y llevaría al extremo. No le perdonaría haberla dejado en evidencia por esa pregunta tonta.

Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—Todos los días haces algo para molestarme, no puedo acordarme de todo. —Sonrió cuando sintió sus manos subir hasta sus pechos, pero al igual que abajo, evitó las zonas más sensibles y la tocó por sobre el vestido.

Su boca era la que actuaba, mordiendo y chupando, besando y lamiendo el cuello y hombro. La calma había durado demasiado y ni siquiera él pudo seguir controlándose, apretando sus pechos con fuerza, rozando los pezones con los pulgares. Bulma gimió estirando el cuello, tratando de besarlo, pero él no la aceptó, relajando el agarre y caricias, pero esta vez sus manos se posaron bajo la ropa.

—Nunca haces lo que se te pide en la casa, y es poco —susurró concentrada en la manos del guerrero en su torso, sus pechos, sintiendo la temperatura aumentar—. Te pido un día para hacer algo normal y no quieres, y sobre todo… —No pudo seguir enumerando.

Vegeta recorrió el contorno de la pantaleta con la yema de los dedos, llevando la boca al otro hombro, bajando el tirante y dejando marcas en su piel con los dientes.

La parte superior del vestido cayó un poco, revelando más piel y deseo en ambos. Ya podrían haber subido a su habitación a reconciliarse, pero este tipo de juegos siempre lo alargaban hasta los límites.

Ella se froto contra su miembro. La tela de su pantalón era delgada, así que podía sentirlo casi por completo, eso lo hizo volver a ser brusco, tomándola para que se inclinara sobre la mesa.

Sea lo que fuere que Bulma cocinaba en la olla, había pasado el tiempo de ebullición, derramando el agua de la olla a los quemadores. Un homebot se activó al encenderse su censor cuando el fuego del quemador se apagó, pero el gas continuaba abierto. Rápidamente se acercó a apagar la llave del gas, pasando al lado de la pareja que ni cuenta se dio de lo sucedido.

En el momento que lo sintió tomarle de las pantaletas para sacárselas, quiso hablar, detener todo el asunto y echarlo del lugar, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Vegeta se alejó un paso soltándola por completo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó levantando la voz.

—Me voy, como lo pediste.

Caminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero Bulma lo siguió mientras se acomodaba los tirantes del vestido. Él no se iría así, ella debía rechazarlo primero.

—Un momento, Vegeta, no puedes ir...

La boca del hombre la callo con un fiero beso, los brazos la rodearon e hicieron retroceder hasta chocar con el mueble de cocina dejándola atrapada entre él y la madera.

Puso una pierna entre las de ella para que se frotara. Y así fue.

Se besaron con fuerza, tironeando la ropa al punto de dejarla inservible. El juego de discutir para luego reconciliarse lo llevaban a tal extremo que muchas veces se les iba de la mano y en verdad terminaban enojados y separados por unos días, a veces ella no lo seguía u otras él no lo captaba y todo terminaba mal, pero esa era la consecuencia de juntar los caracteres fuertes.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años el juego resultaba mejor, tentandose, provocando al otro hasta que no hubiera vuelta atrás.

—Ya callate —dijo entre beso y beso cuando él trató de hablarle. Lo abrazo con las piernas cuando él la tomó para llevar al segundo piso, antes que llegaran Trunks y su abuela.

Sí, era una mujer inteligente, para su consideración no se veía a si misma como un animal sin razonamiento, pero a veces no le importaba comportarse así con Vegeta. Además él tenía razón, su hijo no tenía porque enterarse de la conducta primitiva de los papis.

Se separó de su boca para poder respirar, justo cuando Vegeta cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y comenzaba a desnudarla.

Y en cuanto a Vegeta. Había ganado esta vez, pero se lo sacaría en cara más tarde, no tenía intenciones de arruinar un buen sexo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Quise hacer algo divertido, nada angst ni complejo, para eso tengo otros fics XD

Quería hacer algo más detallado y fuerte, pero será más adelante y en otra página para no tener problemas.

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	17. Te Extrañé

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Te Extrañé**

Imagen 344

* * *

Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya casi eran las cuatro y su limosina no había llegado a buscarla al aeropuerto. Frunció el ceño molesta, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con profesionales de excelencia, puntuales y el que la tengan esperando con sus cosas la hacía enojarse más. Ella había dejado su itinerario listo y bien programado con su secretaria y todo debía funcionar con la precisión de un reloj suizo, tal como le gustaba y estaba acostumbrada. Ya la escucharían mañana cuando llegara a trabajar. No sólo a ella le dolerían los pies.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, un precioso regalo que le había hecho Vegeta para su cumpleaños —la verdad es que su madre lo había comprado, envuelto y puesto la cinta diciendo que era de parte de Vegeta—, pero a ella le encantaba pensar que había sido él, pese a que el hombre no tena idea de la existencia del reloj.

Las cuatro y dos minutos. En momentos como estos desearía haber ido en el jet privado de la empresa, pero no era tan lejos y ella lo había planeado todo.

Podría llamar y gritar que la viniesen a buscar enseguida, pero la batería del celular estaba a punto de morir, sólo podría hacer una llamada corta y estaba tan enojada que le tomaría más del tiempo necesario que le daba la batería en reprender, amenazar y pedir transporte. La otra opción era ir hasta un teléfono público, pero estaba demasiado lejos y los pies la estaban matando. Llevaba puesto unos fabulosos zapatos negros de taco alto que no estaban diseñados para caminar, solamente para lucir hermosos en sus pies al subir y bajarse del avión y luego de la limusina. Tampoco veía un guardia cerca para pedirle un teléfono.

Tenía decidido no caminar. Sentada sobre su maleta alta no se movería de ahí hasta que vinieran por ella. Había trabajado mucho, cerrado tratos importantes y lo único que quedaba era descansar.

Miró su celular y nuevamente el reloj. ¿Y si llamaba a Vegeta? No sabía de él hace cuatro días, desde que partió y lo dejó a cargo de Trunks y Goten. Por supuesto que él no quería quedarse con ellos por más de un minuto, pero Bulma lo trabajó de tal modo que él terminó exigiéndole que se marchara a la junta y lo dejara, después de todo en su época de mercenario espacial estuvo al mando de Nappa y el hermano de Goku. El tener a un par de niños no significaba nada para él, además su madre ayudaría, no estaría solo.

Había tenido muchas ganas de llamar y escuchar la voz de su niño, pero como forma de confianza decidió no hacerlo ya que de haber sucedido algo malo ya la hubieran llamado, aunque conociendo a Vegeta sabía que era capaz de no avisarle para demostrar que era capaz de todo.

Se mordió labio por no haberlo pensado antes, pero es que estos cuatro días trabajó sin parar, dejándole poco tiempo para dormir y los mensajes de texto de su hijo no eran muy informativos. Y no quiso preguntarle mucho para que no le mencionara a Vegeta.

Suspiró y marcó el número de casa. Si debía esperar a alguien prefería que fuese Vegeta, sólo deseaba que estuviera de humor para venir a buscarla. Después de todo se trataba de niños de cinco y seis años. Trunks había esperado tanto para que Goten se quedara en su casa que no podía dejarlo para otro día.

Sorpresivamente la voz de Vegeta se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Él jamás contestaba el teléfono.

—Bulma —dijo calmado. Demasiado.

—Vegeta, que bueno que contestas tú ¿Todo bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Qué bien, sabía que así sería. Ahora necesito tu ayuda. Los incompetentes no mandaron la limosina a buscarme y estoy acá en el aeropuerto sentada y...

Finalmente la batería murió.

—¡Grandioso! —Estuvo a punto de lanzar el celular al suelo.

No alcanzó a pensar nada cuando un violento viento, acompañado de una luz dorada casi la tira al suelo, asustando a la gente que estaba cerca.

—¡Vegeta! —Se puso de pie al verlo ante sus ojos. Sin tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba sudado y agitado—. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —Recogió su sombrero que había caído por el golpe de viento.

—¿No querías que viniera por ti? Aquí estoy.

—¡Genial! Pero las maletas, ¿trajiste al...?

Calló cuando Vegeta la tomó en brazos levantando vuelo sin demora.

—¡Pero Vegeta! ¡Mis cosas!

—Mandas a alguien luego.

—¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Todo bien? —Se preocupó un poco. Jamás había tardado tan poco en ir a buscarla. Ni siquiera cuando les urgía estar juntos había sido tan veloz—. Vegeta, dime si pasó algo, los niños...

—Todo está perfectamente bien, Bulma —respondió con la mandíbula tensa. Todo, así que olvidemos el tema.

—Está bien, pero quiero saber de los niños.

—Todo bien, todo en orden, esos maldi... Niños te están esperando para cenar.

—Me parece bien. —Sonrió abrazándolo y acomodándose mejor en sus brazos. Luego de volar varios minutos volvió a hablar—. Te extrañé mucho, Vegeta.

—Sí, sí, yo también —respondió con indiferencia sin mirarla, pero la verdad era que estaba desesperado por verla. Mañana desaparecería por varios días, hoy descansaría junto a ella en paz y quietud.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Mi último one shot antes de entrar a la universidad. Deséenme suerte :)

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	18. Familia

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Familia**

Imagen 328

* * *

—Es segunda vez que le pones sal.

—No, no le había puesto, Vegeta,

—Sí, sí le habías puesto —insistió atento a la comida.

—Sé cocinar pizzas, no tienes que quedarte a mi lado haciendo guardia —dijo volteándose para mirarlo, debiendo retroceder un paso para poder verlo a la cara. Estaba prácticamente pegado a ella observando el proceso de preparación de la pizza.

—Aun así, ya le pusiste sal.

—Está bien, está bien, no le pondré más sal, pero aléjate un poco. ¿No tienes que ir a entrenar o algo?

—Ya lo hice, ahora quiero comer. —Le hizo caso y se sentó en su silla, pero sin quitar los ojos de la cena.

A Bulma se le había ocurrido hacer noche de pizzas —claramente la masa era comprada—. Ella sólo debía agregar los ingredientes antes de meterla al horno y el hambre de Vegeta era tanto que no quería que su mujer arruinara la cena, como muchas otras veces, además se trataba de uno de sus platos favoritos, debía estar atento.

—Ten. —Le dejó un plato lleno de láminas de queso sobre la mesa—. Y no molestes más.

No le respondió. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos y piernas un tanto ofendido. Aunque mucho no duraría sin comer queso.

—No olvides la carne.

—Lo sé.

—Mucha carne. —De reojo notó a Bra, caminando hacía él. La pequeña de tres años estiró los brazos para que la tomara. Por supuesto obedeció en seguida.

—¡Lo sé! Vegeta si me sigues molestando te juro que te voy a meter esa pizza en... —Se había dado vuelta para amenazarlo con un cuchillo, deteniendo justo a tiempo sus palabras cuando vio a su hija sentada en las piernas de su padre—. Mi amor, ¿tienes hambre?

—Mucha mami. —Con sus manitas recibió el trozo de queso que Vegeta la ofreció.

—Y quiere carne —reiteró sonriendo, levantando una ceja y mirando a los ojos de Bulma.

—¡Si¡ ¡Mucha!

—¿Ves?

—Tranquila mi amor, ya va a estar, termino de armarlas y las meto al horno. —Optó por centrarse en su hija en lugar del pesado de Vegeta.

Una vez que Bulma volvió con las pizzas, Bra terminó su queso y se volteó para ver a su papá.

—Papi, vamos a jugar con Trunks. Está peleando con ninjas.

—Ve tú, Bra. No me gustan esos juegos de video.

—¡Ven conmigo, papá! —Se bajó de sus piernas para tirarlo de una mano con las dos de ella.

—No, Bra, esos juegos son para niños.

—¡Pero papi! ¡Trunks me gana siempre! ¡Tú eres el mejor! Juega conmigo papi, ganemos a Trunks, por favor papi. —Rogó sin dejar de jalarlo.

—Está bien, pero solo un estúpido juego. —Sintió enseguida la mirada de Bulma sobre él. Tenía prohibido decir algunas palabras delante de Bra, pero no le veía nada de malo a esa.

De hecho la prohibición era una total estupidez.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos! —Estiró las manos para que papi la tomara en brazos y llevara a la sala con Trunks.

Bulma vio que Vegeta le susurraba algo a la niña, pero no logró escuchar qué. Aunque enseguida Bra la sacaría de la duda.

—¡Apúrate mami, tengo hambre!

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Trunks continuaba hipnotizado jugando el último video juego de moda y que había comprado ayer luego de recibir su mesada.

El joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre y hermana cuando ya los tuvo sentados en el suelo, junto a él y Vegeta habló.

—¿Por esta estu... tontería no quieres entrenar? En la cámara hacemos golpes y movimientos reales, no como acá.

—Es que no entiendes papá, esto es más entretenido.

—Trunks está entrenando, papi —comentó Bra, acomodada entre las piernas de Vegeta.

—¿Entrenando con esto? —preguntó mirando a su hijo que en ningún momento apartó los ojos de la pantalla, concentrado en que el ninja que lanzaba hielo no lo matara.

—Sí, papá. Mañana viene Goten a jugar conmigo y estoy practicando movimientos para ganarle.

No le respondió. Pensando en lo diferente que serían las cosas de estar en su planeta. Para empezar Goten no pasaría en su palacio. Es más, jamás se hubieran conocido.

—Papi viene a jugar conmigo, Trunks. —Bra tomó el comando del player dos para pasárselo a su padre, regresando a su lugar entre las piernas de él.

Vegeta miró el aparato sin saber qué hacer, mientras Trunks escogía la opción de dos jugadores.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres pelear contra mí, papá? No estamos en la cámara de gravedad y no sé si te guste la paliza que te voy a dar —dijo engreído, mirándolo. Vegeta le respondió la mirada con otra.

—Niño insolente. Dime como funciona esto y cállate.

—Tienes que apretar todos los botones para que tu peleador le pegue al de Trunks, papá. Yo aprieto todos a la vez, pero siempre me gana.

—Eso papá, también hay combinación de botones, pero no creo que entiendas.

—Quiero verte con ese mismo ánimo cuando peleemos de verdad, niño.

—¿Qué tal una apuesta? Si gano no hay entrenamiento por todo un mes, y si pierdo...

—Entrenamiento todos los días, por un mes. —Interrumpió a su hijo terminando la oración.

Trunks lo vio tan seguro que por un momento tuvo dudas, pero era imposible que le ganara. Él llevaba al menos doce años jugando video juegos, mientras que su papá tomaba un comando por primera vez en su vida.

—Trato hecho, papá. Escoge luchador y veremos quién es el mejor.

—La lagartija verde papá, se parece al señor Piccolo.

Vegeta no tenía idea que hacía, por lo que le hizo caso a la niña, mientras tanto Trunks escogió el ninja de traje negro con amarillo.

* * *

Bulma observó las pizzas a través del vidrio del horno. El queso ya estaba derretido y se le hacía agua la boca.

Ya que le quedaba algo de tiempo y todo parecía tranquilo, puso la mesa e incluso revisó su correo desde el celular en busca de algo importante, pero no duró mucho. Esta noche se la dedicaría a su familia y el trabajo debería esperar hasta mañana.

Apagó el celular dejándolo sobre un mueble antes de salir hacia la sala para avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

Le había llamado la atención que nadie hubiese llegado ya a la cocina por el delicioso aroma de la pizza, encontrando a Vegeta sentado en el suelo junto a Trunks jugando una carrera de autos de dibujos chistosos.

Trunks manejaba el auto con un plomero obeso de piloto y Vegeta el de una princesa de vestido rosado —que seguramente Bra escogió—.

—Apúrate papá, voy detrás de ti.

—¡No me distraigas! —Vegeta movía demasiado los brazos y el cuerpo cuando su personaje tomaba las curvas.

—¡Apúrate papá! ¡Trunks te va a pasar! ¡Tírale una banana!

—¡No me quedan estúpidas bananas!

—Vas a perder, papá. —Trunks aceleró su vehículo acercándose a la meta.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Yo te ayudo, papi! —La pequeña tomo una caja de los juegos de su hermano y lanzó a la cabeza, golpeándolo justo en la sien.

—¡Bra! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —Miró a su hermana. La punta de la caja había impactado la piel, causándole un poco de dolor.

—¡Papá ganó! —Celebró feliz, levantando los brazos victoriosa.

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo miraba a su hijo con sonrisa perversa mientras que en la pantalla del televisor anunciaban a la princesa como ganadora.

—¿No le vas a decir nada por atacarme?

—Si entrenaras más, tus reflejos estarían mejor y lo hubieses esquivado.

Mientras Trunks trataba de convencer a su padre que terminaría matándolo si entrenaban todos los días por un mes y Bra buscaba otro juego para jugar, Bulma sonreía embelesada. No había sido capaz de interrumpirlos, verlos a los tres, compartiendo como cualquier otra familia le inundo el corazón de amor y alegría, no pudiendo evitar recordar los malos momentos del pasado cuando Trunks era un bebé.

En ese tiempo jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría así con Vegeta, formando un hogar de verdad, con dos hijos y más unidos que nunca. No. En ese tiempo lo que él le daba ni siquiera le alcanzaba para fantasear, esperar un futuro mejor, y ahora estaba con ella, siendo pareja, amante, compañero, padre y amigo. Lo tenía todo y era inmensamente feliz, como nunca antes lo hubiera soñado.

Ni siquiera el Dragón podría haber hecho mejor trabajo.

Era muy afortunada, tanto que estaba consciente de aquello y podía disfrutarlo.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Son mis vacaciones! ¡No puedo pasarlas entrenando!

—Claro que puedes. —Pensaba seguir hablando, pero los brazos de su mujer lo rodearon por atrás, callándolo en el acto con un apretado beso en la mejilla. El hombre se giró un poco para mirarla, sin entender el por qué de la caricia. Ella comprendió muy bien su cara.

—Porque sí —respondió en un susurro besándolo nuevamente, ahora en la boca

—Mami, papi le ganó a Trunks.

—Si vi, mi amor. —No soltó a Vegeta quien se encontraba un poco incomodo por la audiencia, pero no hizo nada por liberarse.

—Mamá, dile a mi papá que no puedo entrenar todo el mes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Claro que no puedes entrenar todo el mes, tienes que ayudarme en el laboratorio.

—Y también tengo que salir con Goten, estamos de vacaciones, ¡no pueden hacerme esto! —gimoteó desesperado. Había sacado primer lugar de su curso como todos los años ¡Merecía sus vacaciones!

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de hacer apuestas conmigo, niño.

Bulma se aferró más al cuello de Vegeta, dichosa hasta más no poder. Lo tenía todo.

—Mami, huele a quemado en la cocina.

—¡¿Qué?! —Corrió hacia la cocina sintiendo el olor más fuerte. Con lo sucedido había olvidado las pizzas en el horno.

—Voy a ordenar pizzas —dijo Trunks resignado, poniendo se pie para ir por el teléfono. No era la primera vez que pasaba y ciertamente no sería la última.

—¡Papi quiere con mucha carme, Trunks!

Vegeta suspiró mirando el suelo. Desde cualquier lado de la casa se podían oír sus tripas rugir. Sabía que no debía haber abandonado la cocina.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Disfruté mucho escribir este one shot. Cuando vi la imagen, lo primero que pensé fue lo diferente que eran las cosas en esa familia y eso quise plasmar desde el lado de Bulma.

A una semana de universidad y con casi cero tiempo para escribir. En verdad me hizo mucha falta, pero hoy domingo y con tiempo aproveché para terminar este one shot.

Como ya mencioné, no tengo computador y ahora con poco tiempo no sé cada cuanto pueda actualizar. Espero que no sea mucho porque en verdad me gusta esto.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	19. Cambio de Humor

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Cambio de Humor**

Imagen 041

* * *

Optó por quedarse sentado a los pies de la cama. La cabeza comenzaba dolerle pero algo en su interior lo hizo permanecer en ese lugar y no marcharse, pese a que los gritos de Bulma eran los culpables de su molestia. Estaba seguro que si salía de su habitación todo empeoraría y se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

La mujer entraba y salía del baño, caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada de mirar su reloj de pulsera y de a ratos lanzarle miradas de odio a Vegeta, quien la observaba con calma y aburrido. Llevaban más de media hora encerrados en su habitación, tiempo suficiente para que ella ya se hubiese hecho a la idea, pero en lugar de eso insistía en beber agua, encerrarse en el baño unos minutos, para volver a salir de este y caminar por todo su cuarto, revisando su reloj, mirar a Vegeta y soltar amenazas sin sentido.

Estaba seguro que terminaría con un ataque de nervios si no hacía nada.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

—¡¿Suficiente?! ¡Por supuesto que no es suficiente, Vegeta! ¡Necesito estar cien por ciento segura!

—Esos aparatos han dicho lo mismo seis veces, ¿No es suficiente con eso?

—¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Y no puedo creer que tú estés tan tranquilo! ¡Si es porque estás pensando escapar como hace doce años, te reto a que lo intentes! —exclamó volviendo al baño.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y piernas mirando para otro lado. Ya se esperaba que comenzaran las recriminaciones del pasado.

—No dejas de darme motivos para marcharme lejos y por mucho tiempo.

—¡Voy a hacer como que no escuché! —Salió del baño con otra prueba de embarazo, pero sin mirarla, desviando la vista como si fuera a convertirse en piedra por sólo observarla—. No estoy de humor para tus respuestas.

El guerrero se hizo hacia atrás, arrugando la nariz por desagrado cuando Bulma le puso el test de plástico frente su cara. Ya sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas y no lo quería tan cerca.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Velo tú, yo no quiero —insistió poniéndolo más cerca de su rostro, obligándolo a casi apoyar la espalda en la cama.

—No voy a tocar eso.

—¡Sólo dime que salió!

—Lo mismo que las otras seis veces, positivo.

—¡Maldición! —gritó lanzando el test dentro del baño—. ¡No puede ser! —Se arrodilló en el suelo hundiendo la cara y torso en el colchón, junto al hombre. —¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Vegeta?

—¡¿Qué te he hecho yo?!

—¡Me embarazaste! ¡Ahora me voy a poner gorda, fea y tú me vas de dejar! —dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

No le respondió. La verdad es que no tenía respuesta a tanta estupidez dicha hoy.

—¡Y con todo esto de las hormonas, en un tiempo más me pondré insoportable y todo gracias a ti!

Apretó los labios para no responder a eso. En otra circunstancia habría tenido al menos cuatro cosas que decir, pero apreciaba demasiado el sentido de audición. Aunque ahora entendía por qué llevaba casi un mes más irritable de lo común.

¿Había sido así cuando esperaba a Trunks? No tenía cómo saberlo, él se había marchado a las semanas de saber que estaba esperándolo y no volvió hasta después que el chico había nacido.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado calmado pese a la gran noticia. No estaba en sus planes tener más hijos y pese a eso, ahora estaba sentado junto a Bulma, viéndola chillar, sobre dramatizando y recordando el pasado. Llena de emociones, dándole miles de motivos para ponerse de pie e irse, pero ahí continuaba. Sentado y callado. No estaba enojado ni feliz, y lo único claro que tenía en ese momento era su permanencia en esa habitación.

De un segundo a otro Bulma detuvo las lágrimas y se puso de pie poniéndose delante de él.

—Dime que no sientes nada. —Se levantó la camiseta y obligó a que le tocara el vientre.

—¿Qué quieres? —La miró a los ojos sin quitar las manos de su cuerpo.

—Puedes sentir el ki, ¿no? Dime que no sientes nada y que esos test estaban equivocados.

—No puedo sentir el ki de algo tan insignificante.

—¡Ah! ¡No sé para qué sirves entonces!

—Bulma, para —habló molesto, soltándola.

—¡Ya sé lo que quieres hacer! ¡Quieres iniciar una pelea de la nada para tener una excusa y dejarme sola de nuevo! —Regresó el llanto, pero esta vez con más dolor.

Todo lo sucedido en el pasado estaba más que superado por Bulma, pero el brusco cambio hormonal hizo que volviera más fuerte que nunca, al punto de tenerla llorando de miedo por la posibilidad de que se repitiera el abandono. Ella era fuerte, y si vivió toda la experiencia sola, podría hacerlo una vez más, pero eso no significaba que le quebrara el corazón.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! —Caminó detrás de él cuando lo vio ponerse de pie e ir hacia la puerta.

—No voy a seguir con esto. Cuando se te pase la demencia, hablamos.

—¡Si es lo que quieres vete de una vez! ¡No te necesito para nada! —Y antes de que él saliera del lugar, Bulma se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de regresar y llamarla, pero optó por retirarse.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Una corta actualización dentro del maldito poco tiempo que tengo. Como tengo fin de semana largo pensaba pasarlo escribiendo, pero me dejaron dos grandes trabajos para el lunes, así que mejor me olvido de la idea, así que ya que no tenía tareas para mañana, aproveché de escribir este one shot. (Tengo prueba mañana, pero ya estudié n.n)

Sé que quedó como a medio camino, pero es así. Aunque prometo continuarlo con otra imagen.

Ya que en **Bésame Mucho** y **Sucedió una** **Vez** estoy aceptando sugerencias, también lo haré acá:

¿Hay alguna imagen en especial (del reto) que quieran que escriba? Sólo digan el número y puede terminar publicada acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre son muy preciados.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas **Dika, Schala, Romi, Aka, Hildis, Karen, Tour y Maggie **que las extraño mucho T.T ya casi ni las veo, pero las llevo conmigo a todos lados.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	20. Hora de Correr

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Hora de Correr**

Imagen 084

* * *

Luego de pasar horas encerrado en su laboratorio, trabajando en sus más queridos proyectos y en un pedido especial para Vegeta, el señor Brief finalmente sacó la cabeza al exterior. No tenía idea cuanto estuvo encerrado, pero ahora era de día y cuando empezó, el sol recién comenzaba a ocultarse. Su querida mujer le había llevado comida hace unas horas, pero al parecer había sido hace mucho más tiempo porque su barriga no dejaba de rugir.

Sonrió mientras caminaba por la casa, pensando que si no fuera por su amada, ya hubiera muerto de hambre hace tiempo. Él podía ser muy inteligente a la hora de reparar y crear, pero un descuidado total cuando se trataba de preocuparse por su cuerpo y salud. Ahora le vendría muy bien comer y descansar, pero primero debía encontrar a Vegeta. Le había insistido demasiado por unos nuevos robots de entrenamientos, más letales y resistentes y francamente consideraba que este era uno de sus mejores trabajos. Tal vez ahora si encontraba a Vegeta de buen humor, podría convencerlo de poner las bocinas que fabricó especialmente para su cámara de gravedad, porque su nieto también entrenaba con él en ese lugar y merecía pasar un buen rato durante las duras sesiones de pelea.

Al pasar por la sala, en dirección a la escalera para ir al segundo piso, sintió un sutil aroma colarse por la cocina. Seguramente se trataba de su señora haciendo alguna delicia para toda la familia. Amaba su comida casera, mejor que la de cualquier restaurant elegante que pudiese imaginar. De sólo pensar en los exquisitos platos que habría a la mesa, se le hacía agua la boca.

Frente a él, por las escaleras vio a Vegeta bajarlas de un salto. Lucía inquieto y evidentemente apurado ya que sin dejar de caminar terminó de ponerse su armadura y bajo el brazo llevaba los guantes blancos.

—Vegeta, que bueno que te veo, acabo de terminar tu encargo, y…

—Sí, sí, que bueno, ahora no puedo, voy a entrenar —Pasó caminando por al lado de él sin siquiera mirarlo. Y él que pensaba que estaba tan interesado en los robots.

—Pero Vegeta, los robots están listos, puedes entrenar ahora con ellos y además la cámara de gravedad queda por el otro lado.

—Voy a entrenar afuera, ¡todo el día! —respondió nervioso saliendo por una ventana de la sala.

El científico no entendió por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño de Vegeta, siendo él siempre tan calmado —salvo cuando discutía con Bulma, claro—.

—¡No seas así papá! ¡No me avisaste! ¡No es justo! —Trunks también bajó al primer piso de un salto. Desvistiéndose ahí mismo con su ropa de entrenamiento en una mano.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Trunks? ¿Por qué tan apurados?

—Mi papá es muy malo, abuelo. El tiene mejor sentido del olfato que yo y no me avisó, me dejó acá para que mi mamá no notara su ausencia. —En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba con su ropa puesta y corriendo hacia la misma ventana que segundos atrás su padre usó para huir.

—No te entiendo Trunks ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero el niño ya no estaba en la casa para responderle.

En ese momento el aroma proveniente de la cocina cambió por uno evidentemente quemado. Ahora lo entendía todo. Las narices más sensibles de Vegeta y Trunks los alertaron antes que a él, pese a estar mucho más cerca.

—¡Papá, que bueno que terminaste de trabajar! El almuerzo está servido, ven a la mesa mientras voy por Vegeta y Trunks. Mamá ya está allá. Hoy cociné yo —dijo Bulma orgullosa y feliz cuando vio a su papá.

—¡Oh, qué bien querida! —Fingió alegría, cuando lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir volando por la ventana—. Pero creo que Vegeta y Trunks salieron a entrenar.

—No hay problema, hice suficiente para todos. Cuando lleguen a la noche les calentaré la cena, ahora vamos. —Le tendió la mano a lo que su padre no pudo rechazarla.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Era hora de correr o comer XD

Me dio mucha risa ver la imagen y siempre es lindo incluir a los papás de Bulma en las historias.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.

¿Hay alguna imagen en especial (del reto) que quieran que escriba? Sólo digan el número y puede terminar publicada acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre son muy preciados.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	21. Castigo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Castigo**

Imagen 027

* * *

_Cayó al frío piso golpeándose la cabeza con tal intensidad que las voces a su alrededor se alejaron como si hubieran perdido el interés y decidido marcharse, pero permanecían ahí, riendo y burlándose del otrora príncipe de un planeta prospero y poderoso. No perdió la consciencia pese a que su cuerpo y mente lo pedían a gritos, porque sabía que si cerraba los ojos moriría en cuestión de minutos, su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más fuerte y definitivamente no moriría de una forma tan patética._

—_¿Qué es lo que pasa, Vegeta? ¿Has perdido la razón? —consultó Freezer acercándose a él, curioso de ver una sonrisa en la cara del joven de diecisiete años._

—_Los golpes le reventaron la cabeza, no debe tener idea de dónde está. —Zarbon también caminó hacía él. Encontraba sorprendente que aún no muriera luego de la paliza recibida a manos de Freezer._

_Quiso hablar, responderle y gritarle todo lo que pensaba, pero sólo sangre salió de su boca manchando los pies del emperador galáctico._

_Asqueado lo pateó, lanzándolo contra el otro lado del salón que usaba para recibir a sus hombres. El cuerpo de Vegeta se estrelló contra un pilar, regresando pesadamente al suelo y pese a todo la sonrisa no se borró._

—_Permítame eliminarlo. Este simio bueno para nada no se va a burlar de usted —dijo Zarbon caminando hacia Vegeta, dispuesto a romperle el cuello para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa, pero se detuvo en cuanto Freezer le habló._

—_No Zarbon, no me apetece que sea eliminado. El niño me divierte —habló con calma apuntando su dedo pulgar hacía el joven—. Es cierto que le iría mucho mejor si no fuera tan insolente, pero sé que puedo educarlo. Los animales aprenden con castigos, así de simple. Siempre ha sido así y siempre será._

_Las risas de los hombres de Freezer aumentaron al escucharlo gritar. Pensaban que no podría quejarse más, pero el fino rayo lanzado por este, penetró la armadura como si hierro hirviendo al fino hielo se tratara. Entre los gritos y el dolor infernal, Vegeta pudo oler el plástico quemado mezclándose con el de su piel, ignorante de toda la sangre filtrada por los bordes de la armadura. _

_Freezer trazó una profunda y larga línea diagonal en el centro de su espalda, marcándolo como solía hacerlo con sus esclavos favoritos o aquellos que traspasaban los limites. No los mataba enseguida, les brindaba una segunda oportunidad para que la tortura fuese duradera. Pensaba que definitivamente había tardado demasiado en castigar a Vegeta. _

_Con el dolor de la piel al rojo vivo y huesos expuestos, finalmente la sonrisa de Vegeta se borró. Toda su concentración estaba en no cerrar los ojos, tiritando, casi convulsionando, rompiéndose el labio y la lengua al morderla en respuesta al dolor._

—_Estos simios son realmente duros de matar —dijo Dodoria al terminar de reír._

—_Por eso es más fácil hacer estallar su planeta con todos adentro._

_Todos rieron por el comentario de Freezer y pese a estar más muerto que vivo, Vegeta pudo escucharlo con claridad. _

_Minutos después el espectáculo del príncipe perdería interés y lo dejarían solo en la sala para que alguien llegara a limpiar el desastre, la noticia llegaría a oídos Nappa quien iría por él para llevarlo de urgencia a los tanques de recuperación. Vegeta estaría más de una semana inconsciente sumergido en ese liquido azul, pero jamás olvidaría lo mencionado por Freezer._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Tienes cicatrices muy profundas, es increíble incluso para alguien como tú que no hayas muerto. Deben haber sangrado demasiado —susurró Bulma pasando la mano por la más larga de todas, ubicada en el centro de su espalda—. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—En combate. —Mintió.

—No quiero saber cómo terminó el otro.

—No quedó nada del otro. —Continuó mintiendo.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Le acarició la herida con la punta de los dedos y luego la besó, reanudando el masaje.

En menos de un minuto quiso volver a tocar el tema de las cicatrices pero él no estaba de humor para recordar y mentir e hizo lo más fácil y rápido para callarla. Ya estaban desnudos, así que simplemente la tumbó en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

Ya que le había interrumpido su entrenamiento para lograr convertirse en súper saiyajin, debía hacerse cargo y mantenerlo ocupado hasta la mañana siguiente cuando fuese hora de volver a entrenar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Esta historia mutó demasiado. Es la primera vez que cambio tanto un one shot, pero gracias a eso tengo dos ideas más XD

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me encanta explorar el tiempo de Vegeta cuando trabajó para Freezer y sí que debió ser difícil al tener un carácter tan difícil (y desagradable) como el del príncipe.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por pasar a leer y dejar rw.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	22. Cómo Sucedió

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Cómo Sucedió**

Imagen 214

* * *

Abrió los ojos desorientada. Sentía como si hubiera pasado la noche bebiendo y en fiestas alocadas, pero pronto, al verlo durmiendo a su lado; desnudo igual que ella cubierto de un par de cobijas, todo lo vivido anoche y en los últimos meses se hizo presente.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¡Se había vuelto loca! No entendía como pudo terminar así.

Se cubrió un poco mientras su mente no dejaba de trabajar. ¿Cómo llegó a esto?

Había sido un juego, un simple acto para alimentar su ego y de paso dañar a Yamcha por dejarla de lado al irse a entrenar. Eso y nada más.

Solía coquetearle a Vegeta con sonrisas tontas y guiños, pero al ver que no pasaba nada en él, el asunto se le pegó en la cabeza. De querer sentirse bien y mucho más hermosa, pasó a ser algo personal. Vegeta debía reaccionar como el resto de los hombres, no importaba si se trataba de un humano o saiyajin, él tenía que mirarla embobado como todos, por eso comenzó a arreglarse más de lo usual y aprovechando la estación de verano, cada vez usaba menos ropa, especialmente cuando debía ir a arreglar algo a la cámara de gravedad; frustrándose al límite al no obtener la reacción esperada.

Pronto comenzaría con coqueteos descarados, tan empeñada en lograr su objetivo que no era capaz de darse cuenta al punto que estaba llegando, todo por salirse con la suya. Ese maldito saiyajin se le había metido tanto en la cabeza, tan fuerte que no pensaba en otra cosa. Al despertar, cuando trabajaba e incluso al irse a la cama, siempre estaba pendiente si no llegaba a dormir a la casa, cuando comía y por supuesto si necesitaba alguna curación, porque ese era el momento cuando podía hablar con él, tocarlo y comprobar si la notaba, pero nada. Estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento —igual o muchísimo más que los otros guerreros—, que parecía no notarla. Incluso más de una vez sintió que la miraba con desagrado, y ella no lo permitiría.

El autoestima de Bulma se negaba a aceptar esa idea, Vegeta debía estar fingiendo muy bien, llevándola al extremo de componer a medias los robots de entrenamientos para que fuese a verla más seguido y así tenerlo cerca. Incluso una noche de fin de semana cuando Yamcha la llamó para invitarla a salir, aprovechando su día de descanso, se negó inventando un trabajo atrasado por terminar.

Vegeta no se le escaparía. Por mero capricho quería verlo loco por ella. Debía lograrlo para continuar con su vida y dejar de pensar en él día y noche. Tenía un novio y trabajo por hacer que había dejado de lado, pero necesitaba terminar con esto primero para centrar su mente en su vida normal.

Fue una de las noches más calurosas del verano cuando ya no pudo más.

Como de costumbre Vegeta apareció en su laboratorio, enojado por la baja calidad de los robots de entrenamiento. Ella no estaba de humor para sus malos tratos y mucho menos a su indiferencia, respondiéndole igual de mal que él. Como era de esperarse, los gritos e insultos no se hicieron esperar al igual que la cercanía.

No lograba recordar en qué momento todo cambió a tal punto que él la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Todo estaba tan confuso que ahora no sabía si le había hecho eso para atemorizarla o seducirla, aunque claramente causó lo segundo en ella.

Ella lo besó primero, eso era seguro, el maldito saiyajin era tan terco que podría tenerla desnuda frente a él y no daría el primer paso, por lo menos para su orgullo herido, Vegeta le respondió enseguida el beso, incluso él se sobrepasó con las tocaciones antes que ella.

Terminaron haciéndolo en el lugar más incomodo del laboratorio: el frio y desordenado piso, ni siquiera cuando ella le rogó ir al sofá —que estaba mucho más desordenado—, él la tomó en cuenta y por eso ahora sus rodillas y brazos pagarían las consecuencias.

En algún momento de la noche debió haber recobrado la razón, terminando en su habitación, en su cómoda —y un poco menos desordenada— cama. Y ni siquiera en el trayecto al segundo piso de la casa, ella se detuvo a pensar el grave error que estaba cometiendo.

Ahora sentada en la cama y observándolo dormir, su cerebro fue capaz de ordenar las ideas, buscar un culpable en todo esto.

* * *

— _Y tu nombre pequeño, ¿es Vegeta, verdad?_

—_¿Me dijo pequeño?_

—_¿Por qué no vienes? Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir. Te serviré mucha comida. Me imagino que comes igual que Goku, ¿o me equivoco? Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva._

—_Agh, qué mujer tan vulgar. ¡Y como grita!_

* * *

¡Eso había pasado! Ella y su maldita hospitabilidad, de no haberlo invitado nada de esto hubiese pasado.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan buena persona?! —Golpeó el colchón con una mano, despertando a Vegeta a causa de los gritos.

La mujer enmudeció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bulma y su maravillosa autocritica XD jajajajaj. La amo por eso.

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.

¿Hay alguna imagen en especial (del reto) que quieran que escriba? Sólo digan el número y puede terminar publicada acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre son muy preciados.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	23. Negociación

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Negociación**

Imagen 168

* * *

—No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí —susurró nervioso escondiéndose en el primer lugar que encontró: detrás de un sofá. Tan alterado que no se dio cuenta que su padre lo ocupaba.

—¿Dónde se supone que estás, entonces?

El chico abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba dirigiendo ahora sus palabras a él. —No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí.

Vegeta se giró un poco para verlo mejor. Parecía aterrorizado, como un animalito acorralado a punto de ser devorado por un predador diez veces más grande que él. Pocas veces lo había visto así, ni siquiera en duros entrenamientos con él, por lo que estaba seguro de saber cuál era el motivo de su susto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

—¡Nada! —se tapó la boca con las manos, esperando no haber gritado tan fuerte como se escuchó.

—¿Nada?

La voz de Bulma retumbó por toda la casa. Eso no era novedad, lo diferente era que sonaba demasiado enojada y llamando a Trunks.

—No hice nada papá, te lo juro —habló en un hilo de voz, tiritando y sudando a medida que la voz de su madre se escuchaba más cerca.

—Pues no parece. —El tono de voz de Vegeta era calmado, el único en la casa.

—Estaba jugando, nada más.

—Entonces no hay problema si le digo a tu madre que estás acá.

—¡No papá!, por favor no. Déjame acá escondido hasta que se le pase el enojo a mi mamá.

—¿Qué hiciste niño?

—Tomé unas cosas

—¿Cosas mías? —preguntó preocupándose un poco.

—¡No! Nada tuyo.

—Está bien. —La tranquilidad regresó al hombre.

—Vegeta, ¿has visto a Trunks? —La voz de Bulma se escuchó con claridad pese a no llegar aún a la sala.

—Papá, no por favor. —Y antes que su padre pudiera decir algo, la mente del niño funcionó más rápido—. Te prometo que entrenaremos el doble.

—No me convence.

—Te dejaré la cámara de gravedad ordenada antes de ir al colegio.

—Tengo robots que hacen el trabajo, además he visto tu habitación.

—Hago lo que quieras, papá. —Cerró los ojos asustado al oír a su madre más cerca.

—Soy tu padre, debes hacer lo que yo diga. —Iba a responderle a Bulma, avisarle que el niño se encontraba con él, curioso de saber lo que había hecho, pero algo se le vino a la mente—. Está bien, Trunks, no diré nada.

—¿En serio papá? —Sonrió feliz.

—No quiero al hijo de Kakarotto entrando y saliendo de acá como si fuera su casa.

—Pero papá, Goten es mi mejor…

—¡Bulma!

—¡No papá! Está bien, yo iré a su casa, pero no la llames, por favor. ¿Eso es todo?

—No.

El chico levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Los dos se observaron directo a los ojos, sabían cuál era el siguiente punto a tratar, el más delicado de todos.

—Eso no papá.

—Tú te encargas de los platos que prepare tu madre.

—¡¿Cada vez que cocine?!

—Tú te los comes.

—¡Pero papá! A mamá se le quema todo, me voy a enfermar del estomago si me tengo que comer tu parte además de la mía.

—Eres un saiyajin, no te vas a enfermar por comer algo así.

—¿Entonces por qué no te los comes tú?

La negociación se detuvo cuando Bulma, con cara de pocos amigos, ingresó a la sala.

—Vegeta, ¿has visto a Trunks? ¿Sientes su presencia?

Vegeta no respondió, esperando la señal de su hijo para cerrar el trato. Era muy fácil: simplemente debía susurrar y él mentiría acerca de su paradero.

Ahora el niño tiritaba de susto ante la posibilidad de que su madre lo encontrara o tener que comer ambos platos que ella preparaba. Afortunadamente no cocinaba tan seguido, pero su sentido del gusto estaba tan desarrollado por la herencia saiyajin que los platos quemados eran un martirio para su lengua y después de una vez que la hicieron llorar por un comentario respecto su comida, ya no podían tirarla a la basura o hacer bromas. Antes siempre se enojaba y les gritaba, haciendo casi un anécdota de la situación, pero él no soportaría ver a su madre llorar y menos si es por su culpa.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que esa vez las lágrimas fueron nada más que una treta para manipularlos.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Antes de poder decir nada, Trunks se levantó y dio un paso al lado para dejarse ver por completo, hablando todo en una oración larga y sin espacios:

—¡Perdón mamá te juro que no fue mi intención romper tu robot estaba jugando con el porque pensé que era un robot de entrenamiento de papá pero te juro que te ayudaré a repararlo estaré día y noche trabajando contigo para repararlo pero por favor mamá no te enojes conmigo yo te quiero mucho! —Y volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire para continuar—. ¡Te juro que todo fue un accidente! ¡No como hace un mes cuando papá hizo estallar tu nuevo modelo de nave voladora porque no soportaba el ruido que hacía el motor y te hizo pensar que fue una falla tuya!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Vegeta y Bulma.

Ahora toda la atención se centró en Vegeta.

Trunks hizo lo que debía hacer. La verdad es que le temía mucho más a los castigos de su madre. Su padre siempre aplicaba más violencia y fuerza en los entrenamientos cuando quería darle una lección y no iba más allá de eso, teniendo que detenerse cuando Bulma veía los tristes y cansados ojos de Trunks (la manipulación se lleva en la sangre). Pero los castigos de su madre eran mucho más elaborados y directos a sus gustos de niños, así que prefería pagarla más tarde en los entrenamientos.

Mientras Bulma le gritaba a Vegeta, Trunks, caminando en puntillas, quiso salir de la sala, pero con un jaló de oreja, su madre lo sentó en el sofá. Ella perfectamente podía con los dos y ninguno se libraría sus gritos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Le faltaba experiencia al niño para negociar XD

Me hice un tiempito entre las pruebas y trabajos de la universidad para terminar este capítulo, pero ahora tengo que volver con las malditas hojas T.T

¿Hay alguna imagen en especial (del reto) que quieran que escriba? Sólo digan el número y puede terminar publicada acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre son muy preciados.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	24. Buen Día

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Buen Día**

Imagen 123

* * *

Finalmente volvía a sentarse en el cómodo asiento de la limusina que en la mañana la llevó a su lugar de trabajo y en ambas ocasiones no iluminaba el sol. No quiso ver su reloj, pero sabía que estuvo trabajando más de la mitad del día y el solo pensar en eso la cansaba más de lo que ya estaba. Había sido un día duro, una semana dura, un mes interminable que la había consumido y puesto a prueba como nunca antes, pero ella no era cualquier persona y sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más, le gustaba que todo funcionara a la perfección y para que eso sucediera ella era la que debía ir a la cabeza de la empresa como su padre lo hizo por muchos años. Ahora era el turno de ella y no lo decepcionaría.

Cerró una carpeta de cuero que llevaba en su falda y la tiró de mala gana sobre el asiento junto con otras carpetas llenas de papeles y asuntos pendientes que dejó para leer en casa. Estaba consciente que no sería así para siempre, pero ahora era necesario y sabía que todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Volvió a bostezar antes de tomar nuevamente la carpeta para leer los documentos. Se sacó los zapatos de tacón y estiró las piernas y dedos de los pies, cansada, aún tensa por todo lo vivido. Ella era una mujer de carácter, pero eso no significaba que no la agotaran las discusiones y dar instrucciones todo el día; si dependiera de ella estaría disfrutando una deliciosa bebida tropical bajo el sol, en bikini, yendo de compras y luego al spa, pero pronto lo haría, lo necesitaba urgente.

Cerró la carpeta y masajeó su cuello, ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa, pero no sabía si podría mantenerse despierta hasta entonces. No quería dormirse ahí adentro, por lo que regresó su atención en los papeles. Necesitaba tenerlos listos para mañana y también debía dormir al menos cuatro horas seguidas o no estaría lo suficiente despierta y el maravilloso café no era tan milagroso a veces.

La limusina llegó a su destino, Bulma despidió al chofer y se encaminó al interior de su casa. Estaba más silenciosa que nunca y entonces recordó que Trunks se había ido a dormir a la casa de Goten y en cuanto vio el reloj de la pared dedujo que sus padres se habían retirado a su recamara hace un rato considerable.

Fue en la cocina por un vaso de agua y nada más. Estaba tan agotada que el pensar en mover la mandíbula para comer la dejaba sin energías. Un vaso de jugo le vendría bien, tal vez una taza de café para terminar de leer los papeles en el cuarto.

Lanzó una débil maldición al notar que había dejado los documentos en la limusina. No estaba lejos, pero cualquier esfuerzo físico se sentía como estar dentro de la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Maldito día, lo único que quería era que terminase.

Solamente sacó la carpeta más importante, las otras podrían esperar hasta mañana y dado que no dejaba de bostezar, no estaba segura de poder terminarla hoy. La migraña aún no comenzaba y no quería tentarla.

Como pudo fue leyendo hasta el segundo piso. En más de una ocasión debió volver a leer e incluso en voz alta porque ya no entendía las oraciones. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de apagarse, ya era mucho por hoy.

Al entrar a su cuarto hizo el intento de sacarse los zapatos, pero se dio cuenta que los había dejado en el vehículo. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca y debía dormir. Lo mejor era acostarse ahora y levantarse mañana temprano y con energías.

Pensó en la posibilidad de darse un baño de tina, pero lo descartó enseguida. La fuerza que le quedaba era para ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama junto al hombre que al parecer dormía profundamente.

—Afortunado —pensó.

Dejó la ropa tirada en el suelo y se puso el camisón. Se metió a la cama y programó la alarma de su celular como cada noche antes de dormir. Puso la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero no lograba relajarse, todo el stress, las conversaciones, discusiones, ordenes, malos ratos, risas, voces del día pasaban por su cabeza, era como si toda esa gente con la que interactuó estuviera metida en la cama con ella susurrándole lo que habían hablado, obligándola a moverse de una lado a otro tratando de callarlos y dormir de una vez por todas.

Tanto movimiento terminó por despertar a Vegeta que no hace mucho se había acostado. Se volteó para mirar a Bulma, aunque no era mucho lo que podía ver al estar el cuarto completamente oscuro.

—Te desperté, lo siento —susurró.

—No importa —no dijo más, pero no trató de seguir durmiendo.

Tal vez si le hablaba conseguiría relajarse para dormir, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en el trabajo y definitivamente no quería recordarlo ni mencionarlo, pero como mujer inteligente que era, se le vino algo mejor a la mente:

Se puso de lado, quedando de frente con Vegeta y sin decir nada más lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo abrazó con brazos y piernas, con la pizca de energía que quedaba lo apretó para que no se fuera de su lado, sabía que se ponía raro con este tipo de cariños, pero esta vez era para ella, lo necesitaba, a él y su calor y se lo daría.

Vegeta también estaba cansado, evidentemente no tanto como ella, además hacía frio y tenía sueño, por lo que no fue difícil esta vez devolverle el abrazo con un brazo.

Bulma cerró los ojos sintiendo como el calor de él se traspasaba a su cuerpo, relajándola, destensando sus músculos, haciéndola olvidar poco a poco el día vivido, que sólo había sido un mal sueño y todo iba a estar bien y fantástico. Estar en ese lugar y con él de esa manera le hacía querer detener el tiempo y quedar atrapados para siempre, sintiendo su cuerpo, su calor, su respiración. Todo en él trabajando armoniosamente para su conforte.

Era esta clase de poder que le asombraba de Vegeta.

—Mal día, ¿no?

—Ya no, está mejorando —murmuró medio dormida contra su pecho.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Originalmente estaba escribiendo sobre otra imagen, luego cambié a una segunda, una tercera y traté de volver a la primera, pero simplemente no pude. Estoy tan agotada por los asuntos de la casa y la universidad que mi cabeza no da para más. Tenía pensado irme a dormir sin publicar cuando vi esta imagen y me hizo recordar lo que me pasa cuando mi esposo me abraza. Es lo único que me hace sentir bien después de un día duro, así que lo usé para escribir este shot cortito.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si tiene muchos errores, pero a esta hora ya estoy durmiendo XD asi que oficialmente soy un zombi.

Lo siento **Dika**, pero el otro fic tendrá que esperar, igual va dedicado a ti, **Romi, Schala** e **Hildis.**

Besos y gracias por leer.

Cariños,

Dev.


	25. Novios & Novias

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Novios &amp; Novias**

Imagen 054

* * *

Se cruzó de brazos y piernas sentado en el banco de la plaza de juegos, y también sentado, a su lado, el peluche de Bra que él tanto detestaba. Todo a su alrededor le insistía a gritos que huyera volando a toda velocidad, pero le había prometido que la acompañaría y no dejaría de cumplirle a su pequeña, por lo tanto debía ignorar los gritos de niños, la multitud, las agudas y molestas voces de las madres conversando sin parar sobre temas estúpidos, la infernal música de fondo que hablaba sobre un dinosaurio retardado que cambiaba de tamaño y miles de detalles más que hacían que detestara más a la gente de este planeta. Pese a los años no lograba acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas.

Sus ganas de tomar a su familia y luego hacer explotar la Tierra crecieron cuando vio un par de _mamás _mirándolo y comentando entre ellas descaradamente. Más les valía no acercársele o lo lamentarían. Ya tenía suficiente.

Luego de interminables minutos llegó algo que realmente le interesaba. Bulma con un pote gigante de helado solo para él.

—Tardaste demasiado —dijo recibiendo el postre.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Se sentó a su lado cruzándose de piernas, pegándolas a las de él, en una forma evidente y sutil de marcar territorio con las brujas que miraban a su hombre. No es que sintiera celos de Vegeta, sería absurdo, pero le gustaba dejar en claro que no era un padre soltero que traía a su hija a jugar.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Aún no Vegeta, Bra está jugando con sus amigos.

—¿Y no puede jugar con los videojuegos que Trunks dejó en la casa?

—No creo que sea bueno para Bra jugar a quitarle las cabezas a otras personas.

—De vivir en Vegetasei haría eso a diario. Y sería la mejor.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre tenía que salir con los _que tal si _de Vegetasei_. _

No muy lejos de ellos, bajo un árbol gigante, jugaba Bra con otros niños. Algunos eran compañeritos del jardín y otros conocidos en ese momento. Los mayores trataban de escalar los arboles, se adueñaban de los juegos como los columpios y los sube y baja, mientras que la pequeña entretenida jugaba al pillar con los niños de su edad, corriendo alrededor del árbol y gritando a todo pulmón igual que el resto.

—¿Quién es ese niño estúpido? —preguntó mirando al pequeño que no se apartaba de Bra.

—¿Ese? Es un compañero del curso de Bra. Vino a su fiesta de cumpleaños el mes pasado. Lo sabrías si te hubieras levantado de tu asiento al menos una vez.

Ahora él guardó silencio, preocupado de su helado y de no quitarle la vista a su hija. No le gustaba que ese mocoso feo estuviera tan cerca de su hija, además era tan insignificante que ni siquiera tenía un ki reconocible.

—Vegeta, es un niño de cuatro años, es imposible que tenga siquiera un nivel de pelea.

—No estaba pensando en eso —le mintió mirándola.

—Sí, claro. Estás mirando a ese pobre niño igual como mirabas a Yamcha.

—No estoy mirando a nadie de ninguna forma.

—Lo miras como si quisieras retarlo a un combate, pero será mejor que te acostumbres, Bra salió hermosa como su madre y le van a llover los novios.

—No me preocupo de eso, faltan al menos veinticinco años para eso.

—¿Veinticinco años? —Rió con ganas—. Después de tantos años no sabes nada de nada de las mujeres. O estás hablando como todo un papá. Yo tuve novios desde muy pequeña.

—¿Y qué hacías con ellos? —Se comió de un mordisco el resto de helado para ponerle atención a su mujer, pero siempre alerta de lo que pasaba con Bra.

—Eso no importa, ahora tú eres mi novio y podemos hacer lo que los novios hacen. —Lo abrazó de un brazo besándolo en la mejilla—. Y para que sepas, Bra me contó que ese niño es su nuevo novio, supongo que por eso quería venir hoy a jugar al parque, pero no te preocupes, que solamente se dan la mano. —Lo calmó antes que dijera o hiciera alguna estupidez.

—Eso no puede ser. —No se daba cuenta de lo celoso que sonaba, y todo por un niño de cuatro años.

—¿Por qué no? —Bulma sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero quería ver si él era capaz de decirlo.

—¡Porque simplemente no! —No quiso mencionar que Bra le informaba a todo el mundo que su papi adorado era su novio, que ella y mamá eran las novias de él.

—No te preocupes Vegeta, yo siempre voy a ser tu novia, no te voy a dejar por algún niño de ojos lindos como lo hizo Bra. —Se hubiera largado a reír, pero por la cara de Vegeta, optó por darle otro beso, esta vez en la boca, y de paso seguir marcando territorio con esas arpías que desde que llegó a sentarse con él, lo miraban de reojo.

—¡Papá, papá! —Bra llegó corriendo, limpiando la tierra de su vestido con ambas manos—. ¿Dónde está el tío Oolong?

—Acá está, Bra —respondió serio, pasándole el feo peluche a su hija. No podía creer que su princesa fuera capaz de traicionarlo por un mocoso horrendo que ni siquiera sabía ir al baño solo.

—Gracias, papá.

La niña pensaba regresar con sus amiguitos, pero Vegeta la llamó.

—Bra, espera.

—¿Sí, papi?

—Ese niño, allá… —Lo apuntó con el mentón y esperó a que la niña lo identificara. Bulma observó curiosa a Vegeta. No sabía con qué saldría—. ¿Quién es ese niño, Bra?

—Es, Marki, mi compañero de salón.

—¿Nada más?

—La niña miró a los ojos a su papá sin entender.

—No le hagas caso a tu papá, Bra, él quería saber si era tu novio, nada más.

—No mami, ya no es mi novio, terminamos.

Ambos adultos la quedaron mirando. Bulma sorprendida y Vegeta complacido ya que seguiría siendo el único hombre en la vida de Bra (además de Trunks, pero ese no le importaba)

—¿Y por qué ya no son novios, cariño?

—Porque ya tengo otro, Goten.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ahora Vegeta era el sorprendido y Bulma sonreía.

—Papá me dijo que no podía estar con nadie más débil que yo, así que terminé con Marki porque ahora soy novia de Goten.

—¿De Goten? —preguntó Bulma.

—Sí. Ya somos novios oficiales, me dijo que me iba a regalar flores y chocolates y que me iba a invitar a cenar cuando fuera más grande —explicó contenta, con los ojos brillando.

—Ahora ve a jugar con tus amigos, cariño.

—Sí, mamá. —Regresó corriendo hacia el árbol.

—No te preocupes, Vegeta. Nosotros seremos novios para siempre, jamás te dejaría por Goten ni por nadie.

—Ya cállate, no es gracioso. —Se cruzó de brazos mirando el suelo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Con un poco más de energía ya que no he tenido tantas pruebas en la U, me di tiempo de escribir, además la musa está regresando y eso me pone feliz (también me he sacado muy buenas notas en la U y eso me pone el doble de contenta)

Amo de sobremanera escribir algo donde este Vegeta y Bra, creo que por eso hice este en un par de horas.

Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco a todas por pasar a leer.

**Tengo una duda, espero que me respondan: **el otro día hablaba con otras escritoras sobre el responder los rws. Algunas decían que respondían todos, otros que no y yo les dije que trato de responderlos, pero que pienso que podría aburrirlos si siempre les respondo, por eso me tomo este lugar para dejarles la interrogante.

Cariños,

Dev.


	26. El Rey Vegeta

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**El Rey Vegeta**

Imagen 61

* * *

Salió de la cámara de gravedad sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. Más que bien, excelente, poderoso, imponente. Los avances de esta última semana habían sido tan importantes y considerables que incluso él se sentía sorprendido. Por su puesto no admitiría eso en público, jamás, ni siquiera lo pensaría demasiado, pero era la realidad. No sabía a qué se debía, pero lo importante es que debía aprovechar la racha, continuar su buen estado.

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa, con la frente en alto, exhausto, seguro, altanero, directo a la cocina para saciar su hambre, como en los viejos tiempos cuando después de una misión extenuante, iba por comida y su merecido descanso.

Ahora era totalmente distinto. No había matado a nadie ni conquistado ningún planeta, pero no por eso no se recompensaría, después de todo se había esforzado mucho para obtener resultados.

—Vegeta, que bueno que te encuentro —dijo el papá de Bulma cuando lo vio al salir de su laboratorio—. Ya casi termino de arreglar los robots de entrenamiento que me pediste y les agregué algunos detalles que podrías encontrar interesantes. —Ya que Vegeta no se detuvo, el hombre mayor caminó a paso rápido para ir a su lado.

—¿De qué trata?

—Ya verás, pero te advierto que deberás estar más atento si no quieres que te lastimen. Te puedo adelantar que están diez veces más rápidos. También quiero que me digas que opinas sobre esto. —Sin detenerse le pasó el cuaderno que llevaba.

Vegeta lo tomó y observó los dibujos del hombre.

—Lo de arriba son nuevos prototipos de robots que he pensado para ayudarte a entrenar y lo de abajo fue un pedido de Bulma, que dijo que necesitabas otro modelo de ropa cuando combatieras sin armadura, dime qué te parecen. —Le encantaba hacer los robots para Vegeta, lo tomaba como una forma de distraerse de todo su trabajo diario.

El guerrero tomó el lápiz del cuaderno e hizo un par de rayas en la parte donde estaban los dibujos de la ropa.

—Están bien —respondió devolviéndole el cuaderno sin esperar respuesta, continuando su camino.

El abuelo de Trunks se detuvo viendo los cambios que le había hecho. Sonrió feliz al ver que los robots seguían tal cual los había dibujado. Comenzaría de inmediato a fabricarlos.

Una vez en la cocina, encontró la mesa repleta de comida. Los platos que más le gustaban, las bebidas preferidas y postres que sin haberlo dicho, ya sabían que eran lo que más le gustaban. Pese a los años, continuaba sin abrir mucho la boca —salvo con Bulma y Trunks—, pero había alguien en esa casa que lo conocía muy bien y eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso, aunque a decir verdad, era la única persona que le agradaba ver en la cocina.

—Vegeta, querido. —La madre de Bulma se apresuró en sacar el pollo al jugo del horno en cuanto vio a Vegeta—. Hoy te preparé tus platos preferidos y también hice algunos nuevos para ver que te parecen. —Dejó el pollo en la mesa, sonriendo feliz cuando lo vio atacar los platos a velocidad relámpago. Eso solo significaba que estaban deliciosos.

Luego de ser atendido como lo que era, un príncipe, Vegeta se retiró de la cocina, continuando su camino por la casa. Su estado de ánimo era excelente. Así es como debiesen resultar las cosas siempre: un entrenamiento perfecto con resultados evidentes, tener a su disposición robots y el material necesario en cuanto lo disponga, tener la mesa lista sin siquiera pedirlo. Que todo estuviera ordenado, tal y como a él le gusta, como lo merece un príncipe. No, como lo merece un rey.

—¡Papá! —Trunks corrió hacia su padre al verlo pasar por la sala—. Hoy estuve peleando todo el día con Goten y no pudo ganarme ni una sola vez —dijo orgulloso, logrando detener a Vegeta para que lo mirara y pusiera atención—. Gohan y el señor Goku le gritaban instrucciones, pero no pudo hacer nada para ganarme. ¡Tú eres mucho mejor maestro que ellos! —concluyó el chico de diez años.

—Eso no era de extrañarse, Trunks. Tu sangre es superior a la de ellos.

—Aún tengo una semana de vacaciones, ¿podemos seguir entrenando? —preguntó con los ojos brillosos, esperando la respuesta de su héroe.

—Mañana a primera hora te espero en la cámara.

—¡Sí, papá!

Terminada la conversación, Vegeta subió hacia el segundo piso y Trunks fue a la cocina.

En su cuarto, se desvistió, duchó y metió a la cama enseguida. Estaba agotado y que mejor que terminar un día perfecto que durmiendo en una cómoda cama.

Todo lo mejor para él. Para el rey Vegeta.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Un portazo lo sacó del profundo sueño y no hubiese sido problema continuar durmiendo, pero un golpe en el suelo, seguido de una estridente risa aguda, terminó por despertarlo.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta llegué! ¿Estás durmiendo? —Casi gritó Bulma, cuando en realidad intentaba hablar bajo para no molestarlo, pero había ingerido tanto alcohol, que era imposible.

—¿Qué…? —Se sentó encendiendo la luz del velador, al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba en la cama sin dejar de reír.

—¡Llegó tu hermosa mujer, Vegeta! ¡Te perdiste de tremenda fiesta!

—Bulma…

—¡Dale un beso a tu reina! —Lo tiró hacia ella para robarle un beso, pero Vegeta estaba tan dormido y ella tan ebria, que se golpearon en la cabeza.

—Bulma, que demonios… —Despertó un poco más al verla acostada en la cama, sin dejar de reír y con la frente un poco roja. En la mañana le saldría un chichón por el golpe.

Suspiró despertando del todo. Al parecer su grandioso día se vería interrumpido por la llegada de "_la reina_"

Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Mi universidad y otras están en paro y en toma, así que al menos me queda una semana libre. Aprovecharé de escribir al máximo y divertirme inventando historias. Esta me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también.

Miles de besos y gracias a quienes me leen. Sus visitas y comentarios me llenan de alegría y ganas para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a** Lali weasley, Naomigomiz, Tour, Saiyan Blood24, NagatoYuki-chan, Schala, Prl16, Sakura Michel, Johaaceve, Sky d, Maytelu, Sora147, Inochan-Uchiha, Space Ace Carr, Astrid.v. , Fyl, Anderson, Getzhemani, SpyroTJ, Dika, CLS Fanfiction, Princesa Saiyajin** y a tantas otras que han dejado comentarios. En verdad los aprecio todos.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de las otras historias.

Cariños,

Dev.


	27. Reflejo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Reflejo**

Imagen 056

* * *

Desganada y agotada se sentó junto a su tocador. Suspiró mirándose al espejo. Los rastros de la noche anterior aún se reflejaban en ella, en todo su cuerpo, pese a ya haberse duchado.

Y pese a todo no podía creer lo que veía en el reflejo de su espejo. Casi no podía reconocer a la mujer que tenía en frente, pero ahí estaba, en silencio y mirándola, con una sonrisa que no podía borrar, porque simplemente no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Eso la indignaba, le daban ganas de decirle que se calmara y pensara, que debía reflexionar y admitir que lo sucedido estaba mal, y no debería volver a repetirse. Ella era una mujer inteligente, la más inteligente del maldito planeta y también de otros y no era digno de ella ser tan tonta cuando se trataba de un hombre.

Pero ahí estaba esa mujer que observaba en frente de ella. Relajada, al parecer feliz, con cara de boba y sintiéndose más sexy que nunca. —Sí, era posible sentirse mejor de lo que solía sentirse con ella misma—. Arrepentida de nada, disfrutando de todo, ¿y todo por qué? Por un estúpido que no valía la pena.

Tomó su cepillo y se peinó brusco, en un intento de atacar a esa mujer, ya que parecía no querer entrar en razón pese a todas las evidencias evidentes, pero solo ella se quejaba, ya que la _otra_ se veía más relajada que nunca, dichosa, recordando lo vivido la noche anterior, olvidando todo lo negativo de ese hombre y lo que significaba involucrándose con él.

¿Qué podía hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión? Porque ella estaba totalmente convencida. Lo sucedido con ese hombre jamás volvería a suceder, porque ella era una mujer fuerte y de carácter y por mucho que la Bulma del reflejo opinara lo contario, ella era la que mandaba y punto.

Abrió su estuche de maquillaje buscando el color adecuado para cubrir las marcas en su piel.

—Nunca más —dijo en voz alta. Tal como lo había hecho ya más de diez veces en los últimos dos meses. A esta altura se había vuelto experta ocultar las marcas con el maquillaje y en especial en auto engañarse.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Wiiii. Volví en poco tiempo y con un drabble. Eso me encanta.

Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios a **Sakura, Chibi, Son Pan, Sora 79. Saiyan Blood24, Ines Chan, Ina, Fyl, Naomigomiz, Spyro, Floor bv, Sora 147, Sky d, Prl 16, Chibulu, Johaaceve y Dika.**

El rw número 400 escogerá la próxima imagen :)

En mi perfil está en link para ver el resto de las imágenes de los otros capítulos, pero creo que a veces el link no se puede ver, en ese caso, tengo un álbum en mi pagina de facebook, llamada Fragmentos y ahí están todas las imágenes que me han inspirado para escribir.

Besos a todas,

Cariño,

Dev.


	28. Tentación

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Tentación**

Imagen 045

* * *

Cerró la llave del agua fría y salió del baño enseguida. Se secó con rapidez y puso el short de spandex negro y zapatillas. Nada más, era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar con su entrenamiento, concentrado como nunca, aprovechando cada minuto del día ya que no se encontraba en la Corporación Capsula, ni siquiera en la Tierra, por lo que no había nada a su alrededor que pudiera distraerlo en lo más mínimo.

Fue hacia el panel de control, cambiando de opinión sobre activar la gravedad; primero haría unos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de seguir, y lo más importante, cambiaría las coordenadas hacía otro lugar. Estaba en muy buena racha y lo aprovecharía.

Ya serían tres meses en el espacio, yendo de un planeta a otro, visitando antiguos lugares que alguna vez conoció, buscado territorios ideales para entrenar, o pasar por fuera de planetas para ver como seguían, por simple curiosidad. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y otras continuaban igual. Después de todo habían pasado muchos años, él mismo ya no era el mismo, de lo contrario al momento de salir de la tierra hubiera desactivado el comunicador de la nave, cosa que no hizo.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta estás ahí? — Sobre el panel de control, frente al hombre, se prendió la pantalla de comunicación, apareciendo Bulma. Vegeta se hizo unos pasos atrás para dejarse ver mejor.

—Aquí estoy —respondió sin mirar a la pantalla, arrodillándose en el suelo para abrochar los cordones de las zapatillas.

—Que bueno verte, Vegeta, con Trunks pensábamos que la nave había explotado y habías quedado perdido en algún planeta olvidado —dijo con un tono irónico.

—La nave tiene rastreador. —Fue todo lo que dijo, comenzando con la rutina de abdominales que tenía pensada.

—Se supone que llegarías a casa hace tres días.

—No estoy atento al calendario.

—De eso ya me di cuenta, Vegeta. —No sonaba enojada, para nada—. Lo que es una lástima, porque te habíamos preparado una sorpresa para tu llegada.

—Entonces es mejor que no haya llegado a tiempo.

—¿No te interesa saber de qué trataba la sorpresa?

—No. —Se apresuró en responder, pero estuvo a un segundo de dudar y todo por el tono de voz de Bulma. Conocía muy bien cuando hablaba así, pero no se pondría en evidencia.

Simplemente, mientras ella hablaba, él detuvo las abdominales, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el rincón donde tenía los robots de entrenamientos descompuestos. Tomó uno de ellos y un destornillador y volvió a su lugar en frente de la pantalla donde podía ver a Bulma, hablando sin parar. Aún sin levantar la vista, apoyó su trasero en la espalda del asiento de la nave, ese que casi nunca usaba, y comenzó a abrir el robot; tal y como el padre de Bulma le había enseñado a hacer, cuando no hubiese nadie cerca para ayudarlo. En verdad se había vuelto bueno en reparar fallas simples, para lo más complejo estaban los demás a su servicio.

—… y Trunks estaba tan contento que incluso había invitado a su amiguita de las pistolas. ¡Ah! y deberías haber visto la carne asada que preparó mi mamá. No creo que tengamos la suerte que vuelva a quedarle tan deliciosa como hace tres días, pero claro, si tú hubieses llegado a tiempo, como prometiste, hubieras podido comerla.

—¿Y eso fue todo? — preguntó atento a su robot.

—No, no lo fue, porque cuando todos se fueran a dormir, te iba a dar otra sorpresa.

—¿Gritarme y amenazarme para que no volviera a irme del planeta?

—Sí, claro. Cuando yo misma te preparé la nave para tu largo viaje egoísta. —Sonrió antes de continuar—. La sorpresa trataba de algo mucho más simple y entretenido que unos gritos. Te iba esperar en nuestro cuarto, desnuda. —Y ya que Vegeta no hizo ningún movimiento, agregó—: como ahora.

Y justo como ella lo pensó. El hombre alzó la cabeza para mirarla por primera vez desde que comenzó la comunicación. Encontrándola en su habitación, arrodillada sobre la cama de ambos, pero no desnuda, sino que con su bata blanca.

—Tramposa —susurró volviendo a mirar al robot, pero incapaz de mantener toda su atención en el artefacto. Pese a la lejanía, la calidad de la video llamada era asombrosa, tanto que podía notar que bajo la corta bata, no llevaba mucha ropa.

—Entonces Vegeta, me imagino que ya vienes de regreso.

—Aún no, haré un par de paradas antes de fijar rumbo a la Tierra. —Eso sí lo dijo mirándola.

—Todos te extrañamos mucho acá, hace tiempo que no hacías un viaje tan largo, pero creo que es mejor que sigas allá en el espacio. —Se desabrochó la bata mientras hablaba—. Porque el tiempo que no has estado me he comprado mucha ropa interior, muy bonita, y ninguna de ella ha sufrido bajo tus manos. Me gusta tener mi ropa intacta, y mientras más tiempo pases ausente, mejor para mí. —Se sacó la bata, dejándola en la cama, revelando su precioso cuerpo cubierto por una pequeña ropa interior color rojo.

Vegeta no supo si era el excesivo tiempo fuera de casa, pero los pechos de Bulma se veían más grandes e incluso se tomó el tiempo de apreciarla con esa ropa, que nunca duraba más de un minuto puesta cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta?

—No sé de qué hablas —Apretó la mandíbula, regresando la mirada al ahora estúpido, frío y aburrido robot.

—¿No te gusta? Pero lo compré pensando en ti. —Su voz sensual se coló en los oídos del hombre.

—Es una prenda innecesaria.

—Tienes razón, no sé en que estaba pensando —comentó juguetona—. Es mucho mejor sacármela. —Y así hizo. Lo desabrochó por atrás y sacó, tirándolo fuera del alcance de la pantalla—. ¿Mucho mejor, no? —sonrió cuando él volvió a mirarla.

Estaba mudo, tieso y serio, pero ella sabía que se trataba de la fachada y eso le encantaba. Tantos años juntos y él aún la deseaba como la primera vez.

Acarició su cuello, pasó las manos por sus pechos, apretándolos, y presionando los pezones con los pulgares. Recorrió su abdomen con las manos y uñas, dejando marcas rosas sobre su piel blanca. Todo lo que Vegeta solía hacerle, pero con la delicadeza que él carecía.

El hombre en silencio contempló el espectáculo privado, sintiendo su entrepierna dura, maldiciendo por no saber la técnica de la teletransportación de Kakarotto. De lo contrario ya estaría ahí para ocupar su lugar como se debía.

No se dio cuenta que mordió su labio y sacó sangre, cuando la vio meter una mano dentro de la pequeña pantaleta roja, estimulándose sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. La distancia los separaba y ella se estaba aprovechando de eso.

No perdió ningún detalle de cómo se tocaba y masturbaba. Sus sentidos alerta para observar su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos y abdomen y sobre todo esa mano que no dejaba de moverse, censurada por la prenda interior. Oía los suaves quejidos que salían de su boca. Boca que debería estar rozando su oído y gemidos que deberían volverse gritos si él estuviese ahí.

Fue demasiado cuando Bulma retiró la mano y se llevó los dos dedos a su boca, saboreando su propio sabor. Justo como él hacía luego de penetrarla con los dedos. Esto ya era mucho.

—Quítate eso. —No fue consciente de la orden que dio, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el robot con el destornillador y se cruzaba de brazos. Su voz no expresó ninguna emoción, pero los ojos proyectaban todo, al igual que sus mejillas rojas y cuerpo tenso.

Después de mirar su pene duro, marcándose en los short de spandex que tanto le gustaban, levantó la vista para mirarlo. No esperaba que le dijera eso, excitándola más.

—¿No vas a pedir por favor, Vegeta? —Sonrió tomando la pantaleta con los pulgares, estirando un poco la tela.

—Hazlo. —Repitió con el mismo tono severo.

Ahora fue ella quien mordió su labio, sintiendo una corriente recorrerle la espalda al oírlo hablar así. Ella había planeado esto para darle una lección y traerlo de regreso, pero había resultado mucho más entretenido e interesante.

Tomándose su tiempo, la mujer comenzó a bajar la única prenda restante para quedar completamente desnuda. Ya tenía pensado que seguiría, pero si Vegeta tenía planeado otra orden, ella no opondría resistencia.

Cada movimiento era atentamente observado por él.

Reiterados golpes en la puerta la hicieron dejar la pantaleta en su lugar.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Escuché la voz de papá! ¡¿Estás hablando con él?! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

—Lo siento, Vegeta. Tenemos visitas —Tomó la bata para cubrirse—. Pero esto es lo que hubiera pasado de haber llegado a tiempo. —Se abrochó la bata mientras se encogía de hombros ante la cara de él, mucho más seria que antes.

La vio bajarse de la cama y eso sería lo último que vería de ella hasta regresar a la Tierra. Tuvo que acercarse a la pantalla para que se viese solo su rostro cuando su hijo se subió a la cama de un salto para poder hablar con él.

Minutos después el niño encontraría a su madre en la cocina, con una bata mucho más grande y gruesa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Convencí a papá! ¡Ya viene de regreso!

—Me alegro mucho, Trunks —respondió contenta, sirviéndole la cena.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Y este ha sido el one shot pedido por ser el rw número 400. Espero que te haya gustado y sea lo que querías **Dika**, y también gracias por la idea.

Me encantó escribir este one shot jajajajaj, de solo imaginarme a Vegeta así me inspiraba. Tal vez me anime y escriba la continuación cuando llegue a casa. ¿Les parece?

Muchas gracias a **Sofia Chavez, Shadowsakuras, Spyro TJ, Trunks, Naomigomiz, Sora 79, Nadeshico, Johaaceve, Sora 174, Plr 16, Narumi, Seline Feline, Kandrak, Fyl, Lali weasley, Maytelu, Sky d, Ashril **y todos los anónimos

Muchos cariños y gracias por pasar a leer y dejar comentarios.

Dev.


	29. Pausa

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Pausa**

Imagen 362

* * *

Un trueno a lo lejos la despertó, pero no fue suficiente para sacarla del encanto en que se encontraba, especialmente cuando recordó que no había nadie en casa. Trunks estaba de viaje con su novia Mai y sus padres recién volverían mañana con Bra. Lo que significaba que les quedaba varias horas por disfrutar.

Afuera llovía con violencia, daba la impresión que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento, pero nada podía importunarla en estos momentos. En toda la casa y en el interior de su cuarto estaba la temperatura ideal, tanto así que su pijama dejaba bastante piel expuesta y Vegeta sólo vestía un pantalón.

Los dos llevaban al menos un par de horas durmiendo sobre la cama. Él la abrazaba por atrás y entrelazaban sus piernas. Antes de eso Vegeta había terminado de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento que lo había dejado con heridas y de mal humor, y Bulma con el cuerpo tenso de tantas horas sentada al computador, concentrada en solucionar problemas del trabajo. Pese al agotamiento se dieron el tiempo de tener una pelea grande, de esas que no ocurrían hace tiempo, pero ya era parte del pasado. Ahora dormían, descansaban y pretendían seguir haciéndolo.

El calor de ambos cuerpos sobre la cama era todo lo que importaba. El contacto de los cuerpos tibios, las piernas revueltas de tal forma que no sabían donde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro. La respiración de Vegeta en la nuca de ella. No podía pedir más.

Volvía a dormirse cuando lo sintió soltarla y romper el enlace, se volteó para verlo y comprobar que estaba despierto. Ninguno abrió la boca, simplemente se miraron. Bulma lo abrazó y se recargó sobre su pecho, poniendo una de sus piernas sobre las de él, frotándola con el mismo ritmo que acariciaba su abdomen. Vegeta la abrazó con un brazo sin hacer mucho, con la mirada perdida en el techo y bostezando reiteradas veces. La mujer ejerció más presión en su pierna, pero se detuvo al oír su estomago rugir.

Luego de una sonrisa puso los pies descalzos en el piso alfombrado, rascó su rodilla derecha y partió camino a la cocina por algo de comer. Ella también tenía hambre y le vendría bien algo caliente y delicioso.

Casi una hora después, una bandeja vacía yacía en el suelo del cuarto y otra sobre una silla. Ambas en las mismas condiciones. Vegeta volvía a recostarse con la mirada al techo, mientras que ella terminaba de beber su copa de vino, reservando un poco para él.

Bulma se sentó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, él tocó y acarició ambas para entibiar sus manos frías, viéndola tomar otro sorbo de vino e inclinándose hacia su rostro. Abrió la boca aceptando el líquido rojo junto con un par de besos pausados y cansados. Repitieron la escena una segunda vez, dejando el último sorbo solamente para ella.

Pronto volvería a acostarse a su lado. Tibios, con el estomago lleno y un poco de alcohol encima. Cansados y ahora relajados, con el hipnótico sonido de la lluvia caer y nadie más a su alrededor que pudiera importunar.

Vegeta le dio la espalda y ella lo abrazó, durmiéndose primero que él.

Él se dormiría rato después, cuando ella se hubiese dado vuelta, seguido de él para volver a abrazarla y entrelazar las piernas.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Les cuento que desde ayer no para de llover, hace frío en el exterior y yo estoy en mi casa, con pijama y abrigada, sin nada de frío. Mis perritos duermen secos en sus casas y estoy a punto de irme a la cama a acostarme con mi esposo a dormir una rica siesta. Y por todo eso, se me ocurrió este one shot, con la imagen adecuada.

En cuanto a Vegeta y Bulma. Quise escribir algo común y corriente que haría una pareja un día de lluvia y descanso. Ellos ya llevan muchos años juntos y es completamente normal pasar un rato así. Hay quienes piensan que con ellos todo es muy blanco o negro, y al comienzo pudo ser así, ¡pero vamos! Después de tanto tiempo las cosas cambian y pueden hacer algo tan simple como dormir siesta juntos.

Muchas gracias por las respuestas del capítulo anterior. Prometo hacer la continuación de Vegeta llegando a casa a terminar lo que Bulma comenzó.

Besos **a Prl16, Criselygirl, Paty, Seline, Sora147, Shadowsakuras, Eriss, Orbis Epsilon, Giselamoon, Sky d, Lali weasley, Fyl, Yess, Johaaceve, Maytelu, Kandrak, Naomigomiz, Dika, Sofia Chavez y a los anónimos** por leer y dejarse tiempo para comentar.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	30. Hasta el Fin del Mundo cap1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Hasta el fin del mundo**

Imagen 073

* * *

—_¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó para hacer conversación y así lograr que no se fuera de su lado y tal vez pasar la noche con ella._

—_¿Hacer qué? —habló un poco desorientado. Había estado a punto de dormirse de no ser por las típicas preguntas de Bulma después del sexo. Gracias a eso podría levantarse e irse a su habitación. _

—_Eso, sentir la energía de los demás, por más pequeña que sea. —Se apoyó en su pecho desnudo y cubrió con cobijas, protegiéndolo del frio—. Trato de sorprenderte todo el tiempo. Cuando estás entrenando, o en la ducha, incluso cuando estas durmiendo y siempre sabes que estoy ahí._

—_Estás viva y emites energía, esa energía la siento venir y moverse._

—_¿Y puedes sentir cualquiera, aunque se trate de algo insignificante? —Ahora las caricias pasaron a su cabello._

—_Así es. —Podría haberle dicho que en efecto su energía era más que insignificante, pero no quería peleas ni gritos. Ya era demasiado tarde y necesitaba dormir algo para continuar su entrenamiento mañana temprano. _

—_¿Y si estoy escondida?_

—_¿Para qué te vas a esconder?_

—_Es sólo una pregunta. _

—_Si te escondes también podría sentirla._

—_¿Y si estoy muy lejos?_

—_Aun así podría._

—_¿Cómo logras detectarla entre tanta gente?_

—_Ya son demasiadas preguntas. —Quiso levantarse, pero ella se cargó en él._

—_Curiosidad de científica, vamos, respóndeme. Me lo debes por haber trabajado todo el día en la cámara de gravedad._

—_¿Cuál era la pregunta? —Volvió a acomodar la cabeza en la almohada y ella siguió las caricias en su cabello._

—_Cómo logras detectar mi presencia entre tanta gente y estando tan lejos._

—_Fácil, simplemente estás ahí. Me concentro en ti y te puedo encontrar. —Además estaba familiarizado con su ki. Sin esforzase podía dar con ella._

—_¿En cualquier parte?¿Hasta el fin del mundo? —preguntó en un tono que Vegeta no entendió._

—_Sí, hasta el fin del mundo._

—_¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrías llegar a mí en cualquier lugar? —Lo abrazó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos._

—_Claro que sí, estoy bastante consciente de mis habilidades. —Y ya que todo el asunto se estaba volviendo incomodo, la hizo a un lado para levantarse de la cama._

—_No te vayas, quédate conmigo._

_No respondió. No entendía bien que había sucedido, como casi siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos, así que simplemente obedecía a su cuerpo y este le indicaba que ya era hora de abandonar la habitación. _

_Bulma se arropó y cerró los ojos. Pensando que había sido lindo fantasear con Vegeta en una escena romántica por un par de segundos. Ella sabía muy bien lo que tenían, no era tonta, pero siempre fue una mujer soñadora y eso no podían quitárselo._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Aspiró por última vez el cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo. No lo apagó con el zapato porque al momento de dejarlo caer, ya se había olvidado éste. Ya era tarde, hacía mucho frío y ante ella tenía las luces de una ciudad totalmente desconocida.

Estaba tan mal que se le había olvidado qué hora era en su capital para llamar y preguntar por Trunks. Lo único que la tenía tranquila, era que sus padres estaban cuidando de él, pero debía llamar pronto o se preocuparían por tantas horas sin comunicación y no podía seguir sólo con mensajes de texto.

Sacó otro cigarro, tardando un poco en encenderlo. Las manos le temblaban por el frío y la impotencia y estaba demasiado cansada para entrar a su cuarto de hotel a buscar un abrigo o para hacer algo al respecto su estado de ánimo. Por eso había escapado. Aprovechó este pretexto de trabajo y se marchó lejos para tomar un poco de aire. Debía hacerlo lejos y fuera para volver compuesta y fuerte como siempre lo había sido, pero a veces hasta la persona más dura tenía sus momentos difíciles y ella no quería que la vieran.

De día estaba bien. Las reuniones y exposiciones la mantenían con la cabeza ocupada, pero de noche cuando estaba sola era cuando todo lo malo afloraba.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde el Torneo de Cell y desde que su amigo Goku había fallecido y era imposible para ella continuar así con Vegeta. Al principió sintió pena por él, podía entenderlo, después de todo para nadie había sido fácil lo ocurrido y mucho menos para él. Por eso lo acompañó y cuidó, pensando románticamente (estúpidamente) que se daría cuenta de todo y cambiaria. Por arte de magia abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta lo mucho que perdía si no hacía algo por ella y su hijo.

Pero el tiempo pasó y nada sucedió. Su carácter empeoró, su lejanía creció e incluso en más de una ocasión abandonó el planeta sin avisar, regresando en meses, como si sólo se hubiese ausentado por un par de horas. Eso no era vida para nadie, en especial para Trunks. Ella no quería que su hijo creciera en un hogar así. Vegeta debía quedarse para siempre o desaparecer y jamás volver.

Y de eso fue lo último que hablaron, la última vez que se vieron e hirieron. Él insistiendo que era ella la que estaba mal y ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Simplemente una pelea donde ambos hablaban a la vez y no escuchaban al otro.

* * *

—_¡Entonces si no estás dispuesto a poner de tu parte, márchate y no vuelvas más! ¡No soy un juguete que puedes usar y tirar a tu antojo! ¡Eso ya se acabó!_

—_¡Hace tiempo debería haberme ido de este inmundo planeta!_

—_¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Deja de amenazar y hazlo de una buena vez! ¡Acá ya no hay nada más para ti!_

—_Nunca hubo algo mío acá. Ni pedí nada. —Tomó su armadura y sin ponérsela salió de su habitación hacía el primer piso. Por supuesto que ella lo siguió, no lo dejaría así después de eso último._

—_¡Lo tuviste todo, Vegeta! Y por ciego lo estás desperdiciando, pero no voy a rogarte porque no te lo mereces—. Corrió para poder ponerse delante de él y mirarlo a la cara—. Esta ya no es tu casa y no eres bienvenido acá. Me voy a ir de viaje de negocios y cuando regrese no quiero que estés aquí. —Quería más que nada llorar, pero no lo hizo. No lo haría delante de él, mucho menos si él insistía en actuar como si todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue una invención de ella._

_Deseaba que se fuera, pero una parte de ella esperaba que continuara discutiendo y que de alguna forma loca y mágica, terminaran teniendo sexo o al menos olvidando lo ocurrido y continuar sus vidas, su rutina de locos, pero al menos juntos._

_Pero no abrió la boca. Simplemente la miró a los ojos, como molesto o con desprecio. Bulma no supo entender esa mirada, pero no era nada bueno y al cabo de un par de segundos la hizo a un lado para poder pasar por la puerta y salir de la casa._

_Pasaron menos de diez minutos, los cuales Bulma usó para sentarse en un sillón y fumar. Nerviosa y enojada, esperando que ya no volviera más y también que entrara por esa puerta a pelear y arreglar todo, pero tenía que entender que los cuentos de hadas no existían y debía dejar morir esa parte romántica que aún quedaba en ella. Por muy príncipe que fuese Vegeta, no volvería por ella a rescatarla de nada, no haría nada por ella. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría._

_El romanticismo debía morir y por primera vez en la vida él haría algo por ella. Acabaría con éste de la forma más cruel posible._

_Bulma no podía creer lo que oía. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y la nave de Vegeta ya abandonaba la Tierra. Esta vez el príncipe azul no tuvo interés en dar la pelea por ella y su hijo y si hace años no le importó cuando casi murieron, menos se interesaría ahora que ya no había nada en este planeta que valiera la pena para él._

* * *

De eso ya había pasado tres semanas y aún le dolía. Y no sabía cuando disminuiría, pero debía seguir y no dejarse morir. Pronto volvería a casa y tenía que continuar su vida con su hijo y sus padres. Por mucho que llorara y sufriera él no aparecería y aunque así fuese, no cambiaría.

Continuó en el balcón de su habitación, mirando la noche nocturna de una ciudad que usualmente vivía de noche, pero que el frío había logrado paralizar. Encendió otro cigarro, ordenándose mentalmente que sería el ultimo antes de irse a dormir, de lo contario terminaría con un horrible resfriado y eso sería terrible estando tan lejos de casa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a oír un par de pasos justo detrás de ella. Estaba segura que la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, no había otra puerta de acceso y estaba en el piso cuarenta. La única forma de llegar hasta ese balcón y ponerse detrás de ella sin ser oído, era volando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta? —No lo podía creer. Ella que pensaba que ya se encontraba a años luz de distancia.

—Apestas a cigarro.

Se volteó para mirarlo. Ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, con su armadura puesta y cruzado de brazos, como esperando que ella hablara. Como si ella fuera la que tuviera que dar explicaciones.

—Hago lo que quiero. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó sorprendida. Ni siquiera ella podía pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad donde se encontraba y él estaba ahí.

"_Hasta el fin del mundo_" se cruzó por su cabeza, despertando ese poquito de ilusión, cayendo sin que fuese necesario que él abriera la boca, pero de lo contario ¿qué hacía él en el balcón de su habitación?

—Fue fácil rastrearte —mintió—. Te dije que podía encontrarte en cualquier parte del mundo… aunque te escondieras.

Eso le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza, pero se mantuvo fuerte. —No estoy escondiéndome, estoy trabajando.

—Parecía que te escondías.

—No podría esconderme de ti porque primero sería necesario que estuvieras en la Tierra y me necesitases, pero no se da ninguna de las dos situaciones. —Tiró el cigarro al suelo y apagó, caminando hacia el interior de su cuarto donde estaba cálido y sin embargo ella continuaba tiritando.

Vegeta entró detrás de ella sin decir nada, confundiéndola más.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Vienes a buscarme?

—¿No es obvio?

—No, no lo es. Estoy trabajando y además tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. ¿Recuerdas que nos abandonaste?

—Es evidente que estoy aquí, ¿no? —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Detestaba que hiciese un lio por todo, detestaba todo de ella y aun así había regresado.

—No voy a caer en esto de nuevo. No es justo para Trunks ni para mí. Si nos acostamos ahora estaremos bien un par de días y te irás después de obtener lo que quieres y te aburras.

—¿Tienes que hacer un escándalo por todo? Estoy acá ¿Qué más quieres? —Levantó un poco la voz.

Lo quedó mirando en silencio. En verdad jamás imaginó que haría algo así y de cierto modo le daba un poco de esperanzas, pero una vez más todo lo malo afloraba y la hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

—Lo quiero todo Vegeta, es todo o nada. Necesito que me digas que haces aquí.

Retrocedió cuando la vio acercarse. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle tanto? Ni siquiera él sabía bien que quería, mucho menos le diría a ella. Él era un guerrero saiyajin, no uno de esos tontos humanos, suficiente debería tener con que esté ahí.

Al no haber respuesta, Bulma tomó su abrigo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No quiero encontrarte en mi cuarto cuando regrese.

Salió sin esperar alguna respuesta, aunque conociéndolo ya se debía haber marchado al no tener lo que quería.

Jamás pensó que iría por ella al otro lado del mundo. Eso le había dado un nuevo respiro al agónico romanticismo, pero esta vez Bulma se encargaría de rematarlo. Ya estaba crecida para seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas.

Ya era hora de crecer.

Horas después, cuando regresara a su cuarto, no encontraría rastro alguno de Vegeta.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Si se fijan, en todos los capítulos anteriores de Fragmentos, termino las historias con un "Fin" pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Más adelante subiré la segunda y tercera parte de esta historia que comenzó como un one shot, pero que terminó alargándose.

La imagen no se veía tan seria para el tema del capítulo, pero al verla se me ocurrió ese título y con el nombre se me vino a la mente algo más serio de lo que pensaba en un comienzo.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a **Neldyta, Johaaceve, Sora 147, Shadowsakuras, Plr16, Sky d, Naomigomiz, Lali Weasley, Sofisofia, Ina minina, Dika, Fyl, KandraK **y** Bulma Son** por darse el tiempo de comentar

Cariños,

Dev.


	31. Ausencia cap2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Ausencia**

(Continuación de Hasta el Fin del Mundo)

Imagen 336

* * *

Salió al balcón de su cuarto a tomar un poco de sol y fumar un cigarro, tal como hacía cada mañana antes de despertar a Trunks y comenzar su día. También se ponía a pensar y confundirse más, ya que cada mañana al salir al balcón, podía ver la nave de Vegeta en el patio, solitaria y vacía, tal como la encontró cuando volvió de su viaje de negocios hace ya un mes.

La nave era lo único que había visto de Vegeta y después del rechazo dudaba volver a encontrarse con él. No podía imaginar como los saiyajin se tomaban los quiebres amorosos. ¿Pelearían? ¿Irían a conquistar planetas y matar gente? Para comenzar, ¿habrán sido capaces de mantener una relación amorosa con alguien? Porque evidentemente Vegeta no, y era demasiado catalogar lo de ellos con un nombre así, pero por lo menos ella lo había vivido de esa forma y por mucho que él lo negase, no cambiaría su realidad.

Cuando estuvieron en el balcón de su habitación de hotel y lo sintió a solo dos pasos de ella, estuvo a punto de ceder. El que fuera por ella tan lejos la remeció tanto que de no haber existido Trunks, hubieran terminado teniendo sexo toda la noche y los días siguientes. No le hubiera importando en lo absoluto su persona con tal de estar con él, pero ella ya no estaba sola, debía pensar en el bienestar de Trunks y un papá así no valía la pena. Vegeta debía demostrar que estaba interesado en ambos, no solo en ella, de lo contrario sería mejor que no volviera más.

Desafortunadamente la nave seguía ahí, por lo tanto Vegeta continuaba en la Tierra y mientras eso pasara, ella debía ser fría y fuerte. Por ella y por su hijo.

Apagó el cigarro y caminó decidida hacía su cuarto. Hoy el día comenzaría temprano para ella y Trunks. Ambos de paseo por el zoológico.

* * *

—¡Mi amor! ¡Volviste, te extrañé tanto! —exclamó la rubia arrodillándose para recibir a Trunks que al verla corrió a sus brazos.

—Se portó muy bien, y sacamos muchas fotos —Bulma dejó las bolsas con regalos y juguetes que había comprado sobre un sillón, dejando el resto en el coche.

—La próxima vez los acompañaré al zoológico, hace tiempo que no vamos los tres. —Rió al ver el globo en forma de león que llevaba su nieto.

—Te trajimos un regalo, abuela —dijo aún aferrado a su cuello.

—¿Para mí? ¡Qué alegría!

—Sí, está en el auto. Trajimos regalos para todos —murmuró con un tono extraño de voz que su madre notó—. En cuanto nos lavemos las manos y cenemos, iremos por ellos.

—También le compramos un regalo a papá.

—Tu papá va a estar muy contento, Trunks.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, Trunks. Vamos a comer y después a jugar con todos los regalos.

—¡Sí! —El pequeñito finalmente soltó a su abuela y corrió hacia su habitación junto con su globo.

—Mamá, no le mientas a Trunks, por favor. Le estás haciendo daño.

—Pero Bulma, yo no…

—No quiero que nombres a Vegeta y menos delante de Trunks.

—Pero es su padre y Trunks lo quiere tanto.

—Cada animal que veíamos decía que ese le iba gustar a su papá o que no. Todo el paseo estuvo presente. —Se sentó en un sillón agotada. Había sacado a Trunks para distraerlo y olvidar el asunto de Vegeta un rato, pero con el niño mencionándolo cada un minuto era difícil.

—Bulma, él es su padre y será así para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? Ni siquiera está. Hace un mes que no sabemos de él.

—Pero está en la Tierra, se quedó aquí por ti y por Trunks —respondió con los ojos brillando en optimismo—. ¿Para qué otra cosa se quedaría aquí?

—No lo sé, pero tampoco se quedó por nosotros.

—Vegeta es un hombre complejo, tienes que darle tiempo, ya verás como todo se arregla pronto.

—Me gustaría tener un poco de tu optimismo.

—Tienes que relajarte y disfrutar a tu hijo estas semanas y cuando menos te enteres, todo estará bien.

—Si tu lo dices… —Suspiró mirando la bolsa con juguetes nuevos de Trunks. Había decidido pasar más tiempo con su hijo tratando de llenar el vacío de Vegeta, y para eso tomó las vacaciones que jamás se había permitido tomar. Tres semanas enteras alejada de cualquier tipo de trabajo. Todo el tiempo dedicado a su hijo y nada más. Le haría muy bien a ambos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Durante la cena, Trunks contó con lujo de detalle cada animal que vieron y lo que hacían, por supuesto sus abuelos escucharon atentos el relato, participando en una conversación amena, que relajó a Bulma al punto de distraerla. Después de comer, repartieron los regalos y llevaron los juguetes de Trunks a su cuarto, donde dejaron el regalo para Vegeta, ya que el niño insistió en guardarlo. El baño fue igual de intenso que la cena, Trunks no paraba de hablar y pedir que lo llevara a la casa de Goten para llevarle su regalo y pese a que Bulma ya le había dicho, volvía a preguntar cuando regresaría su papá.

—No sé aún Trunks, tú sabes cómo es tu papá, pero en cuanto llegue se lo daremos.

—Le va a gustar.

—Sí, mi amor. —Forzó una sonrisa, aliviada de verlo bostezar. Sería fácil acostarlo esta noche.

Más tarde, Bulma regresó a su cuarto. Había estado a punto de ir al laboratorio para asegurarse que había dejado todo en orden, pero de camino se encontró con su padre, quien le ordenó que fuera a descansar, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo él era quien estaba al mando. Obedeció sin muchas ganas, pero ya estaba con pijama y en el balcón fumando un cigarro antes de dormir.

Como llevaba haciendo, desde que volvió de ese viaje de negocios, miró un rato la nave de Vegeta, pensando miles de estupideces y también reafirmando su decisión. Contradiciéndose sin siquiera abrir la boca. Minutos interminables haciendo lo mismo hasta que se acabara el cigarro y luego terminar el día en su reconfortante y cada vez más grande cama.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, paseando con Trunks y su madre, jugando en casa o en un parque cercano, y también aprendiendo cosas nuevas, encargándose de estimular la inteligencia de su niño. Todo lo que por trabajo se veía racionado, ahora lo estaba realizando como se debía, sin olvidar la hora de la siesta, de lo contrario el Vegeta en miniatura despertaba en cualquier momento y eso nadie lo quería. Trunks era un amor las veinticuatro horas del día, pero si estaba sin su siesta era irreconocible.

Al quinto día de vacaciones y con Trunks durmiendo a su lado, sobre una cobija en el patio trasero, Bulma trataba de leer un libro, un tanto inquieta hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida dejando la lectura de lado. Se recostó y miró el cielo.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que pudo escuchar el cantar de unos pájaros que volaban a gran distancia. El viento soplaba suave y el sol calentaba lo necesario, en fin, era un buen día.

—Qué aburrida estoy —dijo bostezando. Miró a Trunks quien había caído profundamente luego del almuerzo y aún le quedaba una hora de sueño. Su atención se fue a la nave de Vegeta que continuaba tal y como la dejó. No pensó mucho y se puso de pie caminando hacia ella. Era la primera vez que se le acercaba y no es que la estuviese evadiendo. Definitivamente Vegeta no estaba escondido en su interior, aunque algo en ella la había mantenido alejada, pero ahora la curiosidad había sido más grande, después de todo ella la había construido.

—¡Cómo te ha maltratado este bárbaro! —exclamó en voz baja mientras miraba su exterior. La pintura gastada era lo mínimo, las abolladuras sobresalían, en la parte inferior estaba por desprenderse un panel de metal y tenía una gotera de aceite en algún lugar que no encontró a simple vista. Ahora se explicaba por qué había regresado a la Tierra. Su madre se iba a decepcionar, su cuento de hadas jamás sucedería, Vegeta había regresado porque no estaba en condiciones de un viaje largo, así de simple.

Subió por la plataforma deteniéndose para ingresar la clave digital de acceso: la fecha de cumpleaños de Trunks. Se sorprendió al ver que aún era esa, pero de inmediato se preguntó si sabría cuando había nacido Trunks. Por supuesto que no.

Al abrirse la puerta reforzada, miró un par de minutos en su interior sin poner un pie adentro. Inspeccionó con su vista de científica y mecánica, llegando a una conclusión; necesitaría su overol y caja de herramientas con urgencia.

Corrió a la casa, entrando por la cocina, donde estaba su mamá. Le informó que estaría trabajando en la nave de Vegeta y que le echara un ojo a Trunks que dormía en el pasto. Inmediatamente después fue por sus cosas al laboratorio.

Ahora los días pasaron más rápidos. Entre los paseos con Trunks y el arreglo de la nave, se le iba todo el día. Afortunadamente no había riesgo de tener a Trunks con ella mientras trabajaba, así que pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, incluso había llevado juguetes al interior de la nave y cojines para que pudiera estar a gusto. Cuando se le pasaba la hora, su madre llevaba comida y los acompañaba y cuando era la hora de la siesta de Trunks, Bulma se encargaba de componer partes de la computadora para no hacer ruido.

El único inconveniente era que al estar en la nave, Trunks preguntaba mucho más por su papá, por eso su abuela no entendía el comportamiento de Bulma. Trataba de conversar con ella, aconsejarla, pero era tan cabeza dura que no la escuchaba, por lo tanto lo único que le quedaba por hacer era acompañarla, quererla y cuidarla.

—¡Bulma, hija! ¡Ven a ver quién te vino a visitar! —gritó su mamá con Trunks en brazos.

La mujer se asomó por una ventana, sonriendo ampliamente al ver quien era su visita. Salió de la nave sin preocuparse por limpiarse la cara ni manos negras por el aceite.

—¡Yamcha! —Lo abrazó pese a lo sucia que estaba, pero él si lo notó; correspondiendo el abrazo sin fuerza y haciéndose hacia atrás para no hacer tanto contacto.

—Pasaba por acá y decidí venir a saludar.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó desabrochándose el overol, sacándose la parte de los brazos y bajándolo hasta la cintura. Yamcha miró a otro lado, sonrojándose cuando notó que sólo vestía un pequeño y ajustado top rojo.

—Les traeré refrescos y pastelillos. —Y sin esperar respuesta, la mejor anfitriona del planeta fue rumbo a la cocina con su nieto de la mano. Pesaba demasiado para tenerlo todo el tiempo en brazos, aunque si pudiera, ciertamente lo haría.

Se sentaron en las sillas de playa para conversar más a gusto, poniéndose al día de todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Comieron y bebieron las cosas que la mamá de Bulma llevó y sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido más de una hora sin parar de hablar.

—Así que lo de Krillin y Dieciocho va en serio. —Miró de reojo a Trunks que continuaba sentado sobre su cobija jugando con sus juguetes.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer, la verdad es que nadie, pero ya están viviendo juntos en la casa del maestro Roshi.

—Más le vale jugársela para mantener a su lado a una mujer así. —Bromeó tomando otra galleta.

—Te aseguro que Oulong y el maestro ya se han encargado de hacer varias bromas, pero sólo cuando Dieciocho no está presente.

—Sí, la verdad es que puede llegar a ser muy intimidante, pero si Krillin está tan enamorado de ella es porque algo bueno tiene.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

Abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. —No, no Yamcha, no quiero hablar de él. Me duele mucho aún. —Pese a sus palabras no se mostró triste.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención, como estás trabajando en su nave, di por hecho que seguían juntos.

—La estoy reparando y mejorando para que se vaya de una vez y no vuelva más. —Lo dijo feliz, como si estuviera dando una buena noticia—. Pero cambiemos el tema, no quiero pensar en él ahora.

—¡Por supuesto! Y creo saber que te puede ayudar a distraerte.

—¿Qué ofreces?

—Krillin va a dar una fiesta en Kame House porque quiere que el grupo comparta con Dieciocho…

—Y supongo que ella tiene cero interés en vernos.

—Totalmente. —Ambos rieron—. Pero Krillin está muy interesado, así que debemos ir.

—No sé, ahora estoy de vacaciones por Trunks, y el solo viaje hacía allá me tomará todo un día.

—No hay problema por eso, yo te puedo venir a buscar y dejar. Nos turnamos manejando y puedes cuidar a Trunks. A los dos les hará bien el aire fresco del mar.

—Tienes razón. Le encantará jugar en la arena, y podemos llevar traje de baño.

—¡Qué bien! También está invitado Gohan, pero no sabemos si Milk le de permiso, tú sabes, no quiere mucho a los androides.

—La entiendo, pero a esa mujer le haría bien salir un día de casa, o por lo menos debería dejar a Gohan, él ya no es un niño.

—Explícaselo a ella. —Bebió más gaseosa—. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Ten y Chaoz. Le prometí a Krillin que también les avisaría.

—No creo que acepten la invitación.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo prometí. —Se puso de pie, seguido de Bulma—. Ahora debo irme, más tarde te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—¡Claro! —dijo entusiasmada, pensando melancólica que con Goku estaría todo el grupo reunido.

Luego de darle un beso a Bulma y acariciar la cabeza de Trunks, Yamcha abandonó el lugar.

—Trunks, ¿quieres ir a la casa del maestro Roshi a una fiesta?

—¿¡Puede ir mi papá también!?

—No sé si vaya a estar para el día de la fiesta, pero si llega claro que lo invitaremos.

—¡Sí, vamos!

Nuevamente tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Detestaba que en cada evento la presencia de Vegeta estuviera presente como un fantasma, pero se encargaría de que a lo menos Gohan fuese para que su hijo olvidara a su padre por un rato, y quien sabe, tal vez podía convencer a Milk de ir y llevar a Goten. Eso sería perfecto.

Esa noche se durmieron temprano. Agotados luego de haber ido por un helado a la plaza y jugar todo el día con la abuela en los juegos y con otros niños que conoció en el lugar. Bulma agradecía que su madre estuviera con ella. No sabía qué haría si no la tuviera, ayudándola a diario con su niño que cada día parecía tener más fuerza y energía. Había que tener cuidado con él, ya había comenzado a romper juguetes y muebles sin querer y si se descuidaban podía llegar a dañar a otro niño, por eso era tan importante para ella que jugara con Goten, ya que además de quererse como hermanos, podían ser bruscos sin que ocurrieran accidentes.

—Mamá, mamá. —El niño movió a su mamá del brazo para despertarla—. Despierta mamá. Mamá.

La voz de Trunks no la despertó, sino que el viento de la noche que entró por la ventana del balcón, moviendo las cortinas blancas y helando la piel de la mujer que usaba de pijama un camisón delgado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Confundida, encendió la luz del velador, encontrando a su hijo con pijama y despierto como si fuese de día—. ¿Por qué estás levantado, Trunks? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas. Pese a ser verano, la noche había estado particularmente fría, por lo que estaba segura que las había cerrado antes de acostarse.

—¡Mamá! ¡Soñé con mi papá! Y me decía que ya iba a volver.

Al oír eso, salió de inmediato al balcón a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de Vegeta. Trunks la siguió para mirar las estrellas con el mismo objetivo, porque siempre imaginaba que su papá llegaba del cielo.

—¡¿Ya llegó papá?!

—No mi amor, sigue de viaje… ¿Qué más te decía en tu sueño?

—Que mi pijama era estúpido y que ya me durmiera —respondió mirando su pijama de ositos.

—Eso no es verdad mi amor, tu pijama es hermoso.

—Pero ya no me gusta, no quiero usarlo.

—Mañana veremos eso, ahora volvamos a la cama. Hace mucho frío.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de Trunks.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí mi amor?

—Echo de menos a papá. —dijo con ojos tristes, mirando el suelo.

En ese momento el corazón de Bulma se detuvo y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar. No sabía qué hacer para devolverle la alegría a su hijo. Ella tan inteligente, capaz de lograr lo que nadie más en el mundo y ahora se sentía completamente impotente al no poder ayudar a su pequeño. Era tan injusto.

—Y él también te extraña mucho, Trunks —susurró acariciando su rostro. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle, pero ya no le quedaba más. Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza, deseando trasmitirse todo su amor para que no sufriera por la ausencia de su padre—. Estoy segura que piensa en ti todos los días antes de dormirse.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres cambiarte de pijama? —preguntó separándose de él para mirarlo, comprobando que le había gustado la idea por su sonrisa.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya no me gusta, es estúpido!

—Pero no usemos más esa palabra, está mal.

—Papá la usa.

—Sí y papá también debe dejar de usarla, pero como tú eres más inteligente le enseñarás a él que no debe decirla.

—Está bien —contestó refregándose los ojos, nuevamente con sueño.

—¿Te gustaría mañana ir donde Goten? Vamos a pedirle permiso a su mamá para que deje a Gohan y Goten ir a la casa del maestro Roshi.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver a Goten! —Dio brincos tomándola de las manos.

—Entonces ponte a dormir porque partiremos mañana temprano.

Su hijo obedeció enseguida subiéndose a la cama.

Bulma sabía que si llamaba a Milk por teléfono no conseguiría nada, pero si llevaba a Trunks lograría persuadirla. La mujer era muy estricta en todo aspecto, pero también tenía un pequeño sin padre y sabía lo difícil que era eso, y lo más triste era que el papá de Trunks estaba vivo, pero sin intenciones de acercarse, por eso usaría el lado débil de Milk para convencerla.

En pocos minutos Trunks, con pijama de cohetes y naves espaciales, estaría profundamente dormido en su cama y Bulma volvería a su cuarto, directo a su velador en busca de cigarros, encendedor y su celular.

Salió al balcón y fumó tres cigarros, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la nave. Debía terminarla y pronto. No podía seguir así.

Apagó el cigarro y sin dejar de observar la nave, marcó un número en su celular. Sólo esperó unos segundos antes que le respondieran.

—Yamcha, hola. Estuve esperando que me llamaras… ¿Acaso estás con alguna novia? —Rió—... Sí… Dime cuando pasarás por nosotros… Ya… Sí… El próximo viernes, claro. —Luego de un último vistazo a la nave ingresó a su cuarto.

Habló un par de minutos más con Yamcha antes de acostarse y apagar la luz para tratar de dormir, sin saber que de haber mirado hacia arriba cuando estuvo en el balcón, en el techo, hubiera encontrado al responsable de sus pesadillas y de los sueños de Trunks, observándola en silencio.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Decidí publicar el capitulo dos enseguida debido a la buena recepción que tuvo por parte de ustedes. Muchas gracias a todas. Y les cuento que me gustó tanto que de tres capítulos pasó a convertirse en cuatro y ahora cinco, jejejeje, tal vez en la próxima actualización sean más, o menos, quién sabe.

Pese a que soy Vegetariana de corazón, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de capítulos sobre alguna de las fechas importante de la pareja (los tres años, después de Cell, Boo, etc) Estoy entretenida haciéndolo y feliz que lo lean.

Ojala les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.

Gracias especiales a **Saiyan Blood 24, Labiancalevine, Danae, Naomigomiz, Lg, Prl16. Neldyta, I love sasusaku, Johaaceve, KandraK, Sora 147, Sky d, Maytelu, Yess, Ina minina, Dika** y a los anónimos que se dieron el tiempo de comentar.

¡Ah! Aprovecho de informar que el rw número 500 escoge imagen.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	32. Dudas cap3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Dudas**

(Continuación de Hasta el Fin del Mundo &amp; Ausencia)

Imagen 173

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayas convencido a Milk de ir a la fiesta. Eres extraordinaria.

—Yo no fui, fue Trunks quien habló con ella —dijo riendo y mirando hacia atrás de la nave, donde dormía profundamente su pequeño. Las primeras horas de viaje estuvo jugando y hablando sin parar, pero el sueño terminó venciéndolo.

Para aprovechar el día, partieron en la tarde; la idea era conducir toda la noche y llegar al amanecer. Yamcha era quien iba al volante y hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Trunks.

—Si pudo convencer a Milk, ese chico tendrá un gran futuro con las mujeres.

—Por supuesto, porque es guapo e inteligente como su madre —comentó orgullosa, recordando a Trunks del futuro.

—Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, así estarás descansada cuando sea tu turno de conducir.

—No. Estoy bien. No nos veíamos hace tanto tiempo que nos queda mucho por conversar aún.

—Es verdad. —Sonrió contento. Estaba feliz de compartir con Bulma. Le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos.

Ninguno de los dos durmió. Hablaron las casi nueve horas de viaje, acompañados con emparedados hechos por la mamá de Bulma y mucho café.

Arribaron cuando el sol ya cubría la pequeña isla. Vieron a Krillin y la tortuga, sacando algunas cosas, ya preparando el lugar para recibir a las visitas.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos sorprendentemente por Milk y sus hijos, un par de horas después llegaron Ten Shin Han y Chaoz (asistieron solamente porque Chaoz insistió) e incluso en un momento pudieron ver a Piccolo quien obviamente estaba ahí por Gohan.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Con cosas deliciosas para comer, carnes a la parrilla, un poco de ensaladas (solo porque Milk llevó verduras pensando en sus hijos), muchas bebidas de diferentes sabores y música de la radio del maestro para alegrar más el lugar.

Bulma, Milk y sus hijos se quedaron en la arena, jugando en el agua y ayudando a construir castillos de arena. Los más felices eran Goten y Trunks que intentaban armar una torre, llamando la atención de Gohan. Rato después se les uniría Chaoz, la tortuga y Puar.

Los hombres permanecían junto a la parrilla, sentados bajo sombrillas, comiendo y bebiendo, mientras que Dieciocho apartada de todos, sentada bajo una palmera, comiendo y bebiendo lo que Krillin le llevaba.

—Deberíamos hacer estas reuniones más seguido. La vista del lugar mejoró mucho —comentó Oulong sin dejar de mirar a Bulma en bikini. Ni siquiera Milk se libraba de sus fantasías, pese a estar con una simple camiseta y pantalones cortos.

El maestro Roshi le dio la razón, feliz de tener más mujeres bellas en casa para poder mirar sin temor a ser asesinado a sangre fría como en el caso de la rubia. Estas dos también eran de temer, pero Dieciocho se llevaba el trofeo de la más letal.

—Yamcha, ve la carne por mí, voy adentro a buscar más refrescos para los niños. —Pidió Krillin sin detenerse.

—¡Claro Krillin! —Se levantó de su asiento para ver cómo iba la carne.

—Estás muy atento, Yamcha. Me pregunto por qué. —Oulong se le acercó, sacando otra cerveza del contenedor.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Escuchamos la conversación que tuviste con Krillin esta mañana. —Roshi también se le acercó para poder conversar a gusto—. Sabemos que Bulma ya no está con Vegeta y que ella está reparándole la nave para que se marche de la Tierra.

—Ese asesino debería estar muerto —dijo Ten Shin Han para él, sin mirarlos ni moverse de su lugar de pie, mirando el océano. Esa sería su única intervención en todo el día.

Luego de mirar a Ten, continuaron conversando.

—¿Ya tienes algo planeado? Supongo que vas a atacar pronto, porque de lo contrario lo haré yo.

—Eso sí que no, cerdito. Yo soy el mayor de todos, por lo tanto yo tengo el derecho a cortejar a Bulma primero.

—Bulma no va a querer meterse con un viejo que colecciona revistas pornográficas.

—Menos con un cerdo que me saca las revistas sin permiso y no las regresa.

Yamcha ignoró la discusión sin sentido del anciano y Oulong para mirar a Bulma sentada en la arena, riendo y jugando con los niños. A veces debía afirmar su sombrero que combinaba con el bikini para que no se volara por el viento. Se veía tan linda y feliz, pero él sabía que era por la superficie, que guardaba un dolor grande en su interior y desearía ser el afortunado en ayudarla.

Sentía que odiaba mucho más a Vegeta. No solo por ser el causante de su muerte o por habérsela quitado, ahora lo detestaba mucho más porque no había sido capaz de ver lo que tenía, haciéndola sufrir, a ella y su hijo y ninguno lo merecía.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Yam… —Krillin calló al ver que la carne se estaba quemando.

El almuerzo no estuvo tan delicioso como pensaban, ya que la carne estuvo demasiado tiempo en el fuego, quedando un poco dura, pero de todas formas todos comieron y bebieron, conversando de los viejos tiempos y anécdotas del pasado. Ese fue el único momento que Dieciocho les hizo compañía a la mesa, pero no abrió la boca, concentrada en su plato, al parecer un poco molesta, porque respondía a las atenciones de Krillin con secos monosílabos.

A la hora de la siesta fue el momento de la despedida de Ten y Chaoz. El pequeñito se hubiera quedado el resto del día, pero ya había sido demasiado para el guerrero. Ya había cumplido con su promesa de llevarlo.

La mayoría durmió y descansó. Habían comido y bebido demasiado y necesitaban reunir energías para la noche, donde habría más para consumir.

Las mujeres y los niños ya no estaban cerca del agua. La noche había caído y todos estaban abrigados y reunidos cerca del fuego, donde Krillin preparaba las hamburguesas. La rubia nuevamente había ido a su lugar favorito bajo la palmera, apartada de todos.

Las horas fueron pasando, Trunks y Goten dormían agotados en la cama del maestro Roshi, donde también dormirían Bulma, Milk y Gohan. La comida y bebidas poco a poco se irían acabando, pero las conversaciones no. A ratos Krillin le iba a dejar algo a Dieciocho, seguramente tratando de hacerla que se acercara a los demás, pero siempre regresaba solo, sonriendo nervioso, casi apenado, debiendo reaccionar alguien proponiendo un nuevo tema de conversación para subirle el ánimo. No faltó el chiste de mal gusto de la noche, por parte de Roshi, sacándoles carcajada a los hombres, molestando a Bulma y activando a Milk, enfurecida porque su hijo tuvo que escuchar esas terribles palabras. A casusa de su boca sucia Roshi terminaría en el suelo por una fuerte bofetada.

Ese fue el llamado para que la mujer se retirara a dormir. Tenía pensado partir mañana muy temprano y ya no estaba de humor para seguir ahí. Quiso llevarse a Gohan, pero luego de mucho insistir por parte de su hijo, le permitió quedarse un rato más, siempre y cuando no hubiese mas chistes subidos de tono.

Continuaron conversando, refugiándose en el poco fuego que quedaba, cuando una discusión bajo la palmera, les llamó la atención.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Ya te dije que no quiero, no lo voy hacer. —Dieciocho terminó por levantar la voz.

—Pero esto lo hice para ti —respondió tranquilo, incómodo de estar así.

—Yo no te pedí nada.

—Pensé que te podría gustar.

—Entonces no me conoces.

—Dieciocho, yo solo quería que tú…

—Deja de hacer esto. Ya estoy cansada de… —Se puso de pie, callándose a tiempo—. Sigue tú, a ti te gustan estas cosas, divierte tú, pero a mi déjame fuera de todo esto. —Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó volando del lugar.

La fiesta ya había acabado.

Cuando todos dormían, Bulma salió del cuarto que compartía con Milk y sus hijos. Caminó en puntillas para no despertar a nadie, mirando a su hijo dormir antes de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza.

Bajó las escaleras con igual cuidado, ya que en el primer piso, sobre el sofá dormía el maestro Roshi, roncando con fuerza debido a todo el alcohol ingerido; sobre su rostro una revista de mujeres desnudas que bajaba y subía al ritmo de su pesada respiración. Cerca de él, en un sillón Oulong, y en el suelo Yamcha con Puar.

Finalmente llegó al exterior. Era una noche agradable y pese al calor, la brisa marina mejoraba el ambiente. Bulma caminó hasta la arena y se sentó cerca del agua para fumar su cigarro de la noche, le agradaba la sensación de la arena en sus pies descalzos,

Llevaba medio cigarro cuando le hablaron por atrás.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Krillin se sentó a su lado, observando el mar.

—No mucho. Estoy de vacaciones para descansar y es lo que menos he hecho. Creo que necesito el stress del trabajo para dormir como un bebé.

El hombre sólo sonrió. Lucía triste.

—Buena idea hacer esta reunión, Krillin. Hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos todos.

—Sí, pero faltó Goku.

Bulma lo quedó mirando. —Goku está pasándolo fabuloso entrenando en el otro mundo. Debe ser el único de nosotros sin ningún problema. No te pongas triste por él.

—Tienes razón, se la debe pasar entrenando y comiendo, pero sigue haciéndome falta.

—A todos.

Callaron un par de minutos, observando el agua ir y venir, muy cerca de sus pies.

—Bulma, quería disculparme por lo que pasó… Dieciocho no está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

—No te disculpes, Dieciocho reaccionó como quería y no tiene nada de malo, ella es así. Además hemos visto cosas peores en todos los años que nos conocemos. —Ambos rieron—. Ella no está acostumbrada a esto, es obvio que lo detesta, pero piensa que se quedó casi hasta el final. Te debe querer mucho para aguantar todo un día—. Ahora ella terminó un poco melancólica.

—Bulma… ¿Vegeta y tú?...

—Vegeta y yo nada. —Lo interrumpió con otra risa—. Estamos hablando de ti y Dieciocho, no cambies el tema y concéntrate en eso. —En cuanto terminó su cigarro encendió otro—. Tienes que entenderla mucho o la vas a perder, valora su intento por participar en esta reunión y si quiere estar callada y sola en un rincón, déjala, después de todo mucho está haciendo al permanecer aquí, porque sabe que es importante para ti.

—Tienes razón. —Krillin sonrió. En verdad no lo había visto así. Bulma estaba en lo cierto, y él con sus inseguridades no apreciaba lo mucho que Dieciocho lo quería.

—Claro que tengo razón, se te olvida que estás hablando conmigo.

—Gracias Bulma.

—No fue nada. Y la próxima vez yo organizaré la reunión en mi casa.

—Ahí estaremos.

—Lo sé.

Más tarde Krillin se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a Bulma en la arena. La mujer vería a Dieciocho regresar a la isla, y pensando que ya todos dormían en la casa, entraría por la ventana del cuarto que compartía con su amigo, seguramente a reconciliarse.

—Siempre tengo la razón —habló apagando el cigarro en la arena.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Gracias por llevarlo. Cada vez tengo menos fuerzas para cargarlo.

—No hay problema —dijo descendiendo de la nave con Trunks dormido en sus brazos, mientras Bulma llevaba un par de bolsos.

En cuanto se alejó de la nave, la mujer la encapsuló y guardó en su bolsillo. Bulma tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que partieron después del desayuno, feliz de ver a Krillin más feliz que nunca. Por supuesto Dieciocho no apareció para despedirse.

—Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Pronto va a ir al colegio.

—Cada vez está más cerca de los tres años… El tiempo pasa volando.

Entraron a la casa, Yamcha lo llevó a hasta su cuarto y dejó en la cama para que Bulma le pusiera el pijama y acostara. En el entretanto, bajó a la sala para esperarla.

—Ojala fuera así de fácil acostarlo todas las noches —dijo Bulma al llegar al primer piso, donde Yamcha estaba.

—El viento de océano relaja a cualquiera. —Se puso de pie.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, con todo lo que nos hizo tu mamá para el viaje me llené. Ya es tarde, tengo que irme a casa.

—No, no te vayas. —Pidió acercándosele. Lo último que quería era quedarse sola. Lo había pasado tan bien; reído y compartido que no quería el silencio de vuelta para hacerla pensar. Eso la volvía loca.

—Pero es muy tarde, debes estar cansada.

—Mis vacaciones aún no han acabado, puedo seguir desvelándome. —Fue hasta el bar y sacó dos copas y una botella de vino blanco—. Sigamos conversando, te puedes quedar a dormir y te vas mañana temprano. —Se dio vuelta a mirarlo—. ¿O tienes un compromiso?

—Absolutamente nada. Mi única responsabilidad se quedó en la casa del maestro Roshi. Así que soy tuyo el resto de la noche.

—Así me gusta.

Horas más tarde y la pareja continuaba conversando en la sala, sentados en un sofá. Trunks dormía profundamente hasta que las ganas de ir al baño lo despertaron.

El pequeñito se levantó medio dormido, chocando con los muebles y juguetes del suelo en su camino al baño. Orinó y se lavó las manos como su mamá y abuelos le habían enseñado (al menos trató, estaba demasiado dormido) Tardó unos segundos en salir del baño, casi durmiéndose de pie, y camino a la cama, su oído más sensible escuchó pasos fuera de su cuarto.

—¿Papá? —Su ilusión más grande era que fuese su papá, por fin regresando de su largo viaje de las estrellas, y así fue. En el pasillo estaba él con su traje azul y armadura blanca que tanto le gustaba—. ¡Papá! —Lo llamó abriendo los ojos, totalmente despierto.

Vegeta volteó a ver al niño llamándolo y antes que pudiera hacer algo ya lo tenía pegado a su pierna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo despierto, Trunks?

—Quería pipí. Qué bueno que llegaste, papá. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Corrió hacia el cuarto de su mamá—. ¡Papá lle…!

Antes de terminar de gritar, Vegeta ya lo tenía en brazos con una mano cubriéndole la boca. Trunks interpretó eso como una muestra de cariño, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Te voy a dejar hablar, pero no grites —Ordenó bajándolo al suelo para que dejara de tocarlo.

—Sí, papá. Papá, ven, tengo un regalo para ti —Fue a su pieza sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, para no perder rastro de él, feliz de tenerlo por fin de regreso y que no fuera un sueño como la vez anterior.

Vegeta optó por seguirlo, no quería que continuara gritando y todo el mundo se enterara que estaba ahí. Maldiciendo porque esta vez no estaba tan dormido para hacerle creer que era un sueño.

Una vez en el cuarto del niño, Vegeta cerró la puerta para que no los descubrieran. Se cruzó de brazos esperando que el chico le mostrara lo que tuviese que mostrarle y mandarlo luego a dormir. Observó su habitación, con atención, pensando que de estar en su planeta todo sería tan diferente. Trunks ya estaría entrenando con los Saibaiman, no usaría pijamas estúpidos, su habitación no estaría llena de objetos coloridos e inútiles y definitivamente él no estaría aguardando a que el chico le diera un regalo.

Tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer es quedarse definitivamente en la Tierra para educar como se debe a su hijo. Sería una vergüenza para su raza que el príncipe creciera como un tonto terrícola, suave y sin conocer su origen. Existía la posibilidad de llevárselo al espacio, pero estaba demasiado pequeño para eso y si no tenía la paciencia para estar más de diez minutos con él, no terminaría bien.

—Olvídate de eso, ya es tarde. Ponte a dormir.

—¡No! —gritó decidido, vaciando su baúl de juguetes. Sabía que estaba ahí.

Al hombre le llamó la atención que el pequeño sacara carácter, pero no le interesaba continuar ahí. —Trunks, obedece y ve…

—¡Acá está! Toma, lo elegimos con mi mamá. —El niño se le acercó y le tendió una figura de un extraterrestre regordete y morado, con orejas en punta, tres ojos, uniforme azul y un casco transparente para poder respirar en el espacio.

Vegeta arqueó las cejas. No tenía idea que era esa cosa tan fea que Trunks le ofrecía con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó sin moverse un centímetro.

—Es para ti. Son como los extraterrestres que ves en tus viajes por las estrellas… ¡Tómalo!

No lo iba a hacer, pero supuso que si le daba en el gusto podría regresarlo en la cama sin problema.

—¡¿Te gustó?!

—Sí, ahora duérmete. —Mantuvo el regalo en la mano sin mirarlo. Trunks corrió obediente, metiéndose de un salto a la cama.

—¿Me tapas?

—Hazlo tú, ya estás grande para que alguien te cuide.

El niño se arropó sin dejar de sonreír. —¿Mañana vamos a desayunar juntos?

Vegeta ya estaba abandonando la habitación cuando escuchó la pregunta, pero no la respondió.

Fue al cuarto de Bulma, pero no estaba y en cuanto pensó en ir al primer piso, sintió su ki y el de Yamcha. Había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta.

Decidido bajó las escaleras, pero a medio camino se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a marcar territorio? ¡Cómo es posible que estuviera cayendo tan bajo! Antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban, se dio la media vuelta y marchó. Nada podía importarle menos que oír a esos dos.

—¿Y qué esperaba? Era obvio que Milk lo iba a golpear por haber dicho eso delante de Gohan.

—Todos esos cuentos sucios los saca de las revistas. Debe tener un cuarto oculto con todas, porque son miles.

Rieron bebiendo el vino, terminándose la botella.

—Gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado. No hubiera podido viajar tantas horas, sola con Trunks. Me ayudó mucho para distraerme.

—No fue nada, pero deberías haberme llamado, podría haber venido antes y hacerte compañía.

—No tenía cabeza para nada. Estuve muy mal y no podía pensar, me dediqué tanto a trabajar que terminé tomándome vacaciones para estar con Trunks y distraerlo de la ausencia de Vegeta.

—¿Es definitivo? —Él no había querido tocar el tema, pero ya que ella lo hizo, aprovecharía para hablarlo

—Sí… creo. No, no creo, estoy segura. La verdad es que yo quisiera que estuviera para Trunks, pero es imposible, así que lo mejor es que se vaya al espacio a conquistar planetas, matar y ser feliz.

Bulma continuó hablándole, contándole lo sucedido casi desde unos días después del torneo de Cell. Nunca había tenido con quien abrirse tanto, ni siquiera con su mamá, pero con Yamcha sentía que no había problema.

Él escuchaba atento, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mirando sus ojos tristes, su postura cansada, pero tratando de lucir entera, su boca moverse, sus bellos labios.

No pudo evitar recordar las bromas de Roshi y Oulong, incluso Krillin le había preguntado si trataría de volver con ella ahora que había una pequeña oportunidad. Y en este momento estando solos, con unas copas de más, tan cercanos y más adultos, creyó poder intentarlo.

Pero no, era imposible.

La quería y respetaba demasiado como para aprovecharse del licor y de su mal estado, además cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada relato sobre Vegeta era un grito escondido que lo llamaba, esperando poder volver con él. Pese a la pena en sus ojos, estos brillaban cuando lo mencionaba. Bulma podía estar engañándose a sí misma, pero él estuvo con ella muchos años y la conocía; continuaba enamorada de Vegeta, quizás como nunca lo estuvo de él. Y eso lo devastó.

Había soñado tanto en estar así con ella, pero todo lo que hizo fue escucharla y apoyarla, hacerla saber que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Tal vez jamás volvería a tenerla como pareja, pero no perdería su amistad.

Luego de desahogarse y antes de ponerse a llorar, Bulma dio por terminada la noche. Ya era demasiado tarde y debían dormirse antes de que el sol saliera, y faltaba poco para eso.

Después de indicarle a Yamcha qué habitación usar, entró a la suya, agotada por no haber dormido prácticamente nada en tres días, aunque lo importante es que habían sido bellos momentos. Tomó sus cigarros y caminó hacia el balcón, pero al último momento se arrepintió, ya era muy tarde y en lugar de realizar el ritual de observar la nave espacial, sería mejor dormir, descansar y levantarse temprano para terminar de arreglarla y entregársela a Vegeta cuando se digne en aparecer.

Luego de ponerse el pijama se metió a la cama pero no pudo dormirse enseguida. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas. No sabía qué hacer. Su madre le insistía en que Vegeta siempre sería el padre de su hijo, que no podía hacer como si jamás existió, Trunks jamás se lo perdonaría, pero él tampoco hacía nada por ganarse ese puesto.

El haber salido y cambiado de aire le sirvió para darse cuenta que hacía mal estar pegada siempre en lo mismo. Debía dar vuelta la página y mirar hacia adelante. Estar con Yamcha fue muy útil, le hizo preguntarse si debía comenzar a ver otros hombres, nada serio, pero al menos para sacarse al saiyajin de la cabeza. En verdad le extrañó que hoy no intentara nada con ella, especialmente bajo el ambiente que se había creado, tal vez se debió a que había madurado y en cierto modo le agradó eso de él.

Tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza para ahogar el grito de frustración. En verdad estaba perdida. No sabía cuál rumbo tomar: luchar como nunca y tratar de darse una oportunidad con Vegeta por el bien de Trunks o comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida, donde no había espacio para el padre de su hijo. No podía tomárselo a la ligera, debía pensarlo bien.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos obligándose a dormir pronto. Mañana sería otro día que traería nuevas interrogantes y esperaba que alguna respuesta.

Si Bulma hubiese salido al balcón, de acuerdo a su rutina diaria, habría encontrado las luces encendidas de la nave y también habría visto a Vegeta por una de las pequeñas ventanas redondas, pero eso no sucedió.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Vegeta fue hacía su nave. Sabía que Bulma estaba trabajando en ella, pero necesitaba saber cuánto faltaba para poder largarse. Grande sería su sorpresa al ver que interior estaba completamente desarmado; había cables por todos lados, el panel de control estaba abierto y un sin número de obstáculos más que impedían su pronta retirada. No entendía por qué tanto desorden, él recordaba haberla dejado en perfectas condiciones (No estaba tan mal como la había visto Bulma ni tan bien según la versión de Vegeta). ¿Qué pretendía Bulma con esto? ¿Hacer tiempo para que se quedase en la Tierra?

Maldita mujer extraña. Lo rechaza y después hacía lo posible por retenerlo en la Tierra, pero él no entraría en su juego. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber flaqueado e ido a buscarla, lo único que conseguía con eso era hacerla pensar cosas que no eran, y hacer todo mucho más complicado. Si él había regresado había sido porque necesitaba pensar, pero al no conseguir nada las ganas de escapar fueron grandes y ahora se veía obligado a continuar en este inmundo planeta.

Caminó por su nave, calculando que aún le faltaba al menos un par de semanas de trabajo. Tenía que hacerse la idea de que continuaría atrapado y en el entretanto no volvería a aparecer. Permanecería en su cueva y cazando para alimentarse, no era necesario venir a buscar comida. ¡Qué vergüenza! El una vez mercenario galáctico se había olvidado de lo que era vivir en peores condiciones como cuando trabajaba para Freezer. En verdad estar en la Tierra le había hecho mal en muchos aspectos.

Miró por última vez el interior antes de salir y volar sobre la casa. Si existía la mínima posibilidad de volver a la Tierra sería para buscar a su hijo, porque ahora quedaba totalmente descartada la idea. Estaba criado como los tontos niños humanos y no sobreviviría ni un día en el espacio. Él quería un guerrero, no un mocoso inútil que cuidar.

Hizo una mueca, molesto. Él era un hombre de acciones, un estratega, y jamás se había sentido tan incómodo, sin saber con certeza cuál sería el próximo movimiento ni táctica. Jamás había estado en una situación igual, arrepintiéndose completamente de todas las decisiones que lo llevaron hasta este punto. Si algo tenía claro y podía admitir es que ya no era el mismo de hace tres años. Tanto había cambiado que era capaz de verlo. El Vegeta de antes, hace más de un año hubiera tomado la nave y jamás regresado, olvidándose completamente del tema al momento de abandonar la atmosfera terrestre. En cambio el Vegeta de ahora… ni siquiera él sabía hasta que punto podía llegar este, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, por eso era que debía marcharse.

Continuó cruzado de brazos, mirando a la nada, ignorando la vista nocturna, sintiendo la presencia de Bulma en una habitación y la del pobre diablo en otra, con más dudas que respuestas. Este no solía ser él y no le gustaba. Debía pronto tomar una decisión y que fuese la definitiva. Fuese la correcta o no ya no le importaba, debía dejar de actuar como otro y volver a ser el de siempre.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Iba a esperar hasta el lunes para publicar, pero ya que está listo no me aguanté.

Me gustó mucho haber escrito de otros personajes, es refrescante y ellos están incluidos en la vida de Bulma y qué mejor que estuviesen en un momento cuando ella necesitaba cambiar de aire.

Con respecto a Yamcha. Siempre lo he querido y respetado como personaje importante que fue una vez. Fue mi primer amor, creo conocerlo un poco y no pienso que hubiese saltado sobre Bulma a la primera oportunidad como un animal loco que no piensa. Fueron muchos años juntos, y el Lobo del desierto es un buen hombre que la quiere. Tampoco creo que sea torpe, tal vez más adelante hubiera intentado algo para recuperarla, pero pienso que en ese momento todo estaba muy reciente. Bueno, al menos es mi percepción XD

Odié a Vegeta y me dio mucha pena escribir la escena en el cuarto de Trunks, pero el hombre no lo iba a arropar al niño ni contarle una historia para dormir. Y en cuanto a Bulma, me la imagino haciéndose la que tiene todo ordenado, sin titubear, pero que en realidad, dentro de su cabeza tiene un caos por no saber qué hacer.

Bueno, no los aburro más. Hacer notas de autor largas no es lo mío, y creo que esta vez se me pasó la mano escribiéndola XD

Gracias especiales a **Prl16, I love sasusaku, Dika, Neldyta, Floor Bv, Sakura, Lg, Marialaurajs, Lula04gonzalez, Dramatic Poetess, Johaaceve, Lali Weasley, Sora147, Naomigomiz, Orbis Epsilon, Maytelu, Kandrak, Saya-Demencia, Ina Minina **y a los anónimos por tomarse el tiempo de dejar cometarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	33. Decisiones cap4

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Decisiones**

(Continuación de Hasta el fin del mundo, Ausencia &amp; Dudas)

Imagen 266

* * *

—Sírveme más, por favor.

—Pero hija, has tomado demasiado café, te hará mal.

—Pero lo necesito —insistió mostrándole la taza para que se la llenara.

Su madre optó por no decir más al respecto.

Bulma suspiró mirando su taza. Aún le dolía la cabeza después del mega berrinche de Trunks en la mañana. En general su niño gozaba de buen carácter, pero a veces despertaba el pequeño Vegeta que vivía en su interior y se encargaba que todos en la casa supieran de su llegada. Esta vez había sido mil veces peor y todo porque en la mañana no quisieron esperar a su adorado padre a desayunar; según Trunks anoche le había prometido que desayunarían juntos y nadie podía tocar nada hasta que se sentara a la mesa con ellos (tal como su madre le había enseñado). Bulma trató de explicarle que su papá continuaba viajando por las estrellas, que la conversación de ayer sólo había sido un sueño porque él lo extrañaba mucho, pero el pequeño tozudo insistió enojado, al borde de las lágrimas, que todo era verdad, que su papi llegaría en cualquier momento.

Su abuela quiso seguirle la corriente, después de todo, no importaba si desayunaban un poco más tarde, pero Bulma queriendo ser firme, volvió a contradecir al niño. Ella no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo viviendo en una mentira, sentía que debía ser honesta con él —hasta cierto punto, obviamente—, ahora que continuaba pequeño, de lo contrario cuando fuese mayor, la caída sería peor.

En ese momento comenzó el llanto desconsolado de Trunks. Tratando de explicar entre ahogos e hipos lo que había pasado anoche. Lo mejor hubiese sido ignorarlo hasta que se calmara por sí solo, pero madre y abuela intentaron tranquilizarlo con diferentes tácticas, logrando todo lo contrario.

Su plato con cereales terminó en el suelo junto con un par de vasos. Habrían sido más cosas, pero Bulma bajó al niño de la mesa para evitarlo, y sin saber qué hacer para calmarlo, lo reprendió y mandó a su habitación, a lo que el niño obedeció pero sin dejar de llorar y gritar, tirando una silla e incluso un sillón cuando pasó por la sala. Un niño normal con suerte lo hubiera movido, pero Trunks sin darse cuenta causó más daño del que quería.

En su habitación continuaría un poco más el escándalo, de no ser que cuando golpeó una pared, atravesó el muro de concreto con su pequeña y delgada mano, asustándose él y Bulma, quien no podía creer lo que veía. Corrió a ayudarlo a sacar la mano, que se veía completa, salvo por raspones en la piel. Lo llevó al baño para limpiar y curar, moviéndosela y tocando los huesos, comprobando si no había daño, pese a que su hijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos insistía que estaba bien.

Aprovechando el momento de calma, Bulma dejó al niño en la cama, donde continuó llorando por un rato más hasta que se quedó dormido.

Daría lo que fuese por irse a dormir y recuperar algo de las horas perdidas de sueño, pero quería estar presente cuando despertara Trunks. Seguramente tendría hambre y más pena por no ver a su papá cuando abriera los ojos, por eso ella debía estar con él. Ahora y siempre estaría para él.

Bebió al seco el café y caminó con lentitud al segundo piso, deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. No podía creer que para ser tan pequeñito y delgado, fuese capaz de hacer un agujero en el muro. Le daba miedo de pensar de lo que eran capaces de hacer los niños saiyajin a esa edad tan tierna, pero el consuelo de Bulma es que Trunks no lo había hecho a propósito, porque pudo ver en sus ojos el asombro cuando penetro la pared de concreto.

Entró con cuidado a su habitación y se sentó a su lado observándolo dormir, pensando en que tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Gohan para que lo entrenara y así no vuelva a ocurrir algo así; afortunadamente se había tratado de una pared y no un animal u otro niño.

Acarició su cabello y observó sus ojos hinchados, hasta la nariz la tenía roja de tanto llorar, al menos su mano estaba intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado, y los rasguños en su piel eran cubiertos con curitas de súper héroes.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Tenía la sensación de estar haciendo todo mal y si ella fuese la perjudicada no importaría, ella está grande para levantarse una y otra vez, pero Trunks era quien salía demasiado dañado y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, quería que su hijo fuese feliz, el más feliz de planeta; disponía de tantas cosas a su alcance para que eso fuese posible, pero su pequeño lo único que quería era a su papá y lamentablemente no podía dárselo.

—¿Mamá? —susurró el niño cuando abrió los ojos. Le dolía un poco la garganta de tanto llorar.

—Aquí estoy, mi amor. —Se limpió los ojos justo a tiempo para que su hijo no la viera llorar.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—No, Trunks, no estoy enojada contigo, pero lo que hiciste no está bien. Nosotros hablamos para comunicarnos, no gritamos ni rompemos cosas. —Se sintió bastante sínica al decirle eso, ya que prácticamente la base de comunicación con Vegeta eran los gritos, pero bueno, ese hombre no era normal, no se podía de otra forma con él.

—¿Le pegué a la abuela?

—No, mi amor, ella solamente se asustó cuando se rompieron los platos, pero está bien.

—¿Está enojada conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Le sonrió—. Ella te ama mucho y ya te está preparando una comida rica. Supongo que tienes hambre.

El niño afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos a lavarnos las manos y la cara y vamos a ir a la cocina a disculparnos con ella, ¿está bien?

Volvió a responder afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? ¿Te duele?

—No mucho —dijo mirándola.

Acarició su rostro notando que tenía un poco de temperatura. Pensó podía deberse al llanto, pero estaría atenta de todos modos.

Una vez en la cocina, Bulma le recordó que debía pedirle disculpas a su abuela, a lo que la rubia comenzó a decir que no era necesario, pero Bulma la interrumpió, insistiendo que sí, que era muy importante.

—No quise asustarte, perdón —habló con la cabeza agacha, pero mirándola.

—Claro que sí te perdono, mi vida —Lo besó y tomó en brazos sentándolo en su silla—. Ahora tienes que comerte todo para recuperar energías, tienes unos pulmones que ya quisiera un cantante de ópera. —Rió mientras servía su plato favorito, el mismo que Bulma le había pedido no cocinara, porque eso significaba un premio.

La mujer se sentó junto a su niño, prefiriendo no decir nada sobre el plato de lasaña. Trunks ya lo había visto y no era capaz de verlo triste de nuevo.

—Y mira lo que hay de postre si te comes todo —dijo cantando, sacando un pote de helado del refrigerador, pero que guardó enseguida y reemplazó por una fruta cuando Bulma le puso cara de pocos amigos—. Una rica manzana roja para mi nieto favorito.

Trunks no se dio cuenta de nada, concentrado en devorar la lasaña.

—A papá le gusta la lasaña —comentó tímido después de un rato de comer en silencio.

—No te preocupes Trunks, le guardaremos un poco —respondió su mamá tranquila.

—También le gustó el regalo.

—¿El regalo? ¿Qué regalo? —preguntó sin entender.

—El que compramos en el zoológico, mamá. El marcianito de las estrellas. Ayer se lo di y le gustó.

—Mamá, puedes cuidar a Trunks, ya vengo. —Y sin esperar salió de la cocina al cuarto de su hijo, directo al baúl donde lo había visto guardar el regalo para Vegeta.

Estaba segura que Trunks había soñado todo eso de la visita de Vegeta. No se lo imaginaba rondando la casa por la noche como un bandido, pero debía darle el beneficio de la duda a su hijo, ya que si bien era muy pequeño y fantaseaba con la idea de tener a su padre cerca, también era un niño muy inteligente y jamás lo había visto tan alterado por algo.

Terminó de guardar todos los juguetes luego de haberlos sacado sin encontrar el marcianito, permaneciendo en su lugar unos segundos, examinando cada rincón en caso de que estuviese tirado.

—Si yo fuera un saiyajin insensible y egoísta ¿A qué vendría en medio de la noche? ¿Qué es lo único que me importa de acá? —Salió corriendo al patio trasero, a la nave espacial.

Tuvo que ingresar la clave más de una vez para que se abriera, al parecer había un problema con el mecanismo de la puerta del que tendría que encargarse más tarde.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que buscar. Simplemente estaba ahí, dejado sin ninguna importancia como si se tratara de algo sin valor. El marcianito estaba tirado en el suelo, en el área del panel de control. Tan poco valía para Vegeta que ni siquiera pensó que podían descubrirlo por ese pequeño detalle.

—Hijo de puta —susurró con los ojos humedecidos, los cuales limpió enseguida, porque no volvería a derramar una lágrima por alguien que era capaz de lastimar tanto a su hijo. En ese momento la pena y el dolor se transformaron en odio, ayudándola a tomar la decisión que tanto le costaba.

Tomó el regalo y se encargó de guardarlo para que Trunks no lo encontrase.

* * *

** (…)**

* * *

Las tres semanas de vacaciones de Bulma ya habían terminado, pero decidió que no volvería a su puesto en la Corporación hasta tener lista la nave. Se llenó de nueva energía para trabajar y no descansar para alejar lo antes posible a Vegeta de sus vidas. En cuanto la tuviera terminada, se la lanzaría por la cabeza y jamás volvería a acercarse a su niño para dañarlo. ¡Nunca más!

En las noches se levantaba para ver a Trunks dormir, preocupada que pudiese aparecer él. A veces sentía que era inútil hacer guardia; si Vegeta quisiera podía entrar y salir cuantas veces le plazca de casa sin ser notado por nadie, pero no por eso dejaría de cuidar a Trunks.

* * *

—Estúpida maquina, ¿por qué no quieres funcionar bien? Hoy tengo que terminarte —gruño Bulma mientras sacaba el circuito de la puerta y se lo llevaba a la mesa bajo la sombrilla gigante que la protegía a ella y a su hijo del sol. El niño de mejor ánimo y habiendo dejado un poco atrás el tema de la llegada de Vegeta, ahora jugaba en el pasto con sus juguetes mientras su mamá continuaba maldiciendo lo último que le faltaba por terminar la nave, algo tan sencillo como el control de la puerta que por alguna razón no funcionaba al cien por ciento y algo así no podía dejarlo sin componer. Esa puerta debía cerrar por completo y cuando se le diera la orden, de lo contrario podría haber un problema con el oxigeno y la presión cuando estuviese en el espacio.

Se mordió el labio, molesta de tener que estar perdiendo tiempo en una pequeñez como esta. Ella que era capaz de construir una nave espacial que puede llegar al sol en pocos días, ahora no podía con el mecanismo de una estúpida puerta. No estaba consciente de que tenía la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en el correcto. Planeaba pedirle ayuda a Gohan o Yamcha para buscar el paradero de Vegeta y llevarle la nave terminada. No aguardaría a que fuese a casa, no quería estar esperando día y noche sin saber si se dignaría en aparecer, lo mejor era ir hasta él, decirle lo que pensaba (porque no se quedaría con nada guardado) y luego a seguir con su vida. Sabía que en un comienzo sería muy difícil para Trunks, pero su niño aún estaba pequeño, estaba segura que con el tiempo lo olvidaría y podría crecer como un jovencito feliz y normal. No sería el primero ni el último en no tener un padre presente y ella con sus padres se encargarían de mimarlo y darle todo el amor del mundo.

—Estúpida puerta. —Buscó en su caja de herramientas lo que necesitaba para terminar su trabajo. Hoy debía tener todo listo para comenzar a dar vuelta la página.

Trunks miró a su mamá que continuaba murmurando en voz baja. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así, peleando con partes de robots, computadoras y también papeles, por eso él también terminaba regañando a sus muñecos de acción y peluches. Incluso tenía una caja de herramientas de plástico con martillo, destornillador, alicate y otras herramientas similares a las que usaban su madre y abuelo.

El niño continuó observando a su madre, más entretenido que jugar con sus cosas, pero de un momento a otro su atención se dirigió hacia la nave y sin decir nada, se puso de pie y dirigió hacia ella; en silencio porque su mamá le tenía prohibido acercarse a la nave sin ella.

Entró sin problema. Bulma continuaba maldiciendo, concentrada, sin darse cuenta que su hijo no estaba a su lado.

Trunks tomó el piso de su mamá y puso junto al panel de control para subirse y poder ver todos los botones. Tenía el recuerdo de su mamá apretándolos para comunicarse con su papá, entonces sería fácil. Lo único que tendría que hacer él era apretar los botones, su papá aparecería en la pantalla, le diría que lo estaba esperando, que ya tenía que volver y pronto lo tendría de regreso. Su mamá se pondría feliz y seguramente pelearía menos con su computadora y todos podrían desayunar juntos.

Apretó varios botones, pero nada pasó, la televisión no se prendió ni apareció su papá. Intentó un par de veces más, centrándose en los botones con forma de flechas, que según presionaba, en una pequeña pantalla del panel, aparecían números; dejando el tablero con dos números "1" y un "0". Presionó luego el botón que llamó su atención, el rojo; esperando que ahora la televisión sí funcionase, como cuando su abuela prendía el televisor de la sala con el botón rojo del control remoto, y al parecer funcionó, ya que un ruido envolvió toda la nave, pero lo único que pasó fue que la puerta se cerró.

Trunks se bajó del banco cuando se sintió incomodo y con calor. No entendía porque no podía levantar los brazos.

Bulma miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó el ruido proveniente de la nave, justo en el momento que la puerta se cerraba y luces rojas brillaban en su interior. Su corazón saltó al no ver a Trunks a su lado.

—¡Trunks! —Corrió hasta la puerta, comprobando lo peor. Su hijo estaba dentro de la nave con la gravedad activada y la puerta cerrada por dentro por razones de seguridad—. ¡Trunks presiona el botón rojo! ¡Trunks! —gritó histérica, ingresando la clave para abrir y sacar a su hijo, olvidando por completo que esa parte no funcionaba, que era eso lo que trataba de arreglar desde la mañana.

La gravedad comenzó a subir de a poco, era la primera vez que se activaba desde las modificaciones de Bulma y la nave debía adaptarse de a poco.

Trunks escuchó a su mamá, pero al verla en ese estado, sumado al calor y a que no pudo mantenerse de pie, lo hizo estallar en llanto. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba aterrorizado.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dios mío! ¡Trunks! —Golpeó la nave, observando a su hijo llorando sin parar—. ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —gritó sin parar, intentando en vano abrir la puerta con las manos.

Bulma conocía la nave y su mecanismo. Ella misma la había construido y reconocía los sonidos. Horrorizada escuchó la nave adecuándose a la nueva gravedad, lista para activar la seleccionada.

—¡Trunks! —Se desgarró la garganta en ese último grito. Viendo como su niño caía acostado en el suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Al segundo siguiente un aire invisible la lanzó al suelo, cayendo acostada en el pasto. Debió cubrir su rostro con los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de metal que salió disparado por todas direcciones. No le importó cortarse los brazos o cualquier parte del cuerpo, poniéndose de pie en seguida y correr al interior de la nave, entrando por el gran agujero que dejó Vegeta al atravesarla con su cuerpo.

—¡Trunks! —La mujer llegó al centro de la nave, quitándole a Vegeta el niño de los brazos—. ¡Trunks, mi amor! —tartamudeó histérica. Su hijo no se movía y sangraba de su nariz, Bulma también sintió su mano húmeda por la sangre de su cabeza.

—Está vivo —dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

Bulma miró a Vegeta cuando le habló, pero no le escuchó. No podía oír nada, no podía sentir ni pensar. Casi como un zombi, caminó al exterior para volver a llamar a su papá. Lo hizo tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que sus padres aparecieron en el acto.

Tampoco los escuchó a ellos, lo único que hizo fue pedir un doctor y apretar a su niño en sus brazos, sintiendo su propia vida acabar al observar a Trunks inconsciente y sangrando.

* * *

—Bulma, querida. ¿Te traigo algo para comer?

—No mamá, no quiero.

—Pero hija, no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre, no quiero separarme de él.

—Puedo traerte algo acá.

—Más tarde, ahora no quiero.

Luego de besarla y acariciar la cabeza de su nieto, la mamá de Bulma abandonó la habitación.

Trunks dormía profundamente en la cama de Bulma, tenía la cabeza vendada y algunas curitas en las mejillas y brazos por los cortes que se hizo en la explosión de metales.

El doctor de la familia no tardó en llegar y no había sido necesario trasladarlo al hospital. La maquinaria necesaria para los exámenes la llevaba en capsulas regaladas por el Dr. Brief para que pudiese visitar paciente en lugares lejanos y de difícil acceso. Para el asombro del hombre, comprobó que no tenía daño en el cerebro ni cráneo, sólo debió ponerle puntos en la cabeza por el corte de la piel y nada más. Simplemente se había tratado de un susto muy grande.

Se acostó junto su hijo, mirándolo dormir, tomando su mano y besándola. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, por su maldita obsesión puso en riesgo la vida de su hijo. El niño podría haber fallecido aplastado por la gravedad y ella preocupada en su mundo. No podía creer que su bebé estuviera sano y salvo, su lado saiyajin lo había protegido, dejándolo con heridas leves que sanarían pronto. El susto tardaría más en irse, pero con cariño y descanso, Trunks estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos apegándose a su niño. No quería dormir, sólo sería un segundo.

Al abrirlos notó que estaba cubierta por una cobija y una bandeja con comida sobre su cómoda esperaba por ella. No tenía planeado dormir, quería vigilar el sueño de Trunks, pero estaba tan cansada que el sueño la venció. Se levantó para tomar el vaso con jugo de la bandeja, en esos momentos era lo único que podía soportar. Caminó por su habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima al niño. Estaba ansiosa, pero había algo que debía hacer.

Luego de darle un beso en la frente, fue al cuarto de sus padres a pedirles que lo cuidaran mientras se encargaba de un asunto. No esperó respuestas ni menos se quedó a responder preguntas, saliendo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Vegeta observaba en silencio la que fue una vez su nave espacial y cámara de gravedad. Ahora mayoritariamente reducida a chatarra. Hizo una mueca al pensar que continuaría estancado en la Tierra un tiempo indeterminado. ¿Cómo era posible que solo la gente de esta casa contara con la tecnología necesaria para abandonar el planeta? Humanos inútiles.

—Vegeta.

El hombre volteó a ver a Bulma. No la había sentido por estar tan concentrado en la nave.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí. —Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, también de paso mirando el desastre dejado por Vegeta al haber salvado a su hijo.

_Salvado a su hijo. _Recién ahora podía procesar tan impactante información. Vegeta había salvado a Trunks de morir, al hijo de ambos y que él no había demostrado interés alguno. ¿Acaso no era del todo cierto? ¿Podía él sentir algo por su hijo? Simplemente pudo haberlo salvado porque el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin no puede morir de una forma tan torpe; eso sería como un insulto para él, pero tampoco pudo evitar recordar el episodio cuando fueron atacados por el doctor Gero y él no hizo absolutamente nada por ellos, en cambio ahora…

—¿En cuánto tiempo tendrás la nave reparada? —Decidió hablar, ya que ella continuaba callada, mirandolo.

Bulma lo miró. Todo el asunto le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza que no podía dejar de pensarlo.

—No lo sé. El cerebro de la maquina quedó destrozado. Creo que es más fácil construir una nueva a reparar esta.

Vegeta caminó hacia la salida, pasando por su lado. —Volveré en un mes a ver los avances.

—Vegeta, espera, no te vayas.

Los dos voltearon para verse. Él esperando a que hablara.

—Salvaste a Trunks. Y te debo… te debo la vida por eso… Gracias. —Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar con fluidez.

—¿Eso es todo? —Se cruzó de brazos, observándola. Más frío que nunca.

—No… —Desvió unos segundos la vista de sus ojos. Cada vez le costaba más hablar—. En cuanto se recupere Trunks, que será pronto por lo que dijo el doctor, te construiré una nueva nave… Es lo menos que puedo hacer… —Volvió a mirarlo, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a llorar, dejando salir todo el miedo, la angustia y desesperación que vivió horas atrás y había bloqueado en ese momento para ayudar a su hijo—. Cuando esté lista te buscaré, pero ahora te pido… —Un ahogo interrumpió su ruego, que ignoró, así también como las lagrimas para continuar—. Te pido por favor que te quedes esta noche… —Secó las lagrimas con los brazos como una niña torpe—. No nos dejes, no dejes a Trunks así, le hará bien verte al despertar, después te puedes ir para siempre hasta cuando tenga la nave lista, pero quédate esta noche para él. —No pudo seguir hablando, debiendo tapar su rostro con las manos. No podía creer que hace unas horas pudo haber perdido a su hijo por culpa de su irresponsabilidad y descuido. Era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

En la intimidad de la nave, donde sus padres y su hijo no podían oírla, Bulma lloró hasta desahogarse. Se daría el gusto de llorar y dejar salir todo, así al volver a casa, seguiría siendo la mujer fuerte de siempre. Le vendría tan bien un abrazo en ese momento, incluso con esa armadura fría y dura, pero ella no se lo pidió y él ni siquiera pensó en acercársele; es más, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse por la escena. Al menos agradecía que no estuviera gritando, sólo se trataba de un sollozo ahogado en voz baja.

En otras circunstancias, Bulma le hubiera pedido, o exigido un abrazo, pero esta vez la culpa era tan grande que no podía abrir la boca para rogar algo para ella, sentía que merecía estar pasándolo mal.

—¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche?

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —respondió limpiando su rostro, sintiéndose un poco mejor—. Ya que sigues aquí supongo que te vas a quedar. Hay comida en la cocina, solo tienes que calentarla y puedes usar tu cuarto, está tal como lo dejaste. (Después que su madre lo ordenara, luego que el huracán Bulma arrasara con éste mucho tiempo atrás)

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió dejar la nave. Debía volver con Trunks.

Ya más calmada y aprovechando la presencia de su madre en el cuarto. Bulma cenó y duchó. Cuando volvió a quedar sola con su hijo, se metió a la cama. No quería dormir, por ella estaría despierta el resto de su vida para enmendarse y cuidarlo para siempre, pero en menos de una hora volvería a cerrar los ojos hasta que saliera el sol.

En algún momento de la noche, Vegeta entró al cuarto de Bulma. Tan silencioso y sigiloso como un animal cazando, que ni el niño ni ella despertaron. La luz del velador había quedado encendida, posibilitando una mejor visión.

Trunks dormía como cualquier noche normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, con esas tontas curitas en el rostro y la cabeza vendada, con Bulma abrazándolo tan fuerte que si el niño no murió por la presión de la cámara, seguramente sucedería ahora por asfixia.

Frunció el ceño observándolos. En verdad no conocían el gran potencial de los saiyajin. Trunks no podría haber muerto así de fácil, ni siquiera con esa gravedad tan pesada aplastándolo. De no haber llegado a tiempo hubiera salido seriamente dañado, ya que no había sido preparado para usar su poder y aprovechar su gran potencial, pero definitivamente no hubiera muerto. Todos en esa casa insistían en tratarlo como un débil niño humano, pero se trataba de su hijo.

Su hijo no podía continuar así. Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

Tal como entró, abandonó la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma despertó sin ganas de abrir los ojos ni levantarse. Hacía un poco de frío y la cama invitaba a permanecer en ella por unas agradables horas más. Se estiró perezosa y miró a su lado derecho para ver a Trunks, pero el niño no estaba y su lado de la cama estaba ya estaba frío.

—¡Trunks!

Se levantó de un salto, sin ponerse la bata ni zapatillas de levantar. Salió corriendo al pasillo, llamándolo a él y a sus padres, aterrada que algo pudiera haberle pasado. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Ayer ya casi lo perdió y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, quería ser la primera cara que viera al despertar y no tenía idea dónde y en qué estado estaba su pequeño.

Al pasar por su cuarto escuchó su voz. No lo pensó dos veces y entró asustada, pensando que su niño podría necesitar ayuda, pero ahí estaba Trunks, revisando su baúl con juguetes y hablando sin parar. Bulma se preocupó al verlo así, tal vez el doctor se había equivocado y el golpe en la cabeza sí lo había afectado, porque jamás había escuchado a su hijo hablar solo.

—Trunks, mi amor. ¿Qué haces?

—Conversando con papá —dijo apuntando detrás de ella.

Bulma miró hacia el lugar que su hijo señaló, encontrando a Vegeta apoyado en la puerta del baño y cruzado de brazos. Ya no llevaba armadura, sólo ropa normal y evidentemente aburrido.

—¿Llevan mucho aquí, mi amor?

—Afortunadamente no —respondió Vegeta, pese a que la pregunta era para Trunks.

—Papá se va a quedar a desayunar —comentó Trunks con los ojos brillando de alegría, aún buscando el juguete que le había dicho a su papá.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y luego a su niño. No le gustaba todo esto, pero era ella la que anoche le había prácticamente suplicado que se quedara. Era bueno para Trunks verlo, pero ¿y después? Se volvería a ir dejando al pequeño más triste que antes. Claramente ayer estaba muy mal y vulnerable para pedirle semejante barbaridad a Vegeta. Debía solucionarlo ahora mismo.

—Trunks, tienes que acostarte, el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo.

—Pero me siento bien.

—¿Sabes por qué estás con la venda en la cabeza? —Se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Me caí y me pegué? —No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, además al ver a su papá en la mañana, hizo que el dolor y todo pasara a segundo plano.

Bulma se sintió aliviada. Al menos no tendría ningún trauma.

—¿Y donde están tus curitas?

—Me las quité, eran tontas y feas.

La mujer hizo una mueca, evitando mirar a Vegeta. No entendía por qué Trunks seguía a ojos cerrados a ese hombre si nunca estaba con él.

—Trunks, vamos a desayunar, pero luego te debes acostar. Ahora por favor, ve a despertar a los abuelos para que desayunen con nosotros.

—¡Sí! —Iba a salir corriendo, pero antes se detuvo para mirar a su papá—. ¿No te vas, verdad?

—Trunks, ve a despertarlos, tengo mucha hambre. —Se apresuró Bulma en responder. No quería imaginar que atrocidad podría decir Vegeta.

Finalmente el niño salió de su cuarto.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Ya lo oíste decirlo.

—Está bien. Yo te lo pedí y te agradezco que te quedaras, pero luego vete rápido de aquí, no quiero que Trunks piense que volviste para quedarte, eso le haría pésimo. Cuando tenga la nave lista, te buscaré —dijo tratando de comportarse lo más madura posible.

—No has entendido. —Quitó la espalda de la puerta para pararse derecho—. Me quedaré.

—Te quedarás a desayunar —afirmó no queriendo entender.

—Me quedaré a entrenar a Trunks. Lo que pasó ayer no se puede volver a repetir. Es a mi hijo a quien has expuesto por tu irresponsabilidad y si él supiera…

—¡Un momento! ¿¡Yo expuse a MI hijo!? ¿!Mi irresponsabilidad!? ¡Llegas en el momento justo una vez en toda la vida de MI hijo! ¿¡Y ahora crees que puedes opinar de mi comportamiento de madre!? —Se había pasado. Ella ayer se creía la peor madre del mundo y que merecía el peor de los males por su irresponsabilidad, pero era ella quien se podía juzgar, nadie más y ciertamente no un maldito como él.

—Lo que sucedió fue cuando el niño estaba bajo tu cuidado, por eso me quedaré para entrenarlo, nada más. Mientras tanto tú puedes concentrar en la construcción de mi nueva nave —Habló con total calma, molestándola mucho más.

—¡Yo sé cuidar a mi hijo! ¡Lo he hecho todo este tiempo que nos has tenido abandonados y jamás te hemos necesitado! ¡No quiero que te quedes en mi casa!

—Trunks necesita saber controlar y usar su poder para que sepa qué hacer cuando suceda algo parecido, en lugar de quedarse llorando como un niño terrícola.

—¡No va a pasar nada parecido porque yo lo estaré cuidando! —La madurez se había ido lejos en cuanto él cuestionó su rol de madre.

—No puedes enseñarle las cosas que yo, y ciertamente nadie en este planeta puede —dijo con soberbia, caminando hacia la puerta—. La decisión ya está tomada. Encárgate de mi nave y yo prepararé a Trunks.

—¡No puedes venir a dar órdenes a mi casa! —Salió del cuarto de su hijo siguiendolo—. ¡Decides quedarte a vivir acá y…!

—¿¡Papá se queda!? —gritó emocionado Trunks. Estaba tan ansioso de estar con su papá que entró chillando a la habitación de sus abuelos y así despertarlos, saliendo en menos de un segundo para volver a estar con él.

Vegeta no habló más, retirándose del lugar, escapando de los gritos.

—Trunks, escucha…

—¡Papá se va a quedar! —Saltó ignorando a su mamá, corriendo de vuelta al cuarto de sus abuelos para contarles la noticia.

—¡Trunks, deja de correr! ¡Tu cabeza!... maldición —susurró cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Finalmente terminé el capitulo cuatro. La verdad es que me atrasé porque tuve algunos temas personales, pero ya está todo solucionado. Me quedé escribiendo todo el día de ayer y en la noche también para poder terminarlo y revisarlo hoy (adoro tener un esposo comprensivo que no se pone celoso que pase más tiempo con el computador que con él jajajaja.)

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo. Soy mala con las notas de autor, pero en el siguiente tal vez diga algo, ya que es el último de esta historia. Pienso publicarlo el próximo viernes o sábado, porque volveré a la universidad y eso significa que no tendré tiempo para nada, por eso debo terminarlo sí o sí ahora.

Agradezco de todo corazón todas las visitas, follows y favs que le han dado a Fragmentos. Prometo más adelante volver a incluir una historia continuada, sólo debo esperar que la musa vuelva a atacar.

Gracias especiales a **Sakura Michel, Dika, SpyroTJ, Sofia V, BeckyGrint, I love sasusaku, Naomigomiz, RoRo, Kyrie HawkTem, LucretiaDroogie, Maytelu, Dai093, Ina minina, Floor Bv, Sora 79, Yess, Lula04gonzalez, Marialaurajs, Prl16, Kandrak, Johaaceve** y a los anónimos que se dieron el tiempo de comentar.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	34. Cambios cap5

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Cambios**

(Continuación de Hasta el fin del mundo, Ausencia, Dudas &amp; Decisiones)

Imagen 305

* * *

Prendió un cigarro en cuanto se sentó en el balcón, en el mismo lugar donde se ponía a observar la nave de Vegeta. Hacía un mes que la nave ya no estaba, luego que Vegeta la destruyera al salvar a su hijo, pero ella continuaba con su hábito de fumar en el mismo puesto. Además así no quedaba oliendo a cigarro, porque incluso Trunks había comenzado a decirle lo mal que olía cuando fumaba.

No entendía por qué su hijo absorbía con tanta facilidad todo lo que decía Vegeta. Es a ella a quien debería seguir a ojos cerrados, ella es quien siempre lo cuida y vela por él ¿y que obtiene a cambio? Que prácticamente su hijo se olvide que ella existe cuando su papá estaba presente.

Esperaba que se le pasara pronto, después de todo sólo llevaba un mes viviendo con ellos y de ese mes, y solamente tres días entrenando. Había costado un poco para que comenzara, Vegeta andaba apático como siempre. Ella hacia lo posible por evitarlo, así no habían peleas que Trunks pudiese presenciar, pero afortunadamente no fue necesario discutir por su hijo, ya que un día, como si nada comenzó a sacar al niño en las mañanas temprano. Eso no le gustó mucho a Bulma, ya que su hijo necesitaba cumplir con horarios para beneficiar su crecimiento físico e intelectual, pero en medio de otra discusión, Vegeta le hizo saber que eran estupideces humanas, los niños saiyajin no necesitan nada de eso para crecer bien, salvo entrenar y alimentarse. Ella insistió en que estaba mal, pero Trunks nuevamente le llevó la contraria, demostrando que podía estar bien pese al cambio de horario.

Sólo llevaban tres días, ya quería verlo en un par de semanas. Ni Vegeta podría con Trunks malhumorado. Al menos eso esperaba ella, para ser la mamá al rescate y ganar alguna vez una discusión con ese saiyajin. Antes, ganaba él o ella, pero ahora debía ceder por el bien de Trunks. Era injusto, ella no había nacido para perder.

—¿Qué pasa, hija? Te veo nerviosa —habló la rubia entrando al balcón, con un vaso de jugo para su hija.

—Me da miedo Vegeta, mamá.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Vegeta es un hombre adorable.

—No sé en qué mundo vives, mamá. —La miró con reproche—. Trunks aún no se ha lastimado seriamente, llega con raspones y heridas pequeñas, como las que se hace cuando juega con Goten, pero me da miedo que a Vegeta se le pase la mano. No creo que nunca haya estado con un niño tan pequeño como Trunks.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Vegeta es su padre, él sabe lo que es mejor para él, jamás lo lastimaría.

—Ojalá estés en lo correcto.

—Claro que lo estoy, que no se te olvide que él lo salvó.

Bulma frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar hacia el jardín. Odiaba ese comodín. Desde que Vegeta salvó a su hijo, todos en la casa lo admiraban y pensaban bien de él, y de paso ella se sentía pésimo al recordar lo ocurrido.

—Estoy segura que algo va a pasar, Vegeta no va a poder con Trunks por mucho tiempo, por eso te pido que los tengas vigilados. Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No te preocupes, Bulma. Todo estará bien, puedes irte tranquila. Un padre siempre sabe donde estar para atajar a su hijo.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón y yo estoy exageran…

Cayendo desde el cielo y a centímetros de ella, pasó a gran velocidad, Trunks. Bulma quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver a su hijo caer de tal altura.

—¡Trunks! —gritó sacando medio cuerpo por fuera del balcón. Su madre tuvo que afirmarla para que no cayera—. ¡Hijo!—. Entró a su cuarto para salir corriendo hacia el patio, ya imaginando a su pequeñito aplastado en el suelo.

Al llegar, casi sin poder respirar, de lo rápido que corrió, encontró a su niño riendo bajo el brazo de Vegeta.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo llegó hasta el techo?! —Trató de tomarlo en brazos, pero Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás, evitándolo—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Entrégame a mi hijo!

—Estamos entrenando —respondió seco.

—Sí mamá —dijo feliz el niño, aunque un tanto incomodo por el agarre de su padre.

—¡¿No me digas que tú lo lanzaste desde el techo?!

—Es parte del entrenamiento. —Ya que notó que no continuarían enseguida, soltó a Trunks, dejándolo caer en el pasto.

El niño no lo vio venir, terminando con la cara pegada al suelo.

—¡Vegeta! ¡No seas tan brusco!

—Si estuviera atento, eso no hubiera pasado. ¿Qué te dije Trunks?

—Lo siento, papá —dijo limpiándose la cara y rodillas, rechazando la ayuda de su madre cuando intentó ponerlo de pie—. Estoy aprendiendo a volar, mamá.

—¡Bulma, hija! ¡Te dije que no pasaba nada! —gritó su madre desde el balcón.

—¡Tú sabías que estaban haciendo esto! —La recriminó sin dejar de gritar. La verdad es que todos en esa casa estaban locos y la volverían loca a ella.

—Creo que me llama tu padre, luego hablamos. —La mujer huyó justo a tiempo.

Bulma pensaba continuar con sus reclamos, pero Trunks se le adelantó.

—¡Mamá mira! —Con un poco de concentración el niño logró elevarse veinte centímetros del suelo. No avanzó hacia ningún lado ni se movió, concentrado en no caer.

—Trunks, eso es maravilloso —exclamó emocionada, llena de orgullo. Su niño tan pequeño y ya podía volar.

—Eso no es nada. Es una burla que aún no pueda volar con rapidez y fluidez. —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mirando a Trunks.

—Claro que no Vegeta, Trunks es muy pequeño. Lo que está haciendo es extraordinario.

—Pero me falta mucho, mamá. Por eso mi papá me tira desde arriba, pero me atrapa si no puedo volar para no pegarme.

—Lo que voy a dejar de hacer para que vueles como corresponde de una vez por todas —Le dijo, molesto.

Cansado, el niño volvió al suelo.

—Trunks, ¿estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto? —preguntó Bulma tomándolo de los hombros.

—¡Sí mamá! ¡Papá es genial! ¡Yo quiero volar como él! Al principio me daba miedo, pero ya no —concluyó orgulloso y más feliz que nunca.

No había nada que decir o hacer contra las palabras de su hijo, ya que no estaba dañado ni herido. Tal vez ella estaba dramatizando. Su hijo era mitad saiyajin y podía soportar eso y mucho más. Al parecer era hora de dejar de preocuparse e irse a trabajar.

—Vamos, niño. —Ordenó Vegeta elevándose, dando por terminada la interrupción. Trunks corrió a su lado, saltando justo a tiempo para tomar su mano y subir sobre el techo de la Corporación Capsula, para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Bulma decidió ir a vestirse para ir a trabajar. Por muy permisiva que fuese, no quería ver a su hijo siendo lanzado desde tanta altura. Ahora en cierta forma entendía a Milk con Gohan y como no quería llegar a ser como ella, se haría un poco de lado, pero jamás se alejaría, porque sabía que Vegeta fallaría en algún momento.

* * *

(…)

* * *

—¿Mi papá no viene a almorzar? —Preguntó mientras ayudaba a su niño a cortar la carne. No le gustaba que se metiese el trozo entero a la boca; por muy medio saiyajin que fuese, era un niño y podía asfixiarse, y sin mencionar que era mala educación.

—No, me pidió que le llevara a su laboratorio, tú mejor que nadie debes entender eso. Cuando se obsesiona con algún proyecto es imposible sacarlo de ahí.

Bulma sonrió en respuesta. La verdad es que estas semanas estaba obsesionada en un proyecto que no le gustaría estar haciendo, pero debía.

—¡Hola papá!

Bulma levantó la vista al oír el saludo de su hijo, cruzando miradas con Vegeta, quien se sentó a la mesa, en su puesto de siempre. Inmediatamente miró a su madre, molesta porque le había dicho que Vegeta ya había almorzado, que no aparecería por el lugar. Más tarde cuando le reclamara, le diría que simplemente se había confundido.

—Vegeta, que bueno que llegaste. Cociné tu plato favorito. —La rubia le sirvió un gran plato de carne asada, sin importarle recibir un agradecimiento por eso, para ella bastaba que se lo comiera con las ganas de siempre para saber que estaba delicioso.

—También es mi favorito —comentó Trunks hablando con comida en la boca.

—Voy a llevarle almuerzo a tu padre y luego vengo a acompañarlos. —Llevó la bandeja al laboratorio, pero jamás regresaría a ese almuerzo.

Salvo intervenciones de Trunks para llamar la atención de ambos padres, la comida se mantuvo en un largo y tenso silencio

* * *

(…)

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Vegeta se abrió de golpe, entrando Bulma con la cara roja de ira.

—¡Maldición Vegeta! ¡Se supone que ibas a entrenar a Trunks para que supiese controlar su fuerza, pero ahora que vuela ha roto más cosas que antes!

—Volar es la mejor forma de controlar la energía. Si Trunks fuese un niño bien educado sería más fácil que aprendiese a controlarse —respondió sin dejar de cambiar los canales de la televisión. Acostado en su cama con cara de aburrido y expresión indolente.

—¿Un niño bien educado? Según tus parámetros el que sea educado significa que a su edad ya debería estar matando gente.

—Al parecer me has tomado atención cuando hablo —Sonrió mirándola con burla.

Escuchó otro ruido de cristales rompiéndose, seguido de su madre llamándola.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Vegeta! —Odiaba dejarlo quedarse con la última palabra, pero debía volver al primer piso y controlar a su niño.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Trunks golpeó la puerta del cuarto de su padre, justo como le había enseñado (ordenado)

—Papá, ¿puedo pasar?

—¿Qué quieres? —Ni siquiera se movió para mirarlo, concentrado en la televisión, que como siempre lo aburría más que distraerlo. Por lo menos en la televisión de otros planetas que visitó había cosas más entretenidas, como arenas de combate a muerte o ejecuciones públicas en vivo.

—¿Vamos a entrenar? Quiero volar. —Entró sin cerrar la puerta, acercándose a la cama.

—Lo hicimos en la mañana.

—Me gusta volar.

—Pero lo haces pésimo.

—Mamá dice que lo hago bien.

—¿Acaso la has visto volar a ella? —preguntó mirándolo, pero obviamente no entendió el sarcasmo.

—Mi mamá no sabe volar.

Volvió a mirar el televisor, ignorando a Trunks que continuó de pie y observándolo por varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Papá?

—Sigues aquí, qué quieres.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no molestes.

Trunks sonrió, subiéndose a la cama para sentarse al lado de su padre, sin tocarlo, tal y como le había enseñado (ordenado). No pasó mucho rato hasta que el niño comenzó a aburrirse, ya que no pasaba más de cinco segundos en un canal.

—Déjalo ahí —pidió entusiasmado cuando pasó por un canal que transmitía una película de dibujos animados.

—No voy a dejar eso y si quieres estar aquí, guarda silencio.

—Está bien. —Se disculpó bostezando.

Finalmente se decidió por un canal de documentales que hablaba de guerras y bombas. Algo bastante aburrido para un niño y medianamente interesante para él. Estos programas de historias sólo confirmaban lo estúpidos que eran los humanos en cuanto decisiones bélicas.

* * *

Bulma caminaba por el pasillo llamando a Trunks, se le había arrancado cuando le dijo que era la hora de la siesta, y aún no podía encontrarlo. Ahora que su niño podía volar —o al menos levitar—, tenía el doble de lugares para esconderse cuando no quería dormir o había hecho algo malo.

—Bulma.

Escuchó la voz de Vegeta llamarla. Eso era extraño, desde que regresó a casa jamás la había buscado.

—¿Qué quieres? —Entró a su cuarto, encontrando a su hijo dormido en la cama.

—Puedes llevártelo.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que se durmiera?

—La televisión humana duerme a cualquiera. Llévatelo ya, es una molestia, ronca igual que tú.

—Yo no ronco —dijo molesta, tomando a su niño en brazos. Y si tanto te molestaba, ¿por qué no lo llevaste a su cuarto?

—No soy su niñera. Y sí roncas, mucho.

—No ronco. Y tú ya deberías levantarte de ahí y hacer algo por ti, como entrenar.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Y tú roncas.

—¡Te digo que no! —Levantó la voz, logrando que Trunks saliera del sueño profundo en que estaba. Debió mecerlo para que no despertara—. Voy a construirte nuevas armaduras para que te pongas a entrenar.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ahora sal de aquí.

Bulma se retiró de su pieza, no quería arriesgarse con Trunks.

* * *

Los días continuaron con la misma rutina. En la mañana Bulma trabajaba mientras Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban. Se encontraban a la hora de almuerzo o cena, o ambas (dependiendo de la estrategia usada por la madre de Bulma) y poco a poco las discusiones se hacían más comunes, al igual que las conversaciones en la mesa, como en los viejos tiempos. El más feliz de todos era Trunks, que ya se había acostumbrado a esta costumbre familiar.

* * *

—¿Tienes que ponerle esa ropa estúpida cada vez que come? —preguntó antes de comenzar a cenar.

—Es un babero y sirve para que no se ensucie la ropa cuando come —respondió sentándose junto a Trunks. Una vez más coincidieron a la mesa, Bulma sospechaba que todo era plan de su madre, porque ya eran demasiadas veces en la semana que estaban solamente los tres en la cocina.

—Si le enseñaras a comer no sería necesario.

—Trunks sí sabe comer, ¿verdad que sí, mi amor?

—Sí —exclamó feliz golpeando el tenedor en la mesa, tirando arroz por todos lados, especialmente donde estaba Vegeta, provocando que gruñera en voz baja.

—¿Ves? —Bulma hizo lo posible por no reír.

—De seguir así va a crecer como los tontos niños terrícolas.

—No digas eso, Trunks es muy inteligente y los niños terrícolas no tienen nada de malo. Bueno, algunos, pero no todos.

—Una raza que puede ser purgada en un mes por tropas débiles no sirve para nada.

—Tú todo lo reduces a guerras. Además a tus guerreros imaginarios no les saldría fácil, tenemos muchos amigos poderosos que nos defenderían hasta el final.

—¿Quién? ¿El calvo enano, el calvo degenerado, el calvo pálido o el calvo de tres ojos?

—Por supuesto que sí y Yamcha también.

Vegeta levantó una ceja dejando su plato de lado un segundo. —Ese debilucho no duró ni un segundo contra nosotros años atrás y mucho menos lo haría ahora.

—Claro que sí, él ha entrenado mucho para cuidarnos a todos cuando alguien quiera hacernos daño. —La verdad es que no era así, pero quería llevarle la contraria y molestarlo y qué mejor que hablar bien de Yamcha delante de él. Era una tontería de macho alfa molesto por mencionar al ex novio. Eso era gracioso. Por muy extraterrestre que fuese Vegeta, había comportamientos que trascendían la galaxia.

—Sigue soñando que él te salvará, mientras no se acerque a Trunks y lo vuelva a tocar, to…

—Un momento —Bulma lo interrumpió—. ¿Lo vuelva a tocar? La última vez que Yamcha estuvo aquí fue hace tiempo, cuando nos invitó… —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Estuviste espiándonos?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió volviendo a comer. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez, pero claro, quien le mandó a abrir la boca cuando debería comer y luego retirarse a su cuarto.

—Esa vez que vino le revolvió el cabello, ¿de eso estás hablando? —Sonrió al haberlo descubierto. Ahora entendía su providencial llegada justo para salvar a Trunks cuando quedó encerrado en la nave.

—En lugar de estar inventando cosas preocúpate de educar a mi hijo.

—¡Mi hijo está perfectamente educado y gracias a mi!

—Hasta un simio sabe usar los servicios mejor que él.

—¡Así que sabías usarlos cuando tenías su edad!

El ambiente se estaba caldeando cuando la risa estridente de Trunks los interrumpió. Bulma se mordió el labio, lamentando haber perdido los estribos en frente de su hijo, pero lo que no sabía que para el niño era algo bueno, acostumbrado a siempre verlos así y no en callados cada vez que se cruzaban por la casa.

Desde ese momento la cena continuó en silencio.

* * *

(…)

* * *

—Muchas gracias por la invitación Bulma.

—No es nada, Gohan. A Trunks le encanta que vengas con Goten, lástima que Milk no los dejó quedarse a dormir.

—Mi mamá es un poco estricta —Rió el jovencito, esperando que estuviesen todos a la mesa para comenzar a almorzar.

—La próxima vez la invitas a quedarse acá. Hay muchas habitaciones disponibles. Me gustaría cocinar con ella, sé que es muy buena cocinera —intervino la abuela de Trunks, sentándose a la mesa.

—Le voy a decir. —La verdad no creía que le gustase la idea, mucho menos si se enterara que Vegeta estaba nuevamente viviendo en la casa.

—Muchacho, me llegaron unos libros que creo podrían interesarte. Después de comer recuérdame para que te los muestre.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió entusiasmado. Siempre volvía con material interesante e imposible de encontrar en otro lugar cuando iba de visita a la casa de Bulma.

Mientras tanto Trunks y Goten jugaban en la sala, en el carril especial y reforzado que Bulma hacía hecho para su hijo cuando era más pequeño. Trunks podía volar, la seguridad era para Goten.

El niño de ojos azules no dejaba de hablar, contándole a su mejor amigo sobre el entrenamiento y lo genial que era su papá, mientras que Goten lo miraba y chupaba uno de los juguetes de Trunks.

—Le diré a Gohan que te enseñe a volar. Y podrás acompañarme al cielo y a tomar los juguetes que esconde mi mamá en su pieza.

Goten no dejó de babear el trencito de plástico, sonriéndole a Trunks.

—Es muy fácil, mi papá me enseña y dice que soy muy bueno, el mejor del mundo. —Mintió queriendo impresionar a su amigo, pero el mini Goku estaba más atento de tomar otro juguete para llevárselo a la boca.

Goten balbuceó inquieto, apuntando el camión de bomberos junto a Trunks.

Trunks se puso de pie y dejó el camión a su lado, regresando a su lugar para continuar armando el edificio con sus bloques de madera, pero no pudo seguir porque el camión de juguete terminó estrellándose en su cabeza, lanzándolo hacía atrás, terminando con los pies en el aire.

—¡Goten no hagas eso! Me dolió. —Reclamó tocándose la frente, donde había sido golpeado.

Goten no dejaba de reír, aplaudiendo feliz, viendo que otra cosa podía arrojarle a Trunks. Un peluche fue el elegido, derrumbando el edificio que había alcanzado a ser más alto que Trunks.

—¡Goten no! —Quiso acercarse a él para quitarle todo lo que tuviera a mano, pero se le hizo imposible, los ataques del niño eran muy rápidos y fuertes, debiendo cubrir su rostro con los brazos para protegerse.

Los dos últimos peluches volaron fuera del corral. El primero golpeó un florero lanzándolo al suelo alfombrado y el segundo en la pierna de Vegeta que volvía a casa luego de haber desaparecido la noche anterior.

Goten se detuvo al ver a Vegeta. Le daba un poco de miedo ver su cara enojada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks? —Se acercó a los niños, mirando con desprecio al compañero de su hijo.

—Estamos jugando, papá —respondió un poco asustado. No quería que su papá reprendiera a Goten.

—No me gusta que te juntes con este niño.

—Es mi amigo, papá.

—Qué estupidez. —Se acercó a Goten. Incapaz de entender por qué Bulma insistía en juntarlos. Trunks no podía tener relación con el hijo de Kakarotto ni mucho menos ser _"amigos"_ como su hijo decía tan decidido.

Vegeta levantó a Goten del cuello de la ropa para dejarlo frente su rostro, pero con el brazo estirado y así no tenerlo tan cerca. Lo estudió en silencio, comprobando que su poder de pelea era paupérrimo. Indigno de siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que su hijo. Además tenía esa cara tan estúpida, como si no hubiese nada dentro de su cabeza más que babear y ensuciar el pañal. Su hijo a su edad era mucho más despierto y listo. Este niño en su planeta sería sinónimo de vergüenza y hubiese terminado en otro astro o muerto para deshacerse de él.

El agarre de la ropa lo hizo sentir incomodo, costándole un poco respirar. Goten comenzó a hacer pucheros, listo para largarse a llorar.

—Papá, bájalo, le duele —pidió levantando la voz.

Vegeta lo quedó mirando, sorprendido y curioso de que el niño sacara la voz para defender al otro mocoso. Pensaba de todos modos bajarlo, pero quiso esperar a ver que hacía.

Trunks levitó para salir del corral, volviendo al suelo para tomar la pierna de su padre.

—¡Déjalo, déjalo ya! —Jaló su pantalón, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre no dijo nada, observando como Trunks lo miraba desafiante y enojado. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero Goten se puso a llorar tan fuerte que Vegeta lo lanzó a los cojines donde había estado jugando antes que él llegara.

Al verse liberado y de nuevo rodeado de juguetes, terminó el llanto para tomar el tren y metérselo a la boca.

Vegeta abandonó el lugar dejando a los niños solos.

* * *

(…)

* * *

—Vegeta, querido, ya regreso, por favor cuida a Trunks por mí. —La mamá de Bulma salió de la cocina sin esperar respuesta, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

El hombre comió en silencio por un rato, tratando de ignorar a su hijo y su desastrosa forma de comer, pero dado que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, interrumpió su comida para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, niño? —preguntó de brazos cruzados.

Trunks soltó la cuchara para mirarlo. —Estoy comiendo, papá.

—Así comen los animales, no las personas. Toma los cubiertos como corresponde.

El niño volvió a tomar la cuchara de la forma que siempre lo hacía, sin entender qué estaba mal.

—¿Acaso no te enseñan nada en esta casa? —Se levantó de su asiento para sentarse junto a su hijo. No importaba que fuese sumamente inteligente, supiese escribir y leer al nivel de niños que lo doblaban en años o que su nivel de entendimiento y comunicación fuese muy superior al de su edad, para Vegeta todo lo que importaba en ese momento era que el bendito niño no sabía tomar los servicios.

En ese momento Bulma iba camino en la cocina, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Vegeta y Trunks hablar. Se asomó con discreción, comprobando que algo pasaba con Vegeta, porque en otras circunstancias la hubiera sentido antes de llegar y ahora no se daba por enterado que estaba mirándolo.

—Mi mamá me enseñó, pero no me gusta.

—Ya es hora que lo hagas bien. —Le quitó la cuchara y puso en la mano de la forma correcta. Se cruzó de brazos y quedó mirando, esperando que comiera.

Trunks se sintió un poco intimidado. Esto era como estar entrenando con él. Nada era suficiente para su padre, aunque el pequeño se esforzara y diera todo de sí pese a su corta edad, Vegeta siempre lo encontraba mal y por mucho que disfrutara estar con su padre, era abrumador para Trunks.

Sin dejar de mirar a su papá, Trunks tomó una cucharada de su crema de verduras, ensuciándose la boca y camiseta por lo torpe de sus movimientos. De haber sido sus abuelos o mamá los que estuvieran observando no hubiese sido problema, pero el niño no soportó la presión, fallando en la tarea impuesta por su padre.

—Perdón —dijo anteponiéndose al reto.

—No te disculpes y vuelve a intentarlo.

Y así lo hizo, esta vez derramando menos crema. No esperó a que su padre le ordenara y continuó comiendo, lento para no ensuciarse, sirviendo menos cantidad en la cuchara y limpiándola en el plato antes de llevársela a la boca para hacerlo bien, hasta que ya pudo hacerlo con éxito varias veces seguidas sin fallar.

—¿Así? —preguntó sonriendo, esperando ser felicitado.

—Sí. Ahora límpiate, te pareces al inmundo del hijo de Kakarotto.

—Goten es un bebé, yo soy grande.

—Entonces límpiate. No puedes esperar a que alguien haga las cosas por ti. —Tomó una servilleta desde el centro de la mesa, dejándola junto su mano.

Trunks la tomó limpiando su ropa y rostro, de forma torpe. Como siempre o la gran parte del tiempo comía con su abuela, ella lo mimaba a los extremos que él no debía hacer nada, salvo abrir la boca, masticar y tragar.

—Te queda en la mejilla derecha. —Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No podía creer que él tuviera que enseñarle lo más básico a su hijo. No se había quedado en la Tierra para hacer de niñera.

Optó por quitarle la servilleta y terminar de limpiarle la mejilla. No le gustaba la suciedad y menos que el chico llegara pegajoso a entrenar con él.

—¿Qué hay de postre? Me comí todo —preguntó feliz moviendo los pies que colgaban de la silla.

—Pregúntale a tu abuela —dijo levantándose para marcharse, justo en el mismo instante que entraba Bulma a la cocina.

—De postre hay helado, porque mi niño se comió toda la comida. —Fue hacia Trunks para besarlo en la mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a Vegeta—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer postre, Vegeta? Hay helado de frutilla, tu favorito. —Terminó guiñándole el ojo, a lo que él hombre respondió con un seco no antes de abandonar el lugar.

Bulma sabía que esa sería la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. El verlo así la hizo querer tenerlo a su lado con su hijo un poco más. Estaba feliz de ver aquella pequeña interacción entre los dos. Por primera vez no le importaba darse cuenta que no tenía la razón. Vegeta podía estar con Trunks sin que nada malo sucediese.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Trunks cayó al suelo desde dos metros, golpeándose en el brazo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero al darse cuenta que no fue tan terrible como parecía, se puso de pie y limpió las lágrimas que se asomaron.

Vegeta se alejó de él, sentándose en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El niño lo siguió, sabiendo que estaba molesto con él por haber fallado en el vuelo.

—¿Seguimos?

—Eso es todo por hoy —dijo serio, con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero quiero seguir.

—No vale la pena si te caes cada vez que te elevas.

—Te prometo que no volveré a caerme.

—No estamos negociando. Mañana continuaremos, ahora vete con tu madre.

Trunks hizo una mueca, él estaba entretenido y quería seguir con su papá.

—Si te enseño algo que aprendí, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

—Te dije que no estamos negociando. Vete a duchar, estás inmundo.

No le hizo caso, continuó parado enfrente a él, esperando que abriera los ojos para enseñarle lo que había aprendido. Y ya que no los abrió, decidió hacerlo de todos modos.

Juntó sus manos y respiró profundo, concentrado, hasta que una pequeña luz de energía apareció en estas. De inmediato su padre abrió los ojos al sentir su ki elevarse, sorprendido de ver la energía que Trunks era capaz de controlar, aunque pequeña, bastante poderosa para un niño de su edad.

El niño abrió las manos, dejando que la bola de energía creciera un poco más, al punto que ya no pudo controlarla y debió lanzar al frente sin guía alguna.

Vegeta se puso de pie en un segundo, esquivándola, pero el pobre árbol no pudo decir lo mismo, recibiendo todo el impacto. El grueso tronco se partió, cayendo hacia adelante con toda la fuerza y tamaño de sus años.

Trunks cerró los ojos al ver el gigante caer sobre él, pero su padre lo tomó de la mano y elevó justo a tiempo para verlo terminar en el suelo.

—¡Fue sin querer! ¡Maté el árbol de mi abuelo!

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —Vegeta no estaba interesado en el eco asesinato de su hijo.

Trunks miró hacia arriba a su padre que aún lo sostenía de la mano, elevados a varios metros de altura.

—Gohan.

—¿Gohan? —Lo soltó sin avisar, esperando que el niño reaccionara a tiempo. Afortunadamente para el chico, así fue.

Ahora los dos conversaban levitando.

—Ayer con mi mamá fuimos a la casa de Goten y Gohan estaba entrenando y nos pusimos a jugar con él.

Miraron hacia el suelo cuando escucharon la voz de Bulma llamarlos. Trunks bajó enseguida, realizando un aterrizaje casi perfecto, de no ser que quedó sentado en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué le pasó al árbol?! —Dejó una bandeja con refrescos y emparedados en la mesa de picnic, junto la piscina.

—Lo siento mamá, yo no quería.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Estaba asombrada. No sabía que su pequeño fuese capaz de tanto.

Vegeta bajó donde estaba la mujer y su hijo.

—¿No es peligroso enseñarle lanzar energías a esta edad?

Vegeta arqueó las cejas. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? Hace una semana que estaba distinta, y ahora esto.

—Aprenderá a controlarlo. —Se limitó a responder, caminando al lugar donde estaban entrenando—. Vamos Trunks.

—Primero coman lo que les traje.

—Sí papá, por favor. Hacer eso me dejó muy cansado.

En respuesta, volvió con los dos, tomando un pan, comiéndoselo en dos mordiscos. Trunks lo imitó, hambriento después de haber lanzado esa energía.

—No entrenen mucho, el almuerzo ya va a estar. —Le giñó el ojo a Vegeta, yendo de regreso a la casa.

Trunks comió y bebió, inconsciente de la mirada lasciva de su padre hacia su madre, aprovechando que estaba de espalda.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Salió de su laboratorio dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación de Vegeta. Sabía estaba ahí porque el hombre había adquirido la aburrida rutina de quedarse en su cuarto varias horas al día.

Secó sus manos en la ropa, descubriendo que estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba, pero debía hacerlo hoy aprovechando que no había nadie más en la casa. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, encontrando la habitación vacía.

—¿Vegeta? —Lo llamó pensando que podría estar en el baño, pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó alrededor de la cama dejando una capsula en el velador y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero escuchó al hombre.

—Acá.

Bulma salió al balcón encontrándolo sentado en la baranda, cruzado de brazos y con un pie apoyado en el piso. Se acercó a él, observando el hermoso atardecer que al parecer él ignoraba por completo.

—¿Aburrido? —habló amistosa, acercándose un poco más.

Vegeta dejó de observar a la nada para mirarla. La notó extraña, pero no supo qué era y tampoco preguntaría.

—Sé que no querías que te hiciese más trajes, pero los hice de todos modos. Dejé la capsula en tu velador.

—Perdiste tu tiempo.

—No lo creo. Te conozco, y sé que pronto volverás a entrenar como antes.

—No me conoces nada —dijo tajante. No entendía por qué siempre se empecinaba en decirle eso.

—Creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce en toda la galaxia, y es por eso que las hice. Estoy segura que dentro de poco estarás entrenando y te pondrás más egocéntrico que nunca, esa apatía que tienes se irá y volverás a tener ese humor raro. Me molestarás a diario, pidiendo robots y trajes nuevos y que no sea tan ineficiente a la hora de componer tu querida nave. ¡Ah! Y también volverás a sentir mi presencia cuando me acerque.

Como pocas veces sucedía, él prefirió callar. No tenía nada que decir a eso, se sintió tan expuesto que no tuvo deseos de tocar ese tema, ni siquiera para contradecirla.

A Bulma le costó continuar hablar, porque si bien estaba segura de conocerlo mejor que nadie, había un detalle en él, algo que no sabía cómo actuaría, y eso la tenía angustiada y aterrada, por eso le había pedido a sus padres que se llevaran a Trunks, en caso de que fuese la reacción que esperaba, no quería que su hijo estuviera presente para verlo. Sería más fácil inventarle una mentira y continuar con sus vidas. Bulma soñaba para que fuese la otra opción, pero no era tonta y aunque podría haber dilatado las cosas, dejar que los meses pasaran para crear un lazo con su hijo, prefirió hacerlo de una vez por todas y terminar con la incertidumbre que la estaba matando desde el primer día que Vegeta decidió quedarse para entrenar a su hijo. Después de todo si Vegeta no estaba interesado en Trunks, no importaba el tiempo que continuara con ellos.

Bulma no podía continuar viviendo en un sueño con fecha de vencimiento.

—Tengo algo más para ti.

Él esperó a que le mostrara o dijera algo, y en lugar de eso la vio acercarse a él, terminar el espacio entre ellos, tomar su rostro con las manos y besarlo en la boca. La sorpresa de la inesperada acción lo hizo bajar de la baranda, pero no le respondió ni se separó, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos al contrario de ella. Tampoco la sintió separar la boca en busca de algo más. Simplemente se trató de un beso en los labios.

En cuanto se separó, habló para que él no lo hiciera. —No te ilusiones, no era eso lo que venía a darte. —Sacó del bolsillo una capsula y tomó su mano para entregársela, cortando enseguida el contacto—. Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Te dije que te construiría una nueva nave y aquí está. Lista y mejorada —Se controló para que no le temblara la voz, y añadió en tono de broma bastante esforzada, sin necesidad de continuar hablando—. Si gustas puedes marcharte para siempre en este mismo instante. Ya está probada. No te dará problemas.

—Está terminada —susurró para él, observándola en su mano. Más interesado en el tema de lo que creyó.

Ella notó su tono de voz, sintiendo que no podía continuar ahí. No tenía deseos de pelear ni gritar. Esta vez no.

—Ya estamos a mano. —Se dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Pensó que podría ser más fuerte, pero falló miserablemente. De haber sucedido antes que lo viera compartir de esa forma con Trunks habría sido distinto, hubiera disfrutado el momento para gritarle todo lo que sentía, pero ahora su tonto corazón le había jugado en contra, haciéndola soñar cosas que jamás serían, despertando sentimientos que se había obligado a sepultar.

Vegeta levantó la vista para mirarla y hablarle, pero ella ya no estaba.

Entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama abrazando un cojín a la espera de oír el maldito sonido del motor de la nave al despegar. Ese mismo que se encargó de ponerle los pies en la tierra meses atrás. No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo nuevamente, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Debía hacerlo por Trunks, además todo era su culpa, ella lo había aceptado de regreso y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias. Los hombres como Vegeta no cambiaban, ni siquiera al ver todo lo que le ofrecían y eso ella ya debería haberlo aprendido.

Cerca de una hora después Trunks y sus abuelos ya estaban de vuelta del paseo. Cenaron los cuatros en la cocina —Bulma sólo pudo beber agua—. La sobremesa fue corta, ya que la hora de dormir se aproximaba y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

Trunks quiso ir a despedirse de su papá, pero Bulma insistió en que se había dormido temprano y debía respetar su descanso.

Luego de bañar y dejar a su hijo durmiendo en la cama, regresó a la suya, se puso el pijama y acostó, con la mirada perdida en la ventana del balcón, no pudiendo cerrar los ojos en horas, con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta. Avanzada la noche el sueño le ganaría, pero cualquier ruido lograba despertarla y hacerla pensar que era la nave abandonando la Tierra, manteniéndola nuevamente en vilo por largo rato.

En algún momento de la noche se levantó directo a la cocina por una copa de vino tinto. —Los vasos de leche eran inútiles en ocasiones como esta—. En la mitad de la segunda copa decidió regresar a la cama, terminando de beberla en el camino.

A menos de cuarenta minutos que saliera el sol, pudo quedarse dormida.

* * *

—¡Bulma, hija! ¡Despierta! ¡Bulma!

La voz agitada de su madre y los zamarreos la despertaron de la peor forma posible. Asustada y desorientada lo primero que pensó fue que algo le había pasado a su hijo o como lo pensó, Vegeta ya no estaba, o mil veces peor: se había marchado con su hijo como tantas veces la amenazó en medio de peleas cuando su hijo tenía memos de un año.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Se levantó de la cama casi cayendo al suelo. Había dormido muy poco y su corazón continuaba acelerado.

—¡Es Trunks!

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —Ahora sí pensó que moriría.

—¡Ven! ¡Rápido! —La mujer corrió al balcón seguida de su hija.

En cuanto Bulma observó lo que su madre tanto insistía, toda la angustia y malestar se esfumaron.

—¡Mira mamá! —gritó Trunks volando en frente de ella, como un experto y ágil guerrero que dominaba la técnica hace años. Hacía círculos, se lanzaba en picada y detenía justo a tiempo de chocar contra el suelo para volver donde estaba su madre y abuela y continuar haciendo piruetas.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Trunks —dijo sonriendo de verdad.

El niño continuó mostrándole a su abuela y mamá todo lo que había aprendido, asombrándolas de lo hábil que era para ser tan pequeño. Bulma orgullosa como toda madre lo miraba embelesada, mientras la abuela corría al interior del cuarto para ir por la cámara fotográfica e inmortalizar el momento.

El niño volvió a volar hacia el pasto, todo siempre observado por Bulma, quien se distrajo de su hijo al ver a Vegeta de pie en el patio y cruzado de brazos. También miraba a su hijo, completamente serio y memorizando errores para hacérselos saber cuándo terminara el espectáculo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Sé que dije que sería el último capitulo, pero se me alargó tanto que decidí dividirlo. El próximo sí que sí es el ultimo, I swear, y en ese responderé algunos rws que me han dejado y los de este capítulo si alguien tiene alguna duda o lo que sea.

Me encanta cuando los niños pequeñitos tratan de bebés a los que tienen menos edad que ellos, como si ellos fuesen ya grandes XD

Gracias a mi querida **Dika** por las cientos de conversaciones sobre Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta y por leer lo que le enviaba.

No pude evitar lo de los calvos XD jajajja Tantos calvos, digo yo.

El problema del pobre de Trunks es como el mismo de Vegeta. No se relaja al momento de pelear, está siempre pensando (por culpa de Vegeta) y por eso no podía volar con fluidez desde el principio. Y por esa misma razón con Gohan pudo aprender tan fácil lanzar ataques.

Podría hablar más de este capítulo, pero son las 1:29 am y apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y escribir algo más.

Gracias a los que pasan a leer y en especial a **Sakura, Yanki Girl, Johaaceve, I love sasusaku, Prl16, Kooks sc glez, Kyrie KawkTem, BeckyGrint, Sora79, MilaBela, Sky d, Mina-chan MT, Lali Weasley, Ina Minina, Naomigomiz, Arykisan, KandraK, Lolita1994, Sora 147, Lula04gonzalez, Neldyta**, y a los anónimos por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios. n.n

Muchos cariños,

Dev.


	35. Atado a ti cap final

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Atado a ti**

(Continuación de Hasta el fin del mundo, Ausencia, Dudas, Decisiones &amp; Cambios)

Imagen 112

* * *

Entró al cuartó de Vegeta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No le agradaba la idea de que el hombre continuara sin deseos de entrenar, pero si debía ver un lado positivo, era que pasaba mucho tiempo con Trunks. Al parecer su hijo era el único ser que soportaba al punto de permitirle estar junto a él. Tal vez era porque el niño lo obedecía a ojos cerrados al punto de comportarse y permanecer en silencio y también porque era mitad saiyajin. A veces sentía celos de la relación que estaban construyendo, ya que ella era la que debía poner las reglas y limitar todo, en cambio Vegeta no debía hacer nada, salvo dar una orden que Trunks seguía sin cuestionar.

Se quedó a los pies de la cama observando a su hijo y Vegeta durmiendo, siendo imposible no sonreír. La verdad es que no podía sentir celos al verlos así. Hace un año esto se le hacía imposible y ahora Trunks había tomado la rutina de ir al cuarto de su padre después de almuerzo a ver televisión con él, durmiéndose a los cinco minutos. La novedad ahora era que esta vez él también se había dormido, confirmando lo que siempre decía sobre la televisión terrícola.

Tomó a Trunks en brazos. Cada vez le era más difícil cargarlo cuando dormía. Con el entrenamiento diario parecía que había ganado peso, aunque físicamente lucía igual; tal vez más alto, y claramente cada día luciendo igual a Vegeta. Podía comprobarlo al ver los dos ceños fruncidos al dormir.

Luego de dejar a su hijo en la cama, volvió al cuarto del hombre para cerrar la puerta. Lo observó un rato dormir antes de abandonar el lugar con una nueva idea en su cabeza, algo que estaba segura le regresaría ánimo decaído.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿Dónde está Bulma? —consultó el científico, sin dejar de ojear su periódico.

A la mesa también estaban sentados Vegeta y Trunks.

—No sé, querido. Creo que está metida en otro súper proyecto secreto y por eso siempre llega tarde a comer.

—Si sigue así pronto deberá tomar otras vacaciones. Nuestra hija nunca descansa.

—Es tal y como eras tú a su edad. Creen que tienen toda la fuerza y energía del mundo y que pueden hacerlo todo. —Terminó de servir los platos y se sentó junto a su nieto para darle de comer, pero el niño no se lo permitió.

—Soy un hombre grande, abuela. —Y lo demostró tomando el tenedor como correspondía para comer fideos.

Vegeta continuó comiendo sin decir una palabra, pero consciente del comportamiento de Trunks, en cambio, los abuelos vieron con gusto al pequeñito cenando como todo un adulto.

—Lo haces muy bien, Trunks.

—Sí, abuelo —respondió contento, intentando no ensuciarse con la salsa.

—Es una pena, crecen tan rápido. No puedo creer que ya no le puedo dar de comer a mi nieto.

—Ya lo oíste, es un hombre grande, querida, tienes que hacerte a la idea que nuestro nieto ya creció.

—Pero yo quiero un bebé para mimar, vestirlo y darle de comer —comentó un tanto apenada, pero de inmediato se llenó de alegría cuando una fantástica idea se cruzó en su cabeza—. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré a Bulma que me de otro nieto, Vegeta ¿Cuándo vas a decidirte a reconquistar a mi hija? Quiero que me den otro nieto pronto.

Pese a estar ignorando la conversación, le fue imposible no escuchar eso. Incluso se atragantó con la carne, pero no se detuvo ni los miró, aunque sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comer más rápido.

—No presiones al muchacho, de seguro tiene sus razones para tomarse su tiempo. Bulma es una persona complicada.

Comió un pedazo entero de pan ignorando ese comentario y los siguientes. Podría ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero eso significaría darle importancia a las estupideces que se estaban hablando, además la maldita comida estaba deliciosa.

Mientras tanto Trunks también comía con rapidez, imitando a su papá.

—Lo sé, pero Bulma está loca de amor por él, lo malo es que es muy orgullosa, por eso Vegeta tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

—Tal vez ya lo está haciendo y nosotros no nos hemos enterado ¿Verdad muchacho?

Obviamente no respondió, tragando más y más la comida que lo mantenía en la mesa.

—Siento haber llegado tarde. —Bulma entró a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar. Se veía cansada y un poco sucia de grasa y otras cosas más.

—¡Mami! —gritó el pequeño, feliz de ver a su madre luego de un largo día de ausencia.

Vegeta la miró de reojo por un segundo antes de volver con la comida.

—¡Bulma estas preciosa! —Su madre se le acercó al ver el nuevo corte de cabello que traía y que pese a estar despeinada, lucía muy bien.

—Me alegra que te guste. Fui esta mañana a la peluquería. Ya estaba cansada del cabello largo, además hace tanto calor que el pelo corto ayuda a soportar un poco las altas temperaturas.

—Te ves muy linda, hija.

—Gracias, papá.

—¡Muy linda, mamá!

—Gracias, mi amor, estaba esperando a que lo vieras, pero después de una ducha voy a estar más hermosa.

—Sí querida, a todos en esta cocina nos encantó como te queda el cabello corto.

Bulma sonrió.

Vegeta terminó de comer para retirarse de la cocina, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Tranquila hija, estoy segura que a Vegeta le gustó el nuevo cambio de look que hiciste para él, pero la próxima vez, ven a la mesa más arreglada, y no como mecánico grasiento. —la aconsejó mientras le servía la cena.

—¡Mamá! En primer lugar no parezco mecánico grasiento. Estaba trabajando tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de la hora y por eso no alcancé a arreglarme, y en segundo lugar, no me corté el cabello para impresionar a Vegeta.

—¿A mí sí? —preguntó Trunks.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. —Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. El acercamiento hizo que notara raspones en su brazo izquierdo—. ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Trunks?

—Papá me pegó muy fuerte y me caí, pero no me…

—¿Tu papá te golpeó?

—Estábamos entrenando, pero no me dolió, porque soy grande y fuerte.

—Sí, mi nieto ya creció y ya no me deja darle comida en la boca.

Bulma no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo solamente se trataba de una herida pequeña, pero más le valía a Vegeta controlarse a la hora de entrenar a su hijo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Entró al cuarto de él sin golpear, salvo por la patada que le dio a la puerta para abrirla. Estaba con la cara roja de ira, dando por terminada la Bulma amable que suspiraba cuando veía a padre e hijo entrenar y compartir tiempo juntos.

—¡Vegeta! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —Pensaba salir a buscarlo por toda la casa y los jardines, pero lo escuchó en el baño. No esperó a que saliera, y abrió la puerta de golpe, igual que la primera. De esta no se iba a librar con facilidad—. ¡¿Por qué no me respondes cuando estoy hablando?!

El hombre estaba en el baño terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla y con otra alrededor de su cadera. El vapor que aún inundaba el pequeño baño escapó hacia el cuarto.

—Ya me encontraste. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó concentrado en secar su desordenado cabello. No le agradaba cuando se le iba a la cara, sobre los ojos, por eso siempre se preocupaba de secarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que entrenes a Trunks, ahora sabe controlar su fuerza e incluso se comporta mejor, pero habíamos quedado en que serían lecciones de vuelo, no entrenamiento bruto como el que sueles tener —gritó más enojada porque no la miró en ningún momento.

—Nosotros no quedamos en nada. Dije que me quedaría en la Tierra para entrenar a mi hijo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Recién va a cumplir tres años! ¡No puedes usarlo como saco de boxeo!

—Es mitad saiyajin. Tus miedos son injustificados. —Caminó hacía su cama donde tenía la ropa que se pondría, dando por terminada la discusión.

Por supuesto ella no se quedaría así y lo siguió.

—Debes suavizar el entrenamiento, ¡¿me oíste?! ¡Vegeta te estoy hablando!

Pero él hizo caso omiso, como si ya no estuviera en la habitación.

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores! —Reclamó enojada y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la toalla, dejándolo desnudo.

Vegeta se dio vuelta para mirarla. Al ver la toalla en su mano se dio cuenta de lo que había le hecho, pero por supuesto no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse o meterse al baño. Jamás había sido pudoroso. Toda su vida estuvo sin ropa, al igual que otros guerreros, en las maquinas de recuperación y sin olvidar que había estado desnudo con ella más veces de las que podría recordar. Obviamente la treta de Bulma no había funcionado con él.

—Tienes las armaduras que hice para ti y una nave nueva con la gravedad aumentada y ni siquiera has sido capaz de desencapsularla en el jardín. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para entrenar, así que deja de lastimar a mi hijo, ¡bruto! —No se había dado cuenta que continuaba con la toalla en la mano, aunque estaba consciente de su rostro rojo, molesta consigo misma por tan tonta acción, pero no le daría en el gusto de verla escapar. Continuaría mirándolo directo a los ojos para decirle todo lo que pensaba, como si nada raro estuviese pasando y todos estuviesen vestidos en ese cuarto.

—¿Ya acabaste? —habló cuando ella terminó con sus reclamos. En verdad eran muchos, pero ella no lograba entender que para Trunks no significaban nada, que mañana ya no tendría marcas y a fin de cuentas esto era lo mejor para él.

—¡No! ¡No he terminado! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡Tienes todo para entrenar y continúas perdie…!

—Bulma, querida, necesito que me… —La madre de Bulma al oírla, entró al cuarto para pedirle su ayuda, pero se calló y llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto vio a la pareja, y en especial a Vegeta.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Perdón! ¡Yo pensé qué…!

—¿Ahora vamos a esperar que entre tu padre también? —consultó a Bulma, cruzándose de brazos. Sin mover un musculo por incomodidad.

Bulma tomó a su madre de los hombros para sacarla del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

—¡¿Por qué no saliste enseguida, mamá?!

—Perdóname hija, no sabía que se estaban reconciliando, de lo contrario no hubiera entrado.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! No estábamos reconciliándonos. —Tiró la toalla al suelo, más molesta que antes.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Bulma. Si quieres puedo llevarme a Trunks y a tu padre por el resto del día para que se reconcilien como se debe. —Ofreció su ayuda, feliz que su hija y el apuesto Vegeta volvieran a estar juntos, pero antes que continuara con más ideas, Bulma le explicó lo que había sucedido.

—Así que no hay nada de reconciliación. ¿Estamos claro?

—Es una lástima, pero si no es ahora, será más pronto de lo que crees, ya verás.

—Sí, mamá, como digas. —Prefirió no llevarle la contraria, así sería más fácil terminar con el tema.

—Créeme, el joven apuesto y dotado Vegeta va a caer a tus pies muy pronto.

—¡Mamá! —Se tapó los oídos con las manos y dejó a su madre hablando sola cuando escuchó la palabra _dotado. _La científica no tuvo intensiones de quedarse a averiguar si eso había sido una broma o qué.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Luego de ayudar a Trunks a bañarse, ponerse el pijama y a acostarse (porque el niño ya era un hombre grande que podía hacer todo solo), se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta. Estaba tal y como lo había visto en la tarde: desganado, sobre la cama y cambiando los canales sin decidirse por nada. Eso la volvía loca, ya quería verlo entrenando o por lo menos viendo por más de cinco segundos algún programa.

—Vegeta, necesito la capsula con los trajes de entrenamiento que te di.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —Ni siquiera la miró, pero se dio cuenta que se acercó más a él, junto el velador.

—Encontré una forma de optimizarlas, pero no me quedé con ninguna, por eso las necesito. —Estaba segura que las había visto sobre el velador junto a la cama, en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado cuando también le entregó la nave y besó. Eso último aún estaba presente.

—No sé dónde está.

—Claro que sabes. Esta tarde juraría haber visto la capsula en tu velador. Solo tú pudiste haberla tomado.

—No sé dónde está. —Repitió mirándola, para que le quedara claro, pero en lugar de fijarse en sus ojos, toda la atención fue para el resto de su cuerpo.

Estaba con un camisón corto y delgado, color blanco, para soportar el calor y la bata la había dejado en su cuarto, ya que no era necesario usarla.

—No seas infantil, Vegeta. Trabajo todo el día y en la noche es el único momento libre que tengo para trabajar en ellas.

Mientras continuaba hablando, explicándole lo estúpido de su comportamiento por no querer entregarle la cápsula, el hombre siguió observándola. Estaba tentadora. Con las piernas descubiertas y los hombros más expuestos ahora que se había cortado el cabello. El camisón se ajustaba a su cuerpo, revelando que bajo éste, vestía unas pequeñas pantaletas. Eso le hizo recordar el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y ella jamás usaba ropa interior bajo el pijama.

—…Y por lo menos si te levantaras de la cama a entrenar, pero sigues ahí sin hacer nada. ¡¿Estás siquiera poniéndome atención?! —preguntó más molesta, a lo que él respondió levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos, sin intención alguna de disimular—. ¡Para mirarme las piernas sí que tienes energías! Bueno, no te culpo, suelo tener ese efecto en todos los hombres, y tú no eres la excepción, por muy extraterrestre que seas. —Se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa.

Él volvió su concentración a la televisión. Ella sabía muy bien como prenderlo y apagarlo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y? ¿No me vas a pasar la capsula?

—No sé dónde está tu estúpida capsula.

—No hay problema, la encontraré sin tu ayuda. Y no se te ocurra mirarme el trasero cuando me vaya, si quieres algo de mí, primero tienes que levantarte de la cama y hacer algo por tu vida.

Se retiró del cuarto resistiendo las ganas de dar un portazo, para no despertar a Trunks.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas. —Ahora Vegeta entró al laboratorio de Bulma sin golpear la puerta.

Había trascurrido algunos días desde que Bulma le había pedido la cápsula y pensaba que el tema había llegado hasta ahí, pero claro que no sería así, y él ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso.

—Todo lo que está en la casa me pertenece. La cápsula y las armaduras también, así que si quiero trabajar en ellas simplemente lo hago.

No había sido difícil para ella encontrar la cápsula que contenía las armaduras. Simplemente esperó a que Vegeta saliera del cuarto para registrar su habitación.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —sentenció buscando con la mirada el objeto hurtado.

—No, tú pierdes tu tiempo buscándola.

—No estoy buscándola. No necesito ningún traje de combate.

— Pero eso es lo que estás haciendo, por eso miras a todos lados. Pero no las vas a encontrar. Yo sí sé esconder bien las cosas, no como tú. ¿Acaso crees que arriba del ropero es un buen escondite? Siempre uso ese lugar para esconder los regalos de navidad y cumpleaños de Trunks.

—Es imposible encontrar algo en esta pocilga —dijo un tanto molesto por lo estúpido que se sintió. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado la cápsula en ese lugar inconscientemente, por una conversación con su hijo, donde le relataba que quería aprender a volar para sacar los regalos que mamá escondía sobre el ropero.

—¡No es pocilga! Todo está estratégicamente ubicado para poder encontrarlo cuando lo necesite.

—Sí claro. Como esa vez que te volviste loca buscando los planos de esos estúpidos robots mineros.

Bulma alzó una ceja. Sorprendida de que recordara un detalle así. Ella que pensaba que él nunca le ponía atención a nada más aparte de él.

—Perdí esos planos porque mi mamá se metió a limpiar y desordenó todo. Ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer y dentro de esas cosas está optimizar tus armaduras para cuando entrenes.

—Deja eso ya. —Se le acercó hasta quedar a su lado, buscando con la mirada esa maldita cápsula. Debería haberla roto en el primer momento que la vio sobre su velador.

Vegeta simplemente podía ignorar el tema de las armaduras y jamás ponérselas cuando ella las tuviese listas, pero la muy bruja se había metido en su cuarto y sacado sin permiso, por eso se merecía que terminara hecha añicos en frente de ella.

—No la vas a encontrar. ¿Por qué no vas al jardín y sacas la nave? Así puedes calentar un rato antes que te lleve la armadura lista. —No podía evitar molestarlo. Era algo que estaba en sus genes. Tentarlo, incomodarlo, provocarlo. Todo era un deleite cuando se trataba de hacer algo alrededor de él.

Y algo muy parecido ocurría con él, pero a diferencia de ella, Vegeta no lo tenía consciente; simplemente era algo que sucedía sin explicación, como ahora, cuando la forma más fácil era retirarse y olvidarse del tema, pero hacía todo lo contrario: se quedaba y provocaba más cercanía con ella, al punto de volver a tocarla, rozarla, estar en la misma habitación, solos y juntos, como si nada los hubiera interrumpido jamás.

—No voy a entrenar más —le habló con un tono de voz más ronco, tocando su pecho con el de ella, molesto que se metiera en su maldita vida como si lo conociera a la perfección.

—Sí, sí vas a entrenar, y muy pronto. Te lo puedo asegurar. —respondió con tal convicción, que fue capaz de hacerlo dudar por unos segundos, cabreándolo más.

—La cápsula. Entrégamela, ahora. —Levantó la mano para que la pusiera ahí y de paso se apretó más contra ella, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa de trabajo.

—La cápsula está muy bien escondida, no como lo hiciste tú. —Apoyó las manos en la mesa para hacerse un poco hacia atrás, levantando el pecho.

—La tienes en el cajón de tu escritorio —mencionó cualquier lugar dónde podría haberla dejado, sin dejar de mirarle el escote.

—¡No! ¡Ahí no está! —Perdió total compostura al oírlo acertar sobre el lugar y de paso le dio la razón.

Se quiso dar vuelta para abrir el cajón y sacarla, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, Vegeta ya lo había hecho. Fue tan rápido que lo único que Bulma pudo ver, fue la cápsula en la mano de él y una risa burlona.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo hacer las armaduras! ¡¿Acaso crees que me sobra el tiempo?! —Trató de arrebatársela para evitar que la destruyera, pero él levantó la mano—. ¡Ya dámelo! ¡No seas infantil! —Saltó y se agarró en su muñeca, intentando bajarla, pero era inútil, era como intentar derribar un árbol gigantesco solamente con las manos.

—¿Cuánto vas a seguir así? —preguntó observándola atento. Pero la verdad es que estaba a gusto así. Verla dar brincos con esa falda y camiseta ajustada, rosándose contra él, era algo que no sucedía hace tiempo, y por mucho que se tratara de él, a final de cuentas era un hombre con sangre en las venas que hace más de un mes sentía la necesidad de estar con una mujer. Estar con ella.

—¡Dame la cápsula y terminemos con esto! ¡Baja el brazo!

—Bájalo tú, lo estás haciendo de maravilla —respondió burlón.

—¿Si lo bajo me das la cápsula? —Se detuvo para preguntarle, pero no soltó su muñeca.

—Como quieras, pero se te olvida que… —Se calló en cuanto Bulma tapó su boca con sus labios.

Solo faltaba una pequeña excusa para terminar así y de paso podía salvar la cápsula de ser destruida. Así Bulma mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Soltó su muñeca para abrazarlo por el cuello y continuar besando sus labios cerrados y tensos, con la excusa de poder recuperar lo que era de ella, pero ya había pasado a segundo plano.

Él no pudo cerrar los ojos. Sí bajó el brazo, y le prestó atención a ella y su boca, la que con suma facilidad estaba logrando hacerle perder la compostura. Fue cuando sintió su lengua tratando de invadirlo, que él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y respondió el beso con mayor intensidad, tomando el control que siempre debía llevar.

Se besaron con pasión, despertando el deseo por el otro que jamás se había retirado y simplemente continuaba esperando cualquier pequeña chispa para explotar como siempre sucedía cuando se unían.

Las manos de él sobre sus caderas la hicieron alertarse y tener segundo de cordura, Bulma quiso detener todo y retirarse, antes que fuese demasiado tarde. No quería ningún acercamiento con Vegeta por temor a arruinarlo todo y que los abandonase de nuevo. Trunks no podría soportarlo esta vez, ahora que se había acercado a su padre como nunca antes, de lo contrario hace rato Bulma lo hubiera abordado. Ella podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero su hijo estaba primero.

Quiso hablar, pero él reclamó su boca con un mordisco en su labio inferior que se sintió entre sus piernas. La tomó de la cintura y llevó contra la pared para que no pudiese escapar.

El deseo y otros miles de sentimientos, buenos y malos, que sentía hacia él, la dejaron incapacitada de hablar y ser solo capaz de enredar sus dedos en su cabello, sin dejar de besarlo, en un intento de devorarlo para que jamás se atreviera a marcharse, mientras él la tocaba como obseso.

Separó las piernas al sentir una de él meterse entre las de ella, permitiéndole con eso frotar ambos sexos sin pudor alguno. Sin necesidad de ayuda, su falda subió.

De su cintura, pasó a sus pechos, para apretarlos por sobre la ropa. Ante el gemido de ella, metió una mano bajo la camiseta e introdujo el pulgar dentro del sujetador para tocar su delicada piel. Como respuesta, Bulma gimió su nombre, tal y como en los viejos tiempos, como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, con el mismo deseo vivo y ardiente.

Bajó su mano para apretar y sentir la entrepierna dura de Vegeta, justo cuando él mordía su cuello más fuerte de lo normal, arrancándole un gemido con mezcla de dolor y excitación.

No podía ser más perfecto, salvo por el hecho que cuando ella quiso desabrochar su pantalón, el tomó su mano para detenerla.

—¡No! —reclamó e intentó volver a besarlo y tocarlo, pero él la alejó con calma, para luego retroceder un par de pasos y ordenar su ropa.

—Tu ropa —dijo en tono de orden que ella entendió y arregló sin comprender mucho qué sucedía. Aún estaba embobada por haberlo tenido fundido en ella, pero necesitaba una explicación y ya.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando a Bulma con el reclamo en la punta de la lengua, justo cuando Trunks entraba sin pedir permiso y mucho menos golpear para anunciarse, como Vegeta le había enseñado.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te traje un dibujo! —Corrió hacia ella con un papel en la mano.

—¡Trunks, es muy lindo! —exclamó contenta cuando se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

—Hola papá. —No le ofreció un dibujo porque el niño ya había aprendido que no le gustaban y que además era algo estúpido, pero Trunks no podía dejar de hacerle dibujos a su mamá y abuelos. También ilustraba sus aventuras con su papá, pero las tenía en su cuarto y para el.

—Cada vez estás dibujando mejor, mi amor. Sería buena idea contratar un profesor para que te ayude mejorar la técnica.

—¿Cómo papá que me enseñó a volar y ahora a pelear?

—Algo parecido, pero con lápices.

Vegeta los observó unos segundos mientras conversaban, incapaz de entender la relación de ellos. Junto a los pies de Bulma estaba la cápsula, la causante de todo este sin sentido y que después de tanto alboroto ya había perdido completo interés.

Decidió marcharse sin decir nada.

* * *

Después de ducharse y ponerse el pijama, bajó a la cocina. Estaba cansada y no podía dormir, así que le vendría bien una copa de vino antes de irse a la cama. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido en la tarde con Vegeta. Si Trunks no hubiese llegado habrían terminado haciéndolo en el piso de su laboratorio y todo por la infantil y tonta discusión de la cápsula escondida.

Se sentó en su silla sirviendo un poco más de vino tinto a la copa, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre y piernas al evocar los besos y caricias que compartieron hace pocas horas.

El deseo aún estaba en ellos, de eso no había duda. Quizás nunca se había marchado y tal vez jamás lo haría, y mucho menos ahora que vivían juntos en moderada paz. El deseo y pasión fue lo que los unió desde un comienzo y el que ahora volvía a tentarlos como si nada más importase en el mundo, como antes.

Pero nada era como antes.

Miró a la puerta de la cocina cuando la escuchó abrir. Era Vegeta que volvía luego de haber sido interrumpidos por Trunks. Había estado todo el día afuera y no era coincidencia el que volviera justo ahora y entrara en la cocina. Con ellos nada era coincidencia, aunque lo quisieran pensar así.

—Dejé la capsula en tu habitación —dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar—. Y no te molestes en destruirla. Ya estoy haciendo más.

—Como quieras —respondió sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

—Me alegra que te resignes —Se puso de pie para dejar la botella con las otras, justo donde él estaba de pie y bebiendo agua—. Pero ya verás cuando pruebes el nuevo material, vas a rogarme por más. —Se cerró la bata en cuanto notó que él estaba más atento a sus pechos que en discutir.

No, no debía. Aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con él, no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo. Ellos eran así, mucha pasión y poca moderación, lo que daba como resultado un final violento y ella ya había vivido varios con él.

No podía darse el lujo de terminar como antes, con Vegeta partiendo al espacio para no volver. Ahora estaba en casa por su hijo y no quería que Trunks perdiera a su padre nuevamente porque lo de ellos no funcionó.

Vegeta notó enseguida el cambio de actitud de Bulma y antes de que pensara en hacer otro movimiento, ella dio por terminada la corta charla nocturna.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto, sin la copa de vino que había ido a buscar, se lanzó a la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo había respondido a él como si la hubiera tocado. Se repitió mil veces que no podía hacerlo, no se arriesgaría. Ignoraría el hecho que Vegeta había decidido quedarse en la Tierra pese a tener los medios para marcharse, ignoraría sus ojos mirándola con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, pasaría por alto el que estuviera comportándose como un padre. Nada de eso la haría caer.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Hija, tienes una cara terrible, ¿has dormido lo suficiente?

—No mucho, estoy terminando un proyecto que pensé que me tomaría menos tiempo, pero ya no queda mucho, sólo entregarlo —dijo sonriendo al final.

Las dos mujeres compartían una taza de té en la sala, mientras Trunks corría por toda la casa jugando con su barco de juguete. Desde que Bulma le dijo que su cumpleaños número tres lo celebrarían en el yate de la compañía, el niño no dejaba de hacer planes, saltar y correr; dichoso de ver el mar de cerca.

Ahora su madre y abuela planeaban y escribían la lista de invitados y todo lo que necesitarían para ese día.

—¿Habrán juegos?

—Sí, mi amor, los que quieras.

—¡Bien! —exclamó feliz, corriendo con su barco, simulando que nadaba en el mar.

—Estoy tan feliz de organizar este cumpleaños. Mi nieto ya se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito.

—Va a salir todo perfecto, mamá. Pero falta mucho por organizar.

—No te preocupes, querida. Siempre lo has hecho muy bien, recuerda que aprendiste de la mejor.

—Es verdad.

—Lo que yo quiero es prepararle el pastel a Trunks.

—Pero debe ser muy grande. Son muchos los invitados.

—Eso no me importa. Siempre he sido yo la que cocina sus pasteles de cumpleaños, esta vez no será diferente.

—Está bien, confío en que te quedará delicioso.

Trunks detuvo su juego cuando vio a su padre salir de la cocina, para seguramente ir al segundo piso. Esa era su rutina y el niño ya se la sabía de memoria.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños en un yate! ¡Vamos a ir al mar!

—¡Sí, y yo voy a cocinar el pastel!

—¡¿De qué quieres el pastel, papá?!

—No me hagas perder el tiempo con estupideces, Trunks —respondió seco, molesto que le metieran a su hijo cosas inútiles en la cabeza. Con eso solo conseguirían volverlo más humano que saiyajin.

Antes que se pudiera asomar un tono triste en la cara de Trunks, Bulma se adelantó a hablar. No permitiría que Vegeta le arruinara su cumpleaños.

—No le hagas caso, Trunks. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos la película de ese bicho verde que odiaba la navidad?

—Sí, mamá.

—Bueno, tu papá es así, pero con los cumpleaños.

—¿Papá tiene el corazón chiquito?

—Sí, Trunks, pero no te preocupes, ya le va a crecer.

Contento con la explicación, el niño continuó jugando.

Vegeta intercambió una mirada con Bulma antes de continuar su camino hacia su cuarto, donde la televisión lo esperaba con nada interesante para ver.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

—¿Podemos conversar? ¿O estás muy ocupado? Ese comercial de comida para perro lo volverán a pasar por la televisión, no te preocupes. —Bromeó amistosa. Por supuesto él no lo tomó así.

Apagó el televisor, pero no se levantó de la cama. Bulma tomó eso como un sí y terminó de entrar al cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que me acompañes.

—¿Dónde?

—Es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Te aseguro que te gustará.

—Lo dudo.

—Siempre te gustaron las sorpresas que tenía para ti, esta no vez no será diferente. —Luego de decir eso sintió sus mejillas rojas. No debió haber dicho eso, ya que la hizo recordar el tipo de sorpresa que tenía para él cuando no hacían más que pasar tiempo juntos en la cama.

Y al parecer las mismas escenas pasaron por la mente de él porque sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas.

—Dime qué quieres o vete de aquí.

—Quiero entregarte algo, pero no lo puedo traer hasta acá. Y no te preocupes, no son más armaduras. No te molestaré más con eso, lo prometo.

—Sí, claro.

—Vamos, Vegeta. Te necesito abajo por unos minutos, luego te dejaré tranquilo, no sabrás de mí en días.

Como respuesta, se puso de pié y fue hasta la puerta. Ella entendió que estaba esperando a que primero saliera del cuarto, seguramente porque pensaba que tramaba algo en su contra.

—Qué caballero, muchas gracias. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguirla. En verdad era insoportable, pero si con esto lo dejaría tranquila varios días, no perdía nada con ir.

—Supongo que te habrás preguntado por qué llego tan tarde todos los días y trabajo horas extras en mi tiempo libre.

—No.

—Pero al menos te has dado cuenta de eso. —Se dio vuelta un segundo para mirarlo.

—No.

—Yo diría que sí. Siempre estás pendiente de todo, con lo controlador que eres.

—¿Para esto pediste que te acompañara?

—No, pero quiero hacer conversación... En menos de un mes será el cumpleaños de Trunks y…

—No voy a ir a participar en esas estupideces.

—Tranquilo, no estás invitado. No quiero que arruines la fiesta de mi hijo con tu horrible cara espantando a los otros niños.

—¿Bulma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Ya habían llegado al primer piso. Él continuaba dos pasos detrás de ella, caminando por un pasillo poco usado de la gigantesca casa.

—Ya vamos a llegar. Bueno, como te iba diciendo. Es el cumpleaños de Trunks y afortunadamente mi niño es tan inteligente que no se puso triste ni cambió de parecer por tu comentario fuera de lugar sobre las celebraciones de cumpleaños.

—No es solo de cumpleaños, es cualquier estúpida celebración humana, y hay muchas.

—Así somos, nos gusta festejar por cualquier motivo. Es como ustedes, solo que nosotros no hacemos explotar planetas ni matamos gente, somos más civilizados.

—Ve al grano.

—Está bien, pero no me interrumpas más. Como estabas tan amargado como ese ser verde que intenta robar la navidad, a Trunks se le ocurrió una idea. Me dijo que los regalos lo ponían feliz, así que eso es lo que te hacía falta a ti. Un regalo.

—¿Y para eso me traes? Me vas a dar un regalo —dijo aburrido. ¿Qué tontería se le habría ocurrido ahora? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba tranquilo de una vez por todas?

—Pensaba dártelo luego del cumpleaños de Trunks, pero lo terminé antes de lo esperado y con esa cara que tienes, se nota que necesitas urgente un buen regalo. —Se detuvo y volteó junto una puerta que tenía pegado un enorme lazo rojo.

—¿Qué se supone que esto?

—Tu regalo ¿No lo quieres abrir? —Sonreía contenta. Ansiosa de que notara el detalle de la puerta, pero no por eso no lo molestaría un poco.

—Termina con esto.

—No seas aburrido, al menos mira la cinta, es de un muy lindo color.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a molestarme más con tus… —Se calló al ver la puerta. No era de madera o de esas corredizas de metal. Esta era idéntica a la puerta reforzada de su nave espacial.

—Linda cinta, ¿no? —Ya que él no hacía ni decía nada. Bulma abrió la puerta, luego de ingresar el código de acceso de seis dígitos en el panel junto la puerta—. Te dejo a solas con tu regalo, sé que te gustará, tiene todo lo que necesitas y puedes hacerte explotar en mil pedazos y nadie te escuchará. Creo que esto es mejor que el beso que te di en el balcón. —Se retiró del lugar, confiada de que entraría. Tenía deseos de ir con él y verle la cara, pero era mejor que estuviera solo.

La curiosidad no pudo más con él, obligándolo a entrar. Vegeta no se caracterizaba por dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, ya que las pocas veces que lo había hecho, terminaba arrepintiéndose, pero esta vez fue más fuerte que él.

Cerró la puerta tras de él, revelándose ante sus ojos una enorme y espaciosa habitación de entrenamiento, con altas paredes reforzadas, el cerebro de la maquina en un costado, en lugar del centro de la nave que solo servía para estorbar. En un rincón esperaban nuevos robots de combate, algunos de ellos que jamás había visto en su vida y otros muy parecidos o idénticos a ideas que había hablado alguna vez delante de Bulma y ahora estaban ahí, aguardando a ser usados y destrozados.

Caminó por la gran habitación al mismo tiempo que sentía algo extraño en su espalda y estomago. Bulma había pensado en todo. Incluso tenía aire acondicionado y cuando se acercó al panel de control para chequear el máximo de gravedad, sus ojos brillaron al ver que quintuplicaba la marca de su nave. En el otro extremo había más robots, antiguos y nuevos modelos, y pesas de distintos tamaños, seguramente construidas con un material especial para que no se vieran afectadas por la gravedad.

Pasó otra puerta y fue como estar en su habitación del segundo piso, solo que esta no tenía televisor. Había una cama, un closet con ropa normal, toallas, zapatillas y todo lo necesario para vivir encerrado si así lo quisiera. En un rincón un refrigerador gigante con sus bebidas y comidas favoritas y sobre el velador una caja con capsulas, muchas de ellas contenían comida y otras armaduras y trajes de combate. Vio otra puerta, esa seguramente era la del baño, pero no entró, volvió a ir a la habitación principal para observar la zona de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta que sobre la cajonera de ropa interior, estaba el marcianito que Trunks le había regalado meses atrás y él dejó tirado en su antigua nave espacial.

Volvió al panel de control, tentado de probar la nueva gravedad, sin sentirse incomodo o mal consigo mismo por _traicionarse_ de esa forma. La verdad es que en estos momentos no sentía nada más que el deseo febril de poner su cuerpo a prueba después de tanto tiempo. Su instinto de guerrero saiyajin era más fuerte que nada y traición sería no aumentar la gravedad el doble de lo máximo a que estaba acostumbrado. Y así lo hizo.

No esperó, no fue por su ropa, ni calentó. El guerrero activó la gravedad sin intensiones de comenzar por algo más bajo, pese a estar consciente que su cuerpo no sería capaz de resistir el máximo que logró dominar.

Surgió el ruido de la habitación adaptándose, familiar y tan agradable para sus oídos. El calor aumentó considerablemente, así también como la presión del lugar y sus piernas no tardaron en tiritar. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido su cuerpo y sentidos fueron capaces de reconocer los cambios de gravedad, la transición de cien a doscientos, luego a trescientos; eso no debería ser nada para él, pero sus piernas lo estaban sintiendo y su espalda también.

Antes de llegar al número programado cayó al suelo de rodillas, lastimándoselas por el impacto. Se sintió más débil que nunca al deber apoyar las manos para no golpearse la cara, pero cuando llegó la gravedad solicitada, ni siquiera sus brazos pudieron soportarlo, terminando con la cabeza azotada en el frio suelo del lugar.

Ignoró la sangre que salía de su frente y apretó los dientes, concentrando su energía para ponerse de píe. Era humillante tener que transformarse en súper saiyajin para levantarse, pero tuvo que hacerlo y rápido, porque la presión era demasiada y terminaría aplastándolo. Abandonó la transformación en cuanto pudo apretar el botón de pagado, volviendo enseguida al suelo, exhausto y sudando, sintiéndose raro luego de haber hecho explotar su energía.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared de la habitación y cerró los ojos. Jamás pensó que estaría en tan mal estado. Incluso como súper saiyajin sintió dolor y no se pudo mover con fluidez. Era una verdadera vergüenza su estado actual, cualquier insecto podría venir, a retarlo a un combate y humillarlo con facilidad, y él de humillaciones sabía. No pudo evitar recordar el juego de Cell, la última vez que se transformó en súper saiyajin y por supuesto cómo terminó todo.

¡Pero no más!

Ignoró la sangre y el dolor de su entumecido cuerpo y se puso de pie. Entró a su nueva habitación en busca de las capsulas que contenían su armadura.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Mamá, papá aún no sale de la cámara.

—Dale más tiempo, Trunks. Está recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Madre e hijo desayunaban en la cocina. Hace cinco días Vegeta había entrado a su regalo y aún no sabían nada de el. Por supuesto Bulma tenía todo controlado en caso de que sufriera un accidente —que eventualmente sucederá— le llegaría un mensaje a su celular, computadora o cualquiera de sus aparatos electrónicos.

—Pero lo echo de menos.

—Si sé Trunks, yo también lo extraño, pero ya verás que muy pronto estará de regreso poniéndole a todos cara fea y quejándose por todo. —Los dos rieron.

—Mi papá es muy gruñón.

—¡Mucho!

—¿Y cuándo voy a poder entrenar con él en su cámara?

—Cuando seas más grande, ese lugar es muy peligroso.

—Pero yo quiero entrenar con él ahí y ser tan fuerte como él.

—Y lo vas a ser, eso te lo aseguro.

—Sentado ahí jamás vas a acercarte a mi nivel de pelea, mocoso —dijo Vegeta en cuanto entró a la cocina.

Trunks y Bulma giraron para verlo. Vestía shorts de spandex negro y zapatillas y pese a ser tan temprano se notaba que llevaba horas entrenando sin parar.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué esperas? Ponte de pie y vamos al patio. Imagino que estos días no has hecho ninguno de los ejercicios que te enseñé.

Mientras Trunks le explicaba a su padre porque no los había hecho, Vegeta y Bulma intercambiaron miradas. Completamente distintas a las de antes, llenas de vida y pasión.

—Eso no es razón para no hacerlo. —Fue a la puerta que daba al patio trasero—. Ahora vamos, si quieres entrenar con gravedad tienes que ejercitarte a diario.

—¡Sí! —De un salto se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo al patio, olvidándose por completo del resto del desayuno.

Vegeta la volvió a mirar antes de salir al patio.

Bulma continuó desayunando con una inmensa sonrisa. Era una genio. Todo había resultado como lo planeado.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Apagó la gravedad antes de lanzarse al suelo como un peso muerto. Agotado, jadeando, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y la sangre que salía por más de un lugar de su cuerpo. Simplemente respiraba agitado, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su nueva habitación de gravedad.

Se sentó para quitarse la armadura, los guantes y sacarse el traje azul hasta la cintura, regresando la espalda en el suelo, pudiendo respirar más a gusto, notando que la sangre provenía de una herida en el hombro derecho y otra en un costado del torso. No quiso darle vuelta al asunto de sus motivos por volver a entrenar, cosa que últimamente hacía cuando se tomaba un descanso para recuperar el aliento, lo importante es que estaba de vuelta y necesitaría mucho para volver a recobrar su antiguo y optimo estado físico.

Se puso de pie y un poco desganado caminó hacia su habitación.

* * *

Bulma se miró por última vez en el espejo de la sala. Comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Su peinado, el traje de dos piezas ajustado, color rojo, y zapatos negros de tacón. Por un momento pensó que la falda estaba muy corta, pero se veía tan hermosa y sexy, ¿quién era ella para privar al mundo y a los inversionistas de su belleza?

La limosina ya esperaba por ella afuera y tenía todos los documentos que necesitaba, solo debía salir e ir a la reunión, pero a último minuto se desvió de su trayecto.

Ya habían tres semanas desde que Vegeta había regresado a entrenar y lo veía menos que antes. Lo bueno es que no descuidó a Trunks, todo lo contrario, estaba tan lleno de energía que pasaba más tiempo en las mañanas con él, preparándolo seguramente para meterlo a la cámara. Debía hacerse a la idea que tarde o temprano su niño terminaría ahí, así que lo mejor era que su padre lo entrenara como se debía. Moriría si volviese a suceder otro accidente como el de la otra vez.

Debería haberse marchado a la reunión. Todos iban a verla a ella, pero los deseos de Bulma decían otra cosa.

Desde que Vegeta había regresado a vivir con ellos, se repetía a diario que todo era por Trunks y nada más que él, pero pese a las constantes discusiones, evasiones y malos ratos, le gustaba tenerlo en casa, especialmente ahora. Parecía masoquista de su parte, pero ese hombre estaba tan dentro de ella que todo se experimentaba el doble, lo bueno y lo malo y lamentablemente con él eran más cosas malas que buenas, aunque estas últimas semanas habían sido diferentes. Y tenerlo en casa había servido para verlo con otros ojos.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, esperando que estuviera entrenando, llamar por el comunicador y preguntarle si la cámara había presentado alguna falla, pero no estaba. Miró por la pequeña ventana y todo lo que vio fue su armadura y guantes tirados en el suelo, junto con una posa de sangre. No lo pensó dos veces e ingresó la clave de acceso. Entró y cerró la puerta en caso de que Trunks estuviera cerca.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta estás bien? —Al no obtener respuesta, su miedo creció. Era mucha sangre en el suelo y las gotas evidenciaban que había ido a su cuarto. La mujer casi cayó al suelo al pisarlas, pero se afirmó justo a tiempo con la puerta—. ¡¿Vegeta?!

Al entrar a su habitación lo encontró sentado a los pies de la cama tratando de coser una herida sobre el hombro derecho, pero la herida llegaba hasta el omoplato, y esa área no podía alcanzarla.

—¿!Estás bien!? —Caminó a su lado, mucho más calmada. En verdad había pensado que se había lastimado de gravedad, pero lo veía bien. Aún con parte de la ropa azul puesta hasta las caderas, el resto caía descuidado.

Vegeta la quedó mirando sin entender. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esto. Sabía de sobra que eso no era mucha sangre para él. Por eso no comprendía el escándalo.

—Tienes que tener cuidado. No llevas ni un mes en tu habitación de entrenamiento. No puedes dañarte de gravedad ni hacerla explotar al menos en cinco meses más.

—No es nada —respondió mirándola de reojo un segundo.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta de eso, pero lo estás haciendo mal, déjame a mí. —Dejó su cartera sobre el velador y subió a la cama detrás de él, arrodillada, para quedar a la altura necesaria para curarlo. Le quitó la aguja y para coserlo con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo curó y siempre le daba miedo enterrar demasiado fuerte la aguja, olvidando que se trataba de uno de los hombres más fuertes que conocía, una simple aguja no le dolería tanto.

—Nunca voy a entender como sobreviviste tanto tiempo en el espacio y solo sin saber coser como corresponde tus heridas. Bueno, por eso tienes tantas cicatrices feas.

Vegeta miró hacia el frente, al armario de su ropa que llevaba un espejo en una de sus puertas. Se miró a él mismo, sintiendo un deja vu estando en la cama con ella curándolo, como hace mucho tiempo, pero pronto desviaría su atención. En el reflejo podía mirarla sin la necesidad de moverse, estaba de rodillas, con las piernas separadas, y no se había percatado que esa falda indecente se había levantado, mostrando un portaligas negro.

Bulma observó su espalda. Estaba sudado y sucio con la sangre que había dejado de salir hace poco. Se había bajado tanto el traje azul que podía ver la cicatriz de su cola. Le encantaba tanto su espalda que no le importó ensuciar su traje.

—Ya está. Como nuevo, ¿Alguna otra herida que coser?

—Ya está todo cerrado.

Bulma se bajó de la cama y tomó una silla para poder sentarse frente a él y mirarlo de cerca. Le gustó ver sobre el refrigerador el marcianito morado, aunque no entendía por qué lo había dejado dando la espalda.

—¿Seguro que no hay más heridas?

—Estoy bien, no exageres. No es la primera vez que me ves así.

—Lo sé, pero ahora la gravedad es más fuerte. ¡Ah! Y no tienes la necesidad de darme las gracias, sé lo mucho que te gustó. Lo que quiero saber es si ha presentado alguna falla.

—Hasta ahora no. —Se masajeó el hombro y estiró el cuello. Estaba muy adolorido, pero no tanto para no notar como lo estaba mirando, después de todo, era de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella en estos momentos.

—Y no debería pasar. —Se puso de pie hacia el baño, sin dejar de hablarle—. Trabajé personalmente en cada detalle de esta habitación. Si no te vuelves loco haciendo estallar tu energía, puede que dure un año sin problemas grandes—. Volvió con algodón y alcohol—. ¿Cómo van los robots? —Quedó de pie, en frente de él y sin avisar posó sobre el corte del hombro, el algodón empanado de alcohol.

Vegeta apretó los dientes cuando sintió el ardor en su piel, pero no dejó de observar el reflejo de ella en el espejo.

—Hay varios robots destruidos —respondió ronco, soportando la molestia del alcohol sobre su herida.

Volvió a sentarse y se inclinó para poder pasar otro trozo de algodón en un corte de la mejilla. Esta vez no dolió y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más. Ella desde un principio había notado cómo la miraba.

Al demonio con todo.

Lo besó en la boca con toda la pasión y deseo reprimido, Vegeta le respondió de la misma forma, tomándola del brazo para atraerla a él y sentarla sobre su piernas con las de ella abiertas. Bulma obedeció sin detenerse a pensar, los dos comiéndose la boca como locos, ninguno queriendo procesar nada, simplemente dejándose llevar por el deseo de ambos cuerpos que se pedían a gritos hace tiempo. Es lo que ambos quieren y así será.

El hombre pasó las manos por su trasero, su cintura, sus piernas, sin abrir los ojos ni despegarse de su boca, pero recordando cada curva y forma como si hubiese pasado un día desde la última vez. No esperó más y tomó el cuello de su traje, rajándolo por atrás, exponiéndose su espalda, para reclamarla como toda parte de su cuerpo.

Al sentir su ropa rasgada, se separó un poco de él para quitársela junto con el sujetador. Si en otras ocasiones le reclamó por su brutalidad, esta vez se excitó más; siempre le gustó que sobrepasara los limites con ella, y esta vez fue maravilloso verlo igual de desesperado que ella.

Reanudaron el beso y la mujer se frotó más al sentir sus manos bajo sus muslos, apretándola, haciéndola suya por sobre la ropa interior.

—Vegeta —gimió contra su boca cuando terminó de arrancarle la pequeña braga y subir su falda hasta la cintura. Le encantaba tocar su cuerpo cansado, sudado y herido por los entrenamientos. Sentir al hombre exhausto, pero con todas las energías del mundo cuando se trataba de cogerla, la excitaba más que nada en la vida.

La tomó en brazos y puso sobre su cama, quitándose el resto del traje azul, antes de ponerse sobre ella, pero se detuvo en el último momento, quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas. Estaba listo, más excitado que nunca y admirando su cuerpo, viendo su abdomen subir y bajar igual de agitado que él, pero el estar con ella significaba muchas cosas que no quería y de las cuales hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía.

—No, no Vegeta —susurró y arrodilló. Tomó su rostro con las manos y besó en la boca y cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de él—. No pienses nada —dijo besándolo con pasión. Bajó las manos para tomar las muertas de él y hacer que la tocara, tal y como lo había hecho de manera perfecta, segundos atrás.

Fue tan fácil hacerlo reaccionar.

Bulma volvió a relajarse y entregarse cuando lo sintió apretarla, como debía ser. Se mordió el labio e hizo un poco la espalda hacia atrás cuando el bajó a sus pechos y llevó una mano a su entrepierna, pero no duraría mucho así. No quiso esperar nada y la tomó de los muslos para levantarla y entrar en ella.

Lo abrazó con piernas y brazos, desesperada al volver a sentirlo salvaje en su interior, moviéndose, por fin unidos, intercambiando besos, gemidos, intimidad. Enterró las uñas sin contemplación en su espalda, abriendo la herida que había cosido con tanto cuidado, pero es que él la volvía loca, más loca de lo que ya estaba. Todo de él la tenía así, su cuerpo, su piel, su voz le hacía perder la razón.

No tenían remedio. Hay personas que por sentido común no deberían estar juntas, pero una vez más se volvían a unir los cuerpos, las respiraciones, la piel caliente frotándose contra la del otro. Definitivamente no podía estar del todo mal algo que se sentía tan bien.

La mordió en el cuello en respuesta a las uñas lastimando su espalda. Ella lo repitió, consiguiendo que Vegeta la acostara en la cama, sin separarse, y la tomara de las muñecas dejándola sobre su cabeza, con la otra mano la tomó del muslo, separando más las piernas y levantando la que tenía en su poder, ignorando por completo la sangre que salía de su herida.

La escuchó gemir contar su oído, invitándolo a moverse con más brusquedad dentro de ella, tratando de ignorar su calor, su aroma, su voz, pero a cada acción de él, ella respondía fuera de control, condenándose él mismo a la perdición.

Tratando de controlar su euforia y la poca o nada cordura que quedaba, la besó, consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

Pronto el beso se vería interrumpido por los jadeos de ambos, cada vez más fuertes y sin pudor alguno. El largo tiempo sin contacto con la piel del otro les pasó la cuenta, terminando ambos, mucho antes de lo esperado.

Guardaron silencio, mirando el techo, en silencio y agotados. Aún por sus cuerpos corría la eléctrica y agradable sensación del clímax, que lamentablemente al acabar, los obligaría a volver a pensar, pero estaban tan cansados que continuaron un largo rato sin hablar ni moverse. En verdad estaban fuera de práctica.

—¡Qué cansada estoy! —Finalmente fue Bulma quien se decidió a hablar. Se estiró perezosa y con el cuerpo adolorido, pensando en que debería llamar a su secretaria y cancelar la reunión de hoy. Ya no estaba de ánimos de salir de casa y menos a aburridas reuniones—. Creo que necesitas un mejor colchón, no se puede descansar a gusto en este, y también uno más grande. No me gusta tener sexo en camas pequeñas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sentó para mirarla. Jamás pensó que saldría con un comentario tan descarado, pero ella no se dio por aludida, poniéndose de pie, yendo al mueble de la ropa.

—En la semana iré por un buen colchón. No quiero que mi espalda se dañe por tu brutalidad.

—Descarada —susurró cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Ya vete de aquí, tengo que entrenar.

—Es lo que quiero, pero no pensaras que voy a salir semidesnuda de acá. Si tuvieses un poco de consideración no me romperías la ropa cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. Sé que soy tan hermosa que no puedes contenerte, pero trata de moderarte la próxima vez. —Se puso una camiseta del último cajón y bajó la falda que afortunadamente continuaba intacta, pero muy arrugada. No se detendría a buscar la ropa rasgada ni las pantaletas, tampoco quería calzarse tacos tan altos con las piernas cansadas, así que con eso bastaría.

—Ya no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

—Tranquilo, puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con tu nuevo juguete, pero no olvides que mañana le toca entrenamiento a Trunks.

—Sé perfectamente qué hacer.

Sin despedirse salió del cuarto, mirando por todos lados, al no ver a nadie cerca cerró la puerta y caminó sigilosa, pero no contaba que a los dos pasos se encontraría con su mamá, que al verla vestida de esa forma sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, mamá.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que volviesen a estar juntos! ¡Estoy tan contenta, hija! Y Vegeta tan apasionado como siempre. ¡Qué alegría!

—¡No digas eso mamá! —Ya no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de ese último comentario—. Vegeta y yo no hemos regresado a nada, así que te agradecería que no hicieses ningún comentario, no quiero que Trunks se haga ilusiones.

—No te preocupes, querida. No diré nada, pero ya verás que en poco tiempo va a volver a tu alcoba.

—No, mamá, nosotros no…

—Yo me encargaré de facilitarles las cosas —Interrumpió a su hija sin importarle lo que le decía, ella feliz en su mundo haciendo planes sin preguntarle nada al respecto—. Le diré a tu papá que nos tomemos una pequeñas vacaciones y que llevemos a Trunks, así ustedes dos se quedaran solos y podrán reconciliarse por todas las habitaciones de la casa…

—¡Mamá! ¡No! —Se retiró del lugar dejándola hablar sola. Ella no estaba sicológicamente preparada para escuchar las ideas de su madre en cuanto a su vida sexual.

Se dirigió a su cuarto. Debía cancelar la junta y ducharse. Ya estando sola no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta, su corazón aún acelerado y con las mejillas rojas. No sabía con claridad qué pasaría con ellos dos, pero no por eso dejaría de disfrutar el "reencuentro"

Desde ese momento, los encuentros nocturnos comenzarían a repetirse, cada vez más seguidos.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

El yate zarpó temprano, con todos los invitados, amigos y conocidos que disfrutarían de las cientos de atenciones que había preparado para ellos. Comida, bebida y juegos para los más pequeños, karaoke y música en vivo para los adultos y al menos cien personas trabajando para que todo saliera a la perfección. Nadie podría decir que Bulma Brief no daba las mejores fiestas del mundo.

En una de las mesas principales, compartía la familia con amigos cercanos. Yamcha comía con ganas de las delicias que llegaban a la mesa.

—Espero que el juguete que le traje de regalo a Trunks ya no lo tenga. Ese niño tiene todos los juguetes del mundo —comentó en cuanto bebió cerveza para pasar toda la comida ingerida. Ya sentía que estaba a punto de reventar y apenas había pasado un par de horas desde que zarparon.

—Eso es lo de menos. Que hayan venido es lo importante. Y sí, mi papá le trae todos los días juguetes a Trunks, y sin mencionar todos los que le ha construido… ¿Qué le pasa a Krillin? Lo he notado un poco triste —preguntó en voz baja sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba a un par de metros, sentado en la mesa de al frente con la mirada perdida, mientras a su lado el maestro Roshi y Oulong se atragantaban con la comida y alcohol y Puar y la Tortuga miraban horrorizados.

—Creo que es por Dieciocho. Dijo que lo acompañaría, pero no ha llegado.

—Aunque jamás venga, la seguirá esperando. —Suspiró para ella, bebiendo de su copa de vino.

—¿Vegeta se fue? —preguntó curioso. No la había visto desde la reunión del grupo. Había querido hacerle una visita, pero no se había atrevido.

—No, desde hace un tiempo que está viviendo con nosotros para entrenar a Trunks.

El guerrero quiso preguntarle si había regresado con él, pero era una pregunta estúpida. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio. Estaba contenta y llena de energía. Ahora se alegraba de no haberse aparecido por su casa. Cómo maldecía la buena suerte de ese asesino.

Bulma vio a Milk con Goten, Gohan y el abuelo de los niños en la mesa, pero no vio a Trunks que estaba compartiendo con ellos. Divisó a sus padres en la mesa de postres y pasteles, pero tampoco estaba su hijo con ellos. Se disculpó con Yamcha y se puso de pie para buscar a su hijo. No porque su niño tuviese la fuerza de veinte hombres y pudiera volar, significaba que podía quedarse tranquila si desaparecía. Recién tenía tres años y no podía dejarlo solo en un lugar tan peligroso. Odiaba la actitud relajada de su madre con el cuidado de Trunks, pero según ella, siempre estaría su padre para cuidarlo y atajarlo si fuese necesario. Era increíble lo mucho que confiaba en ese hombre, aunque la verdad es que ella también había terminado confiando en él cuando se trataba de su hijo.

Se alejó de la multitud, y la música, llegando a la zona de los botes de escape. Sabía que a Trunks le gustaba jugar a esconderse por ahí y estaba en lo correcto, porque encontró su barco de juguete tirado en el suelo, pero cero rastros de él. Continuó caminando y le llamó la atención ver a la rubia debilidad de Krillin llegar volando desde el cielo. Ambas intercambiaron mirados, pero no se saludaron; Bulma simplemente sonrió a sabiendas que estaba incomoda de haber sido descubierta llegar. Era lindo ver que se interesaba de verdad por Krillin.

Al pasar el último bote, se detuvo en cuanto vio a su hijo conversando con Vegeta. El hombre estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo para poder verlo a la cara. Hubiera dado lo que fuese para poder oír lo que hablaban. Trunks no dejaba de mover la boca, incluso usaba sus manos para explicar algo que seguramente no lograba hacer del todo verbalmente, y para su asombro, Vegeta lo miraba atento; con su cara de siempre, de pocos amigos, pero estaba ahí, quieto, concentrado, escuchando. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era el hecho que estaba, pese a todo lo que habían pasado; incluso casi día por medio terminaban pasando la noche juntos, Trunks se apegaba cada vez más a él y comenzaban a vivir una especie de rara vida familiar. Vegeta no había huido como se esperaría de él y continuaba encontrándolos. Insistía en demostrar indiferencia, pero continuaba estando ahí, demostrando sin decirlo, que tenía interés en quedarse. Y una de las cosas que más le gustaba era que su regalo había funcionado. Ya no había día en que no entrenase en su cámara de gravedad, regresando al Vegeta de antes, pero mejorado.

Bulma continuó observándolos un par de minutos más, haciendo lo imposible por escuchar, tanto que no tuvo tiempo de esconderse cuando Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos, evidenciando que sabía de su presencia desde un principio.

Solamente sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada seria de Vegeta, pero no se movió, no quería interrumpir más lo que estaba ocurriendo entre padre e hijo y Trunks no se percataba aún que ella estaba ahí.

Vegeta volvió a ponerle atención a su hijo, pero sólo para detener su soliloquio y ordenarle que volviera con los demás a esa fiesta sin sentido. El pequeñito le obedeció sin preguntar por qué; ya se había habituado tanto a tener a su padre cerca, que ya no se angustiaba cuando éste no estaba con él todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿ya vamos a abrir los regalos? —preguntó en cuanto la vio al pasar por donde había tratado de esconderse.

—Claro mi amor, en un rato más. —Y añadió en voz baja— ¿Qué conversabas tanto con tu papá?

—Cosas de hombres —respondió feliz, y sin esperar otra pregunta se marchó, ansioso de ver sus regalos.

Bulma lo siguió hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí escondida todo el día?

La voz de Vegeta la hizo mirarlo. Continuaba ahí de pie, cruzado de brazos y con apariencia molesta, pero eso último era lo de menos porque estaba ahí y con su armadura que jamás le había quedado tan bien como ahora.

—Así que cosas de hombres. —Se le acercó hasta casi tocarlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía ocultar. Era un sueño tenerlo en un momento tan importante en la vida de su hijo y de ella.

Él solo respondió levantando una ceja, sin relajar su rostro serio.

—Veo que vuelves a percatarte de mi presencia —dijo coqueta, tocando su armadura en la parte del pecho y bajando hasta el final de ésta. Por su puesto él no respondió a ese gesto.

—Jamás he dejado de sentir presencias. Jamás bajo la guardia.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque hace poco podía espiarte tranquilamente y tú ni cuenta te dabas.

—Eso es imposible.

Bulma estuvo tentada de comentarle aquella vez que lo vio en la cocina enseñándole a Trunks a usar los cubiertos y a comer correctamente, y otras cosas más, pero prefirió que no, lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

—Me alegras que hayas venido al cumpleaños de tu hijo, aunque asumo que de no encontrarte ya te hubieras marchado.

—No voy a quedarme a perder tiempo en estupideces. Solo vine por algo puntual y es todo.

—Y supongo que no me vas a decir qué es.

—Cosas de hombres —respondió a punto de escapársele una sonrisa, pero logró controlarla.

—Como sea, habías dicho que no vendrías y de todos modos estas acá… Pudiste encontrarnos —susurró sonriendo. En el crucero había muchos guerreros poderosos para sentir su ki y rastrearlos con facilidad, pero a ella le encantaba pensar que los había buscado solo a ella y a su hijo, a nadie más. Vegeta era tan especial y complicado para todo que podría jurar que había sido de ese modo.

—Simplemente estoy, pero no pidas nada más. —Dejó de mirar el mar para observarla a ella y decirle eso a la cara. Quería dejarlo bastante claro.

—Sé que estás. Soy muy inteligente, Vegeta, no lo olvides.

—Eso es imposible, te encargas de recordarlo a diario.

—Entonces ya vete, tengo que volver con los invitados.

No se dijeron más. Ya todo estaba más que dicho, simplemente compartieron unos segundos de miradas que eran las encargadas de comunicar cuando las palabras no podían salir y a futuro cuando estuviesen de más.

Vegeta levantó vuelo, y una vez que dirigió rumbo, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. En cambio Bulma lo siguió hasta que se convirtió en un punto luminoso del cielo. Se dio cuenta que no iba en dirección hacia su casa, pero no se preocupó; sabía que lo encontraría cuando regresaran después de la celebración.

Desde que le había entregado la nave, Vegeta no había demostrado intenciones de querer abandonar la Tierra. Estaba tan concentrado entrenando a su hijo que al parecer continuaría con ellos por un largo tiempo, creando el lazo que tanto necesitaba Trunks y que sin saberlo él también sentiría. Estaba segura que ni siquiera un saiyajin como él podía resistirse al cariño de su hijo.

Si bien permanecerían sin algo concreto por mucho tiempo, la relación continuaría fortaleciéndose, mutando y con muy buenos y muy malos momentos. Trunks disfrutaría de su padre, que por temporadas necesitaría abandonar el planeta en busca de algo que jamás encontraría, porque el muy tozudo lo tenía justo en casa y por eso siempre regresaría con ellos: con Trunks y con Bulma.

No era la idea de familia que siempre tuvo la joven y soñadora Bulma, pero era la que tenía, la que la hacía feliz a ella y a su hijo y sabía que también a él, aunque no dijera nada, así que con eso estaba bien. Los finales felices podían venir de muchas formas posibles.

Pasaría mucho tiempo y situaciones entre ellos para que naciera algo indestructible y duradero, pero por el momento continuarían unidos y con Vegeta encontrándolos en cualquier parte del mundo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Hasta que por fin lo terminé XD no pude hacerlo antes porque la universidad me consumió por completo y cada vez que tenía un tiempito para escribir, la musa ordenaba que fuese sobre otra cosa. Terminé con todas las pruebas y pasé todos los ramos con buenas notas, así que estoy más que feliz por eso y ahora que tengo una semana de vacaciones, aprovecharé para escribir más.

Me han llegado varios comentarios pidiendo que publique esta historia por separado para que no se pierda dentro de Fragmentos y así agregarla a favoritos, y es lo que haré. Subiré los seis capítulos juntos y para que algo así no se vuelva a repetir, las próximas ideas de historias largas, las escribiré inmediatamente en una independiente.

Todos sabíamos que se quedarían juntos, de eso no hay novedad, por eso, creo que la gracia está en cómo se cuenta la historia en el entretanto que están separados y eso es lo que quise hacer. Tampoco quise escribir una historia melosa donde terminaban jurándose amor eterno, ya que pienso que el amor intenso comenzó después, pero claro que había algo antes, ya que por algo él se quedó.

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia, seguirla, dejar comentarios, favs, follows. Me llena de dicha compartir lo que escribo con ustedes.

¡Ah! Aviso que mi face murió, pero ya me hice otro. Me pueden encontrar como Dev Davis.

El rw 600 puede escoger imagen :)

Con cariño,

Dev.


	36. La Cita

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**La Cita**

Imagen 136

* * *

Cambió de canal en canal, aburrido, esperando los cinco minutos que Bulma le había dicho hace más de una hora. La verdad seguía sin entender por qué tardaba tanto en vestirse, si en menos de un minuto bastaba con ponerse la ropa. Usualmente no le importaría la tardanza de ella, pero ahora sí, y mucho porque en esta ocasión él era el afectado.

Después de mucho insistir y años de relación, finalmente Vegeta había accedido a salir a cenar con Bulma. Pese al largo tiempo en la Tierra, aún no entendía todas esas costumbres terrícolas, tampoco tenía intenciones de interiorizarse en ellas, pero a veces las preguntas rondaban su cabeza, como por ejemplo, la tonta necesidad de ir a buscar comida a otros lugares cuando en casa no hay escases de ésta. En su época de mercenario espacial, cuando tenía hambre, simplemente comía la carne de algún animal o de un lugareño recién asesinado y en el caso de no contar con nada a mano, recién en ese momento salía a algún planeta que contara con suministros para saciar sus necesidades, por eso no entendía esa tonta necesidad de viajar a buscar algo que disponían de sobra.

Pero por otro lado irían a comer y siempre era bienvenida la comida.

Continuó cambiando de canales, aburrido, con sueño y hambre. Si Bulma insistía en tardarse tanto, iría a la cocina, arrasaría con todo y ya no irían a ninguna parte.

—Vegeta, querido. —La madre ingresó a la sala caminando directamente hacia su _querido_ Vegeta. Lo había estado buscando y afortunadamente dio rápido con él—. Qué bueno que te encuentro. Sabía que aún no te has arreglado para la cita, pero no te preocupes, dejé tu ropa planchada y lista en tu antigua habitación, así Bulma no te verá hasta que estés listo y más guapo que nunca. Ella se está poniendo hermosa para ti, pero es ella quien se llevará la sorpresa. —Rió con sus ojos brillosos como si se tratara de su propia cita.

Vegeta tuvo que procesar toda esa información antes de hablar. Primero, se preguntó por millonésima vez cómo funcionaba la cabeza de esa mujer. En segundo lugar, la antigua habitación que hablaba ella, continuaba siendo su habitación (el hecho que no la usara en más de un año no quería decir absolutamente nada). Y tercero: ¿de qué demonios hablaba? ¿Qué ropa?

—¿Ropa? —Optó sólo por decir eso.

—Sí, tu ropa. La que vas a usar en tu cita con Bulma. Yo misma me encargué de escogerla, así que no te preocupes, te verás guapísimo. Más de lo que ya eres.

—Vamos a ir por comida y ya estoy vestido —dijo mirándola a los ojos para que le quedara claro, volviendo con la aburrida televisión, preguntándose de paso qué era una cita. Tenía la sensación de haber escuchado esa palabra hace tiempo, pero no lograba recordar cuándo.

—¡Qué gracioso que eres, Vegeta! Pero ya basta de bromas, Bulma saldrá en cualquier momento y quiero que te encuentre listo. —Sacó una cámara fotográfica del bolsillo de su delantal. Feliz y orgullosa, como si se tratara del baile de graduación de su hija, pero como Bulma resultó ser tan inteligente, nunca pudo disfrutar todos esos momentos de su niña, porque terminó el colegio y universidad en pocos años. Ni siquiera pudo experimentar mucho tiempo lo que era llevar a Bulma al colegio, así que ahora plasmaría cada momento ¡y sería hermoso!

—Estoy bien con esta ropa —gruñó comenzando a molestarse, justo en el momento en que el padre de Bulma ingresaba a la sala y se ponía junto a su mujer.

—Qué bien, trajiste la cámara que te dije. Esa es de las mejores en el mercado, puedes sacar más de treinta fotos en un segundo. Vegeta ¿Qué haces sin vestirte aún?

—¿Vestirme para qué? —Levantó la voz, ya molesto.

—Para tu cita con mi hija —respondió con calma y luego miró a su esposa—. Cariño, me dijiste que hoy tendrían su primera cita.

—Claro que sí, Bulma ya está arriba vistiéndose y el traje de Vegeta está listo y planchado en su antigua habitación, esperando por él. Se verá tan atractivo, como cuando tú y yo comenzamos a salir.

El matrimonio comenzó a recordar viejas anécdotas de la juventud para compartirlas con Vegeta, quien ya se había puesto de pie para retirarse de la casa y de paso cancelar la estúpida salida o cita, como ellos le llamaban. No entendía nada. Bulma le había mentido, simplemente dijo que iban por comida y ahora sus padres salían con esto.

—…Es por eso Vegeta, que mi esposa te ha dejado ropa en tu antigua habitación, no van a ir a cualquier lugar, deben vestir como corresponde.

Definitivamente Bulma le había mentido. Iban a ir a comer y punto. Él sabía lo mucho que ella se arreglaba para fiestas y reuniones de trabajo, pero esto era una maldita comida y por lo tanto no necesitaba ningún código de vestimenta. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente loca?! ¡Y su habitación jamás se había convertido en su antigua habitación!

—¡Sonríe! —dijo con su aguda y alegre voz al mismo tiempo que fotografiaba con el flash a Vegeta, dejándolo ciego unos segundos. —¡Qué emoción, cariño! ¡La primera cita de mi niña y Vegeta!

Estuvo a punto de quitarle la cámara y lanzarla por la ventana, cuando su hijo de cinco años bajó corriendo desde segundo piso para reunirse con su padre y abuelos.

—¡Papá! ¿Por qué no te has vestido? La abuela dijo que hoy…

No escuchó el relato de su hijo, que obviamente también hablaría de esa famosa cita. Subió al segundo piso a paso decidido al cuarto de Bulma para terminar de una buena vez con eso. No estaba para ser burla de todos.

Antes que pudiese abrir la puerta, Bulma se le adelantó, encontrándose frente a frente.

Estaba acostumbrado a verla arreglarse para fiestas y reuniones. Ahora que compartían la habitación, había ocasiones que estando acostado la observaba seleccionando ropa, vestido por vestido, aretes y otras chucherías que le gustaba ponerse. Largas horas para simplemente terminar con el primer vestido que había visto, y él pensaba que se veía siempre igual, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, todo el tiempo era lo mismo, pero esta vez no.

Se veía hermosa.

—Vegeta, ya estoy lista. ¿Me veo linda, verdad?

—¡Yo qué sé! —gritó más de lo que pretendía.

—No esperaba otra respuesta de ti. —Miró su reloj mientras iba por su cartera a la cama—. Quien lo diría, es primera vez que no estoy atrasada. Te va a gustar el lugar donde vamos, es mi preferido y sé que te va a encantar porque tienen tus platos favoritos. —Caminó feliz hacia él, deteniéndose al ver que él no se movía para dejarla pasar—. Una cosa Vegeta, mi mamá ha estado haciendo un alboroto desde que supo que íbamos a comer, tal vez hayas escuchado sus comentarios, pero no le hagas caso, ya sabes que se emociona por todo y tiende a sobrerreaccionar.

—No hay problema —respondió ahora en voz baja, haciéndose a un lado.

—Vegeta, no te has puesto tu traje —comentó casual. Ni alterada, ni nada por verlo vestido así—. Pensé que mi mamá te lo había dejado en tu habitación.

—Voy a vestirme ahora. —Caminó sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Al parecer todo era cosa de sus padres. Bulma quería comer al igual que él. Además se trataba de comida. Sí, solamente eso.

—No te tardes, aún faltan las fotos antes de salir —dijo susurrando, conteniendo una risa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, solo apúrate. —Bajó hacía el primer piso, sintiéndose la mujer más hermosa del mundo y también la más inteligente.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Tal vez exageré un poco, pero me gusta hacer humor así, además para eso son los fics, para inventar y rellenar espacios. Sé que Vegeta pudo no haber salido con Bulma en esa época, pero me gusta crear cosas nuevas y además solamente fueron por comida, nada más (según Bulma) XD

Adoro incluir a los padres de Bulma. Hacen una pareja tan cómica y en especial la rubia con Vegeta, me encantan ellos dos juntos.

Les aviso que ya subí como historia separada **"Hasta el fin del mundo"** y a las chicas que fueron el rw 500 y 600, ya estoy trabajando en los one shot.

En mi perfil encontraran el link de las imágenes de Kuri Kousin para ver las otras imágenes en que están inspiradas las historias.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y también las que se dan tiempo de dejar comentario.

¡Ah! Aprovecho este espacio para promocionar otro one shot que escribí. Su nombre es **"Algún Día"** y los protagonistas son Milk y Goku.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	37. Completamente Normal

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Completamente Normal**

Imagen 142

* * *

—¡Vamos abuela! ¡Apúrate! —gritó Trunks jalando a su abuela de la mano para que caminara más rápido. Los dos llevaban todo el día yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro sin parar.

Vegeta y Bulma observaban desde el sillón de la sala.

—¿Y que le pasa a este niño? Actúa más raro de lo normal, se parece a ti.

—Muy gracioso Vegeta. Y ayer te conté por qué ha estado comportándose así, pero parece que no me escuchaste.

—No, no te escuché —respondió atento a su hijo que corría por la casa, llevando bandejas con comida, jarrones con flores y otras cosas al jardín. Todo muy raro en él.

Bulma le frunció el ceño antes de hablar. —Trunks está enamorado de esa niña que juega con pistolas y la convenció para que viniese a almorzar con él. Por eso tiene a mi mamá encerrada en la cocina. Y por supuesto ella está feliz de conocer, según sus propias palabras, a la futura madre de sus bisnietos.

—Es una estupidez.

—Al parecer los hombres saiyajin se vuelven estúpidos cuando se enamoran, espero que las mujeres hayan sido las cuerdas, aunque pensándolo bien no creo, ya que esa raza no tuvo un final muy feliz. —Se puso de pie luego de haberse vengado de Vegeta—. Esto es muy importante para él, así que por favor no le digas nada hiriente.

—¿Qué le voy a decir?

—Cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca puede afectarle hoy, así que pórtate bien. —Le lanzó un beso antes de abandonar el lugar.

—¡Bah! ¡Qué estupidez! —Se cruzó de brazos concentrado nuevamente en la televisión.

No llevaba ni media hora de tranquilidad, cuando Trunks llegó corriendo hacia él.

—¡Papá necesito tu ayuda!

—¿Qué quieres?

—Creo que me va a crecer la cola —dijo nervioso, con ambas manos atrás de su cuerpo, tocando el área donde alguna vez, cuando era recién nacido, tuvo su cola.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. La verdad esperaba cualquier locura un día como hoy, pero esto era lo último.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tengo comezón en esa área, creo que me va a crecer la cola.

—Eso es imposible Trunks.

—¿Por qué imposible, papá? A Gohan le creció más de una vez y también a su papá.

—A ti te la amputaron inmediatamente después de nacer. —Y añadió para él—: cosa por la cual no fui consultado.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me vaya a crecer ¡y justo ahora! —Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Le había costado mucho que Mai aceptara venir a su casa, según ella, Trunks era un niño precoz y raro y no era adecuado tenerlo muy cerca. Él tratando de equiparar las cosas le dijo que ella tampoco era muy normal ya que vivía con un enano azul y un perro que hablaba; con eso sólo consiguió ofenderla y enfadarla. Pero como hijo de sus padres que era, continuó insistiendo hasta que mencionó un banquete, logrando un vigoroso sí por parte de ella y de sus compañeros. El chico no esperaba que los otros asistieran, pero se había dado cuenta que eran bastante unidos, como Goten y él, por lo que no pudo negarse.

Por eso ahora corría de un lado a otro, ayudando a su abuela que aceptó organizar y preparar el almuerzo. En unos momentos debía llegar Mai y si todo salía bien le pediría de forma oficial que fuese su novia y así poder tomarla de la mano sin que se molestara.

Estaba tan contento y nervioso que jamás pensó que la comezón se debía a que hace un rato estuvo en el jardín de su abuela cortando flores para adornar las mesas, y alguna planta pudo haberle tocado la piel, dejándola más sensible. En cambio, lo más lógico que vino a la mente del pobre y ansioso niño, fue que su cola crecería justo al momento que Mai llegara a su casa, corroborando lo raro que era; arruinando la cena y la oportunidad de ser novios, para siempre.

—No te va a crecer nada, Trunks. No seas ridículo.

—Por favor, papá, eres el único que puede ayudarme. —Rogó con ojos preocupados.

—Está bien. Date la vuelta y bájate los pantalones. —Ordenó molesto.

El niño obedeció enseguida, esperando que su papá confirmara tan terrible suceso.

—¿Ves algo?

—Tienes roja esa área… —susurró pensativo, debiendo arrodillarse para poder ver más de cerca—. No puede ser que te vaya a crecer.

—Pero dices que está roja, ¡entonces me va a crecer en cualquier momento!

—¿Qué están haciendo, muchachos?

La voz de la mamá de Bulma los hizo mirar hacia adelante. Con ella estaba Mai, quien observaba atónita la escena.

—Trunks, súbete los pantalones que tu novia llegó y quiero fotografiarlos con la ropa puesta. —Sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una cámara fotográfica, incapaz de notar maldad en lo que acaba de decir.

—¡Eres un niño precoz y raro! —gritó la ahora niña de cabello negro abandonando de inmediato la casa, en busca de Shu y su señor Pilaf que ya debían estar engullendo la comida.

—¡Espera Mai! —Trunks se subió los pantalones, para correr detrás de su enamorada, seguido de su abuela y su cámara fotográfica para captar los preciosos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta regresó al sofá a ver televisión.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Para efectos de este capítulo, pensemos que Trunks nació con cola.

Antes de comenzar el segundo semestre de universidad, dejo este pequeño one shot.

Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que han dejado. Siento no poder responderlos, pero no tengo nada de tiempo. Si puedo actualizar una vez a la semana es porque estas historias las tengo escritas desde hace mucho tiempo, de lo contrario no podría.

Así que nos vemos la próxima semana con otra actualización, de antemano agradezco todas las visitas, comentarios, favs y follows.

En mi perfil está el link de la página de Kuri Kousin para que puedan ver las imágenes de las otras historias.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	38. Sorpresa

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Sorpresa**

Imagen 120

* * *

_**Año 737**_

* * *

Descendió a tierra firme, agotado pero excitado, con su corazón acelerado a más no poder. La euforia del que era presa no se comparada con nada de lo que había vivido en sus pocos años de vida y sabía que cada vez sería mejor. Para esto es que había nacido y lo haría hasta el último día de su vida, de eso estaba seguro.

Caminó entre la pila de cadáveres, muchos de ellos responsabilidad suya. Con la frente en alto, hacia el escuadrón encargado de su seguridad, aunque él los veía como un simple estorbo en su camino a ser más fuerte, pero ya los eliminaría cuando lo encontrase pertinente.

Enceguecido en su vanidad, jamás escuchó al guerrero detrás de él. El único aviso que tuvo fue el de uno de sus guardaespaldas, corriendo y gritando hacia él. Lo siguiente fue un golpe en su cabeza y todo se tornó negro.

Al despertar, una semana después; más humillado que adolorido, se juraría a sí mismo que nadie volvería a sorprenderlo.

* * *

_**Año 750**_

* * *

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Sabía que no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo quieto, o el mareo aumentaría. La sangre corría por su brazo derecho y frente, molestándole la visual, pero lo ignoró. Él era el príncipe saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo y nadie se burlaría de él.

Escuchó explosiones a lo lejos. Su scouter le indicó que se trataba de Nappa, pero estaba fallando y no podía confiar totalmente en éste. La pantalla estaba trisada y debía presionar a fondo para hacerlo funcionar.

La sangre era demasiada. Tuvo que limpiarse con el brazo para mejorar la visión, debiendo sacarse el scouter, ya que más que ayudar, se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Debía confiar en sus sentidos como le habían dicho cuando era un niño y lo entrenaban con ejércitos de Saibaiman.

Solo fue necesario el ruido del cuerpo del enemigo cortando el aire para saber que iba por él, hacía su espalda, justo como su mente de estratega había predicho. Simplemente aprovechó la ocasión para recuperar energías y poner la trampa.

Saltó hacia atrás, dando una vuelta en el aire para dejar a su oponente vulnerable, y antes que este se diera cuenta de la treta de Vegeta, pudo ver el puño del saiyajin salir por su abdomen.

El príncipe dejó el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, con una sonrisa en su boca que no se borraría en días.

* * *

_**Año 764**_

* * *

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando salir un sonido ronco contra el cuello de la mujer, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada y sentía su cuerpo tenso sobre él. La dejó un rato mientras ambos recuperaban la compostura, en la sala de la casa de Bulma, en el sofá, con la mujer sentada de frente sobre él.

En cuanto se bajó de él y sentó a su lado, se hubiera marchado enseguida, pero estaba agotadísimo, viéndose obligado a permanecer un rato más. Incluso para un saiyajin como él era difícil dividir el día en entrenamiento y sexo, dejando pocas horas de sueño, pero ya había sido demasiado descanso. Debía comer algo y continuar exigiéndose hasta los límites para convertirse en súper saiyajin.

—¿Ya te vas? —afirmó indignada, bajándose la falda y arreglando su camiseta.

—Ya te di lo que querías. Más tarde lo repetiremos, ahora tengo que entrenar—respondió altanero, subiéndose el pantalón, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Cretino. —Tomó su botella de agua de la mesita de centro, y arrojó con la poca fuerza que le quedó luego del sexo.

De haberlo golpeado en la espalda, Vegeta no hubiera sentido nada, sería menos que un roce, pero no dejaría que eso pasara. Apenas se movió hacía su derecha esquivándolo. Bulma furiosa lanzó un cenicero, seguido de un adorno de su madre que terminó roto en el suelo; un par de cojines y una zapatilla. Todos los objetos acabaron penosamente en el suelo sin cumplir su misión de dañarlo. Y el guerrero ya estaba en la cocina comiendo.

* * *

_**Año 772**_

* * *

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre los hombros. Era tarde y todo lo que quería era acostarse y dormir luego de dos meses en el espacio, entrenando sin parar. Le vendría bien descansar.

Se quedó a los pies de la cama secando su cabello, recién observando la bandeja con cosas deliciosas para comer que su mujer había dejado sobre ésta. Para su deleite estaban sus emparedados favoritos (lo único delicioso que podía preparar para él) y curiosamente junto a esa bandeja, estirado estratégicamente, el corto camisón negro de seda, la única prenda de Bulma que él había admitido preferencia en alguna conversación y que por supuesto ella ocupaba en contra de él y a su propio favor cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Todo esto significaba que no dormiría de acuerdo a sus planes, aunque le atraía demasiado la idea de verla con esa ropa y quitársela. Era mucho tiempo sin estar con ella y la muy tentadora lo atendía así en su llegada; y también estaba la comida exquisita. Definitivamente el descanso debería esperar.

Toda esa distracción no fue suficiente para hacerle bajar la guardia, dando un paso a la derecha, justo a tiempo para esquivar a Bulma que había saltado sobre él para abrazarlo por atrás, cayendo con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama y las piernas en el suelo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo con eso, mujer rara. —Se cruzó de brazos mirándola ponerse de pie.

—Qué mal pareja eres ¡Me golpeé en las rodillas! —Reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya madura.

—Te quería sorprender, deberías cooperar un poco, amargado.

—Si no te vas a poner eso, vete y déjame comer —sentenció apuntando el camisón.

—No te lo mereces. —Caminó decidida hacia la puerta, pero regresó a la cama tomando su prenda, de mala manera—. Y no te hagas ilusiones, me lo voy a poner para dormir.

—Sí, claro —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Algún día te voy a sorprender! —Insistió saliendo de la habitación.

Y si bien no pudo sorprenderlo de la forma que quería, sí lo hizo cuando regresó al cuarto vistiendo ese camisón.

* * *

_**Año 774**_

* * *

Llegó al jardín donde estaban preparando todo para la fiesta de Bulma. No le agradaba para nada participar en una reunión y verles la cara de estúpidos a todos sus amigos. Y era por eso que había llegado antes, así comería a gusto y podría perderse antes que alguien arribara.

Cerca de él pudo ver a la madre de Bulma, afortunadamente demasiado ocupada dando instrucciones para ir a molestarlo, aunque al parecer no tanto, porque en cuanto hicieron contacto visual, corrió hacia él.

—Vegeta, querido, que bueno que te encuentro. Bulma me dijo que si aparecías no te dejase comer nada porque debías quedarte a la fiesta…

El hombre abrió la boca para interrumpirla y decirle lo que pensaba sobre eso, pero ella continuó.

—Pero yo no podía dejarte con el estomago vacio, eso es tan cruel, por eso aparté esa mesa de allá para ti. —Apuntó hacia un extremo solitario del jardín, bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol. Una mesa grande, llena de comida y refrescos, solo para él—. No me lo agradezcas querido, procura disfrutarla y dejar espacio para cuando comience la fiesta. —Se apartó de él para continuar dando instrucciones al personal contratado.

Más que a gusto caminó hacia la mesa. Esa loca mujer podía ser útil para algunas cosas. Ya podía sentir el aroma de la comida, esperando por él para ser devorada. Sin sentarse tomó una presa de pollo que sabía mejor de lo que había pensado.

Jamás notó que bajo la mesa, oculto por el largo mantel blanco, estaba escondido su hijo.

El niño aprovechando su distracción, se abalanzó hacia él, transformándose en súper saiyajin en el trayecto, lanzando una patada directo a su cara, quien solamente tuvo que sentarse en su asiento para esquivar.

—Sigue soñando, mocoso —dijo concentrado en su pollo.

—¡No es posible! ¡Había ocultado mi ki! ¡Estaba bien escondido! —Gritó frustrado por ser incapaz de tomarlo por sorpresa—. ¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta?!

—Eres lento y predecible. Ahora vete y déjame comer.

El niño regresó a la normalidad, retirándose cabizbajo, pero pensando en otro plan para poder atraparlo. Debería hacer un poco de trampa y pedirle ayuda a Goten. Después de todo su papá no tenía por qué enterarse y él haría lo imposible por ganarle la apuesta y hacerlo cumplir la promesa de llevarlo de viaje al espacio.

Mientras Trunks pensaba, Vegeta comía.

* * *

_**Año 778**_

* * *

Sentado en el césped del patio trasero cerró los ojos concentrado. El entrenamiento lo había dejado exhausto, esta vez se había presionado demasiado, pero era lo que debía hacer para superarse. Pese a alcanzar niveles inimaginables de poder no podía confiarse, ya al hacerse más fuerte, alguien mucho más hábil y poderoso aparecía con deseos de destruir la galaxia y él debía estar listo para demostrar que era el mejor.

El ejercicio de concentración le vendría bien, de lo contrario en cualquier momento terminaría destruyendo su casa y eso le traería más problemas que meterse con un Dios.

Respiró profundo y exhaló de la misma forma, poniendo su mente en pausa, alejando de él cualquier pensamiento y distracción posible. No todo eran combates y violencia para el camino a la perfección, también debía darse un momento para la meditación; eso era algo que había aprendido ahora mayor.

Un pequeño haz de luz celeste pasó por la oscuridad de su mente.

—¿Todavía insistes con eso? —No se movió de su lugar ni abrió los ojos hablándole a Bulma que se le había acercado por atrás, caminando en puntillas.

—Soy una mujer tenaz —respondió, abrazándolo por atrás.

—¿Qué pretendes con eso? —Abrió los ojos cuando la sintió tocarlo.

—Deberías dejarte sorprender de vez en cuando.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Entonces puedo decirte sin preparación alguna que en la ecografía que me acabo de hacer, el doctor me aseguró que esperamos una niña. —Le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo? — La vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el interior de la casa, mientras acariciaba y le hablaba a su vientre abultado de cuatro meses.

No supo que sintió en ese momento.

* * *

_**Año 783**_

* * *

Volvió a bostezar, aburrido, sentado sobre el banco y mirando a la nada. Ignorando cualquier ruido a su alrededor, a la molesta gente y cualquier cosa que pudiera incomodarlo. Volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera, objeto inútil que se había puesto por hoy, solo por la insistencia de Bulma. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos, pero parecía una eternidad.

Él no estaba para este tipo de cosas, pero una vez más, su mujer había insistido tanto que por cansancio accedió. Pensaba en que ahora podría estar entrenando, comiendo, acostado mirando el techo o en el sofá viendo alguna estupidez de la televisión; cualquier cosa, menos estar sentado y esperando como otras mujeres y hombres lo hacían igual que él en ese momento.

Bostezó levantando la manga derecha de la chaqueta para asegurarse de la hora. Había pasado con suerte un minuto desde la última vez que chequeó el reloj y era como si otra hora hubiese pasado. ¡Qué aburrimiento! Así no era como había pensado que sería su día y su vida, pero ahí estaba y no hacía nada por cambiarlo.

Una campana sonó casi al lado suyo, pero su capacidad de concentración era tal, que podía centrarse en lo que sea con tal de sentir que estaba lejos de ese lugar y sobre todo de ese molesto ruido.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su chaqueta, pero no hizo nada al respecto, mirando a la nada, actuando como si no hubiese ocurrido. El siguiente jalón fue más arriba en su espalda, era necesario para afirmarse y poder subirse al banco donde él estaba sentado. Las pequeñas manitos se aferraron a su ropa mientras terminaba de subir las piernas al banco y pararse detrás de él para cubrirle los ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó la pequeña, feliz de ver que su papá había ido por ella. Siempre era su mamá o abuela quien esperaba por ella fuera del jardín de niños, por eso esta ocasión era especial.

—Zarbon —respondió sin aún entender muy bien las reglas del juego. Bulma le había explicado que debía decir cualquier nombre menos el de su hija, por eso la semana pasada había sido Nappa.

—No, papá, soy yo —Bra rió entretenida. Siempre escuchaba nombres raros salir de la boca de su papá.

Vegeta se puso de pie y volteó a ver a su niña. La mochila que llevaba era más grande que ella, afortunadamente Bra no tenía problemas para cargarla, porque no estaba dispuesto a llevar un bolso rosa con caballos enanos maricas.

—Ya vamos, niña.

Bra tomó su mano con fuerza, caminando a su lado.

—¿Vamos por un helado, papá?

—Está bien.

—¿De qué sabor será esta vez?

—Es una sorpresa.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Siempre me ha gustado narrar situaciones de Vegeta antes de haber aparecido en la Tierra, lo encuentro interesante y quizás me anime a escribir algo más detallado y largo acerca de eso (pero como no tengo tiempo, lo dejaré en el tintero, ya que debo terminar los fics publicados) También me encanta escribir de Vegeta y Bra, ya lo he mencionado otras veces, pero no me canso de repetirlo; es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Vegeta y siempre que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, escribiré de ellos, ya que si bien Vegeta cambió mucho a lo largo de los años, fue esta niña la que lo hizo dar el último paso. Bueno, por lo menos es lo que pasa por mi cabeza loca XD

Está lloviendo y creo que estoy a punto de resfriarme, así que luego de actualizar, me iré a la cama a descansar.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, en especial a **Sophy** y la **chica anonima** que dejaron un millón de mensajes en poco tiempo.

En mi perfil está el link de la página de Kuri Kousin y ahí encontrarán todas las imagenes de los one shots anteriores.

Gracias por pasar a leer,

Con cariño,

Dev.

* * *

**01/10/15**


	39. Superficial

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Superficial**

Imagen 333

* * *

—¡Bueno, si te molesta tanto mi forma de ser, no vengas! —Chilló con la garganta adolorida de tanto gritar—. ¡Ya no quiero verte, Yamcha! —Sentenció, poniéndole fin a la llamada telefónica y para asegurarse que no volvería a llamarla, lanzó el celular a varios metros de distancia, acabando cerca de la piscina.

—¿Pelea de novios? —Su madre descansaba a su lado en otra silla de playa, en el patio trasero.

Era un hermoso y caluroso día de verano y nada mejor que vestir un precioso traje de baño, darse un chapuzón en la piscina, beber exquisitos jugos de fruta, comer delicias cocinadas por ella y compartir con su hija.

La discusión de Bulma y Yamcha había sido larga y casi enteramente a gritos por parte de ella, pero la rubia jamás se perturbaba por nada, siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo.

—No me hables de él mamá, Yamcha está muerto para mí. —Tomó su refresco de la pequeña mesita baja que las separaba. ¡Lo odiaba tanto por arruinarle el día!

—Tranquila querida, de seguro llegará más tarde con algún regalo lindo y te invitará a bailar para arreglar todo. Hace tiempo que no salen juntos.

—Por eso mismo estábamos discutiendo. Dijo que iba a venir, pero no sonaba muy convencido y me di cuenta. Y cuando le reclamé por el poco interés, me dijo que estaba entrenando para enfrentar a los androides.

—¡Eso es muy romántico! Está concentrado en ser más fuerte para protegerte, tal y como el joven y apuesto Vegeta que no para de entrenar —dijo mirando hacia la cámara de gravedad que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Se notaba que Vegeta entrenaba en ese mismo momento.

—Sí, claro que sí, mamá —respondió irónica—. Yamcha está quizás en qué lugar mirando otras mujeres y Vegeta lo único que tiene en la cabeza es ser más fuerte para vencer a los androides y Goku.

—No te pongas celosa, querida. Ya tendrán tiempo para ti.

—¡Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Yamcha! —Su enojó regresó y con más fuerza—. ¡Yo quería salir a bailar para ponerme ese lindo vestido que compramos ayer!...

—¡Sí! Es precioso, serás la envidia de la noche.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Entonces le insistí que quería hoy y me trató de egoísta y superficial! ¡A mí! ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?!

—No le hagas caso, fue una pelea de novios, y tú no eres superficial. —Tomó el jarrón de jugo para servirle más a su hija—. Eres igual de profunda y preocupada que yo, no pienses que… —Quedó con la boca abierta y muda al ver a Vegeta salir de la nave. Bulma de inmediato miró hacia la misma dirección quedando igual que su madre.

Ya no podía soportar más el calor que se acrecentaba estando dentro de esa esfera metálica, pese a sólo vestir su short de spandex negro y zapatillas, no podía combatir con la temperatura y el dolor de cabeza. Lo mejor sería descansar unos minutos al aire libre.

Tomó una botella de agua y salió sintiendo inmediatamente el aire fresco golpear su cuerpo, y el estar completamente sudado hizo que ese aire se sintiese frio y agradable. Pasó una mano por sus abdominales, palpando en búsqueda de alguna herida grave, pero afortunadamente no había nada severo. Continuó respirando pesado, esperando que su respiración se regulara y el dolor de cabeza cesara, con la mirada perdida y serio como siempre. Tensó y destensó los músculos. Movió su cuello de izquierda a derecha haciéndolo sonar y masajeó un poco su hombro derecho con la mano libre.

Abrió la botella de agua y bebió un poco. El resto lo vació en su rostro, disfrutando todo él del agua helada, empapándose por completo, marcándose mucho más el short ajustado, dando la impresión que se encontraba desnudo.

—¿Qué sucede querida? —Preguntó el Sr. Brief al llegar con sus mujeres y ver que su esposa estaba mojando a su hija con el jugo que se desbordaba por el vaso, y ninguna de las dos parecía darse cuenta.

—¡Papá! Es que hace mucho calor. —No se le ocurría nada más que decir, aún estaba en shock y con la cara roja por lo que acababa de ver. ¡Eso sí que era un hombre! ¡De pies a cabeza!

Mientras tanto su mamá no detenía su risita suave, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

El hombre mayor miró hacia donde estaban atentas, pero no vio nada, solamente la puerta de la nave de Vegeta cerrándose.

—Es mejor que se entren, el calor les está haciendo mal.

—Sí querido, entremos. Y Bulma, como te iba diciendo, no le hagas caso a Yamcha, no hablaba en serio. —Dicho eso, se levantó para ir a casa con su esposo.

Mientras tanto Bulma se tomaba al seco el frío jugo, esperando poder bajar la temperatura y olvidar las cosas que pensó mientras observaba a Vegeta.

Definitivamente su día se había compuesto.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Porque nunca está de más hacer un poco de fan service XD

Muchas gracias a todas las que pasan a leer. Cada vez con menos tiempo y eso se nota en la nota de autor XD

Cariños,

Dev.


	40. Cruce de Universos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Cruce de Universos**

Imagen 187

* * *

No había sido fácil, pero luego de una batalla mortal, Vegeta había derrotado y asesinado a su padre, el Rey Vegeta. Debió retarlo a combate en frente de todos sus soldados y hombres de confianza, de lo contrario el viejo no lo tomaría en serio. Al hacerlo en público si lo rechazaba, quedaría como un cobarde y todo el planeta se enteraría del patético rey que no le hizo frente a su hijo.

Todo esto había tenido un motivo bastante simple y complejo a la vez. El príncipe Vegeta se había encaprichado con la esclava trabajadora del área tecnológica; eso no sería problema alguno ya que el príncipe podía tener a quien se le diera la gana, pero ya todos murmuraban que esa esclava lo había hechizado y estaba dejando mal el nombre de su raza al elevarla más allá de su puesto de concubina. Al joven Vegeta se le había metido en la cabeza que la débil humana sería su mujer oficial, pese al rechazo de su pueblo y en especial el rey.

Por eso aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta de retar a su padre a combate. Al ganarle pasaría a convertirse en rey (que era lo que deseaba hace rato) y de paso protegería a su humana, ya que en más de una ocasión sufrió atentados, evidentemente ordenados por su padre.

El antiguo rey estaba muerto y el pueblo clamaba al nuevo y poderoso Vegeta, quien con mente y músculo, había sido capaz de humillar a su padre antes de eliminarlo, dejando en claro que no dudaría en lo absoluto a la hora de hacer obedecer sus mandatos.

Muchos se opusieron a que el nuevo rey de la raza más poderosa del universo, se juntara a una mujer que ni siquiera podía defenderse sola. Como consecuencia de esa unión nacerían hijos débiles y enfermos que esparcirían la desgracia en todo el planeta.

Hubo revueltas. Sí, muchas, pero al final de todas las batallas y baños de sangre, Vegeta había salido victorioso, reafirmando su puesto y decisiones tomadas. La reina incuestionable sería Bulma y el hijo que esperaban, el próximo heredero al trono, y a quien no le gustase, su cuerpo terminaría en una fosa junto con los otros que se atrevieron a cuestionarlo.

Ahora el rey caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo en dirección al cuarto de la reina. Como nuevo monarca de su planeta debía dar el ejemplo y nada mejor que embarcarse en una misión de conquista para reafirmar su posición. Fueron varios meses, pero finalmente ya estaba de vuelta y para conocer a su hijo, heredero al trono.

Antes de partir, Bulma le hizo saber el miedo por su seguridad mientras él no estuviera, pero Vegeta ya había dado la orden: en su ausencia, las decisiones las tomarían sus dos hombres de confianza y la reina, así ella tendría poder absoluto para hacer y deshacer y demostrar que no era una simple y débil humana como todos decían; él lo sabía, por algo puso sus ojos en ella en primer lugar.

No fue necesario llegar a la habitación de la reina, ella lo interceptó antes. Dichosa de verlo después de tanto tiempo, con otro desplante, el cabello corto, lentes para descansar sus ojos que antes no la había visto usar, tacones altos, ropa extraña que no solía ver en su planeta y la característica bata blanca que usaba cuando era una simple esclava de laboratorio. Eso le llamó la atención. Él había sido claro, cuando la nombró reina, que jamás volvería a pisar el laboratorio y menos juntarse con toda esa gente; su único papel era estar a su lado y gobernar cuando él no estuviese.

—¡Vegeta! Por fin en casa —exclamó colgándose de su cuello, besándolo en la boca.

Inmediatamente la separó de él, indignado por aquel comportamiento descarado en público. Ella sabía cómo eran las reglas y debía seguirlas. De haber sido otra ya estaría muerta, pero no le saldría gratis tal atrevimiento.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó tomándola de la muñeca, conteniendo la ira para no romperle los huesos.

—Qué bueno que llegaste —dijo ignorando su movimiento—. Quiero que me acompañes a comprar, mañana tengo una reunión con los emperadores del planeta Trotz Treintaicuatro y debo lucir más bella que nunca para impresionarlos y venderles la flota entera de naves.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—¿De qué estoy hablando? De esto estoy hablando. —Abrió una de las puertas e indicó a Vegeta que pasara. Él le hizo caso esperando que su mujer se haya vuelto loca luego de parir, de lo contrarió debería deshacerse de ella.

Entró a un cuarto gigantesco. No recordaba que en el palacio hubiese uno así. La parte donde se ubicaban ellos, estaba en altura y podían observar una verdadera fábrica de naves espaciales bajo sus pies, donde al menos cuatrocientos saiyajin, con overoles y equipo de seguridad, trabajaban sin parar uniendo las partes de acero junto con robots que hacían el trabajo fino. Había otros con traje, corbata y casco, que controlaban la obra, anotando todo en sus libretas.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

—Siempre supiste que no me gustaba la sangre y las peleas, te dejan sucio y sudoroso y eso no va conmigo, por eso como reina de Vegetasei, decidí invertir nuestro capital humano, o más bien dicho saiyajin, en algo más productivo y menos sucio. Ahora cámbiate de ropa que tenemos que ir a comprar, y no quiero que me digas que no, necesito a alguien fuerte para cargar las bolsas. Le diría a Trunks que me acompañase, pero ya sabes, está en esa edad que le importa todo el mundo, menos su pobre madre.

—¡¿Qué?!

A su lado pasó Trunks hablando por celular, vestido con jeans, camiseta, lentes oscuros y una chaqueta al último grito de la moda.

—No me esperen despiertos, me voy a una fiesta con estrellas del cine —dijo levantándose los lentes para giñarles un ojo.

—Cuídate y no te olvides usar condón, cariño.

—¡Voy a hacer como que no oí eso! —Les hizo una seña con la mano, antes de seguir su camino.

Vegeta sentía que iba a explotar, cuando de pronto, un soldado vestido de overol se acercó a su mujer con una carpeta con papeles.

—Su majestad. Necesitamos que autorice este pedido, de lo contrario no nos enviarán las partes de computadoras que necesitamos para las naves y se atrasará la compra.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —Vegeta golpeó al saiyajin en la cara, lanzándolo al suelo. Estaba fuera de sus casillas y se desquitaría con quien fuese.

—¡Pero Vegeta! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Ahora nos va a demandar! ¡Nos va a costar una fortuna! ¡El sindicato que formaron está muy bien organizado!

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de gritar ya! —Bra adolescente llegó justo a tiempo para detener los gritos de sus padres, con muchos más gritos—. ¡No me gusta que peleen! ¡Y mucho menos delante de otra gente! ¡Lo único que hacen es ponerme en ridículo! ¡Los odio a los dos! ¡Arruinaron mi vida! —Se fue corriendo por un pasillo sin dejar de chatear con su celular. Seguramente publicando en el muro de su página personal, lo terrible que era su vida.

El guerrero estaba mareado y con la cara roja, a punto de colapsar, cuando su mujer comenzó a zamarrearlo.

—Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa? Vegeta despierta, Vegeta.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Vegeta, despierta. —Bulma tuvo que moverlo con más fuerza para sacarlo del sueño profundo del que estaba atrapado. Luego del tercer intento logró hacerlo—. ¿Estás bien? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

—Sí —respondió sin moverse de su lugar, moviendo sólo los ojos para mirarla a ella y a su habitación y comprobar que estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Pero si estabas tan relajado antes de dormir. Pensaba que ibas a tener dulces sueños, después de todo conversábamos de tu planeta y como hubiese sido de habernos conocido allá. —Se acomodó en su pecho, acariciándolo para relajarlo—. Insisto que yo hubiese sido una buena reina, aunque todo eso de las peleas y sangre no van conmigo.

—Claro —respondió en voz baja—. Hubieses usado a mis hombres como trabajadores para tu empresa —susurró. Realmente sus dos realidades jamás podrían mezclarse. Afortunadamente sólo sucedería en sueños.

—Es una buena idea. Ahora relájate y sigue durmiendo, aún es muy pronto para levantarse —dijo sonriendo y apagando la luz de su velador para volver a abrazarlo y dormir.

Pese a las nulas ganas de continuar soñando, el cansancio y el calor del cuerpo de su mujer, terminaron por vencer al saiyajin, quien cerró los ojos a los pocos minutos.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Me encanta molestar a Vegeta con los what if jajajajaja. No todo puede ser perfecto, ni podrá tener todo lo que desea.

He tenido cero tiempo para escribir. Estoy sacando los one shots guardados y solo me quedan dos. Espero poder escribir antes que se acaben y así seguir actualizando semanalmente.

Muchas gracias a las que pasan a leer y por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Lo aprecio mucho.

Cariños,

Dev.


	41. El Más Temido

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**El Más Temido**

Imagen 188

* * *

No solía hacerlo, pero esta mañana necesitaba el café para comenzar el día. No había dormido muy bien, había tenido muchos sueños que le revolvieron la cabeza, muchos de ellos recuerdos de su vida pasada cuando era un mercenario galáctico e impartía terror y muerte por todo el universo.

En ese tiempo se había construido una reputación de las mejores, pese a estar a la sombra de Freezer y sus hombres de confianza. No solo era conocido como el príncipe de los saiyajin o soldado de Freezer, también era famoso por su fuerza, forma de matar tan metódica y fría y en especial por no tener corazón a la hora de purgar planetas. En fin, era la máquina de matar perfecta. Donde sea que él fuese era respetado y si alguien osaba ponerse en su camino, no vivía otro día para contarlo. Con Nappa y Raditz eran tan conocidos y temidos que siempre había una mesa libre para ellos y por supuesto todo era gratis. La comida, las mujeres, absolutamente todo, pero lo que más añoraba era ver el miedo de sus oponentes antes de asesinarlos sin contemplación; lo anterior lo consumía solamente para satisfacer las necesidades básicas de sexo y comida; pero matar era lo que lo llenaba por completo. Ser respetado, poderoso y temido no tenía precio.

—¡Vegeta querido! ¿Quieres azúcar para tu café? Es malo comenzar el día con algo tan amargo. —La mamá de Bulma le puso la azucarera junto la taza, desconcentrándolo completamente de sus pensamientos y de paso abofetearlo con la actual realidad—. Querido, te preparé tus pastelitos favoritos, de frutilla y vainilla, pero esta vez los hice con forma de caritas de ositos, ¡mira, son hermosos! —Puso a su lado una bandeja llena con cara de ositos rosados y amarillos, con lindas sonrisas y orejas pequeñas.

Absolutamente descompuesto se puso de pie abandonando la cocina. Por arte de magia ya no tenía hambre ni deseos de continuar en ese lugar y mucho menos escuchando a la abuela de su hijo gritándole que mañana los pastelillos tendrían cara de preciosos conejitos.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie le temiera? ¿Acaso todos se habían olvidado de quién era? ¡Él conquistaba planetas y mataba gente! No era cualquier persona. Antes, los estúpidos amigos de Bulma temblaban cuando lo veían por la casa y ahora los muy descarados le invitan a sentarse con ellos a beber una cerveza.

¿De qué manera podría ver el miedo en los ojos de alguien nuevamente?

—¡Ayúdame papá! ¡Ayúdame! —Trunks gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, refugiándose detrás de su pierna, abrazándolo y temblando.

En ese momento el hombre reconoció lo que hace tanto tiempo no veía. Miedo del que él solía provocar en la gente antes de asesinarlos. Miedo que solo eran capaces de infundir asesinos desalmados como él y unos pocos. Algo que solo estaba reservado para los mejores.

—No trates de defender a Trunks, Vegeta. Tiene que ser castigado.

Vegeta miró a Bulma y luego a Trunks que continuaba refugiándose detrás de él. ¿En qué momento dejó de ser el más temido y pasó a ser el refugio seguro?

—Papá por favor, no me dejes solo con ella, ¡por favor!

—Yo solía matar gente —susurró asombrado y nostálgico, totalmente apartado de la situación.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Pobre Vegeta jajajaja. En el combate puede él dominar la situación, pero en casa Bulma es la ama y señora en todo.

Hola a todos los que leen. Les agradezco mucho que pasen por acá y se den el tiempo de leer y dejar comentarios.

En mi perfil encontrarán en link de la página de Kuri Kousin para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Les aviso que retomé el fic El Legado y muy pronto actualizaré Cruce de Universos :)

Aprovecho de dejar un saludo a las personas de México y espero que no pase nada malo pase con el huracán.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	42. Egocéntica

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Egocéntrica**

Imagen 280

* * *

—¿Qué les parece? ¿Hermoso verdad? —Se acercó a su familia aprovechando que todos estaban a la mesa y puso su portátil en medio para que pudieran ver las fotos que ella llevaba viendo hace rato.

—Hija, es precioso.

—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió orgullosa, sentándose al lado de Vegeta, insistiendo que viera las imágenes como lo hacían sus padres y Trunks. Por supuesto que él no estaba interesado en el tema.

—Mamá ¡es gigantesco! ¿Cuándo vamos ir a verlo?

—La próxima semana, iremos todos a pasar el fin de semana en ella para ser los primeros en usarla antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo emocionada, acariciando la pierna de Vegeta por debajo de la mesa.

—¿En ella? —Vegeta no pudo evitar preguntar, ignorando la mano de su mujer y posteriormente la pierna.

—Le pusiste el nombre que me habías dicho —comentó el papá de Bulma, riendo con gracia. Su hija sí que era especial.

—Por supuesto. —Tomó su portátil, cambiando la foto donde se apreciaba el nombre de su nueva adquisición, mucho más grande y lujosa que la anterior, y con un nuevo nombre, claro está—. Mi crucero debía tener un nombre a la altura, por eso decidí bautizarla así.

—Princesa Bulma. —Leyó su mamá en voz alta, riendo y aplaudiendo por la originalidad de su hija.

—¿Por qué ese nombre, mamá?

—Porque Vegeta es mi marido, Trunks, y ya que él es príncipe, entonces obviamente yo soy princesa. —Sin que nadie notara, Bulma continuó con la mano en la pierna de Vegeta, subiéndola peligrosamente, por supuesto él no mostró ninguna emoción.

—Egocéntrica —le dijo Vegeta mirándola a los ojos.

—Claro que no, yo no soy egocéntrica. Es un regalo que me hago, nada más.

—Además Bulma tiene razón. Acá funciona de ese modo con la monarquía, mi hija preciosa es una princesa y Trunks un príncipe, me pregunto, ¿qué sería yo, Vegeta? ¿Hay algún título para tus suegros? Me gustaría ser condesa.

Esa ya fue la señal para que el hombre abandonara la habitación. Bastante había soportado con todos ellos, además la comida ya había terminado.

El resto de la gente continuó hablando y haciendo planes para el fin de semana que pasarían en Princesa Bulma.

* * *

Más tarde, de noche, cuando Vegeta llegó a su cuarto, encontró a Bulma sentada en la cama, con ese mismo vestido que la había visto pavonearse en la cocina, sólo que ahora se había quitado la pantaleta y la sostenía en una mano, invitándolo a la cama con ella.

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente se recargó en la puerta mientras le ponía pestillo. Bulma pensaba que no tardaría en ir a la cama a quitarle la ropa, pero permaneció en silencio observándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —Jugó con su ropa interior, y separó un poco las piernas, evidenciando que no tenía nada puesto bajo el vestido—. ¿Te intimidé? Puedo entenderlo, después de todo estas a punto de hacerlo con la princesa Bulma.

El sonrió con un poco de burla. —Egocéntrica —dijo quitándose la camiseta y desabrochándose el pantalón, aún en su lugar.

—¿Sigues con eso? Es confianza, nada más. —Tiró la pantaleta a sus pies—. ¿Vas a venir? O tengo que ir a buscar a alguien más, porque te aseguro que no tardaría nada. Muchos hombres estarían felices de compartir la cama conmigo, muchísimos más de los que te puedes imaginar.

—¿Así? Pues ve. —Le tendió la mano—. Todos serán una decepción en comparación.

—¿Y yo soy la egocéntrica? —Aceptó su mano, se puso de pie y acercó a él. Tocó con fuerza su entrepierna y quiso besarlo en la boca, pero él la hizo darse la vuelta, dejando su espalda contra su torso.

—Me ganas infinitamente. —Besó su cuello y tomó su cintura con las manos.

Bulma se dejó tocar y besar un rato en silencio. —Yo creo que no.

—Yo creo que sí. —Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y levantó para llevarla a otra parte del cuarto, justo en frente del espejo de cuerpo entero de ella. Ahí, continuó tocándola y besando en el cuello y oreja. Tenía pensado mostrarle con hechos lo egocéntrica que era, y de paso, pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**Continuará en privado...**

* * *

El fic está cortado por tema de censura. Está demasiado detallado y para no tener problemas con denuncias, no lo publiqué completo. No hago otra cuenta en otra página donde está permitido fics lemon, porque me da flojera (de hecho, ya tenía una, pero olvidé la clave hace muuucho tiempo) y con suerte puedo con la cuenta de fanfiction y las ambas de facebook (Dev y la real) Así que si alguien quiere la continuación, me lo pide en el comentario y se lo envío.

Escribí este one shot porque me gusta escribir todo tipo de situaciones y el lemon más subido de tono es una de las cosas que pasa con ellos. Me gusta imaginarlos de distintas formas (desde dormir una siesta, comer, pelear, sexo, situaciones tristes, hasta momentos graciosos, etc) Y es por eso que me animé a publicarlo (lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo) ya que es un Fragmento más en la vida de esta pareja.

Así que espero que les guste y si quieren saber cómo termina el plan de Vegeta, me lo piden.

Esto va dedicado a todas las lectoras (no sé si hay lectores, si es así, háganmelo saber) en parte de agradecimiento por sus visitas constantes a Fragmentos.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	43. Promesas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Promesas**

Imagen 102

* * *

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Ven a ver lo que compré! —Bra entró en la cocina donde se encontraba sus padres, justo a tiempo para encontrar a su querido papá con intenciones de huir por la otra puerta para no toparse con ella.

—Demasiado tarde, Vegeta —bromeó Bulma, sentada junto la mesa.

—¡Papá! ¡Ven! Recuerda que fui de compras con la abuela y prometí te mostraría toda mi ropa nueva. —La pequeñita de seis años tomó a su papá de la mano y jaló a la dirección opuesta. No le quedaba otra opción que acompañarla—. Voy a modelar toda la ropa que compré. Trunks nos está esperando en la sala, ¿vienes mamá?

Vegeta miró a Bulma para que aceptara, no quería estar solo ahí. De esa forma, Bra se distraería con su hermano y madre.

—Claro que sí, querida. Voy enseguida.

Una vez sentados en el sillón, Bra le presentó a toda su familia las ropas que había comprado. Su abuela esperaba detrás de un biombo para ayudar a vestirla, igual que en los desfiles de moda que veían por la tele; de a momento se asomaba para comentar lo hermosa que estaba su nieta y que ella también modelaría lo que compró.

—Te ves preciosa, Bra —exclamó Trunks, que no dejaba su celular ni un segundo, conversando por chat con su novia de turno.

—¿Me estás fotografiando o estás coqueteando con alguna chica?

—¡Por supuesto que no, hermanita! Has salido hermosa en todas las fotos. —Fingió poner el celular en posición para enfocarla, pero continuó su charla virtual.

—¿Mami? ¿Cuál te gustó más?

—Todos, Bra, pero el vestido rosa te queda precioso. Ese me gustó más.

—¡Ese yo lo escogí! —dijo la abuela orgullosa, asomando su cabeza por el biombo, lista para ayudar con la siguiente tenida.

—¿No es muy corto? —Susurró Vegeta. Bra y su abuela no lograron oír, Trunks pegado a la conversación por su celular era como si no estuviera presente, por lo que solo Bulma pudo escuchar.

—Deberías oírte, pareces un viejo —dijo en voz baja.

—A mí también me gustó, mamá. Entonces ese usaré en la fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta?

—Bra está invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños, Vegeta. Por eso nos está mostrando toda su ropa, para escoger con qué irá vestida.

—Bueno. —Se puso de pie—. Ya la escogieron, ahora me voy.

—¡No, papá! —Nuevamente lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano—. Prometiste que me llevarías a la fiesta.

—¡¿Cuándo dije eso?!

—El fin de semana pasado cuando entrenabas y te llevé de comer, te pregunté si me llevarías a la fiesta y me dijiste sí a todo. Me lo prometiste, no puedes decir que no ahora. —Terminó de hablar con los ojos vidriosos y un puchero exagerado.

El hombre frunció el ceño y miró a Bulma. Todo era culpa de ella por haberse embarazado y darle una niña. De haber sido niño no tendría estos problemas y seguramente ahora estaría entrenando con él. Sí, sería todo mucho mejor y se encargaría personalmente que no terminara como Trunks sin deseos de ser más fuerte e idiotizado por un aparato de comunicación que acapara todo su tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Vegeta, es muy cerca. Pueden ir caminando.

—Está bien —respondió rendido.

—¡Sí! —Festejó abrazando la pierna de su papá—. ¡Seré la envidia de la fiesta!

—¿Por qué eso, Bra?

—El otro día en el recreo, Mandy dijo que su papá era el más guapo de todos los papás del colegio y yo le dije que eso no era cierto, que el mío lo era. Entonces acordamos que llevaríamos a nuestros papás al cumpleaños para ver cuál era el más guapo.

—¿Para eso quieres qué vaya? —preguntó molesto.

—¿Y cómo verán quién es el ganador? —Bulma se interesó en el tema solo para molestar a Vegeta.

—Es fácil. Muchas mamás irán a la fiesta y siempre se acercan al papá más guapo. Lo sé porque papá siempre se enoja cuando tiene que ir a buscarme porque las mamás de mis compañeros se le acercan para conversar.

—¿Así? —Ahora la mujer miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Vegeta. Cuando ella va a dejar o retirar a Bra, nunca nadie se acerca a conversar con ella, seguramente porque le tienen envidia por ser la mujer más rica, inteligente y hermosa del planeta.

—¿Irás tú a dejarla ahora? —Vio una oportunidad perfecta para hacerse a un lado de su promesa, pero Bulma tenía en mente otra cosa.

—¡Claro que no! Bra hizo una apuesta y va a ganar, y yo también iré para que esas perr… esas mujeres vean que el papá más guapo tiene de esposa a la mujer más hermosa. ¡Vamos Bra, vamos a escoger mi ropa para la fiesta y también lo que usará tu papá!

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos abuela!

—¡Por supuesto! Esto se puso muy entretenido —Siguió a su hija y nieta al segundo piso.

Vegeta volvió a la cocina para terminar la comida. No sacaba nada con huir. Tarde o temprano debía volver a casa y sus dos mujeres se encargarían de recordar la promesa incumplida. Lo mejor era ir a ese maldito lugar, dejar a su hija y marcharse.

En el sillón, Trunks se detuvo un momento de chatear para opinar lo linda que se veía su hermana, pero ya no había nadie en el lugar y no se había enterado en qué momento se habían marchado. Se encogió de hombros y continuó pegado al celular.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Con este cortito one shot retomo Fragmentos. Lo había dejado abandonado por escribir el reto de los 15 días, pero ya volví, aunque aún no definitivamente, ya que estoy sin nada de tiempo por la universidad y pese a tener varios días libres por navidad y próximamente año nuevo, no tengo momento libre para dedicarme a escribir como quisiera. Tengo cientos de pruebas y trabajos y estoy agotadísima. ¡Pero falta poco! La segunda semana de enero estaría todo listo y terminado, así que deséenme suerte para que apruebe todos los ramos y no tenga que dar exámenes. Mañana y el martes tengo dos pruebas y entrega de dos trabajos, y la siguiente más pruebas pendientes, por lo que no sabrán de mí por unos días más. Si tengo suerte puede que escriba algún otro capítulo corto.

En cuanto al capítulo Egocéntrica: Creo que le envié la continuación a todos lo que lo pidieron por rw y comentario. Si no se lo envié a alguien es porque no me quedó claro si lo pedían o no. En cuanto a los que no tienen cuenta, no sé cómo hacerlo porque se borran las direcciones de mail automáticamente y además no cuento con tiempo para enviar mails, es más fácil para mí responderlo del comentario que me dejan.

Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, dejar comentarios, favs y follows. Todos pasen muy feliz año nuevo, coman y beban mucho XD

Cariños,

Dev.


	44. Conexión

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Conexión **

Imagen 75

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche. Pensaba que luego de lo vivido en los últimos días, dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ahí estaba, con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Vegeta dormir a su lado, presa de un sueño pesado y profundo como pocas veces lo había visto. Recordaba haberlo observado similar durante la época que entrenaba para convertirse en súper saiyajin y acabar con los Androides y posteriormente Goku. Entrenaba tanto, ponía tan al límite su cuerpo y a diario, que en las noches, luego de gastar la última pisca de energía con ella, terminaba rendido en la cama y no despertaba hasta el otro día, enojado y arrepentido de pasar la noche con ella.

Pero ahora era diferente. Compartían habitación y cama por voluntad propia y a gusto. Tanto, que cuando se ausentaba algunos días para entrenar, la bienvenida duraba noches enteras. Ahora eran una pareja que compartían lazos inquebrantables y momentos tan cotidianos como cualquier otra. Qué distinto era todo. Antes él renegaba de ella y su hijo y ahora fue capaz de dar la vida por ellos; y hasta qué punto llega lo de ellos, que en el momento de su muerte ella lo sintió en su interior. En ese momento no estuvo segura de lo que pasaba, pero había algo malo ocurriendo y claro, era Vegeta muriendo con tal del salvar el planeta exclusivamente para ellos dos.

Qué tipo de conexión existe entre ellos, que todo su ser sintió el último aliento de Vegeta antes de convertirse en polvo. El solo recordar eso la estremecía al punto de las lágrimas, pero no lloró. Ya no había motivo para eso y si había errores que arreglar, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, porque estaban juntos, durmiendo uno al lado del otro, como muchas noches anteriores y muchas que vendrían a futuro.

Acarició su cabello y rió por dentro al volver a pensar en esa extraña conexión que los unía y si bien no los hacía terminar la oración del otro, los hacía adelantarse al comentario y la treta del otro para ganar la discusión. El poder hablar sin abrir la boca, mirarse a los ojos y transmitir enojo, alegría, placer; comerse la boca y gritar todo lo que sienten.

Lo vio tensar su cuerpo y fruncir más el ceño, como tantas veces lo hizo durante sus sueños, y ella como siempre, lo abrazó para acariciar su espalda y cabello. Era una pesadilla y luego de todo lo ocurrido con Majin Boo, el torneo, los asesinatos y Goku, seguramente se fue a la cama con un par de demonios extra, pero ella estaba ahí para él, como desde un comienzo cuando él no la necesitaba, hasta ahora que continuaba insistiendo que podía vivir sin ella, pero no era así y lo sabían muy bien. Ella lo reconfortaría para que su descanso fuese perfecto y comenzara un nuevo día, juntos.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Me tomé veinte minutos para escribir este drabble antes de volver a las responsabilidades de la maldita vida real. Obviamente está ambientado al finalizar la batalla contra Majin Boo. Ojala les guste.

Gracias por leer y a quienes dejan comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.

6/01/2016


	45. Castigo Placer

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Castigo / Placer**

Imagen 313

* * *

Exhausto se quitó la ropa y arrojó al suelo. Se tendió desnudo y boca abajo sobre la cama, sin molestarse en cubrirse para protegerse del frío, y aunque hubiese querido no lo hubiera logrado. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido de cansancio y dolor. La frustración de no lograr el súper saiyajin lo llevaba a los extremos, castigando su cuerpo al punto de no poder mover los brazos para tomar una simple cobija y taparse, y pese a las evidentes consecuencias que han estado a punto de quitarle la vida, no tenía intenciones de moderarse. Él no había nacido para detenerse y ser un segundón.

El frío lo envolvió, pero estaba tan cansado que el sueño fue ganando terreno sobre el dolor y la humillación que mantenía su mente despierta. Terminó por dormirse en pocos minutos, justo en el momento que la puerta de su habitación se abría y entraba Bulma con un botiquín.

* * *

Rato después, al abrir los ojos, vio sobre la cama algodones manchados con sangre. Quiso moverse, pero un peso extra sobre sus muslos se lo impidió.

—No te muevas, aún no termino contigo —dijo Bulma concentrada en su espalda. No fue necesario taparlo, sólo subió la temperatura del cuarto para hacerlo más agradable en esta noche fría de invierno. Al principio pensaba que no podía ser así, pero con el tiempo y la convivencia se dio cuenta que Vegeta se empeñaba en crear un ambiente incomodo para vivir, tal vez por eso huía de ella cuando se ponía afectuosa sin intenciones de sexo.

—No es necesario, no tengo nada. —No insistió en moverse porque simplemente no podía. Aún tenía la vista borrosa y cansancio en el cuerpo, pero prefería eso a sentirla a ella sobre él.

—No tienes nada comparado con otras veces, Vegeta, pero estás muy lastimado. De no ser porque aún no te recuperas del último accidente serio que tuviste, estoy segura que serían lesiones más graves. Esta vez no tuve que coser nada serio, solo limpiar para que no se infectaran.

—No se infectarán, jamás ha pasado.

—Sí claro, como no. —Abrió un frasco para sacar un ungüento blanco de suave aroma y cubrir las heridas limpias del hombre.

—¿Ahora qué haces?

—Es para que no se formen más cicatrices o por lo menos que no se marquen tanto.

—Eso está demás, si ya terminaste retírate de mi habitación.

—No, aún no termino y si quieres que me vaya tendrás que sacarme tú —respondió calmada.

Ya que no podía sacarla de su cuarto, optó por el silencio, no quería darle más razones para continuara con él en su cuarto.

Cerró el frasco y guardó en el botiquín que dejó en un costado de la cama, pero no se bajó de él. Quería hacerlo sentir mejor y aprovecharía ahora que no podía moverse. Se sentó sobre su trasero y puso ambas manos sobre su espalda para masajear sus hombros, brazos y columna, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las heridas. Vegeta quiso hablarle, pero ella se adelantó inclinándose para hablarle al oído con voz seductora.

—Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho y luego me iré. No te molestaré, simplemente disfruta por un momento, no tiene nada de malo. —Al terminar la oración lo besó en el oído y nuca, continuando con el masaje.

Ejerció presión en los hombros y se concentró en su tenso cuello por unos minutos; a ratos lo sentía respirar más profundo y eso era signo de que iba muy bien, tal vez demasiado. Continuó por su espalda y permaneció en la base de ésta, justo donde alguna vez estuvo su rabo. En cuanto lo sintió moverse bajo suyo, detuvo el masaje.

—Eso es todo, ahora descansa y trata de no matarte mañana. —Se bajó de él, pero no de la cama.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo mientras se daba vuelta revelando su miembro erecto. Evidentemente el masaje había resultado mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Lo vio hacer una mueca, sabía la razón. Por algún motivo no le gustaba su gran camisón rosa, pero ella lo adoraba aunque estuviera desteñido y viejo y pretendía usarlo hasta que pudiera.

Pero ahora no era momento de usarlo, estaba de más y antes de volver a subirse sobre él, se lo quitó y arrojó al suelo, quedando desnuda igual que él. Había acertado tan bien con la temperatura del cuarto que era exquisito estar desnudo pese a ser invierno.

De una manera u otra lo haría entender que no tenía nada de malo disfrutar, que eso no lo alejaría de su meta, todo lo contrario.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Tenía este corto one shot guardado y no me acordaba, solo tuve que corregir detalles. Así que lo subo para compartirlo con ustedes. La imagen no va mucho acorde con la historia, pero era la que mejor le venía.

Creo que Vegeta inconsciente o conscientemente se castigaba para poder lograr sus objetivos, tal vez en una forma de llevarse al extremo porque sabía que su cuerpo de saiyajin lograría responder. Y por eso también veía mal pasar un buen rato junto Bulma más allá del sexo.

¡Ya solo me queda una semana de universidad! ¡Yeah! ¡Solo dos trabajos para entregar y libre seré! :D

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan rw, muy pronto tendré tiempo libre para responder los mensajes que me han llegado.

Cariños,

Dev.

10/01/2016


	46. Tormenta de Pasiones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Tormenta de Pasiones**

Imagen 299

* * *

_No era la primera vez que le encargaban raptar a alguien. Generalmente evitaba ese tipo de trabajos porque significaba demasiada responsabilidad, ya que su especialidad era matar y no mantener con vida, y por eso su tarifa era elevada, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era tanto el dinero que le ofrecían, que pese a ser un trabajo que requeriría mucho de su tiempo, no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó._

_Dos reinos estaban en disputa, incluso desde antes que los protagonistas de esta historia nacieran, y dado que aún mantenían pactos de no agresión y caballerosidad por los tratados y alianzas estratégicas que alguna vez tuvieron, los del reino de la ciudad del sur, decidieron contratar los servicios del pirata Vegeta para raptar a la hermosa princesa Bulma de la isla Kady y así poder conquistar de una vez sus tierras, dominios y riqueza para obtener más poder y ser el único reinado que gobernase las tierras y mares a la redonda, a cambio de la vida de la preciosa doncella._

_Vegeta pensó que no sería difícil, después de todo, la presa era una princesa que jamás había abandonado sus tierras. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era intimidarla y llevarla en su embarcación hasta el otro castillo y asunto arreglado. De manera sencilla se llevaría al bolsillo una suma importante de monedas de oro, de lo único que debía preocuparse era no ser atrapados._

_Vegeta contaba con un barco pequeño, conocido por su rapidez en altamar. Y una tripulación que lo seguía fiel a cada misión que ordenaba. Debían obedecer y hacer lo que él dictase, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a su difícil carácter por lo que cuando él estaba presente, era mejor guardar silencio. _

_Todos esperaban listos en sus puestos, en la quietud de la noche, a que el capitán volviera con la princesa. Debían actuar rápido para conseguir cuanto antes la paga. Y tal como lo esperaban, sin escándalo o señal de alerta desde el pueblo, el capitán arribó con un saco sobre su hombro. No fue necesario abrir la boca, ellos sabían qué hacer, de ese modo, con la misma discreción que llegaron, se marcharon de la isla._

* * *

_La princesa abrió los ojos un poco desorientada y con dolor de cabeza. No recordaba bien qué había sucedido; tal vez todo se había tratado de una pesadilla, ya que estas últimas semanas todo había estado muy tenso por los problemas con el reino vecino, pero en cuanto notó que no se encontraba en su cama ni su habitación, las imágenes se vinieron a la mente con total nitidez._

_En medio de la noche, un hombre entró por su ventana. Por supuesto ella gritó asustada, alertando a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de su habitación, pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra el intruso, que los dejó inconsciente o mató en cuanto se acercaron a él, de eso no podía estar segura y le aterraba. Tampoco estaba segura de haberse desmayado o haber quedado inconsciente por alguna sustancia desconocida que le hicieron respirar._

_Se sentó en la pequeña cama y miró a su alrededor. Evidentemente estaba dentro de un barco en movimiento. _

_Miró la espada que se encontraba sobre una silla, a los pies de la cama, pero antes que pudiera intentar algo, la voz de un hombre la alertó._

_—Yo sería una buena princesa y me quedaría sentada sin hacer nada ni abrir la boca._

_Bulma miró a quien hablaba. Un hombre semirecostado sobre un antiguo sofá de tapiz rojo. Vestía pantalones ajustados color negro y botas largas del mismo color. Un cinturón de cuero color café que seguramente usaba para llevar su espada y pistola que en ese momento estaban en la silla que había mirado un segundo atrás, y una camisa blanca de manga larga y abierta en el pecho terminaba el atuendo. Pese a lo asustada que estaba, por un momento se perdió en la contemplación del apuesto hombre que tenía ante ella. Estuvo segura que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido objeto de sus fantasías y no le hubiera disgustado para nada ver a ese pirata entrar por su ventana con intensiones poco honestas. _

_—¡Fue usted quien me raptó! —Se puso de pie, pero no caminó. No tenía hacia dónde ir—. ¿Mató a mis guardias?_

_—Supongo que sí. No me gusta dejar testigos._

_—¿Cuántos mató? —preguntó horrorizada._

_—Hace mucho tiempo dejé de llevar la cuenta. —Encendió un cigarro, más concentrado en fumar que en ella._

_—¿Dónde estamos? ¿A dónde me lleva?_

_—¿No va a dejar de hacerme preguntas?_

_—¡Me secuestró! Lo mínimo es que me diga su nombre y sus intenciones. ¡¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?!_

_—Mi nombre es Vegeta, princesa Bulma. —Se puso de pie y se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente. La preciosa joven hubiera retrocedido, pero la cama no la dejó—. Y vamos a hacer un viaje muy largo, así que le recomiendo que se calle y siente, pero especialmente que se calle. —Acercó un poco su rostro a ella, pero la princesa no se dejó intimidar._

_—¡Mi padre no va a dejar esto así! ¡Enviará a su mejor flota a buscarme! Aunque no haya dejado testigos se enterará enseguida de mi ausencia. _

_—Tranquila, princesa. —Posó su mano en su hombro y aplicó un poco de fuerza para obligarla a sentarse en la cama—. Estuve investigando antes de atacar. Sé de qué son capaces los hombres de su padre, también la velocidad de su nave más veloz. —Se alejó de ella para volver a sentarse en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas esta vez._

_—¿Y aún así pretende continuar con esta locura? Mi padre posee el navío más rápido de los siete mares._

_—Y yo el segundo y cuento con ventaja de tiempo, pero no se preocupe, no haremos todo el viaje por mar, de lo contrario nos encontrarían en pocos días. En cuanto lleguemos donde tengo planeado, continuaremos a pie._

_—¿A pie? ¿Puede decirme por favor cual es mi destino?_

_—Todo a su tiempo, princesa curiosa. Mientras tanto la invito a ponerse cómoda. Creo que en alguno de los baúles encontrará un vestido menos voluminoso del que lleva._

_—No voy a ponerme el vestido de quien sabe quién y menos voy a desnudarme en frente de usted ¡Quiero salir de aquí!_

_—Puede hacer lo que guste. Puede quedarse acá o bien salir y divertirse un momento con mis hombres, usted decide —habló con voz serena y ronca, demostrando en cada palabra y movimiento, quien mandaba._

_La princesa lo observó a la vez que sentía rubor en sus mejillas y la temperatura de su cuerpo subir. Esto no estaba correcto y lo sabía. Estaba ante un detestable y tramposo pirata que acababa de raptarla y ella no podía dejar de contemplar su perfecto cuerpo, su pecho esculpido a mano como las hermosas estatuas de su jardín principal. Estaba segura que si tocaba su abdomen no lo soportaría y cedería a lo que él quisiera hacer con ella._

_—¿Sucede algo, princesa?_

_—¡Nada! —respondió con rapidez, desviando la mirada. ¡Pero era tan guapo! Con voz ronca y varonil que seguramente la estremecería si le hablara al oído._

_Bulma suspiró preocupada. Por esa razón su padre la cuidaba tanto y restringía en todo. Era sabido por el reino que la princesa era demasiado adelantada a su época. Nadie empleaba vocabulario más fuerte para referirse a ella debido al respeto que sentían por su padre y el reino, pero simplemente Bulma no lo podía evitar. La joven hermosa sentía un volcán en su interior a punto de hacer erupción y al mantenerla encerrada empeoraba todo. Ella sentía deseos de salir al mundo, conocer otras tierras, mares y gente; sentir, volverse loca, perder la cabeza por alguien, gritar de pasión sin importar el qué dirán e irónicamente su primer viaje fuera de su isla lo realizaba como prisionera del bandido más atractivo que había visto en su vida. _

_Evidentemente la vida se encargaba de jugarle una mala pasada._

_Por otro lado, Vegeta aprovechó el momento de mirar a la doncella. Le llamaba la atención su lenguaje corporal. La muchacha debería estar llorando y rogando por volver a su hogar, pero estaba sentada y cruzada de brazos en una postura ofensiva, como si no sopesara lo que estaba a punto de vivir._

_El hombre sonrió de lado. Algo le decía que esto sería más entretenido de lo que pensaba. Era evidente que esta joven no era igual al resto de princesas que había visto a lo largo de sus viajes. Admiró su cuello, hombros y pechos que se apretaban y lucían generosos en el escote ajustado, pero su mirada desafiante fue lo mejor de todo. Era capaz de reconocerla porque en cierto modo se veía en ella, y eso era difícil._

_Sí, este viaje sería interesante._

* * *

_**(…)**_

* * *

_Tres días habían pasado desde el rapto, y todo ese tiempo la princesa lo pasó encerrada en el cuarto del capitán. Comieron juntos e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, pero ella hacía lo imposible por no interactuar con el hombre. Éste había notado el actuar de la joven, era obvio que siempre se reprimía cuando hablaba o movía y ciertamente no se trataba de temor. Estaba intrigado por saber qué sucedía dentro del la cabeza de aquella chica hermosa y en muchas ocasiones también sintió deseos de ver qué había bajo toda esa ropa._

_Ahora estaba sola, momento que aprovechó para asearse con lo poco que tenía a mano en un lugar tan poco dispuesto para una señorita como ella. No importaba que estuviera de prisionera en un lugar horrendo, ella no se vería mal bajo ningún pretexto._

_Estaba vestida con su corsé y calzón largo hasta los tobillos cuando el hombre regresó antes de lo esperado. Y ni él hizo algo por no mirar, ni ella por ocultarse._

_—No se da cuenta que soy una señorita, no es correcto entrar de esa forma. —Puso sus manos sobre las caderas, sin preocupación alguna por encontrarse en paños menores. Su discurso decía una cosa, pero sus actos otra muy distinta._

_—¿Y es así como reaccionan las señoritas cuando se les descubre semidesnudas? —Se sentó en su sofá, observándola, pero sin evidenciar ningún sentimiento—. ¿Mostrándose más?_

_—No me falte más al respeto. Hace mucho calor y necesito refrescarme. Además por su reacción no creo que esta ropa llame mucho su atención._

_—Eso es bastante acertado. —Prendió un cigarro._

_—Aunque un cuerpo como el mío no es fácil de… —Se calló enseguida, haciendo como si no hubiera abierto la boca y continuó refrescando sus brazos, cuello y nuca con el agua que le habían dejado en un recipiente de greda._

_Vegeta levantó la ceja y sonrió ante ese exabrupto. Era obvio que la chica se reprimía todo el tiempo._

_— Sin ese corsé tan apretado podría refrescarse y respirar sin problemas._

_—No, muchas gracias. Es un lio después volverlo a ajustar._

_—Sé cómo funcionan, si se siente agobiada puedo ayudarla con eso._

_—Imagino que un hombre como usted debe estar acostumbrado a desvestir a toda clase de mujeres._

_—Así es. Toda clase de mujeres, incluso a señoritas con corsé. —La miró directo a los ojos, esperando la respuesta._

_—Supongo que ha desvestido a muchas sobre ese sofá —preguntó evidentemente interesada en el tema._

_Eso le arrancó otra sonrisa. Esta joven era única._

_—Nuevamente ha acertado. —Se puso de pie y acercó. Como se lo esperaba, ella no retrocedió—. ¿Le gustaría saber más al respecto?_

_—Por supuesto que no. —Tardó demasiado en responder, cayendo en su trampa—. Y ahora por favor, retírese, necesito seguir refrescándome._

_—No hay problema. —Se alejó enseguida—. Simplemente venía a informarle que esta noche haremos el trasbordo. La flota de su padre muy pronto nos encontrará y cuando eso suceda, usted y yo ya no estaremos aquí._

_—¿Dónde me va a llevar?_

_—Todo a su tiempo, señorita. —Esa última palabra fue con tono ladino._

_Él había investigado antes de raptarla y de ser que la vio con sus propios ojos del brazo con su padre, el rey, juraría que se trataba de otra persona con una vida muy distinta._

* * *

_La noche no tardó en llegar y con ella, el mar agitado que no la dejaba mantenerse en pie por el vaivén del barco. Estuvo en más de una ocasión a punto de vomitar, pero afortunadamente no sucedió, odiaría ensuciar su único vestido._

_Esperó por Vegeta muchas horas, pero no apareció, así que decidió salir al exterior por primera vez. Lo había evitado porque no creía que correría con la misma suerte de encontrar un hombre guapo y medianamente educado dentro del mismo barco y mucho menos la tripulación entera. Ella sabía muy bien cómo eran los piratas y la vida que llevaban; porque pese a vivir su vida entera en el palacio, había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca, incluso aquellos que estaba prohibidos para las damas y esos, junto con los que consiguió en el mercado negro, habían sido sus favoritos, especialmente la literatura erótica._

_En cuanto salió, debió afirmarse a todo lo que pudo para poder avanzar sin caer. No llovía, pero parece que pronto lo haría. Las nubes estaban llenas y oscuras y el viento soplaba por el norte. Se le erizó la piel por el frío y la sensación que le provocó el pensar que podía morir ahogada si comenzaba una tormenta y destrozaba el barco._

_—¿Usted qué hace aquí?_

_Bulma levantó la vista para observar el hombre que le habló. Era altísimo, como una montaña y de abundante cabello negro que casi llegaba al suelo. Vestía un abrigo largo, color café que cubría la mayoría de su ropa; pudo ver algo de sus pantalones verdes y botas color café, aunque la joven pensó que no había nada nuevo que ver, ya que los piratas no eran fanáticos de la moda._

_—¡Necesito hablar con su capitán! —Fue necesario gritar para hacerse oír. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos._

_—En estos momentos está ocupado. Será mejor que lo espere en su cuarto. Es muy peligroso aquí para usted._

_Bulma no lo escuchó, porque fijó toda su atención en parte de la tripulación que trabajaba para que todo saliera a la perfección y no se desviaran de su rumbo._

_—¡Esos hombres, son todos tan pequeños! —No podía dejar de mirarlos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades que llegaban de todas partes del mundo a palacio para entretener a su padre y a la corte, pero jamás había visto algo así. Todos con rostros similares, vestidos con pantalones rasgados, porque seguramente no había de su tamaño, algunos con botas, sandalias o descalzos. Unos más listos que otros estaban más abrigados en el torso y la mayoría usaba pañuelo, sombrero o algo para cubrir la cabeza, porque al parecer no contaban con cabello. Lo impresionante era que no sabría reconocer uno del otro. Sin la ropa para diferenciarlos, no podría hacerlo._

_—Los encontramos en una isla lejana. Viven en grupos y son muy trabajadores, por eso trajimos algunos con nosotros. Al capitán no le gusta mucho que hablen o pierdan el tiempo en cosas poco importantes, por eso estos hombrecitos eran perfectos para el trabajo, porque no hablan y cumplen con todas las labores que se les ordena._

_—Sí que son curiosos._

_—Son de la tribu Saibaiman. Nunca habíamos visto algo como ellos en otro lugar. Algunos eran muy violentos, estuvimos a punto de perder la vida en la isla, pero había clanes más pacíficos._

_—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que esta era la rehén que el capitán mantuvo escondida. —Otro hombre, igual de alto que el primero se acercó. Este no tenía buen aspecto como el de cabello largo. Era calvo y extremadamente musculoso, con un feo intento de barba y ropa sucia que seguramente olía mal. Bulma se asombró más de Vegeta al ver que tenía estos hombres gigantes e imponentes, haciendo lo que él mandaba._

_—La señorita ya regresaba al cuarto del capitán, Nappa. No es seguro que siga aquí._

_—Es muy pronto para eso, Raditz. Tenemos que conocernos antes que se marchen. —Se acercó más para mirarla, pero el rechazo de ella fue de inmediato._

_—Necesito hablar con el capitán, ahora. —Ordenó, mostrando su carácter._

_—¡Una mujer no va a darme ordenes! —Se acercó desafiante, pero Bulma no le tuvo miedo._

_—¡No te atrevas a tocarme un solo cabello, calvo inmundo! Si lo haces…_

_—¡¿Si lo haces qué?!_

_—Si lo haces… —interrumpió Vegeta con toda la calma del mundo y con una voz serena, pero que era capaz de ser oída en medio del escándalo de la naturaleza—. Yo mismo me encargaré de amarrarte con cadenas y lanzarte vivo al mar. ¿Está claro, Nappa?_

_—Sí, capitán, lo siento —respondió bajando la vista al igual que el volumen de su voz. De un momento a otro se hizo tan pequeño como los hombrecitos que trabajaban en el barco. Se hizo a un lado para que Vegeta pudiera pasar sin problema._

_—Raditz, termina de dirigir el barco. Dentro de poco haremos contacto con tu hermano._

_—Sí, capitán._

_Dejó de mirar a sus hombres para fijar toda su atención en la joven que lo miraba con los ojos brillando._

_—Hasta que finalmente ha decidido conocer el resto del barco._

_—Permítame decirle que es más bello de lo que pensaba._

_—No es necesario mentir. —Le ofreció la mano, a lo que ella aceptó enseguida. —Lo importante es su velocidad para el momento de atacar y huir._

_—No mentía._

_Vegeta la dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto para poder hablar sin tanto ruido._

_—¿Para qué me necesitaba?_

_—No creo que sea buena idea hacer trasbordo. Se acerca una tormenta y…_

_—Si está preocupada por su seguridad, no debe. Hasta ahora la he mantenido a salvo._

_—Si insinúa que puedo confiar en usted, le digo que eso es imposible. Me ha raptado y ni siquiera ha dicho sus intenciones para conmigo._

_—El reino en conflicto con el de su padre —respondió yendo hacia su sofá._

_—Me lleva allá._

_—Al parecer la quieren usar de moneda de cambio para resolver sus diferencias._

_—Ya veo. —Se sentó en la cama._

_—¿No va a decir nada más?_

_—¿Cómo qué?_

_—¿No teme por su vida?_

_—Jamás me harían daño._

_—Ahora que he respondido su pregunta, le informo que debe prepararse y le repito; no se preocupe, seguiremos el camino en otro barco igual de eficiente que este, aunque por supuesto, el mío es superior en todo._

_—¿El capitán del barco es una persona confiable?_

_—Es un grandísimo estúpido en todo sentido, pero sí. —Prendió un cigarro antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando ella le habló._

_—¿Va a dejarme con él o va a continuar conmigo hasta el final?_

_—¿Eso le preocupa?_

_—Mucho._

_Vegeta no respondió enseguida. Quedando prendado por la pasión de su simple y corta respuesta. Sorprendentemente a ella le preocupaba más si él estaría con ella hasta el final que su posible destino como prisionera en el reino enemigo._

_—Puede estar tranquila. No la dejaré en ningún momento. —No esperó respuesta y salió del cuarto._

_Bulma no se arrepintió de lo que dijo. La verdad es que ya estaba cansada de fingir tanto._

_En menos de una hora estaban nuevamente en la superficie. Bulma no quiso cambiarse el vestido por otro que había a su disposición, por haber sido usado. Tenía una capa negra con capucha que la cubría por completo y protegía del frío._

_Raditz ordenaba a los hombrecitos para alinearse con el barco que haría el cambio. Debían hacerlo rápido, ya que el mar estaba agitado y la tormenta no tardaba en llegar._

_—¿Esto es seguro? —Volvió a consultar. Ya se imaginaba en el fondo del mar y comida por algún tiburón o calamar gigante._

_—Tranquila. Los Saibaiman saben lo que hacen —respondió el pirata de cabello largo—. Vivieron toda su vida en tierra firme, pero se adaptaron con gran facilidad a la vida en el mar._

_—Eso espero._

_El cambio fue rápido. Los dos barcos, de similar tamaño, avanzaron de forma paralela y a pocos metros de separación. Bulma pensó que irían en bote, para luego subir por una soga o algo así, pero se horrorizó cuando vio que lanzaron una soga atada desde un mástil con la intención que se lanzara hacia el barco vecino._

_—¿Es una broma, verdad?_

_De un salto, Vegeta se subió a la baranda, tomó la soga y le ofreció la mano libre a la joven._

_—Es ahora o nunca, señorita. —Su equilibrio era perfecto. Daba la impresión que estaba en una superficie ancha y tranquila._

_Bulma observó el mar. Ya estaba tan oscuro que solo veía negro en su alrededor. El cielo y el océano se habían vuelto un universo de oscuridad y frío que podía acabar con ella con un simple soplido si así lo quisiese, pero además de miedo, la adrenalina se hizo presente y mucho más al ver los ojos del apuesto capitán de quien era prisionera. No tenía más que obedecer y tomar su mano._

_Y así lo hizo._

_Con un poco de fuerza del brazo, la levantó y tomó de la cintura en el mismo momento que la chica posaba los pies en la resbaladiza y húmeda baranda de madera. Debió abrazarlo para no caer; y en ese momento se dio cuenta, que pese a su temple frío y sin sentimientos, el corazón de él también latía con rapidez._

_No cerró los ojos cuando no sintió sus pies tocar la madera, pero se abrazó más a él y sintió más fuerte su agarre. Quiso mirar todo a su alrededor, pero solo pudo mirarlo a él que estaba atento al frente._

_Todo el acto duró menos de cinco segundos, pero ella lo sintió una eternidad._

_—Bienvenidos a bordo._

_Una voz amigable le hizo darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba sobre una superficie firme. Por lo tanto ya no era necesario seguir abrazando al pirata._

* * *

_Momentos después, la princesa estaba en su nuevo cuarto, más pequeño que el anterior, pero seca, abrigada y con un plato de sopa en su mesita, para calentarse por dentro, mientras que Vegeta bebía un vaso de ron, sentado en un sillón, frente a ella._

_—Ese amigo suyo es muy amable. Pensaba que todos los piratas eran malvados y horrendos._

_Vegeta dejó su vaso y la observó curioso. Ella pensó que lo había ofendido, pero al parecer le había causado risa._

_—Así que malvados y horrendos._

_—Bueno, usted asegura haber matado a mis guardias, eso no habla nada bien de su persona._

_—¿Y horrendo? —Sonrió de lado y apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón y el mentón en la mano._

_Por un momento la bella princesa estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él y morderle el labio, pero optó por responder con rapidez._

_—Ciertamente usted no encaja en la definición que tenía para todo pirata, pero su hombre, ese calvo sí que es horrendo y desagradable._

_El volvió a sonreír. Bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso y se puso de pie._

_—¿Ya se retira? —Se apresuró en hablar._

_—Debo hablar de negocios. Usted me ha quitado más tiempo y dinero del que tenía pensado._

_—¿Va a regresar después de hablar con su amigo?_

_—Kakarotto no es mi amigo. Simplemente tiene lo que necesito y lo uso._

_—Allá arriba parecía que lo eran, por lo menos de la manera cercana que le hablaba a usted._

_—Es una larga historia que no conversaremos. Ahora beba su sopa y descanse. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino caminaremos mucho —respondió endureciendo la mirada._

_—¿Pero va a regresar?_

_—Buenas noches, señorita. —Se retiró sin su sonrisa habitual._

_Bulma se dio cuenta que al parecer había tocado un tema delicado para el hombre. Y ella que pensaba que nada ni nadie le afectaba. De cierto modo le gustó verlo descompuesto, eso demostraba que tenía sentimientos._

_Esa noche no volvió a su cuarto._

* * *

_Ya eran tres días desde que viajaban en el barco del capitán Kakarotto, y toda la cercanía que se había creado entre Bulma y Vegeta, había desvanecido un poco. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero las miradas intensas habían cesado. Afortunadamente, la tripulación de este barco era totalmente distinta a la anterior, y al igual que con el capitán, se podía conversar a gusto._

_—Al final no llegó la tan temida tormenta —comentó la joven al mano derecha del capitán. Un calvo amable y de baja estatura que se había sentado a su lado para conversar un rato._

_—Pero no se confíe, en cualquier momento llegará. Siempre pasa lo mismo, amenaza una gran tormenta y tarda más de lo esperado. Es como si esperara a que bajáramos la guardia para atacarnos._

_—Entonces estaré atenta. ¿A su mujer le molesta que converse conmigo, Krillin? —dijo en voz baja para que la rubia que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, no escuchara._

_—No está acostumbrada a tener otras mujeres en el barco, pero no pasa nada. —Rió nervioso. Sabía que tendría problemas más tarde, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sería de mala educación dejarla hablar sola._

_—¿El capitán también tiene esposa? Vi en su mano un anillo de matrimonio. Me llama la atención que un pirata esté casado y con anillo, pero no he visto a ninguna otra mujer en el barco._

_—La verdad es que acá somos un poco diferente al resto de las otras embarcaciones. Nosotros viajamos por el mundo ayudando a la gente, no saqueamos a los pobres ni los sometemos. Y en cuanto a la esposa del capitán; ella es una mujer de casa. No le gusta embarcarse, por eso prefiere quedarse educando a su hijo._

_—Ya veo… ¿Y qué sabes de Vegeta? —preguntó fingiendo cero interés en el tema._

_—La verdad es que no mucho. Lo conozco hace muchos años pero es muy callado y reservado. Solo habla cuando insulta o se burla de alguno de nosotros. Siempre ha sido rival de mi capitán, pero por distintos motivos han terminado trabajando juntos en algunas ocasiones y eso los unió, creo._

_—Es un hombre fascinante —susurró._

_El calvo la miró confundido._

_—Hay algo que no entiendo. Por lo que me enteré, usted ha sido secuestrada por él, pero estos días ha recorrido el barco a su voluntad, no está encarcelada o amarrada y sobre todo, no la veo asustada o tratando de escapar. —Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie escuchando—. Me ha simpatizado, señorita, y puedo ayudarla a escapar. Hay un bote que podemos usar para llevarla a tierra firme. Usted es una princesa, la reconocerán enseguida y no tardará en llegar los hombres de su padre para rescatarla._

_—¿Eso no lo metería en problemas?_

_—Muchos, pero el capitán es mi amigo y él me defendería de la furia de Vegeta._

_—Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte, pero no._

_—¿Cómo? —No esperaba una respuesta así._

_—Ya me dio hambre, con permiso, como siempre ha sido muy grato conversar con usted. —Se puso de pie y marchó hacia su cuarto._

_Krillin la quedó mirando sin entender su reacción. ¿Tan asustada estaba que ni siquiera era capaz de intentar escapar? Pero su forma de comportarse no era el de una dama capturada. La verdad es que no entendía nada._

* * *

_Esa misma noche abandonaron el barco en bote hacia la costa y justo a tiempo, ya que la tormenta finalmente se hizo presente y de forma severa. Para cuando llegaron a la playa estaban empapados y ella tiritando de frío._

_—¡Me voy a resfriar! — gritó incomoda la princesa, su vestido estaba totalmente arruinado y le costaba caminar ya que al empaparse aumentaba el doble su peso._

_—Pasaremos la noche en una taberna, y no se preocupe por la ropa. —Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a caminar por la mojada arena—. Le obsequiaré un vestido en cuanto amanezca._

_—Muchas gracias, pero no. —Aceptó su mano para poder moverse más rápido y encontrar refugio pronto—. Ya le dije que no voy a ponerme la ropa de quizás qué mujerzuela._

_—No pensaba darle ropa usada. Ya sé que jamás la aceptaría._

_—¿Piensa comprarme un vestido nuevo?_

_—Así es, señorita._

_—Le advierto que soy de gustos caros._

_—No me imaginaba algo diferente._

_—¿Y piensa gastar dinero en mi?_

_—Se me ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero por llevarla. Además me gusta ver jóvenes bellas en vestidos que solo ellas saben usar._

_Bulma le sonrió, pero estaba muy oscuro y llovía demasiado para poder ver, además él estaba pendiente en el camino. A pocos metros se veían luces de la ciudad y pese a ser tarde había mucho movimiento. La joven pensó que se debe de tratar de la vida nocturna, donde los hombres se entregan a toda clase de excesos y placeres que están prohibidos donde ella vive. Le encantaría pasar y recorrer las calles, pero sabía que si lo hacía, jamás podrían sacarla de ahí. Ya bastante se había controlado estos días para perder la cabeza._

_En media hora ya estaban en su nueva y caliente habitación donde pasarían la noche para partir mañana a primera hora. Vegeta debió entrar a la joven a escondidas, ya que sorprendentemente la noticia de su rapto ya había llegado a las lejanías de esta isla. Los soldados de su padre aún no se hacían presentes, pero solo era cosa de pocos días. Mientras tanto, el rey, para ganar tiempo, hizo enviar aves mensajeras a todas las islas con un retrato de la joven y la recompensa que se ofrecía por su rescate, además de una promesa de título nobiliario y tierras para no tener que trabajar por el resto de su vida. Ciertamente un premio valioso por encontrar a la joven, bella y asustada princesa que fue robada de la seguridad de su cuarto por un sucio pirata._

_Su padre no había sido capaz de dormir por más de diez minutos desde que se enteró de su rapto. Le aterraba pensar lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo con su bien más preciado y si bien, él estaba consciente del comportamiento de su pequeña, en este momento de dolor, lo negaba tan bien que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su princesita pudiese estar sobrellevándolo mejor que cualquier secuestrado en la historia de los secuestros. Algunos en palacio ya habían comenzado a murmurar que todo pudo ser invención de la misma princesa en conjunto con alguno de sus amantes o un pobre tipo que embaucó con la promesa de convertirse en su mujer, pero por supuesto, nadie se atrevía a decirle eso al rey, quien permanecía con el corazón roto por el destino de su niña a manos de un despiadado pirata._

_—¿Ordenaste comida? —Preguntó feliz. La caminata y la lluvia le abrieron el apetito._

_—Este lugar no es como los que está acostumbrada a visitar. —El hombre se sacó la camiseta y desabrochó el pantalón. Al igual que la chica estaba empapado y debía secar la ropa junto al fuego de la chimenea._

_—Pero podría ir por algo. —Se concentró en mirar el perfecto abdomen del pirata. La verdad es que estaba a punto de cenarlo a él—. Es de muy mala educación no servir a una señorita como yo._

_—También lo es observar a alguien sin ropa, ¿no? No estoy muy interiorizado sobre los modales._

_—Usted está en mi cuarto, por lo tanto usted debería hacerlo en otro lado —dijo molesta._

_—Lo siento señorita, pero por mucho que le divierta este rapto, le recuerdo que es mi prisionera y no voy a dejarla sola. —Se sacó las botas y quedó con pantalones, pero no continuó. Simplemente se sentó en una silla para fumar un cigarro._

_—Por favor. Sería tan amable de ir por algo de comida. En verdad muero de hambre y no creo poder soportar hasta mañana —pidió forzando los modales, como una señorita, a lo que el hombre levantó la ceja divertido y le advirtió que no pensara en salir mientras él iba por algo. Debió vestirse pese a que la ropa continuaba húmeda._

_Rato después, Vegeta regresaba al cuarto con pan, carne seca y ron. Lo único que pudo encontrar a esa hora de la noche. Lo dejó sobre una mesa y se acercó al baño que estaba con la puerta entreabierta. Ahí estaba la princesa, dándole la espalda, el vestido empapado en el suelo, solo vestía la enagua y terminaba de desabrochar el corsé. Vegeta vio como éste caía al suelo y su espalda quedaba desnuda; se perdió tanto en la contemplación de sus curvas que por un momento la idea de dejársela para ella pasó por su cabeza, pero su instinto lo hizo recobrar la conciencia y darse cuenta que este comportamiento no era normal._

_Al oírlo detrás de ella, Bulma se volteó e intentó fingir sorpresa y pudor, cubriendo sus pechos con los brazos. Vegeta se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente._

_—¿Está consciente que con este tipo de comportamiento se puede meter en serios problemas? —No se contuvo para observarla. Ya que si ella era descarada para actuar, él tampoco tendría consideraciones con ella._

_—Tal vez eso es lo que quiero —respondió mirándolo a los ojos y luego a la boca que ardía en deseos de morder._

_—Aún está mojada —Estiró la mano y tomó la toalla que colgaba en la pared—. Es mejor que se seque o no podremos seguir con el viaje. —Luego de pasársela, abandonó el baño, sacó la botella de ron y la dejó sola en la habitación._

_No sabía que juego estaba jugando, pero no caería en el._

_Caminó por las calles con su botella de ron para calentar el cuerpo e ignorar la lluvia que caía. Estaba cansado y hubiera preferido dormir, pero decidió pasar la noche despierto. Era demasiada la tentación como para volver a ese cuarto, ya que si lo hacía, perdería la compostura y no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente. No entendía el comportamiento de la joven. Tal vez solo se trataba de una niña mimada que cree estar viviendo una aventura, pero su forma de hablar, moverse y mirar le hacía pensar que era una mujer que ya había vivido bastante y solo disimulaba para guardar las apariencias._

_No llevaba ni veinte minutos solo y recorriendo las calles solitarias, cuando sintió alguien caminar detrás de él._

_—¿Piensa dejarme sola en este lugar tan peligroso? —Bulma se puso a su lado, también ignorado la lluvia._

_—Creo que podría librarse sola._

_—¿No le da miedo que aproveche la ocasión para escapar? Ya vi letreros con mi rostro y el monto que mi padre ofrece por mi es bastante tentador. Todos deben estar buscándome._

_—Ha tenido muchas oportunidades para escapar y aun así sigue aquí._

_—¿Por qué dices eso?_

_—No en vano soy capitán de mi barco. Sé todo lo que sucede ahí y alrededor cuando se trata de un trabajo mío. Sé que el calvo enano le ofreció un bote para escapar y usted se negó._

_—No sé de qué habla._

_—Si no quiere contarme no me importa. Solo quiero el resto de mi dinero._

_Bulma pensaba seguir hablando y caminando, pero Vegeta paró y la detuvo con la mano. Justo en frente de ellos había al menos cinco hombres con aspecto de piratas y uno de ellos llevaba un papel con la el dibujo de la joven. No lograba verse muy bien en la oscuridad, pero se notaba que era ella. Inmediatamente la chica se puso detrás de Vegeta y lo tomó del brazo para protegerse. No le gustó para nada como la miraban los hombres y no le gustaría que ellos la devolvieran con su padre._

_—Vegeta._

_—Tranquila, princesa, yo me encargo de esto._

* * *

_Bulma entró a su cuarto junto con Vegeta que cojeaba un poco por uno de los tantos golpes que recibió. La chica lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cama para que se acostara._

_—No tenía que matarlos a todos —reclamó enojada, dejándolo sobre el lecho, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Le sacó las botas para que estuviese más cómodo._

_—No los maté a todos —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía el cuerpo y especial el brazo izquierdo._

_—Porque uno alcanzó a huir. —Se puso a su lado para revisar sus heridas, pero la verdad es que jamás había estado en una situación así. Ahora solo actuaba por instinto y agradecimiento._

_—¿Preferiría que la dejara con ellos? Le aseguro que no serían tan educados como yo._

_—Sí me di cuenta de eso… Muchas gracias. —Lo miró, recordando lo vivido minutos atrás. Su corazón aún latía por aquel momento tan peligroso y por como él no dejó que ninguno de esos asquerosos tipos la tocara. Se sintió tan protegida y excitada que no podía soportarlo. Era una mezcla tan extraña y nueva que todavía la tenía con la adrenalina al tope._

_—Es solo mi trabajo. Debo llevarla sana y salva a su destino. —Apretó los dientes por el dolor cuando Bulma tocó su hombro._

_—¡Estás herido! —Exclamó al ver su camisa manchada de sangre en la parte del hombro derecho. Al principio no lo había notado porque no era mucho, pero ahora la sangre no se detenía._

_—No es nada._

_—¡Claro que lo es! Quítate la ropa, voy a buscar algo para limpiarte._

_No había mucho en la habitación, así que salió en busca de más ron. Supuso que eso sería fácil de conseguir, y así fue. En menos de cinco minutos ya había vuelto con dos botellas. Trató de pasar desapercibida porque no quería que la reconocieran y tratasen de llevársela a la fuerza; Vegeta estaba débil y todo podría terminar muy mal._

_A paso rápido volvió con Vegeta que aún no se quitaba la camisa. Se levantó el vestido para poder moverse mejor y sentarse sobre sus piernas. Necesitaba estar muy cerca para verlo bien._

_—Sigues vestido. —Sin preguntar le quitó la camisa. Él debió levantar los brazos para dejarla, de lo contrario le dolería más la herida—. Bebe. —Le paso una botella, mientras que ella bebió de la otra para controlar los nervios, y aprovechó que él estaba distraído para derramar ron sobre su herida. Vegeta se agitó, pero apretó los dientes para no quejarse._

_Inmediatamente rasgó su vestido para sacar tela y apretarla sobre su herida. Se cargó más en él, creando más contacto entre los cuerpos mojados y agotados._

_—Con eso es suficiente —dijo mirándola._

_—No creo que un hombre como tu se vaya a morir por una herida tan pequeña._

_Bebieron al mismo tiempo para calentar los cuerpos. Bulma hubiese ofrecido la comida que trajo, pero esa carne seca y el pan no lucían para nada apetitosos, mañana buscaría algo mejor para comer y que no le hiciera mal al estomago. Ya en el tercer trago, Bulma notó que continuaba sentada sobre él, y cuando quiso ponerse de pie para dejarlo descansar, él no la dejó, tomándola de la muñeca._

_—Dime que es lo que oculta. —La miró a los ojos sin soltarla._

_Bulma se estremeció por su mirada y sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio. ¿Estaba bien sentirse atraída a un hombre que prácticamente no conocía? Cada minuto que pasaba con él sentía crecer un deseo febril que jamás había sentido en toda su vida por nadie. Ella era una señorita de alcurnia que algún día sería reina, y él un sucio y tramposo pirata que había sido capaz de raptarla por pocas monedas que para él eran un gran tesoro. No tenía sentido, ella tenía toda su vida planeada, cada paso, cada día, incluso hasta el final y ahora llegaba él para complicarle todo. Llevaba tantos años conteniéndose, viviendo su maldición a escondidas, de forma anónima, pero el solo contacto con la piel de él, la obligaba a mostrarse tal como era._

_—No entiendo. ¿Qué oculto?_

_—Debería estar tiritando de miedo y rechazarme por haberla arrancado de su tierra para llevarla con el enemigo. Podría haber aprovechado ahora el momento para huir o cuando atacaron esos hombres, pero está acá bebiendo ron conmigo, como una mujerzuela. No soy estúpido. Dígame qué es lo que no sé._

_—Conozco a la familia que me llevará, por eso no tengo miedo._

_—Le van a matar si su padre no cumple con lo que quieren._

_—Estoy segura que eso no sucederá. Podré conversar con ellos y todo terminará bien… y en cuanto a lo de mujerzuela… —Lo abofeteó con fuerza por haberle faltado el respeto de esa forma y luego, como si nada continuó bebiendo ron, sin siquiera hacer muecas por lo fuerte de este y con cero intensiones de ponerse de pie._

_Vegeta no dijo nada. Supuso que se lo merecía por haberle dicho eso a una princesa. Y bebió al igual que ella._

_—¿Sabe? —habló con la lengua un poco trabada. Estaba con el estomago vacio y el ron ya había hecho efecto—. En verdad todo esto da un poco de miedo, después de todo es primera vez que salgo de palacio, pero eso es lo que me gusta. Toda mi vida había deseado salir y conocer el mundo. —Mientras hablaba le pasaba la mano por el pecho y abdomen, como si fuesen una pareja de amantes que se conocían de toda la vida. Su vestido estaba arremangado y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y el corsé se había soltado un poco debido a todo el ajetreo._

_—Esto es una parte insignificante de todo el mundo —respondió posando la mano libre por su pierna izquierda. Subiendo y bajándola, sintiendo su piel suave, y observando sus ojos a la espera del rechazo que jamás llegaba; pensando que en verdad las personas de la realeza deben ser los elegidos por Dios, como dicen, ya que jamás había sentido una piel así. _

_—¿En serio es muy grande?_

_—Le faltaría vidas para recorrerla._

_Bebieron al mismo tiempo._

_—Y si yo le pagara… —Dejó la botella para poder usar ambas manos en él. Desde un principio se metió en la cabeza tentarlo para que él diera el primer paso, todo fuese su culpa y ella una víctima indefensa que debió entregarse al pirata para proteger su vida, y así sería—. ¿Me llevaría a recorrerlo?_

_Él cerró los ojos y la respiró cuando lo abrazó y pegó su pecho en su rostro. —No hago ese tipo de trabajos. —También dejó la botella a un lado para ocupar ambas manos. Una en cada pierna y por debajo del vestido. Tocando sus muslos sin pudor alguno. Y tal como esperaba, ella no reaccionó como una doncella que no conocía el pecado de la carne._

_Se separaron un poco y miraron a los ojos. Ella notó cuando el dejó de tocar sus piernas y subió las manos para sacar las cinta que aseguraba su corsé. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía, tomándose su tortuoso tiempo para soltar el lazo, poco a poco, mientras ella sentía que iba a explotar su corazón de lo excitaba que estaba. Su pecho, el objeto de deseo del hombre, subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración pesada. _

_Cuando su perfecto y bien formado torso estuvo desnudo y listo para él, tomó el resto del vestido y sacó por sobre la cabeza. Solo quedaban las enaguas blancas de fina tela que habían sido estropeadas por los días turbulentos. La princesa, decidida, se puso de pie un momento para retirárselas y finalmente quedar desnuda ante él._

_El bucanero, quien pensaba ya lo había visto todo en cuanto a mujeres y sexo, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la diosa que estaba dispuesta a entregársele esa noche. En toda su vida a bordo de su barco y navegando los siete mares, nunca había visto una sirena, pues ahora en tierra firme tenía una ante sus ojos y su cuerpo era el canto que lo hipnotizaba para llevarlo a la perdición y no regresarlo jamás_

_La princesa volvió a arrodillarse sobre el hombre que continuó de brazos caídos, viéndola como desabrochaba su pantalón, mientras él contemplaba cada espacio de su sublime cuerpo. Hicieron contacto visual cuando tomó su generosa y gruesa masculinidad y en ese momento él reaccionó para tomarla de las caderas y tocarla._

_—Esto no cambiará las cosas —afirmó cuando ella se apegó a él para besarlo._

_Intercambiaron un par de besos calientes y sonoros._

_—Lo sé —susurró ciega de pasión._

_—No te liberaré por esto. —Tomó y apretó su pecho derecho para succionar y lamer. Fue extremadamente fácil dejar huellas en su piel._

_—Lo sé. —En respuesta a sus actos, Bulma comenzó a estimularlo._

_Se entregarían a la pasión durante toda la noche._

* * *

_**(…)**_

* * *

_Los días siguientes continuaron de la misma forma. El tiempo se dividía entre el viaje que ahora realizaban ambos en un caballo y los momentos que se detenían para entregarse a sus deseos salvajes de carne. A veces no lograban esperar a llegar a un hostal para hacerlo en una cama y terminaban en medio del camino, ocultos en la naturaleza. Ella la más descarada, como toda una experta, en más de una ocasión, le hizo el amor con las manos mientras el caballo galopaba, manejando sus movimientos acorde a la velocidad del animal. _

_En verdad él no imaginó que encontraría una compañera a su altura, pero la tenía a su lado para hacer lo que se pasara por su cabeza, sin preguntar ni cuestionar. Era una diosa en todo sentido, y en pocos días había logrado lo que ninguna mujer antes. Cada día tardaban más en avanzar, perdiéndose en la piel del otro, intoxicándose con lo besos, las caricias, las embestidas suaves y violentas. En cierto modo esperaban saciarse del otro para poder continuar y llegar a su destino, olvidarse de lo sucedido y continuar con sus vidas, pero mientras más compartían en el lecho, más sentían que se deseaban. La enfermedad avanzaba y parecía no haber cura alguna. _

_Pero nada dura para siempre._

* * *

_**(…)**_

* * *

_—¿No quieres venir conmigo? —Insistió, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo fuera del agua. Hacía mucho calor y la joven insistió en detenerse para refrescarse en el rio. Ya quedaba tan poco para llegar a las tierras del enemigo de su padre, que buscaba cualquier pretexto para no avanzar demasiado._

_—Yo te miro desde aquí. —respondió sentado en el pasto, con la espalda recargada contra un árbol y fumando un cigarro, disfrutando de la vista que ella le brindaba._

_—¿Y qué pasa si me lleva la corriente? No sé nadar, y podría ahogarme._

_—Tengo claro que de alguna u otra forma lograrías encontrar cómo salvarte, y francamente no creo que no sepas nadar._

_—Yo no miento. —La sonrisa que hizo al decir eso fue delatora. ¡Vaya que sabía mentir!_

_—En el caso que te ahogues, perdería todo el dinero que he invertido en ti —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la orilla—. Y ha sido mucho. —Le ofreció la mano para sacarla del agua._

_—Tienes que admitir que ha valido cada moneda. —Aceptó y tomó su mano, luego un suave tirón para afirmarla de la cintura y sacarla del agua. Le encantaba como la manejaba, como si no pesara nada y ya supiera de memoria dónde y cómo tocar._

_La joven solo tocó el pasto con la punta de los pies por un segundo, inmediatamente lo abrazó de piernas y brazos y besó con el mismo deseo del primer día. Vegeta no esperó y la llevó bajo la misma sombra del árbol donde descansaba segundos atrás, la depositó en el pasto y se mantuvo sobre ella, besándola, empapándose con su cuerpo mojado, permitiéndole sacarle la ropa a tirones, como si no hubiese mañana y solo quedase este día para amarse. Sin la camisa y con los el pantalón un poco abajo, fue suficiente para entrar en ella y desgarrarle la garganta por el dolor y placer que golpearon su interior. Entre los árboles y al aire libre volvieron a unirse como si fuese la última vez._

_Rato después descansaban sobre el pasto, exhaustos y disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde. Él vestía solo su pantalón, pero ella continuaba desnuda, disfrutando mostrarse para él y con la adrenalina correspondiente correr por su cuerpo por el riesgo que alguien pudiese encontrarlos así. El camino principal estaba a pocos metros, después de los arboles que los protegían del calor._

_—¿Una semana?_

_—Sí, una semana. —Vegeta estaba recostado de costado, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y con la otra acariciaba a la piel de la princesa que yacía a su lado boca arriba—. Debemos llegar a la costa y tomar un bote que nos llevará al palacio de quien pagó por ti._

_—¿Y pagó mucho?_

_—Demasiado, por eso mismo no pude decir que no._

_—Entonces es una persona inteligente, yo valgo mucho._

_—No te cansas de repetir eso —dijo con una sonrisa. El ser tan egocéntrica, no era algo que le molestara al hombre, todo lo contrario, le causaba gracia el carácter de la joven princesa que debiese tener miedo por encontrarse secuestrada, pero todo lo contrario, disfrutaba el viaje como nadie._

_—Podríamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche antes de seguir. Ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir en una cama cómoda._

_—¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó curvando los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras acariciaba un pecho con la mano libre y su pezón con el pulgar._

_—Dormir luego que me cojas hasta no poder mover las piernas._

_—Ese vocabulario no es de una princesa —Se puso sobre ella. Le encantaba esta mujer y sobre todo su forma diferente de ser. Eso, junto a su perfecto cuerpo lo encendía por completo._

_—Creo que se debe a la mala junta. —Tomó su rostro y lo acercó para poder besarlo. No podía evitarlo, estaba hipnotizada por este hombre tan masculino y guapo, quería el viaje durase un año para poder aburrirse de él y continuar con su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y comentar la idea de alargar el viaje, él la calló en un largo beso._

_Bulma cerró los ojos y le correspondió, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ruidos desde el camino principal llamó la atención de ambos. Eran muchos caballos y hombres a pies y por lo que se podía escuchar, se trataban de sujetos armados que seguían órdenes de un superior._

_—Quédate acá. —Ordenó ya de pie. Debía investigar si se trataban de soldados del reino de su padre buscando a Bulma u otros que ya les había llegado la noticia del suculento rescate._

_—No me dejes sola._

_—Silencio. Espérame acá y vístete. —Le arrojó el vestido antes de internarse en los arboles._

_Bulma le obedeció, pero solo la última parte, porque en cuanto estuvo vestida, corrió hacia el camino principal para ver qué sucedía._

_Fue fácil reconocerlos. Desde la rama de un árbol, Vegeta pudo espiar a los soldados y el carruaje que escoltaban. Algunos hombres llevaban la bandera de la casa real y él la conocía de memoria, ya que fue de ese lugar que le habían pagado para raptar a la princesa y llevarla hasta ellos. Se le pasó por la cabeza entregarla en ese mismo lugar y cobrar el dinero, pero lo desechó enseguida; no quería deshacerse de ella tan abruptamente y además, nada le aseguraba que le pagarían lo que faltaba. Lo mejor era llevarla personalmente hasta palacio y entregarla a la persona con la que hizo el trato y dijo estaría esperando en palacio para hacer el cambio. Guardó silencio en el mismo lugar, esperando a que pasaran todos y continuar su viaje, pero en el momento que el carruaje real pasó en frente a él, sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que observaba._

_De entre los árboles, Bulma salió corriendo, gritando y llorando, directo al carro. Los soldados se detuvieron y desde la carroza salió un joven que la recibió en su angustia. Obviamente todos la reconocieron pese a llevar un traje más simple —pero no por eso más barato—, y su cabello suelto, sin esos pomposos peinados que solía llevar. Vegeta permaneció en su lugar y observó en silencio._

_—¡Princesa Bulma! ¡Por fin la encuentro! —El joven galante la soltó de su abrazo protector solo para sacarse su chaqueta y ponerla sobre sus hombros—. En cuanto supe de su rapto salí con mis hombres para buscarla. Por favor, deje de llorar, ya está a salvo, no tiene que temer más._

_—¡Oh, príncipe Yamcha! ¡Qué afortunada soy de encontrarme con usted! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡Cada día pensaba que moriría! —Se apretó más a su pecho, sin dejar de llorar y tiritar, desesperada y aterrada._

_Vegeta observaba todo desde la rama del árbol. Entendiendo muchas cosas ahora y convencido de que aquella chica jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. De no ser que hace pocos minutos la tuvo de piernas abiertas y gritando de placer, también creería semejante escena de sufrimiento._

_—Su captor aún debe estar cerca. ¡Busquen por el área! ¡No nos iremos de acá sin la persona que lastimó a la princesa! —ordenó el Yamcha._

_—¿Podemos irnos ya? Estoy aterrada, no quiero volver a ver a ese horrendo pirata, déjenlo ir, yo solo quiero ir hasta su palacio._

_—Por supuesto que nos iremos, princesa, pero el hombre que la raptó debe pagar por todo esto._

_—Muchas gracias, Yamcha. No sé qué haría sin usted. Es mi héroe. —Lo abrazó con fuerza, tanto que el generoso y ajustado escote de su vestido reveló demasiado._

_—No fue nada, en verdad. —Rió nervioso ante los atributos de la joven—. Solo tuve la suerte de cruzarme en su camino._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! Es el destino. Estaba escrito en las estrellas que nos encontrásemos como esa vez hace cinco años cuando nos conocimos en las tierras de mi padre._

_—¿Usted cree?_

_—¡Claro que sí! Y en aquel entonces usted dijo que cuando fuese mayor nos casaríamos y me haría reina de sus tierras. —Mágicamente las lágrimas se esfumaron._

_—Sí, algo recuerdo de eso —comentó un tanto nervioso. La verdad es que lo que más recordaba de la joven princesa era lo apasionada que era para todo y al parecer continuaba igual o peor—. También me acuerdo que…_

_—Entonces por haberme salvado la vida, le daré el privilegio de desposarme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tal valiente acto de heroísmo._

_—¡¿Cómo dice?!_

_—Que acepto casarme con usted._

_Vegeta saltó al suelo para dejarse ver. Inmediatamente los soldados que quedaban lo tomaron de los brazos para inmovilizarlo._

_—¿Es él princesa? —preguntó Yamcha al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de la joven para protegerla. Pero la verdad es que ella no tiritó ni nada. Estaba sorprendida de que continuara ahí y se dejase atrapar. Pensó que escaparía al ver la gran cantidad de hombres._

_—Eh… no estoy segura. —Mintió aferrándose a la espalda del príncipe y fingiendo temor nuevamente—. Me tuvo vendada la mayor parte del viaje, no recuerdo su rostro. —No quería que lo atraparan, pero el muy estúpido tenía que dejarse ver._

_—¡Contesta! ¡¿Fuiste tú sucio pirata quien raptó a la dulce princesa?!_

_—¿Dulce princesa? —repitió con ironía, sin quitarle la vista a Bulma que lo miraba por detrás de Yamcha—. Puede que no recuerde mi rostro, ya que muchas veces la vendé y también la amarré, pero creo que eso lo disfrutó._

_Bulma quiso gritarle que callara, pero guardó silencio. Después de todo era una pobre criatura que moría de miedo ante la presencia de su captor._

_—¡Calla, sucio pirata! Has admitido tu delito y lo pagarás caro. Ahora dime quien te pagó para llevártela._

_—No lo sé, pero si tal vez si le preguntan a ella…_

_—¡Deja de dirigirle la palabra! Mis hombres te amordazaran y llevaran a palacio para que seas enjuiciado._

_—No por favor. No quiero que nos acompañe. ¿Por qué no lo deja ir? Después de todo ya estoy a salvo._

_—Preciosa, es tan inocente. —Se volteó para acariciar su rostro, a lo que ella sonrió, pero sin dejar de mirar a reojo a Vegeta._

_—Hágalo como regalo de bodas. Quiero olvidar todo lo que viví este mes._

_—Está bien. Ese asqueroso pirata no compartirá más aire con usted. Nosotros nos iremos y mis hombres lo colgarán._

_—¡¿Qué?!_

_—Tranquila, hermosa. No volverá a sentir miedo._

_Ahora sí sintió miedo por Vegeta y no lo pudo ocultar. Claro que todos pensaban que era por la terrible experiencia vivida. Mientras tanto el pirata se mantenía sereno y con una sonrisa irónica, como si no hubiese escuchado los planes que tenían para él._

_—Esperen a que nos alejemos y cumplan la orden. —Yamcha le ofreció la mano a Bulma para ayudarla a subir al carruaje._

_Ella la aceptó sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta y antes de acercarse al choche se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente._

_—¡Bulma! —Se agachó para atender a su futura y delicada mujer que seguramente colapsó ante tantas emociones vividas._

_Bulma procuró despertar luego de asegurarse que Vegeta pudiese escapar y el hombre entendió el mensaje, porque aprovechó el segundo de distracción para liberarse y correr. Dos días después, la joven llegaría al palacio dónde siempre soñó vivir y escucharía de boca de los hombres del príncipe, que el pirata había logrado huir._

* * *

_**(…)**_

* * *

_Luego de todo el ajetreo que siguió a su estrepitosa llegada, finalmente Bulma pudo conocer su nueva habitación. Ella ingenuamente —libertinamente, más bien dicho— pensó que compartiría cuarto con su futuro esposo, el príncipe, pero eso no sucedería hasta después de casados. Debió reír con todos para disimular, cuando el rey y sus hombres pensaron que sus palabras eran una humorada de jovencita, cuando ella hablaba con honestidad. Afortunadamente todo quedó atrás con rapidez, pero fue una lástima para ella darse cuenta que el lugar por el que había hecho tanto para llegar, era igual de reservado que su hogar. Todo lo que había oído sobre libertades y excesos, al parecer solo se trataba de cuentos para atraer turistas._

_Sus damas de servicio habían dejado el cuarto reluciente, era como si jamás se hubiera usado antes. Desde el suelo hasta el techo brillaban de limpieza y pulcritud. Las paredes, sabanas, cobijas, alfombras, cortinas, su pijama de seda sobre la cama; todo, absolutamente todo era de un blanco reluciente que maravillaría a cualquier señorita._

_—Odio el blanco —susurró sentándose en la cama y miró con desprecio el jarrón con rosas blancas que hermoseaban aún más el lugar._

_De pronto sintió la necesidad urgente de ensuciar todo a su alrededor, de la forma que fuese, pero hacer desaparecer un poco tanta pureza, aunque se contuvo. No quería dar una mala impresión recién llegada. Todavía quedaba resolver el asunto de la fecha del matrimonio y contactarse con su padre para tratar de arreglar la situación actual de ambos reinos y no se agrave la disputa que ya tienen. Después de todo eso, vería como comenzaría a escapar de noche y conocer la ciudad; seguramente en ese lugar, lejos de las restricciones del palacio, la gente vivía la vida de otra forma, y ella lo conocería._

_Sin cerrar la ventana del balcón ni correr las cortinas, se desnudó. Le gustaba pensar que había alguien observando y deleitándose con su cuerpo. Tal vez un hombre guapo que pasaba justo en el momento oportuno y quedó hipnotizado contemplándola mientras se quitaba la ropa, lentamente, prenda por prenda, pasando las manos por su suavidad y curvas. Tal vez el hombre imaginaría que esas manos eran de él y hasta terminaría masturbándose en ese mismo lugar, sin temor a ser descubierto, porque ella lo valía._

_En cuanto terminó su show para ese hombre imaginario, se dirigió a su baño. Necesitaba urgente un baño de tina._

_Estuvo casi media hora metida en el agua caliente, pero no fue suficiente para sacarse todo lo vivido el último mes y ciertamente requeriría más que un largo baño para dejar atrás toda la pasión desbordante que experimentó con ese desconocido que el destino puso en su camino. De hecho, aún conservaba los rastros de él en su cuerpo, por lo tanto debería usar vestidos más recatados hasta que se borrasen por completo._

_Cuando salió del baño gritó asustada y cerró la bata blanca para cubrir su cuerpo al ver un hombre de pie junto la entrada del balcón. Estaba apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, obviamente esperando por ella._

_—¿Cómo llegaste acá, Vegeta? Todo el mundo te está buscando. —Fue enseguida a ponerle cerrojo a la puerta._

_—¿No te molesta tanto blanco? —preguntó observando la habitación, como si nada hubiese pasado, y nunca hubiese estado a punto de ser ahorcado por culpa de ella._

_—Responde cómo llegaste a mi cuarto. —Se le acercó molesta, pero en cierto modo feliz de poder verlo una vez más._

_—Maté un par de guardias para no dejar huellas. —respondió tranquilo, caminando por la habitación, observando cada detalle de ésta. Había adornos, pinturas y jarrones finos que podría sacarle una buena cantidad de oro._

_Bulma no quiso entrar en detalles y saber si era verdad o broma lo que acababa de decir, pero quería indagar en otro detalle._

_—¿Me observabas hace mucho?_

_—Sabía que preguntarías eso. —Detuvo su recorrido por el cuarto para mirarla y sonreírle ladino—. Lo suficiente como para ver tu espectáculo. De hecho, gracias a ti pude eliminar con facilidad los guardas que deberían haber estado resguardando el área, en lugar de espiarte._

_—No digas eso. —No le agradó la idea que ella podía ser la causante de dos muertes—. Dime qué haces aquí._

_—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Se le acercó hasta que estuvo a punto de rozarla. Esa proximidad sin contacto era desesperante para ambos—. No porque todo haya sido una mentira creada por ti para salirte con la tuya con tus caprichos de princesa mimada, significa que no vaya a tener lo que se me prometió._

_—Entonces eso es lo que quieres —dijo un tanto decepcionada._

_—Sí, quiero mi paga. Fuiste tú quien inventó todo esto, le pagaste a alguien para que contactara los servicios de un pirata para raptarte y te trajera acá. Por supuesto no debía saber la verdad, en caso de que fallara todo para que tú fueras una víctima._

_—No tengo monedas de oro acá, pero todo es de mucho valor, puedes tomar lo que quieras y marcharte._

_—¿Lo que quiera?_

_—Sí, lo que quieras. —En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que él no le quitaba la vista de encima. La bata de seda blanca sobre su cuerpo húmedo marcaba cada centímetro de ella, dando la impresión que estaba desnuda._

_En esa habitación habían muchas cosas de incalculable valor, y él, ya había hecho su elección._

_Todo el frío que sintió se esfumó y pese a que había prometido comportarse, al menos un tiempo, no contaba con que él volvería._

_El mundo entero podía irse al carajo._

_Al mismo tiempo reaccionaron. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió para llevarla a la cama. La bata que la cubría, terminó en el suelo, así como la razón de ambos. Se besaron con locura y pasión, como dos amantes que se deseaban luego de un largo tiempo sin poder tocarse ni amarse, pero en el caso de ellos, no había pasado ni tres días desde la última vez._

_Poco tiempo duró Vegeta sobre la joven. Ella tomando la iniciativa se le puso encima para poder quitarle la ropa, a lo que él se dejó sin dejar de sonreír._

_—Pensé que no te vería jamás. —Tiró sus botas negras al suelo, ensuciando las alfombras vírgenes con el barro de éstas._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me usaste y con tus mentiras casi haces que me maten?_

_—Tuve que salvarme —respondió mientras le quitaba la camisa—. En esta vida uno sobrevive con lo que puede._

_—Lo dice quien ha vivido solo carencias. —No movió un solo músculo para ayudarla a desvestirlo._

_—Hay carencias de todo tipo. —Desabrochó su cinturón, tirando la espada y pistola sin cuidado alguno._

_—Estás loca._

_—Tú también._

_—Eres una tramposa._

_—Justo como tú. —Terminó de quitarle el pantalón, dejándolo desnudo, tal como ella._

_—Eres una sucia. —La tomó de la nuca para besarla y morderle el labio. Antes de que terminaran el beso, la hizo darse la vuelta para dejarla boca abajo y volver a quedar sobre ella._

_Bulma intentó liberarse, quería ser ella quien mandara la situación, pero en cuestión de fuerza no podía hacer nada, además él atrapó sus muñecas en su espalda con una mano._

_—Estás tan enferma que planeaste toda esta locura, arriesgando a que algo pudiese salir mal. —Le habló al oído y se apretó más a ella para que pudiera sentir en el estado en que lo tenía—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te encontrabas con algún enfermo?_

_—Me topé con el peor de los enfermos —contestó apretando los dientes, luchando por soltarse, pero sin esperárselo, fue él mismo quien la volteó para quedar cara a cara._

_—Justo como tú —dijo con voz ronca contra sus labios, al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella._

_Bulma se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y lo besó con desesperación en un intento de ahogar los gritos._

_Como ya lo habían hecho cada noche desde la primera vez que se unieron, se entregaron a saciar el deseo y hambre que sentían por el otro, durante gran parte de la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando la joven despertó, solamente de Vegeta encontró las manchas de barro de sus botas en las alfombras blancas._

* * *

_**(…)**_

* * *

_Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, la más apartada y solitaria de la taberna, de esa manera podía evitar el ruido y escándalo que reinaba en el lugar. Fácilmente podría ponerse de pie y marcharse a un sitio sin gente, donde pudiera tener la tranquilidad que su atormentada cabeza le pedía en ocasiones, pero siempre terminaba metido en el mismo antro, rodeado de la misma gente que despreciaba y evitaba interactuar cuando se le acercaban. _

_Al menos el ron era el mejor de la isla. Esa era la excusa para continuar con su rutina, que de rutina no tenía mucho, ya que debido a su oficio jamás sabía donde terminaría al día siguiente o incluso si estaría vivo para el final de la semana. Y estaba bien con eso, era la manera en que había crecido y se había criado, no sabía vivir de otra forma y ciertamente tampoco quería probar algo nuevo. Era experto robando, engañando, matando, viajando sin parar a tierras desconocidas, pero todo había cambiado últimamente por culpa del último trabajo. _

_Ella le había mentido y usado. Todo había sido idea de ella para casarse con el príncipe que conoció en una visita protocolar hace unos años y que por mero capricho quiso unirse a él para convertirse en reina y tener la libertad que tanto anhelaba, costase lo que costase. No podía esperar menos de ella, la princesa astuta y ladina lo había hecho bien. Le hizo pensar a su padre que la habían raptado para que no hubiese consecuencias en caso de que la atraparan antes de llegar. Incluso llegó al extremo de ser realmente secuestrada, corriendo verdadero peligro ya que no sabía con quien podía encontrarse. Pero se topó con él y los planes cambiaron al punto de que pudo ver en sus ojos el deseo de no casarse con el príncipe e irse a la aventura con él. Entregarse a la vida, los excesos y el placer que solo podría experimentar con él y para ser honesto, él comenzaba a darse cuenta que sucedería lo mismo con su persona. Ya nada tendría el mismo saber si no lo hacía con ella._

_Terminó la botella de ron y se puso de pie, directo a su embarcación que había logrado evadir la flota real, ya que no había rastro alguno de la princesa, y por lo tanto ninguna razón para arrestarlos. De hecho había ciento de motivos para tomarlos prisioneros, pero la prioridad era la princesa Bulma; lo demás podía esperar._

_La orden del capitán Vegeta fue clara. Destino a la ciudad Pamdis. Por segunda vez en un corto periodo de tiempo, raptaría a una princesa. _

_La misma princesa._

* * *

_**(…)**_

* * *

_Bulma caminaba por los jardines de su nuevo palacio y de la mano con el apuesto príncipe Yamcha. El joven heredero al trono era muy amable con ella y el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, se había encargado de llenarla de mimos y lujos, tratándola como la futura reina que sería algún día, pero desafortunadamente, pese a haber soñado tanto con este momento, ya no era lo que deseaba. Ser reina ya no era su sueño, ahora lo único que quería era volver a sentirse una diosa en manos del pirata que le robó su corazón._

_—Te noto un poco distraída, _

_—Estoy cansada por los preparativos del matrimonio —respondió suspirando aburrida. La seguridad era tal que no había logrado escaparse para conocer la ciudad._

_—Puedo poner más gente para ayudarte. Lo que sea para que estés a gusto._

_—Muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. —La verdad es que ella no había hecho nada para organizar el evento. Todo lo estaban haciendo sus asistentes, ella tenía en mente otras cosas—. Me gustaría viajar, podrías llevarme a conocer la ciudad y luego otros lugares. —Eso sí que la entusiasmaba y llenaba de vida._

_—Eso podremos hacerlo después del matrimonio, ya habrá tiempo para eso._

_Bulma respondió con una sonrisa forzada._

_—Ahora vamos al palacio, no quiero que el sol dañe tu piel._

_—¿Y fue por esto que me cambiaste?_

_Bulma y Yamcha miraron a quien les habló tan descaradamente. Era Vegeta que había logrado pasar la extrema vigilancia para llegar hasta ella con la determinación que no abandonaría solo la isla._

_—¡Vegeta! —Bulma gritó feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo._

_—¡Pero qué haces, Bulma! —gritó el príncipe Yamcha._

_—¡Lo siento, pero lo nuestro no funcionaría!_

_—Por supuesto que no. Solo se trata de un insecto con bajo nivel de pelea y yo soy el príncipe de los piratas. —clamó orgulloso el apuesto bucanero. _

_—¡Retira lo dicho, Vegeta!_

_—¡Oblígame!_

_—Ahora te haces el valiente, pero Goku me contó que lloraste antes que Freezer te matara._

_Vegeta trató de golpear a Yamcha, pero la hermosa princesa los detuvo poniéndose al medio._

_—¡Ya chicos, tranquilos! Entiendo que ambos quieran quedarse conmigo, solo basta mirarme y darse cuenta que soy lo mejor que encontrarán en sus vidas, pero no por eso se van a matar._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¡Ay, no! Creo que me estoy saliendo de los personajes. —Bajó el tono de voz tratando de no despertar a Vegeta que se había dormido hace un rato.

Bulma continuó leyendo lo que llevaba escrito de su novela. Era un pasatiempo secreto que la ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar en algo más en lugar de formulas matemáticas y números. Le encantaba escribirse como la heroína de las historias y también darle papeles a sus seres cercanos. Era una forma de pensar en cómo hubiesen ocurrido las cosas de conocerse en otras circunstancias y tiempos; seguramente todos serían diferentes en cuanto formas de ser y pensamiento. De todas maneras le encantaba como eran las cosas ahora. Todo perfecto.

Miró la mano de Vegeta que continuaba sobre ella, pese a haberse dormido y luego borró los últimos párrafos que no le agradaron. Esperaría a que la inspiración volviese para continuar y luego actualizaría su último capítulo, y al parecer no había mencionado lo suficiente lo hermosa y perfecta que era la princesa.

—Vegeta, despierta.

—¿Terminaste el trabajo? —preguntó abriendo los ojos y estirándose.

—No, pero ya me cansé. ¿Vamos a la cama? —susurró y apretó su entrepierna sin pudor. Siempre terminaba acalorada cuando escribía los acercamientos entre la princesa Bulma y el pirata Vegeta, o la cortesana Bulma y el príncipe Vegeta; también los encuentros salvajes entre la espía Bulma y el terrorista internacional Vegeta la dejaban con el ánimo muy elevado.

Vegeta no le respondió. Simplemente se puso de pie y tomó de la mano para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero ella no esperó y de un salto se lanzó a él para abrazarlo de brazos y piernas. Él hombre la besó enseguida y tomó de los muslos, continuando su paso hacia la habitación.

De todas las vidas escritas, definitivamente se quedaba con la del apuesto príncipe saiyajin y la hermosa e inteligente científica humana.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_El sol brillaba hermoso y la mar estaba tranquila y pacífica, especial para dar un hermoso paseo en el barco del querido y temido pirata Vegeta. Los hombres sacaron la mesa a la superficie para llenarla de cosas deliciosas para comer. Pastelitos de muchos sabores y muchas clases de té de los lugares más exóticos del planeta. _

_Bulma, Vegeta y Yamcha y sus amigos compartían en la mesa luego de haber arreglado sus diferencias y terminaron amistándose. Después de todo, la vida es tan corta y no había que perder el tiempo con discusiones y peleas, lo mejor era comer cosas ricas y divertirse._

_**Yamcha**__: ¡Este pastel es exquisito, Bulma! –comió del pastel._

_**Bulma**__: ¿Verdad que sí? –la princesa contenta que había heredado toda la belleza de su madre._

_**Apuesto pirata Vegeta**__: Pronto llegaremos a tierra firme para ir a comprar más cosas deliciosas._

_**Bulma:**__ ¡Perfecto! Ya muero de ganas para_

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¡Mamá! ¡Sal de mi computador! —Bulma se arrojó sobre su laptop para cerrarlo y su madre dejara de alterar su novela.

—¡Pero hija! La historia estaba tan triste, debía tener un final feliz.

—¡Es algo privado mamá!

—Tranquila, querida, todo el mundo sabe que escribes y déjame decirte que tus relatos eróticos son fabulosos. —Rió con las mejillas rojas de tan solo recordar lo que leyó minutos atrás—. Describes cosas que ni yo conocía.

—¡Qué no pueda tener nada privado en esta casa! —Tomó su laptop y se marchó indignada.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Me ha encantado el reto que me dio mi amiga **Ashril**, (Novela rosa en que Vegeta sea pirata) Ella también debe escribir una novela rosa, pero con sus malditas uñas largas y feas no puede. ¡Sácate esas uñas ya!

Se me ocurrió escribirlo con esta imagen para que encajara con el final de la historia y además me acordé de la serie The Big Bang Theory, cuando Amy escribía fanfiction sobre ella y Sheldon jajajajaj y bueno, este es el resultado. Bulma escribe fanfiction de ella y Vegeta XD.

Ya terminé el primer año de universidad, con todo aprobado y sin dar exámenes, así que soy feliz y con vacaciones :D

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

En mi perfil encontraran el link de las imágenes de Kuri Kousin para ver los dibujos de las otras historias.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, aunque esta vez son para Bulma.

Con cariño,

Dev.

18/01/2016


	47. La Mascota de Trunks

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**La ****Mascota de Trunks  
**

Imagen 108

* * *

Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta. Goten no sabía por qué Trunks le temía a los perros, si ellos eran tan simpáticos, fieles y buenos amigos.

—Cerca de mi casa hay una manada de perros y cada vez que puedo voy a jugar con ellos —comentó el pequeño feliz.

—¿Hablas en serio? —En realidad sabía que era cierto, Goten tenía muchos amigos animales de la montaña Paoz, pero el solo pensar en un grupo de perros lo ponía nervioso.

—¡Sí! Un día cuando vayas a mí casa me acompañas a saludarlos y si les caes bien podemos ir de caza con ellos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondió ocultando su nerviosismo. Seguramente los amigos de Goten eran una jauría salvaje que no dudarían en arrancarle un brazo de un mordisco. Jamás entendería la extraña habilidad de su amigo para tratar con cualquier animal.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que te gustará, o ¿te da miedo? —La pregunta de Goten no fue con tono de burla, se trataba de simple curiosidad, pero Trunks no pudo tomarlo como lo que realmente era.

—¡Claro que no me da miedo! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Lo que pasa es que los perros son muy aburridos para mí. Yo tengo mascotas más exóticas.

—¿Exóticas?

—Sí, como un dinosaurio gigante, unas jirafas y un jabalí salvaje.

—Pero esos son animales de tu abuelo. Cuando voy a tu casa nunca quieres jugar con ellos. Yo creo que sí te asustan los perros.

—No se trata de eso. Lo que pasa es que me aburren porque son normales, pero tengo un animal que no es de la Tierra y es solamente mío.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó muy interesado en el tema.

Trunks tardó en responder, para mentir necesitaba inventar una buena historia pese a que si incluso no fuese creíble, Goten le creería a ojos cerrados.

—Lo que escuchaste, Goten. Tengo una mascota extraterrestre y que sabe pelear.

—¡¿Y por qué no me la había mostrado?! ¡Si somos amigos!

—Es que es muy peligroso, por eso mi mamá lo tiene guardado, pero yo puedo controlarlo— terminó hablando más confiado.

—¡Pero yo soy fuerte también! ¡Quiero conocerlo!

—Está bien, la próxima semana cuando vayas a mi casa te lo enseñaré, verás que mi mascota es mucho mejor y más entretenida que tus perros sucios y pulgosos.

—¿Qué nombre tiene?

—Saibaiman —respondió con el pecho hinchado, mientras Goten moría de ganas de conocer un animal que supiera pelear.

—¡Cuéntame como es!

—No arruines la sorpresa, Goten. Ya lo conocerás. —Y ciertamente él también, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo eran estos Saibaiman.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

—¿Dónde está, Trunks? —insistió inquieto.

Había esperado demasiado por ver el Saibaiman. Casi no había dormido en la semana pensando en cómo sería la mascota de Trunks. ¿Acaso mediría más de dos metros? ¿Tendría dientes afilados como los tigres de las montañas? ¿Sería más musculoso que Gohan? ¿Por qué Trunks jamás le había contado de este maravilloso animal? Eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo, y siempre se contaban y compartían todo, pero ahora eso no importaba porque hoy conocería al Saibaiman de Trunks y jugaría con él todo el día y ya que tenía permiso para quedarse a dormir, la noche entera si fuese posible.

A sabiendas que su madre estaba ocupada por la fiesta que daría a la noche para sus amigos cercanos, Trunks aprovechó para inmiscuirse en su laboratorio y buscar el Saibaiman para presumírselo a Goten.

Lo único que Trunks sabía de este ser, era que su papá lo había traído de souvenir para su mamá en uno de sus viajes espaciales, y había resultado tan peligroso que terminó guardándolo en una caja fuerte dentro de su laboratorio.

Ahora buscaba disimuladamente para que Goten no se diera cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

—¿Cómo va a estar dentro de un caja? No entiendo, Trunks.

—Tranquilo, sé bien lo que hago.

—¿Tú mamá no se va a enojar porque estamos aquí?

—No se va a dar cuenta. Además vengo por mi Saibaiman, no tiene nada de malo.

Debajo de la mesa del computador de Bulma, había una caja fuerte abierta, donde la científica guardaba todo lo importante y peligroso de su trabajo. Por supuesto debía mantenerla cerrada para que la caja funcionase, pero era tan desordenada y descuidada que casi nunca lo hacía.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron al encontrar el pequeño frasco con la semilla. Sabía más detalles del Saibaiman porque antes que Goten llegase se encargó de preguntarle a su padre y por supuesto a éste no le paró la lengua cuando se trataba de hablar de su época de mercenario galáctico.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó alzando el frasco hacia el cielo.

—¿Donde? Yo no lo veo. ¡No me gustan tus bromas! ¡De seguro ese Saibaiman no existe!

—No seas tonto. Ahora acompáñame al jardín. Te presentaré mi mascota.

Sin demora ya estaban en una parte trasera. Trunks no sabía que seguiría y optó por la privacidad, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho y mientras hacía un agujero en la tierra con el dedo índice, se preguntaba como lo haría para volver al Saibaiman al frasco una vez que terminaran de jugar con él. Eso era algo que no le había preguntado a su papá, pero no importaba, más tarde se preocuparía de eso.

Vertió el líquido verde en el agujero luego de depositar la semilla y se hizo hacia atrás expectante al igual que Goten. En menos de un segundo, ante ellos apareció una pequeña criatura verde que en un parpadeo alcanzó su tamaño máximo: un poco más bajo que Goten.

—¡Trunks! ¡Es maravilloso!

—¿Tú crees, Goten? —La verdad es que él esperaba algo más imponente.

—¡Sí! ¡No tiene un ki muy poderoso pero podemos pelear con él! —gritó el niño acercándose al duende, pero este de un salto se hizo hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de pelea—. ¡Ya quiere pelear conmigo! —El niño aceptó la invitación del Saibaiman, adoptando la misma postura de combate.

Con solo un par de ataques el pobre extraterrestre quedó agotado y asustado, Goten era demasiado poderoso para alguien como él, pero su instinto de supervivencia lo empujó a seguir peleando, después de todo había sido creado para eso.

El pequeño ser soltó un chillido antes de abrir su cabeza y expulsar acido directo a Goten.

—¡Cuidado Goten! —Gritó justo a tiempo para alertar a su distraído amigo.

Si bien el Saibaiman era débil, ese ataque era muy peligroso y rápido. Y ya que era el mejor, no se detuvo.

—¡Es como el juego de las piedras que tengo con Gohan! —gritó sin dejar de saltar hacia todos lados, esquivando el ácido que le lanzaba por la cabeza, arruinando el pasto, las plantas, sillas y la mesa donde sus abuelos almorzaban cuando el día estaba soleado. Incluso una pared de la casa se vio afectada por el ácido.

Trunks no estaba muy convencido de lo maravilloso que era su mascota, pero Goten parecía encantado. No dejaba de reír y gritar evadiendo los ataques del Saibaiman.

—¡Trunks! ¡Parece que le simpatizo!

Su amigo no le respondió, tratando de imaginar cómo se había dado cuenta de eso.

Ya sin ácido en su cuerpo, debería esperar un par de horas para volver a recargar. Estaba cansado, jadeando y no sabía qué más hacer. Su oponente era demasiado poderoso para él.

—Parece que se cansó, Trunks, ¿Qué hacemos ahora con él?

—Mi papá me contó que los usaban para entrenar y para la guerra, que el destino de ellos era morir.

—¡No podemos hacer eso, Trunks, es tu mascota! —dijo preocupado.

—Ya sé que no podemos hacer eso, te estaba contando lo que sabía de él.

—Debes tener mucha hambre, Saibaiman.

La pequeña bestia se asustó al ver a Goten acercándosele, pero no lo atacó; se quedó quieto y escuchó atento.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo y después volvemos a entrenar? Cuando estoy con el estomago vacío no peleo bien, seguramente después que comamos algo vas a estar más fuerte.

Aún temeroso asintió con la cabeza, sin desviar la vista de los dos niños, preparado para cualquier ataque inesperado.

—La verdad es que no es mala idea, Goten, ya tengo hambre y mi abuela está en la cocina, vamos a pedirle de comer a ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

El Saibaiman siguió a Goten en cuanto lo vio moverse.

La abuela de Trunks era la encargada de preparar la comida y bocadillos para la fiesta de más tarde. Necesitaba ayuda extra, por lo que tenía varios homebots yendo de un lado a otro para tener todo listo a tiempo. El aroma que provenía de la cocina era delicioso, esa mujer cada día se superaba más en el arte culinario y como sabía que sus platos eran tan requeridos, se daba el tiempo de preparar para su familia, a sabiendas que irían a pedirle. Y así fue. Trunks, Goten y el pequeño nuevo amigo verde de este último estaban en la cocina embelesados con las delicias.

—Abuela, tenemos hambre.

—Sírvanse lo que gusten. Lo que está en la mesa lo hice especialmente para ustedes.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Goten se apresuró a tomar dos piezas de pollo, una para él y el otro para el Saibaiman—. Que no te de pena, come, debes tener mucha hambre.

El enano verde asintió en forma de agradecimiento y le quitó el pedazo de pollo con gran velocidad, aún tenía miedo y desconfianza, pero más que nada hambre. Se fue a un rincón de la cocina para comer y proteger su espalda de posibles ataques.

—¿Quién es tu amiguito, Goten? —preguntó la mamá de Bulma, enternecida por el hambre y timidez de la criatura.

—No es mío, es de Trunks, y se llama Saibaiman.

Trunks continuó comiendo, interesado en la comida. La verdad es que su mascota había sido una total decepción.

—¡Qué criatura tan hermosa! —exclamó acercándose para verlo mejor—. Y se ve que tiene mucha hambre, incluso se comió los huesos del pollo. —Rió con gracia y aprovechó de tomar otra presa para ofrecérsela—. No tengas miedo pequeñito, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

Antes de aceptarlo miró a Goten en espera de aprobación.

—Adelante, come, amigo.

Después de la invitación, Trunks, Goten y el Saibaiman, devoraron todo de la mesa, mientras la anfitriona les hablaba sin parar sobre sus preparativos para la fiesta de la noche.

—Y su amigo verde también está invitado.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, abuela. —No quería mencionar que se había metido en las cosas de su madre y sacado sin permiso.

—¿Por qué no? Si es tan adorable. Seguramente todos estarán encantados de compartir con él.

—Pero a mi mamá no le va a gustar tenerlo entre los invitados.

—No te preocupes por eso, Trunks, yo me encargaré de que quede presentable para la fiesta. Lo primero que haremos será cambiarle ese nombre horrendo.

—A mí me gusta —comentó Goten.

—Pero si queremos que lo acepten en la fiesta será mejor que tenga un nombre más amistoso. Piensen ustedes uno mientras voy por cosas para hermosearlo, pueden tomar lo que gusten de la cocina. —La señora se retiró del lugar.

Trunks y Goten permanecieron en silencio mirando al Saibaiman mientras este continuaba engullendo los platos.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos, Trunks?

—No sé. Piensa tú en uno.

—Pero es tu Saibaiman. Tú tienes que hacerlo.

—A mí me gusta Saibaiman.

—Y a mí…

Continuaron observándolo en silencio mientras devoraba todo de la mesa, literalmente.

—Trunks, el Saibaiman se está comiendo el mantel de tu abuela.

—¡No! ¡No hagas eso! —Corrió para quitárselo de la boca, pero ya le faltaba un poco de tela—. Solo debes comer la comida, no el mantel ni los platos, ¿entendiste?

La criatura asintió un poco asustada, pero no fue impedimento para que continuara comiendo y antes que terminara con todo en la cocina, regresó la rubia con un maletín para arreglar a su nuevo amiguito.

* * *

Vegeta llegó a la casa luego de haber pasado todo el día afuera entrenando. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta, pero moría de hambre y siempre la mamá de Bulma se lucía cuando se trataba de cocinar para invitados, así que decidió regresar a la hora que la comida estuviese lista. Entró por la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a su cuarto a ducharse, pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada en la mesa. Su suegra siempre dejaba cosas deliciosas para él cuando cocinaba y ahora no había nada.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Querido! Siento que no encontraras nada, pero Trunks, Goten y el señor Muggles arrasaron con todo. No pensé que quedaría para ti, pero la comida para la fiesta ya está en el patio, puedes ir a buscar allá.

—No importa —respondió olvidándose de la comida por un momento. Ahora la idea era ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Fue hacia la sala para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando el ruido de risas, gritos y vidrios rotos captó su atención.

No fue necesario buscar que o quienes lo causaban, simplemente bastó con entrar a la sala para encontrar a Trunks y al hijo de Kakarotto saltando por los muebles y riendo a carcajadas mientras evadían el ataque de acido de un Saibaiman.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó sin creer lo que observaba, pero era cierto. Había un Saibaiman en su sala que apestaba a perfume de mujer, con un gran moño rosa en su cuello y "jugaba" a lanzar ataques de acido de su cabeza hacia los niños.

Gran parte de los muebles, el suelo e incluso una pared se habían deteriorado por aquel acido tan corrosivo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! —Levantó la voz para que el juego y el escándalo acabaran, y así fue.

Los niños y el bicho verde se detuvieron ante la voz autoritaria del hombre, conscientes que se habían metido en problemas, pero estaban tan entretenidos que no pudieron esperar a ir afuera para jugar.

—Estábamos jugando con el Saibaiman de Trunks, señor Vegeta.

—¿El Saibaiman de Trunks? —Miró a su hijo esperando una respuesta.

—Verás, papá. Le quería mostrar a Goten una de las criaturas que usabas para entrenar, y no nos dimos cuenta, y entonces… —Se quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta del real desastre que habían provocado en la sala. Si su madre los descubría se meterían en graves problemas.

—No puedes tener una criatura así en casa, no sabes manejarlas.

—Pero no es difícil, papá. Ya aprendió a comunicarse con Goten y a jugar.

—Sí, es verdad, señor Vegeta, señor Muggles no hace daño, solo estaba jugando.

—¿Señor Muggles? —Observó el Saibaiman con esa horrenda rosa en su cuello sin entender nada, y en respuesta a tan intimidante mirada, la criatura se escondió detrás de Goten.

—Así le puso la abuela, nosotros queríamos un nombre de guerrero, pero ella nos ganó.

—No pueden tener eso en la casa.

—Está bien, lo llevaremos al jardín.

—Tampoco, Trunks. Ese Saibaiman debe ser destruido. —Levantó la mano con la intención de desintegrarlo ahí mismo, pero los niños lo cubrieron con su cuerpo.

—¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No ha hecho nada malo y es mi amigo!

—¡Goten tiene razón! ¡En verdad es feo, y con lo que le hizo la abuela quedó peor, pero no puedes matarlo!

La discusión sobre si vivía el señor Muggles o no, fue interrumpida por la llegada de Yamcha, Krillin y Dieciocho con la pequeña Marron en brazos. Los hombres al ver a la pequeña criatura verde no pudieron evitar recordar todo lo vivido hace tantos años en manos de un Vegeta asesino, especialmente Yamcha, que su rostro habló por él.

—No se asusten —comentó Goten al ver sus caras—. Es indefenso. Se llama señor Muggles.

—¡¿Por qué juegan con esas criaturas asesinas?! —exclamó Yamcha.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo? —preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Esas cosas son asesinos! —Insistió alterado.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado que nos juntamos con asesinos rehabilitados, Yamcha —Krillin le susurró para que su hija no escuchara, y vaya que tenía razón—. Tal vez este pequeñito verde es bueno.

—¡Papá, por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Yamcha no sabe lo que dice!

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —Por respeto a Bulma y el niño no dio detalles.

—Parece que sí se puede quedar —dijo Vegeta riendo, sin dejar de mirar a Yamcha para molestarlo.

—¿Por qué tanto problema por esa cosa verde? —preguntó Dieciocho, a lo que su marido le respondió en voz baja.

—Luego te explico.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó en mi sala?! ¡Los muebles! —Bulma bajó del segundo piso, ya arreglada, vestida y maquillada, perfecta para la fiesta que estaba por comenzar, pero al ver el desastre en los muebles y suelo, perdió totalmente la compostura.

—¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te prometo que lo arreglaremos! —Ahora el niño, Goten y Saibaiman se refugiaron detrás de las piernas de Vegeta.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo con ese monstruo verde?!

—Se llama señor Muggles —interrumpió Goten, pero la mujer no lo escuchó.

—¡Vegeta, deshazte de eso ahora!

—¡Nadie le va a hacer nada al señor Muggles! —La madre de Bulma entró justo a tiempo a la sala para defender al enano verde—. Ahora es parte de la familia como todas las mascotas de tu padre y tienes que aceptarlo, Bulma.

Inmediatamente los niños y el Saibaiman cambiaron de pierna protectora por la de la rubia que se veía más decidida en protegerlo que Vegeta.

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Mira los muebles! ¡Están arruinados!

—Tú cuando niña jugabas con tus pistolas laser y en más de una ocasión quemaste los muebles y yo no me deshice de ti. Señor Muggles va a vivir con los otros animales de papá y punto final. —Ordenó sin dejar de sonreír y ser tan amable como siempre—. Ahora vayan todos al jardín. Las visitas ya llegaron y la comida está lista. Después nos encargaremos de remodelar todo.

Todos le obedecieron a la dueña de casa.

La fiesta continuó sin sobresaltos, salvo las constantes bromas de Oolong y el Maestro Roshi hacia Yamcha y su explosivo amigo. Al parecer con el paso de los años, la muerte de uno de sus compañeros de batalla ya no era algo delicado de tratar, después de todo, las esferas del dragón habían logrado que los presentes le perdieran el miedo a la muerte.

—Trunks, tu mascota es muy extraña, pero me gustó. Quiero venir a jugar con ella todos los días. —Goten y su amigo conversaban sentados a la mesa reservada para los niños.

—También puedo llevarla a tu casa cuando vaya a pasar la noche.

—¡Es buena idea! , pero primero tiene que aprender a no lanzar acido por la casa o mi mamá se va a enojar feo.

—No creo que sea difícil, mi abuela ya se está encargando de educarlo.

En la mesa de al lado, la reservada para los padres de Bulma, estaba la pareja, enseñándole modales al señor Muggles y a tomar apropiadamente una taza de té.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Este one shot está dedicado a mi querida **Dika** que casi se volvió loca por culpa de su gata Cora XD jajajaj, creo que sería más fácil tener un Saibaiman en la habitación en lugar de la gata.

Dev.

26/01/20016


	48. Cuidados

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Cuidados**

Imagen 191

* * *

Bulma entró al cuarto de sus padres y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes y lentos, considerando que ya tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo de su segunda hijo. Su madre que veía su telenovela favorita se puso de pie para ayudarla con la pesada caja de herramientas que llevaba, pero la científica no la dejó.

—¡¿Tú también mamá?! —reclamó yendo directo hacia la terraza. Quería trabajar y tomar un poco de sol y no había podido hacer ninguna de las dos.

—Hija, nada más te estoy ayudando. Esa caja está muy pesada.

—Puedo sola, mamá. —Se sentó en una silla y dejó la caja sobre la mesa de vidrio. No le importó ensuciar el mantel de su madre, lo único que tenía en mente era distraerse un poco.

—Sabemos que puedes sola, hija. —Se sentó a su lado para mirarla—. Pero necesitas cuidarte, recuerda que llevas a mi nieta ahí adentro.

–-Lo sé muy bien, Vegeta se encarga de recordármelo a diario. –-Volvió a arrugar el entrecejo. Quería huir de la sobreprotección de todos y en especial la de Vegeta, jamás pensó que se comportaría tan exagerado.

–-No es para que te enojes, querida.

–-Cuando estaba esperando a Trunks esto no sucedía. Nadie me molestaba nunca, ahora no puedo ir a la cocina sola.

–-Bueno, linda. Tienes que recordar que antes eras más joven y… –-Se puso de pie para ir por una jarra de jugo natural. No quería que su hija le lanzara una herramienta por aquel comentario.

–-Sí, mamá, mejor déjame sola. Necesito concentrarme aquí. –-Abrió la caja de herramientas y sacó las que necesitaba para desarmar el pequeño robot en el que estaba trabajando.

Debía admitir que este embarazo era totalmente diferente al primero. Había sido hace más de una década, pero ella continuaba igual de joven, bonita y fuerte, no entendía el escándalo de todos. Ahora sentía que andaba con peor humor que cuando esperaba a Trunks, pero también se debía a que Vegeta no quería saber nada del asunto y por eso ella se concentró en mantenerse fuerte para que a su hijo no le afectara en lo más mínimo la ausencia de un padre incluso antes de nacer. Ahora que sí tenía un padre para su hija, lo único que quería era que tomara una nave, se fuera lejos y volviera después que hubiese nacido.

—¡Mamá! —Trunks apareció volando por el balcón. Tenía puesto su traje para entrenar–-. El abuelo dice que ya terminó el ascensor, ya lo probó y puedes usarlo.

–-Gracias, Trunks, pero no voy a usar un tonto ascensor para subir un solo piso. El ejercicio me hace bien y no tengo pensado ir a los otros pisos hasta que nazca Bra. Tengo todo lo que necesito en el primero y segundo.

–-A papá no le va a gustar oír eso.

–-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de decirle.

–-¿Cargaste esas herramientas hasta acá tu sola? –-preguntó Vegeta detrás de ella, asustandola. No lo había oído llegar ni menos ponerse a su lado.

–-Sí, Vegeta, te recuerdo que no estoy invalida.

–-No, pero te comportas como retrasada.

–-¡No me hables así! Puedo cargar una tonta caja de herramientas sin problema.

–-Deberías haberme dicho, si se cae algo y pierdes el equilibrio te puedes golpear.

–-No me voy a romper, y te recuerdo que tu hija es mitad saiyajin, no le pasará nada.

Trunks decidió escapar para no quedar en medio de la discusión como tantas veces.

–-Aún falta que se desarrolle del todo. Debes tener cuidado.

–-¿Ahora eres experto en biología humana? –-Se puso de pie, rechazando la ayuda que el hombre le ofreció–-. Puedo perfectamente sola, gracias –-dijo molesta.

Ni siquiera pensó en tomar su caja de herramientas. Salió del cuarto de su madre y caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Cuando estaba enojada el apetito aumentaba y ahora estaba furiosa, especialmente porque Vegeta iba detrás de ella.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —Preguntó poniéndose a su lado para mirarla.

—No voy a salir, quiero andar por la casa, nada más.

—Está bien, pero al menos usa el ascensor que construyó tu padre.

—No voy a usar un estúpido ascensor para bajar un solo piso. El ejercicio me hace bien, Vegeta. No quiero pasar todo el día sentada o voy a subir más de peso. —A cada paso que daba trataba de aumentar la velocidad y su enojo iba creciendo, y con él pasaba lo mismo.

—Le pides al dragón que te baje de peso.

—¡No voy a pedir un deseo tan superficial al dragón!

—¿Cual fue tu primer deseo? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Los dos aceleraron el paso sin fijar por donde iban.

—Era adolescente.

—Sigues comportándote como una.

—¡Ahora eres experto en psicología adolescente! —Exageró sus movimiento de brazos, sin darse cuenta que la escalera hacia el primer piso estaba en frente suyo.

Dio un paso más, perdiendo el equilibrio. Intentó agarrarse de Vegeta pero la gravedad hizo su efecto lanzandola hacia el suelo. Su corazón casi se salió de su lugar cuando sintió contacto, pero no con los peldaños, sino con los brazos de Vegeta quien la recibió justo a tiempo gracias a su asombrosa velocidad.

No dijeron nada. Las ganas para discutir se esfumaron en el primer segundo que ambos pensaron que esto terminaría mal.

—Llevame a mi cuarto. —pidió con el corazón aún acelerado.

—¡Sí! —Obedeció como un soldado fiel y voló a velocidad prudente hasta el cuarto de ambos. No tardó en meterla a la cama, arroparla e incluso acomodarle las almohadas.

—Tengo antojo de uvas rojas —dijo nerviosa, sin poder recuperarse del gran susto vivido.

—¡Voy! —Tal y como si Bills estuviera ordenando, Vegeta hizo estallar su ki para salir por la ventana e ir hacia ese pueblo lejano donde estaban las uvas que pidió Bulma. Mientras tanto la mujer permaneció abrazando un cojín.

Estarían el resto del día en esa misma dinámica, fingiendo que nada había pasado por culpa de ambos y con la cabeza ocupada tratando de dejarlo atrás.

Ya de noche, acostados y tratando de dormir, Bulma se dio vuelta para mirar a Vegeta que permanecía boca arriba con la cabeza sobre las manos y los ojos abiertos. No había apagado la lampara de su velador y gracias a eso podía verlo un poco.

—Mañana me iré de viaje a entrenar —dijo al darse cuenta que ella estaba despierta.

Era todo lo que Bulma había querido escuchar desde hace meses, pero para su asombro no le agradó.

–-No es necesario. –-Se acomodó en su pecho y lo abrazó.

Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que se fuera a entrenar y la dejara sola, pero ahora se arrepentía. Había pasado un primer embarazo con el ausente de principio a fin, y ahora que lo tenía a su lado no quería que se fuera nunca.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Creo que los dos hemos exagerado un poco. Tú con los cuidados excesivos, y yo con creer que puedo hacer todo sola como si no tuviera un peso extra y unos pocos años más que la primera vez… No quiero que te vayas, pero tenemos que comportarnos.

Vegeta se movió un poco para mirarla. Se sentía estúpido por no saber qué hacer ni cómo comportarse. Esto era totalmente nuevo para él y jamás creyó que algún día estaría interesado en el tema.

—Está bien. Desde mañana entrenaré. Recuperaré todo el tiempo que he perdido, pero lo haré en la cámara de gravedad.

—Genial, así yo podré llamarte cada vez que necesite ayuda. No intentaré tomar nada pesado ni sacar cosas de altura. —Cerró los ojos relajada cuando sintió la mano de su esposo acariciar su cabello.

—Es un trato —dijo en voz baja, observándola dormirse.

—Es un trato —repitió antes de quedarse dormida.

Había sido un día agotador y lo mejor era terminarlo pronto.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Tal vez me haya quedado un poco exagerado, pero la imagen lo ameritaba XD

Bueno, ahí estaba el fic para la chica que fue el rw número 600. Tarde pero cumplí n.n

**Sora 147**, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar.

Ya que falta poco para el rw 900, ahora no le escribiré fic al comentario numero 900, sino que toda aquel que me deje rw en este capítulo, al final de su comentario me dice el número de la imagen que quiere un one shot, así tendré más oportunidad de escoger una que me inspire y podré entregar más rápido.

Gracias por pasar por acá, leer y dejar comentario. Nos estamos viendo en un próximo capítulo.

En mi perfil encontraran el link para ver todas las imágenes.

Cariños,

Dev.

17/02/2016


	49. Luna

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Luna**

Imagen 53

* * *

—¡Vamos Trunks, corre! —Bra tomó a su hermano de la mano para que bajara al primer piso más rápido. Había esperado por este momento toda la semana y no estaba dispuesta a seguir así.

—Tranquila, Bra, no iré a ningún lado. Hoy pasaré la noche con ustedes.

—Hasta que llegue Goten y se vayan de fiesta.

—No te preocupes, hoy seré todo tuyo, después podremos jugar y ver películas. —Pese a tener una hermanita agotadora, después de una semana de vacaciones sin ella, había servido para extrañarla mucho.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo y la niña en ningún momento soltó la mano de su hermano para no perderlo de vista, mientras que Trunks hacía lo mismo pero para cuidarla. Era obvio que una simple caída por las escaleras no sería problema para una niña medio saiyajin, pero era su hermanita menor y por esa simple razón la cuidaría toda su vida.

Bra llevaba unas semanas leyendo sobre los planetas y estrellas y llamó tanto su atención que esperó hasta que llegara su hermano para observarlas con el telescopio que su abuelo le había obsequiado. Moría de ganas de mirar el hermoso cielo nocturno, pero el amor hacia Trunks lo era más, y por eso había rechazado la invitación de su abuelo a ver las estrellas en el observatorio de la compañía.

Una vez en el patio trasero y con todas las luces apagadas, los hermanos se acomodaron para contemplar el cielo nocturno.

—Es muy lindo, Trunks.

—Así es.

—Le diré a papá que me lleve a conocer el cielo en su nave, quiero tocar las estrellas.

—Las estrellas están muy lejos, pero te encantará ver otros planetas.

La niña no se despegaba del telescopio, comentando lo hermoso de las estrellas y planetas que lograba captar el potente aparato. Algunos eran satélites que pasaban sobre ellos y la niña pequeña aún inexperta en el tema, confundía con planetas.

—¡Mira Trunks! —Cedió el telescopio a su hermano para que pudiera ver.

—Es hermoso, Bra, pero después podemos ir al observatorio de la compañía para ver el cielo con más detalle.

—¡Sí! Vamos juntos. —Corrió a su hermano para poder seguir mirando. Movía el telescopio de un lado a otro, como buscando algo—. Quiero que me ayudes a buscar la luna, porque ahora no la encuentro por ningún lado.

—¿La luna? Pero Bra, la luna no existe hace mucho tiempo. Explotó.

—Eso no es verdad, Trunks —respondió sin detener su búsqueda.

—Es verdad, Bra. Eso debería salir en el libro que estás leyendo.

—Sí sale, pero sé que es mentira, porque en otro libro dice que en la luna viven conejitos y hay zanahorias gigantes y camas de algodón para los conejitos.

—¿Zanahorias gigantes? —Trunks imaginó que ese libro era uno de cuentos que la abuela leía para Bra. Con él hacía lo mismo cuando era pequeño, así que debía ser eso.

—¡Sí! Le dije a la abuela que en el libro de planetas y estrellas decía que la luna había explotado, pero ella me dijo que es una mentira para proteger a los conejitos de la luna para que no los atrapen y los dejen dormir.

—Ya veo…

—Por eso quiero encontrar la luna. Quiero ver las zanahorias y las camas de algodón.

—Pero Bra, va a ser muy difí…

—¡Ayudame a encontrar la luna, Trunks! —gruñó la pequeña, sacando a relucir el carácter de sus padres.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes.

Casi media hora de estar buscando sin resultados positivos, obviamente, Bra se sentó en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bra, no te enojes. Si la luna está escondida para proteger a los conejos, es muy difícil que puedas verla.

—Pero yo no voy a hacerle daño a los conejitos, quiero verlos, nada más.

—Tal vez otra noche tengamos éxito, o con el telescopio gigante del abuelo en el observatorio, pero no te pongas triste. —Se agachó a su lado para acariciar su cabeza—. Si quieres puedo llamar a Goten para que venga a jugar con nosotros.

—Pero yo quería ver a los conejitos.

—Es la primera vez que los buscamos, te prometo que…

—¡Ahí está la luna, Trunks! —La pequeña interrumpió a su hermano y de un salto se puso de pie para apuntar hacia el cielo.

Efectivamente, la luna estaba en el cielo nocturno y brillando sobre ellos.

—Eso no estaba ahí antes —comentó Trunks pensativo. Estaba seguro que no se trataba de la luna pese a brillar muy parecido e incluso ser de tamaño similar.

—¡Sí es, Trunks! ¡Mira! —La pasó el telescopio para que comprobara con sus propios ojos.

El joven vio una bola brillando en el cielo que claramente no era la luna, pero si con eso Bra estaba feliz, qué más importaba.

—Claro que es la luna, Bra. Tal vez salió de su escondite para saludarte.

—¡Sí! ¡Y los conejitos también! —gritó de alegría cuando su mente de niña pudo divisar los blancos y esponjosos conejos, descansando en sus camas de algodón mientras comían sus zanahorias gigantes.

Trunks se admiró de la gigante imaginación de su hermana, pero se alegró de terminar la noche con una sonrisa de la niña. Lo que no lograba entender era de dónde salió esa esfera de luz similar a la luna.

Mientras tanto en el balcón de la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma, el hombre observaba a su pequeña saltar de alegría y correr por el pasto, gritando de emoción tras ver la luna y esos dichosos conejos que tanto le gustaban. Pese a no hacerlo hace muchos años, no había sido difícil crear una luna artificial como en los viejos tiempos, cuando recurrían a esa técnica para su transformación de mono gigante y así acabar rápidamente con sus enemigos y someter al planeta invadido.

Definitivamente el motivo y resultado de ahora eran mucho mejor.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Y definitivamente yo me derrito cuando hago a Vegeta de papi lindo con Bra :3 jajajjjaja XD bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one shot. Va dedicado para ti Dika, que te pones igual que yo con Vegeta y Bra y nos imaginamos qué pasa luego de esto XD jajajajaja.

Gracias a quienes me leen y dejan comentario n.n

Cariños,

Dev.

23/02/2016


	50. Descanso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Descanso**

Imagen 17

* * *

Fue muy fácil convencer a Wiss y Bills de no regresar a su planeta enseguida. Una celebración con mucha comida deliciosa fue la única razón que necesitó para hacerlos quedar, y permitir a Vegeta y Goku pasar unas pocas horas en la Tierra antes de continuar con sus entrenamientos.

Fue grato compartir con todos. La última vez había sido durante su cumpleaños, el mismo día que conocieron aquel Dios, que en ese momento tenía intensiones de destruir el planeta, pero ahora compartía la mesa con ellos.

Como mujer inteligente y de negocios que era, su tarea principal era crear los mejores contactos para que su empresa siempre estuviese a la vanguardia de todo y fuese conocida hasta en el último rincón del planeta. Los contactos eran lo más importante para alguien que quisiese triunfar en cualquier aspecto, y eso es lo que había hecho con Bills y Wiss, de esa forma la Tierra estaría protegida nada más y nada menos que por un Dios y ella estaría enterada de cualquier mal que se aproximase, además ahora entrenaban a Vegeta y Goku, y eso podía tomarse como otra inversión para la seguridad del planeta. Retrocediendo en el tiempo, era parecido a lo que hizo con Vegeta después de la visita de su hijo del futuro: invitarlo a la casa, ofrecerle hospedaje, comida y medios para entrenar; de ese modo ella tendría a alguien poderoso en casa para protegerla de los Androides. Todo muy bien pensado, como siempre.

Claro que ella nunca imaginó que aquella inversión le daría tantos frutos. El otrora asesino galáctico ahora era su esposo y padre de su hijo, algo que jamás pensó sucedería cuando lo invitó a vivir en su casa. Ni siquiera aquella loca idea pasó por su cabeza cuando comenzaron a tener sexo a diario. Ella solo buscaba pasar un buen momento y distraerse de su rutina diaria.

Había pasado tanto entre ellos, tantos momentos difíciles y malos que en un comienzo no se esperaba terminar así con él, pero pasaron los días, los meses y los años y si bien Vegeta había cambiado mucho, su esencia permanecía intacta y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él y más aún que en el último año solo habían sido buenos y extraordinarios momentos.

Ahora sentía que lo conocía más, lo había visto siendo él mismo al momento de pelear. Ya lo conocía al entrenar, pero esto era completamente diferente. Cuando explotó ante la cachetada que recibió de Bills, no pudo verlo por encontrarse inconsciente. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por presenciar su furia y ataque en ese momento, pero tuvo una segunda oportunidad cuando Freezer atacó con sus hombres para saldar cuentas antiguas con Goku. Vegeta la protegió de cualquier peligro y además pudo verlo en acción con toda la elegancia y fuerza del príncipe de los saiyajin, un dios guerrero imponente que humilló al tirano espacial. Lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de eliminarlo, pero la fuerza de Vegeta iba más allá de ese enemigo y su mente estaba puesta en otros objetivos.

Durante la cena de celebración, no dejó de sonreír como una boba, incluso sintió una corriente subir por sus piernas y vientre al recordar aquellos momentos, lo protegida que se sintió y lo varonil y guapo que lució Vegeta con el traje que hizo para él. Nuevamente retrocedió en el tiempo y recordó como llenaba su armario solo con ropa ajustada para poder recrear la vista y la verdad, ese manía continuaba hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez se trataba de todo el tiempo sin estar con él, pero lo extrañaba demasiado y sentía que ese tono azul en su transformación, le quedaba a la perfección, mucho mejor que a Goku.

Intercambiaron miradas en más de una ocasión. Ella descarada incluso le guiño el ojo y sonrió coqueta; él simplemente se limitaba a mirarla de reojo, pero siempre coincidían al momento de mirarse. Vegeta también la extrañaba y sabía lo que tenía planeado, o al menos una idea. Cuando supo que ella había "conseguido" unas horas libres para pasar la noche en la Tierra antes de volver al planeta de Bills, no pudo evitar sonreír ladino. Bulma era capaz de conseguir lo que quería, incluso ante el todopoderoso Dios de la Destrucción. Bueno, no tenía nada de malo una noche de descanso para después continuar con su duro entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaron y las visitas comenzaron a retirarse a sus hogares. Las mesas quedaron desordenadas y abandonadas con poca comida y bebidas, ya que luego de un día pesado todos terminaron con mucho apetito. La noche ya había caído y en la Corporación Capsula la mayoría de los habitantes yacían muertos de cansancio en sus camas, pero para Bulma y Vegeta la noche recién comenzaba.

—Te extrañé tanto —susurró contra su boca, entre besos hambrientos y sonoros, sin detenerse por nada del mundo. Quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer y sentía que era demasiado poco para todo lo que quería hacerle.

Vegeta no le respondió. También le había hecho falta estos meses, pero había estado tan concentrado en sus obligaciones diarias, que solo ahora, con ella en sus brazos, la necesidad de tenerla había explotado, de lo contrario se volvería loco si no era capaz de controlarlo. Bajó las manos hacia sus muslos y acarició por sobre el jeans ajustado, la tela de la ropa y sus guantes blancos ya estorbaban demasiado, pero antes de intentar quitárselos, la tomó de las caderas y sentó sobre la mesa de la sala. La tomaría enseguida y en ese lugar.

—No, espera —habló y se separó un poco para poder mirarlo. Puso una mano en el pecho de la armadura, pero él ya le había quitado el pañuelo para ir por su cuello—. Vegeta, vamos al cuarto, tengo algo para ti.

Recién entonces se detuvo y la miró. Le excitaba ver sus labios hinchados y su pecho agitado bajar y subir y con el cuerpo caliente igual que él. Debería castigarla ahí mismo por ser tan tentadora y detenerlo después de encenderlo de esa forma. Su miembro ya se marcaba en el traje de combate y molestaba demasiado.

—¿Vamos? —volvió a preguntar al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mano para tocar su entrepierna.

Vegeta reaccionó. Volvió a tomarla de los muslos para levantarla, y sin hablar, se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, mientras tanto no dejaban de besarse y ella de frotarse contra él. Ya sentía que estaba húmeda y lista, pero quería tomarse su tiempo para atenderlo de la manera que se lo merecía luego de tal desempeño en el combate contra Freezer. Se lo merecía.

Una vez en el cuarto, Vegeta cerró la puerta presionando el cuerpo de su mujer contra ésta y encendió la luz para iluminar el lugar. No quería perder un solo detalle de lo que harían.

* * *

**Continuará por interno…**

* * *

Hola a todas, decidí hacer hacer un one shot especial para celebrar al tratarse del capítulo 50 de Fragmentos. Cuando decidí tomar el reto de las 365 imágenes estaba un poco indecisa ya que no sabía como lo haría o si me daría la inspiración para tantas imágenes, pero aquí estamos, después un año y cuatro meses y ya llegué a los 50. Creo que haré esto nuevamente cuando llegue a los 100 capítulos o cada 25, no sé, depende de la recepción que tenga. Como ya mencioné anteriormente, no estoy subiendo lemon detallado porque hay algunos trolls molestando así que por eso llego hasta aquí y lo haremos como la otra vez. Déjenme rw pidiendo la continuación y se las enviaré en la respuesta. Puede que tarde un poco en responder porque esperaré a que se junten para enviarlo.

Como dije, estoy feliz de haber llegado a este número tan grande y espero una vez que regrese a clases pueda seguir actualizando seguido. Este shot va de regalo para todas las que siguen Fragmentos. Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo.

Con cariño,

Dev.

04/03/2016


	51. Lecciones de vuelo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Lecciones de Vuelo**

Imagen 319

* * *

—¡Vamos, Vegeta!

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. —Salió de la habitación que compartían en dirección a la cocina. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero obviamente Bulma lo siguió para insistir y salirse con la suya.

—No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta con tu mujer.

—Y yo sí puedo creer que seas tan infantil.

—No es infantil.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es por protección y para valerme por mí misma.

—Sí, claro. —Fue directo al refrigerador, pero al intentar abrirlo, ella se cargó en la puerta con su cuerpo para poder mirarlo mientras hablaban.

—Si pudiera volar no tendría que pedirte ayuda todo el tiempo cuando necesitase algo que no alcanzo —dijo sonriendo, coqueta.

—Tienes escaleras —respondió no cayendo en sus encantos.

—¡Pero yo quiero aprender a volar! —Insistió casi comenzando una pataleta de niña pequeña.

—No podrás.

—Videl pudo. Gohan le enseñó.

—Esa niña tenía conocimientos básicos de combate, por eso no le fue difícil aprender. —Ya que ella no se movía del refrigerador, se acercó a otro mueble para sacar una fruta, pese a no ser eso lo que tenía en mente para comer.

—Pero yo puedo aprender. Soy muy inteligente.

—Jamás te he visto hacer ejercicio.

—Eso es porque tu mujer tiene un cuerpo escultural gracias a la genética —comentó orgullosa y sin nada de modestia.

—No durarías ni un día. —Se sentó para comer la manzana.

—Eso no es verdad. Puedo hacer lo que me proponga. ¿Acaso se te olvida que fui capaz de ir hasta Namekusei en busca de las esferas del dragón? Soy la mujer más intrépida que existe, por lo que volar no debería ser difícil.

—Tienes nulo nivel de concentración para actividades físicas. No tienes lo que se necesita para eso.

—No puedes saber eso si nunca me has entrenado.

—No necesito entrenarte para saberlo. Y si tanto quieres aprender a volar dile a Trunks.

—Pero quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe. —Se sentó en sus piernas y abrazó.

—No soy tan básico para aceptar solo porque te sientes en mis piernas. —Pese a decir eso, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y permitió mordiera su fruta.

—Sé que eres más inteligente que eso, pero yo quiero que mi esposo me enseñe a volar. Dame una oportunidad y verás que puedo hacerlo. —Concluyó besándolo en la boca.

—Tendrías que aprender a controlar tu cuerpo y energía, y no sabes nada de eso.

—Pues para eso tengo al mejor maestro—dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Luego no me culpes porque no resultó, y solo será por hoy. Si no aprendes a volar hoy, olvídate de seguir molestándome.

—¡Está bien! ¡Es todo lo que necesito para aprender! —De un salto se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas? Vamos al jardín. Si me vas hacer perder el tiempo hagámoslo de una vez.

—Sí, pero primero tengo que prepararme.

—¿Prepararte?

—¡Claro! No voy a entrenar con jeans y camiseta, debo ponerme a tono con la ocasión.

Para el final del día, pese al hermoso y sexy atuendo deportivo, a los cientos de intentos de flexiones, las fallidas carreras por el jardín, los cientos de gritos frustrados e inicios de discusiones entre los dos, Bulma no pudo ni siquiera pasar la primer fase para llegar a controlar su energía. Había ciertas cosas para las que no había nacido y debía aceptarlo.

—¡No puedo con mi espalda! —Continuó acostada en el suelo sin energías para nada, ni siquiera insistir o continuar peleando con Vegeta para que intentaran mañana. No entendía como podía seguirle tan bien el paso en la cama y no ser capaz de tocar la punta de sus pies con las manos sin doblar las piernas. Al parecer su cuerpo tenía elasticidad selectiva.

—Espero que después de esto no sigas fastidiandome —dijo mirándola, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Esto lo hiciste a propósito para que no te molestara más. Eres una mala pareja.

—No justifiques tu inoperancia. No puedes correr cinco minutos sin comenzar a quejarte, mucho menos podrías dominar la técnica de vuelo.

—Ya vete de aquí insensible. Quedaré postrada un mes entero por tu culpa. —Trató de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero el dolor de cuello y abdomen eran insoportables. Necesitaba llegar a su cuarto para darse un baño de tina y dormir por una semana entera.

—Está bien. —Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Oye! ¡A dónde crees que vas! ¡No me dejes tirada aquí!

Vegeta hizo una mueca antes de ir por ella. Era mejor llevarla enseguida a su habitación y no siguiera quejándose, o jamás lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

Días después, la mujer descansaba sobre una silla de playa en el jardín trasero de su casa. Su cuerpo entero dolía y los músculos continuaban tensos pese al día que pasó en el spa para relajarse. Jamás había expuesto su cuerpo a tal tortura y estaba decidida a no volver hacerlo. No entendía a esa gente que vivía día y noche en los gimnasios y agradecía al cielo por tener un físico perfecto sin esfuerzo alguno. Definitivamente cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo comenzara a caer lo arreglaría con una operación y listo, no estaba dispuesta a torturarse nuevamente, ni por un minuto; y afortunadamente aún faltaba demasiado para que llegase a necesitar algún retoque.

—¡Mamá! —Trunks aterrizó en frente de ella para hablarle, mientras Goten esperaba en las alturas y saludaba con las manos a la mamá de su mejor amigo—. Voy a ir con Goten a su casa a buscar el juego que se le quedó.

—Está bien, pero vuelvan antes que anochezca. Vamos a cenar juntos.

—No hay problema mamá, no tardaremos nada. —El niño volvió junto a su amigo y Bulma los vio explotar su ki para volar a velocidad sorprendente.

En un par de segundos los perdió de vista entre las esponjosas nubes de la tarde y suspiró al recordar que ella nunca sentiría lo que es flotar por los aires. Tal vez construiría algún aparato para eso, pero era frustrante no poder hacer algo, ella que siempre se salía con la suya.

—Sigues acá.

Bulma se movió un poco para ver a Vegeta frente a ella.

—Sí, estoy descansando —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Continuaba molesta con Vegeta, especialmente por el dolor de su cuerpo, todo había sido su culpa.

—¿Continuarás así toda la semana? —Él también se arrugó al verla en ese estado. No estaba de humor para más berrinches.

—No sé, supongo que sí.

—Te dije que no podrías hacerlo, pero no me escuchaste.

—Eso no te daba permiso para ser tan bruto conmigo. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo y una junta y aún no puedo moverme bien.

—No es mi culpa que tengas tan mal estado físico.

No le respondió. Simplemente tomó el libro que tenía a su lado y fingió leerlo.

—Ven —dijo ofreciendo su mano.

—¿Dónde?

—No preguntes, solo ven. —Insistió un poco malhumorado.

Luego de unos segundos de dudar, la mujer aceptó la invitación y tomó su mano para ayudarse a poner de pie.

—No creas que voy a perdonarse solo porque estás… —Se calló cuando el hombre le metió algo a la boca.

—Simplemente mastica, traga y callate.

Bulma supo enseguida de lo que se trataba, y por supuesto le obedeció, al menos las primeras dos ordenes. Fue increíble como cualquier malestar, cansancio y dolor desaparecieron a los segundos después de tragar la semilla del ermitaño. Esto era mejor que un mes entero en el mejor spa del mundo.

—Pensé que no quedaban semillas.

—Ese gato las tiene muy bien escondidas, pero conseguí que me diera una. —Por primera vez respondió con una sonrisa de lado, en repuesta a la de ella.

—Bien, estás perdonado por hoy.

—No me he disculpado de nada.

—No me extraña de ti, pero ahora me siento demasiado bien para discutir. Ahora debo preparar la reunión de mañana. —Quiso irse, pero él la tomó de la mano para detenerla—. ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? Te dije que ya estabas perdonado.

No le respondió. Se le acercó y tomó la otra mano para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Y esto?

—Pon tus pies sobre los míos.

—¿Para qué?

—Hazlo —insistió sin soltar sus manos.

Bulma lo hizo y miró a la cara, sin entender qué quería hacer. Ahora quedaban muy cerca del otro, listos para besarse, pero no fue lo que hizo él. Afirmó bien sus manos y sin avisarle comenzó a elevarse.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó asustada y emocionada, viendo el suelo bajo sus pies, el techo de su casa y luego todo el terreno de su propiedad.

Vegeta continuó elevándose y aumentando un poco la velocidad apara avanzar más rápido y llegar hasta las nubes que Bulma había estado mirando todo el día, siempre concentrado en afirmarla y observando el rostro embelesado de su mujer.

—¡Es hermoso! —gritó cuando vio una bandada de pájaros volar bajo ellos y las construcciones cada vez se iban haciendo más pequeñas. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y tuvo que abrazarlo por el temor de soltarse y caer, pero sus pies continuaban sobre los de él.

Vegeta la tomó de la cintura cuando ella soltó sus manos.

—¿Contenta? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja para que no le molestara la vista.

—¡Claro que sí! —Lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó en la boca—. ¡Oh, Vegeta! Y tú que dices que no eres romántico.

El hombre respondió con una mueca de molestia y mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara sus mejillas rojas, pero ella lo obligó a mirarla para darle otro beso y luego otro, otro y otro.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Me encanta esta pareja, especialmente después de DBS donde me di cuenta que él puede hacer cosas diferentes y además la quiere tanto :3 awwww jajajaja

Bueno, quiero agradecer por la buena recepcion del capitulo anterior, espero que les haya agradado el lemon. Más adelante lo subiré a mi página de facebook para que quede guardado entre las notas, al igual que el capítulo 42. Ya vamos en el 51, así que para celebrar los 100 volveré a regalarles otro lemon detallado, así que solo queda esperar.

Gracias a todas las que pasan y siempre me acompañan. El próximo lunes entro a clases, así que adiós a las vacaciones, vuelvo a la U y espero tener tiempo para actualizar.

Cariños,

Dev.

21/03/2016


	52. Deseo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Deseo**

Imagen 361

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala para terminar de comer su helado de frutilla. Prendió el televisor como siempre solía hacerlo cada tarde después de almorzar y como cada día pasó de canal en canal sin encontrar nada digno de su atención. Era una rutina que había adquirido sin darse cuenta, pero que en el último tiempo había añadido una nueva modificación gracias a una pequeña niña.

—¡Papá! —Bra llegó corriendo a su lado.

La pequeña de casi cuatro años se afirmó en la pierna de su padre para poder subir y quedar al lado de él, de pie sobre el sofá. Lo abrazó con cariño y ayudó a terminar el helado.

—Come con cuidado. Vas a ensuciar tu ropa y la mía.

—Sí, papá.

–-Aquí estás, Bra. –-La abuela de la niña corría de un lado a otro, preparando los últimos detalles para la fiesta cumpleaños de Bulma que este año sería celebrada en su casa–-. Tenemos que ir a escoger el vestido para esta noche. Quiero que te pongas muy linda para tu mamá.

—Yo ya soy muy linda —respondió quitandole el control remoto a su papá para buscar un canal de dibujos animados.

Vegeta la quedó mirando, cada vez la encontraba más parecida a su mujer.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. Eres las niña más hermosa de este planeta, pero de todos modos necesito que veamos tu vestido. Más rato vengo por ti. —La señora continuó yendo de un lado para otro, preocupada de que todo saliera a la perfección.

En una de las tantas idas y venidas de la señora, dejó una bandeja con lo que sería uno de los premios del bingo.

—Cuídenlo, por favor. Tengo que hacer tantas cosas que si lo dejo en otro lado lo olvidaré. —Se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

Vegeta ni siquiera miró de reojo lo que la rubia había pedido cuidaran. El tonto programa de ponis maricas de colores que tanto le gustaba a su hija estaba a punto de hacerlo dormir, pero antes que sucediera, la pequeña le habló.

—¿Qué son esas cosas, papá? —preguntó apuntando los objetos en la bandeja que su abuela había dejado.

—Las esferas del dragón —respondió luego de mirarlas unos segundos.

Era increíble que algo por lo que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida ahora se encontrara sobre la mesa de centro de su casa, mientras miraba la televisión con su hija. Jamás en esa época cuando todo lo que importaba era encontrar las benditas siete esferas del dragón para hacerse inmortal, pensó que casi veinte años después terminaría en un planeta olvidado de la galaxia del norte, con una familia y viendo un estúpido programa de caballos enanos que hablan como imbéciles.

—¿Y qué son las esferas del dragón? –-Se bajó de las piernas de su padre para mirarlas de cerca y por supuesto tocarlas.

—Esferas mágicas que conceden deseos.

—¿Deseos?

—Lo que tú quieras. Aparece un dragón gigante y te concede lo que le pidas.

—¿Podemos pedir dulces? —consultó mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo, a sabiendas que con esa sonrisa podía hacer lo que quería con su papá.

—Ya tienes los dulces que quieras con tu abuela.

—Entonces juguetes.

—Para eso manipulas a tu abuelo.

—¿Qué es manipular? —Ahora tenía dos esferas entre sus manos. Le gustaba como brillaban.

—No importa.

—¡Son muy lindas! Papá, puedo quedármelas.

—Tu madre las usará para la fiesta de hoy.

—¿Y después de la fiesta?

—Después de la fiesta las reuniré para ti.

—¡Sí! Y podemos ponerlas en el mueble de mis ponis. Brillan muy lindo todas.

—Bra, vamos a tu cuarto por tu vestido. —Su abuela apareció nuevamente y le tendió la mano para que la acompañara.

—¿Vienes papá? Vamos a ver los vestidos.

—Que sea sorpresa. —Era una forma de librarse de los temas que no le interesaban.

—¡Ya! —Dejó las esferas con las otras y corrió con la mujer para ir al segundo piso.

En cuanto se quedó solo, apagó el televisor y se cruzó de brazos. Observó las esferas y pensó en lo obsesionado que estuvo con ellas para conseguir la vida eterna y acabar con Freezer. El dios dragón capaz de hacer posible lo más improbable sería usado, una vez más, como un absurdo premio de bingo y más tarde para adornar el cuarto de su hija. Todo lo que creyó en algún momento había cambiado demasiado, y las mismas esferas eran un ejemplo de eso.

—¿Qué pedirías? —Susurró Bulma en el oído del hombre, luego de abrazarlo por atrás. Lo había visto tan concentrado en las esferas que adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Nada —se limitó a responder.

La mujer besó su mejilla y separó de él para continuar con los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Nunca logró pedir su primer deseo al dragón, pero todo lo que tenía hasta el día de hoy lo había conseguido gracias a éste. De no haber buscado las esferas para cumplir su deseo egoísta, jamás hubiera conocido a sus amigos y al que sería el amor de su vida y con quien tuvo dos hermosos hijos, los otros amores su vida.

Vegeta tampoco tenía ningún deseo para el dragón, porque lo tenía todo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Ok, creo que me dará diabetes con lo melosa que estoy XD jajajajaj pero la imagen, miren la imagen XD la otra opcion era un gore donde le arrancaba el corazón… ok, no. jajajajaj,

Lamento informarles que con el dolor de mi corazón que me ausentaré un tiempo de este fandom, y no es que me vaya a otro, simplemente el tema de la universidad me está consumiendo demasiado tiempo y no estoy entregándole toda la atención que merece, por eso no me queda otra que dejar de lado los fics y todo este hermoso mundo. Espero que no sea mucho tiempo, siempre hay vacaciones, fines de semana largos, incluso tomas de la universidad que duran meses enteros (eso ya es casi una tradición en mi universidad XD) Pero necesito retirarme porque con eso de querer actualizar seguido, dejo de lado los estudios y no está bien. Cuando tenga tiempo libre trataré de escribir, así que cuando vuelva tal vez tenga algunas cosillas listas para ustedes.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme y leerme, dejarme hermosos rws, follows y favs. Todos son apreciados.

Besos y abrazos a mis queridas lectoras.

Con cariño,

Dev.

14/04/2016.


	53. Perfecto

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Perfecto**

Imagen 318

* * *

_La oscuridad desapareció cuando los gritos a su alrededor lograron despertarlo del estado de profunda inconsciencia en que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos pero no fue capaz de ver luego de varios segundos de paciencia, algo de lo que carecía últimamente; al parecer el golpe en la cabeza había sido más serio de lo que había pensado, ya que jamás había perdido la visión, pero afortunadamente ya era capaz de ver el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas que iluminaban el campo de batalla, a él y a los cientos de cadáveres que lo acompañaban en silencio._

_—Maldición… —susurró luego que su nariz reaccionó al nauseabundo olor a podrido de los cuerpos. Él había sido el verdugo de todos ellos, lo que significaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo inconsciente como para que ya comenzaran a apestar de esa forma._

_Intentó ponerse de pie para recuperarse y volver a combatir. Los ruidos de explosiones y gritos a lo lejos le informaban que aún no habían terminado y él no se quedaría acostado como un cobarde esperando a que todo terminara. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y no descansaría hasta llevarlo a cabo. Un dolor paralizante en la espalda le impidió sentarse, por lo que tuvo que sacar paciencia de la nada para averiguar que había mal en él y arreglarlo pronto, había tenido demasiada suerte al no ser descubierto en el tiempo que pasó dormido, no podía seguir así._

_Pudo mover sus brazos y una de sus piernas, la otra ni siquiera era capaz de sentirla, pero no importaba, por el momento necesitaba una mano para palpar su armadura y comprobar su estado y que no hubiese ningún objeto intruso atravesándola, como ya le había pasado otras veces. Seguramente el dolor en la espalda se trataba solo de un golpe y nada más._

_Ya que no pudo levantarse por medio de sus extremidades, debió esperar unos minutos más para reunir el poder suficiente y volar. Debía encontrar un lugar seguro y limpio para recuperarse antes de continuar batallando. En el momento que levitó pudo ver el por qué de su pierna inmóvil: un fierro afilado la había atravesado hasta el otro lado y de algún modo el metal había bloqueado la herida para no sangrar, de lo contrario ya hubiese muerto desangrado. No intentó quitarse el fierro, primero debía tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar semejante trauma, así que en cuanto encontró una cueva se metió en esta para descansar, tratando de no pensar mucho, de lo contrario su enojo y frustración crecerían hasta obligarlo a levantarse y pelear, y en ese estado no duraría ni cinco minutos. Tenía frío y todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, sin embargo, el cansancio ganó terreno y terminó durmiéndose. Eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperarse._

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

El ruido de la lluvia lo despertó, pero no fue impedimento para continuar con los ojos cerrados e intentar dormir de nuevo. Afuera estaba helado y caía agua como hace mucho no sucedía, pero en su cuarto estaba agradable y el calor de las sabanas lo seducían para continuar atrapado en ellas. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y volvió a sumergirse en tal agradable sensación, pero un abrazo por detrás volvió a despertarlo, mas no fue suficiente para sacarlo del trance, todo lo contrario, el calor del cuerpo de su mujer contra él ayudaron que la situación fuese perfecta. De ese modo, en menos de cinco minutos volvería a dormirse, aún era muy temprano para levantarse y a esa hora de la mañana no había nada más interesante que la cama que compartían.

Abrió los ojos cuando el cabello de ella le hizo cosquillas en la cara, lo apartó con la mano y puso detrás de su oreja, al mismo tiempo que respiraba su aroma. En algún momento, mientras dormían, ambos habían cambiado posiciones y ahora él la abrazaba por atrás. Sus cuerpos completamente unidos, sin un espacio vacío, eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección. Esta vez, no continuó durmiendo, pero no se preocupó de la hora ni de la lluvia que seguía cayendo, ahora su mano se concentró en acariciar el tibio cuerpo de su mujer. Tocó su brazo, su abdomen y cuando bajó a los muslos y apretó, ella despertó con un sonoro bostezo.

—Buenos días, Vegeta. —susurró, disfrutando de su mano y como volvía a subir por su torso para introducirse por el camisón para tocar su piel, y sus pechos.

Las caderas de Bulma se movieron y presionaron contra la entrepierna dura del hombre mientras él seguía en lo suyo. La dejó frotarse contra él un rato; era temprano y quería tomarse su tiempo, le gustaba cuando ella se desesperaba cuando él no actuaba, pero pronto quiso sentirla mejor y bajó la mano para quitarle la pantaleta y poder tocarla.

—¡Papá, mamá! —La puerta del cuarto se abrió y la Bra entró directo a la cama de sus padres.

Vegeta y Bulma se separaron enseguida, ella sonriendo al ver su rostro molesto y él deseando haber despertado al menos veinte minutos antes, no pedía nada más, ni un minuto más, pero Bra insistía en dormir con ellos y cuando lograban enviarla a su cuarto, siempre iba a despertarlos muy temprano en la mañana.

—Tendrá que ser más tarde —dijo mientras recibía a su niña sobre la cama.

Vegeta no le respondió, pero tampoco se levantó.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda, papá? —La pequeñita besó a ambos padres antes de acomodarse en medio de los dos.

—Bien, Bra. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—La lluvia no me deja dormir.

—Vegeta, agradecele a la niña que se preocupa por ti —dijo abrazando a su pequeña y sonriendole a su esposo.

—Por eso vine a dormir con ustedes —Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y arropó.

Bulma hizo lo mismo sin soltar a su hija, mientras que Vegeta se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas, papá?

—A entrenar.

—No vayas, papá, es muy temprano y hace frío, ven a dormir con nosotras.

—Sí, Vegeta, ven a la cama, aún es muy temprano, está muy helado, es fin de semana y estoy segura que aún te duele mucho la espalda y la pierna.

—Papi está viejito —dijo en un susurró, a sabiendas que a su papá no le gustaba oír eso, pero de todas formas los dos adultos escucharon.

—Sí, muy viejito, por eso tiene que descansar con nosotras —dijo protegida detrás de su hija.

Las dos rieron ante el ceño fruncido del hombre que no le hizo para nada de gracia la broma.

Efectivamente aún le dolía la espalda y pierna pero no tenía nada que ver la edad. Como saiyajin tenía juventud para continuar peleando y entrenando cuanto quisiera, simplemente unos días atrás se le había pasado la mano y aún quedaban rastros de eso.

—Muy graciosas las dos. —Caminó hacia el baño, pero sus dos mujeres insistieron que regresara a la cama con ruegos y gritos—. ¡Ya cállense! Está bien, pero solo un rato y se callan las dos.

—¡Sí! —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta regresó a la cama, sorprendido de la forma de actuar de las dos, se estaban acostumbrando a hacer lo que querían con él. Después hablaría con Bulma para que dejara de aprovecharse de eso, pero cuando no estuviera Bra con ellos, aunque eso era difícil considerando que la niña parecía su sombra.

En cuanto se metió a la cama, Bra y Bulma se abalanzaron a abrazar a Vegeta y en pocos minutos, pese a la lluvia, la pequeña se quedó dormida entre sus padres.

—¿Te parece gracioso, no? —susurró a su mujer con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mucho, además te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien prometió que pasaría todo el día con nosotras. —Le lanzó un beso antes de acomodarse en su almohada para seguir durmiendo.

El hombre las observó un rato antes de dormirse.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Lanzó un rayo a una pila de ramas que encontró en la cueva. Necesitaba el calor y el fuego para cocinar el brazo de uno de los habitantes del planeta donde estaba y que mató cuando lo vio entrar a la cueva para refugiarse de la matanza de su gente. Afortunadamente se trataba de un débil sin poder de pelea y no fue difícil eliminarlo, solo bastó un golpe en la cabeza para acabar con él. No se veía muy apetitoso y por eso solo comería una extremidad, ya que la necesitaba para recuperarse. Aún tenía el metal en la pierna y no podía caminar, debía levitar y eso consumía más de su energía. El brazo tenía forma de la pinza de cangrejo y eso era lo mejor, ya que no le agradaba comer cuerpos parecidos al suyo, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo hubiese hecho; para sobrevivir como asesino espacial debía hacer muchas cosas que no le agradaban (la que más detestaba era trabajar para Freezer y seguir sus ordenes) pero nada lo detendría con tal de ser el más fuerte._

_Una vez que estuvo listo, lo mordió y probó. Era asqueroso, pese a haberlo matado hace menos de veinte minutos, su sabor era el de carne en descomposición. Escupió el trozo y dejó el resto nuevamente en el fuego, esperando que se arreglara algo._

_Ya se sentía un poco mejor. Dormir lo había repuesto y muy pronto podría ir a pelear. Ya no lograba escuchar gritos a lo lejos, pero sí las explosiones y eso significaba que quedaba mucho aún. Estaba ansioso por ir y continuar su trabajo, pero primero debía comer un poco de la desagradable dura y apestosa carne. Un estomago lleno ayudaba a cualquier saiyajin a recuperar energías y eso lo había comprobado en muchas ocasiones._

_Volvió a comer del brazo y esta vez tragó sin masticarlo. Continuó así hasta que ya no quedó nada. Al menos las nauseas que sentiría por comer eso lo distraerían del dolor de la espalda y la pierna._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Lanzó un rayo a la chimenea para encender la leña y calentar la sala. Para temperar la casa entera estaba el termostato, pero a Bulma le gustaba el calor del fuego de la chimenea y a su hija le encantaba verlo lanzar rayos.

—¡Papá, yo quiero aprender a hacer eso! ¡Enseñame!

—Cuando estés más grande —le respondió cuando la tomó en brazos y fue al sofá para sentarse con ella a su lado.

—Pero ya estoy grande.

—Tienes cuatro años, eres una niña.

—Trunks ya sabía hacer eso a mi edad.

—Pero a ti no te gusta entrenar.

—Es que si hago las cosas que haces tú y Trunks me voy a ensuciar mi ropa.

No le respondió. A veces cuando conversaba con su hija recordaba su vida anterior y no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido. Le pasaba en muchas ocasiones, pero Bra lograba traerlo a flote con mucha facilidad y de forma dramática.

—Acá está el almuerzo. —Bulma llegó a la sala con una bandeja llena de comida. A su lado un par de robots con más cosas deliciosas para comer.

Todo era comida que la madre de Bulma había dejado el día anterior para ellos, de lo contrario hubieran ordenado pizzas o algo rápido.

—¡Rico! —exclamó la pequeña al ver la langosta en el plato principal. Era complicado de comer y siempre se ensuciaba con eso, pero su mamá le ayudaba.

Usualmente comían en la cocina, pero estar cerca de la chimenea era más agradable, además estaban solos los tres y era cómodo estar en el sofá con la televisión prendida, viendo el programa infantil de esa cerda y su familia que tanto le gustaba a Bra y que Vegeta no detestaba tanto como los ponis maricas.

—Mi mamá se lució con la comida que nos dejó. Hizo para todos los días que va a estar de viaje, le dije que no era necesario, pero aun así lo hizo. Lo bueno es que no tendré que cocinar.

—Eso es porque mi papá le dijo a la abuela que cocinara para todos los días —comentó Bra inocentemente.

Ahora Bulma fue la que miró a Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos. El hombre ignoró su mirada y se concentró en la comida que estaba deliciosa. Luego de eso se iría a entrenar.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Se sentó sobre una roca y observó su muslo. Tocó por abajo y pudo sentir la punta del metal, tenía la piel hinchada y dolía más que los mil demonios, pero él era un guerrero, el príncipe de los saiyajin, y no perdería más el tiempo viendo su herida. Había tenido peores y estaba seguro que vendrían más serias y de gravedad, pero todo eso servía para ser más fuerte y lograr sus objetivos, por lo que no continuaría sentado perdiendo el tiempo._

_Apretó los dientes y tensó el cuello cuando arrancó el pedazo de fierro, e inmediatamente después puso las manos en cada herida abierta y las iluminó con energía para quemar la piel, cerrarlas y así poder soportar por lo menos hasta terminar con su trabajo y volver al planeta donde vive para ir al tanque de recuperación. Se quejó entre dientes, en verdad dolía demasiado y sus guantes se mancharon de su propia sangre, pero luego de un momento dejó de sangrar y pudo quitar las manos._

_Se puso de pie y voló a toda velocidad al lugar de la batalla. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de meterse al tanque de recuperación._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿Tú no te cansas de hacerte heridas, verdad?

—¿Y tú de hablar?

—Mi vida no corre peligro por hablar.

—Tú lengua te ha metido en varios problemas. ¿Quieres que te recuerde?

—No es necesario, ahora cállate y déjame terminar con esto.

Varias horas después de almorzar terminaron nuevamente en el cuarto de ambos. Vegeta solo con pantalones y boca abajo sobre su cama, y Bulma sentada sobre sus muslos para coser el corte que se hizo en la espalda.

—Te estás tardando mucho.

—Pues disculpame, pero pensaba que la etapa de autodestrucción ya había acabado. Hace mucho que no tenía que hacer esto. ¿Es porque te dijimos viejo?

Sin dejarla terminar cerrar la herida, se volteó con ella encima. Debió tomarla de la mano para que no cayera de la cama por su movimiento brusco y sin aviso.

—¡¿Qué haces?! Aún no he terminado, se va abrir.

—¿Quieres ver que tan viejo estoy? —La tomó de las caderas e hizo sentar sobre las de él.

Bulma sonrió y no respondió a la provocación. También necesitaba estar con él y prefería usar el poco tiempo disponible para sexo en lugar de discutir. Se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, el hombre le respondió con pasión y tiró de su ropa para deshacerse de ella enseguida, pero Bulma lo detuvo antes que eso pudiese pasar.

—Espera, dame un segundo. —Se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta para ponerle cerrojo.

—¿No está durmiendo?

—Sí, pero no me quiero arriesg…

—¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡Mira lo que hice! —La niña entró corriendo para mostrarle el dibujo que había hecho.

—¿Bra, no estabas durmiendo? Es la hora de tu siesta.

—Me dieron ganas de dibujar, mamá —respondió, pero no la miró. Se concentró en su papá para mostrar su dibujo de él entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, o al menos eso era lo que decía haber dibujado—. ¿Te gusta, papá?

—Sí, Bra —dijo tratando de disimular el desgano. Bra llevaba cuatro años en su vida y vaya que la había cambiado, sentía que jamás amaría a alguien como a ella, pero había cosas que no lograba acostumbrarse, como los constantes dibujos o los horrendos programas de televisión que lo obligaba ver.

—Está hermoso, Bra. Te quedó igual a tu papá.

Bulma sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la cama junto a Vegeta. Tomó el dibujó y abrazó el brazo del hombre. Eran cosas como estas que lo hacían amarlo más, y ella que pensaba que eso era imposible, pero la gran paciencia que tenía con la niña era increíble, además Bra amaba tanto a su papá y eso significaba que él había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

El hombre se levantó para ir al baño y darse una ducha, pero se detuvo al oír a su niña.

—¡Papá, tu espalda! ¡Tienes sangre!

—No es nada, Bra.

Pero la niña no lo escuchó y salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres. Vegeta miró a Bulma sin emitir una palabra, pero ella entendió.

—No te preocupes, más tarde podremos.

—Sí, claro —dijo aún malhumorado.

Bra volvió corriendo con una bandita en cada mano.

—¿Cual quieres? —preguntó mostrándoselas.

Vegeta notó que una de ellas tenía los dibujos de esos ponis maricas y el otro de esa cerda horrible. Luego de un suspiro resignado, respondió.

—Sorprendeme. —Se arrodilló para permitir que la niña pusiera la bandita en la herida, después de todo en el baño se la quitaría.

—Con esto te pondrás bien, papá. —Besó cerca de la herida para que ya no le doliera más.

—Gracias, Bra.

—Ahora bañate rápido, papá, tenemos que ir a comer helado y a los juegos.

—¿Qué? —No se dio cuenta lo feo que frunció el ceño, pero su mujer e hija, sí.

—¿Estás enojado, papá?

—No Bra. —se apresuró en responder Bulma—. Lo que pasa es que tu papá está cansado y se le olvidó que prometió que iríamos por helado en la tarde y a los juegos electrónicos.

Vegeta le lanzó otra mirada a Bulma comunicándole su negativa a ir a ese lugar cerrado lleno de niños chillones y pegajosos, pero la científica no borró su sonrisa.

—Iremos a comer helado y luego a los juegos para que te diviertas mucho, Bra. Como la otra vez que te llevé y te dormiste de regreso y no despertaste hasta el otro día. Y como llovió mucho no creo que hayan muchos niños, así que tendrás todos los juegos para ti sola—Esperó que con esa respuesta cambiara la cara de Vegeta y su decisión, y así fue.

—Abrigate, que hace mucho frío. —Se metió al baño.

—Bra corrió a su cuarto para buscar ropa linda que ponerse. Bulma fue detrás de ella para ayudarla.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

_La batalla estaba en su apogeo, los guerreros de Freezer combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas y energías para conseguir un planeta más al nombre del monarca espacial. No descansarían hasta que una nueva estrella se agregara a la lista de su amo y señor. Muchos de ellos lo hacían enceguecidos, con la esperanza en sus corazones de que algún día, Freezer los elevara de rango y les diera el reconocimiento que merecían, otros por un terror absoluto que calaba sus entrañas y por eso hacían todo lo que les ordenaba, pese a no estar de acuerdo; otra parte de sus soldados lo hacía por los valiosos y preciados botines de guerra que podían reunir si eran inteligentes y rápidos, pero debían hacerlo con sumo cuidado para que las reducciones no fuesen descubiertas, de lo contrario la muerte les esperaba a aquellos que osaran robar algo del emperador. Y un grupo muy pequeño lo hacía por único propósito de hacerse más fuerte; no importaba cómo ni a qué medida, el poder era lo más importante para ellos, los tesoros, el reconocimiento de Freezer ni el miedo era el motor de estos guerreros que combatían para convertirse en los más poderosos entre sus pares. Y tal vez solo uno, un desquiciado entre todos ellos tenía en mente el ambicioso objetivo de superar, derrotar y matar a Freezer para recuperar lo que perdió hace muchos años, quizás era el único que pensaba podía llegar a sobrepasar los poderes del tirano galáctico._

_Y tal vez esa locura exacerbada de no ser más un simple guerrero de un ejercito de conquista fue lo que lo movió a penetrar el palacio resguardado del planeta invadido, matar a los soldados de elite y tomar al rey como rehén. La muerte era lo único que le esperaba al gobernante de aquel planeta una vez que acabaran con sus hombres, pero Vegeta lo cargó y llevó hasta el lugar donde estaban los soldados más poderosos que luchaban por su planeta. En cuanto lo lanzó al suelo puso un pie en su cabeza para que no intentara escapar, y a la vez todos se dieran cuenta que continuaba con vida. Muchos de los soldados se detuvieron, e incluso uno de ellos, un joven de la misma edad del saiyajin lo llamó padre, a todo pulmón al verlo en el suelo revolcándose de dolor por esa bota blanca sobre su cabeza._

_Algunos compañeros de misión pensaron que todo se trataba de una táctica de Vegeta para conseguir la victoria mediante rendición, pero cuando el saiyajin reventó la cabeza del rey y bañó su bota con la sangre y sesos, sin siquiera pestañear, comprendieron que solo era provocación para que los soldados fueran contra él. Los que habían tenido la posibilidad de combatir junto a Vegeta ya conocían esa forma de ejercer y estaban seguros que no sería la última vez que lo haría._

_Vegeta esperó con una sonrisa de satisfacción el ataque que iba hacia él._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Caída la noche, la pareja entró a la casa en dirección al cuarto de Bra. Vegeta traía a la niña en brazos y profundamente dormida. Tal como Bulma había pronosticado, en cuanto se apoyó en el asiento del automóvil, la pequeña cerró los ojos y no los abrió más.

—Este niño, te juro que no le voy a dar más permiso para salir a vacacionar con Goten, no se ha dignado en llamarme en todo el día —reclamó la mujer mientras revisaba su celular en busca de alguna llamada perdida, mensaje de texto o incluso un mail de su hijo mayor, pero nada.

—Está bien, puede cuidarse solo.

—Lo dices porque tú puedes sentir su ki. Yo soy una madre preocupada que extraña a su hijo y el muy malagradecido no es capaz de avisarme dónde está ni qué está haciendo.

—Es tú culpa por haberlo malcriado durante toda su vida. Ahora no te quejes.

—¿Yo lo malcrié? ¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú con Bra?

—La llevo a su cuarto.

—Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso. La dejaste comer todo lo que quiso y no sé dónde vamos a meter todos los juguetes que compramos. Vamos a tener que regalar muchos de ellos, igual que la otra vez.

—¿No querías que se durmiera hasta mañana?

—Eres un tramposo. Aunque a mi no me engañas. —En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Bra, Vegeta depositó a la niña en la cama y Bulma se encargó de ponerle el pijama—. Estoy segura que aunque tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, igual la hubieras mimado como lo hiciste hoy, no fue solo para que se cansara y durmiera.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos que ella tanto le gustaban. Abandonó la pieza y se marchó directo a la suya. Esta noche no tenía deseos de ir a entrenar, otros planes rondaban su cabeza.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

_El joven guerrero, hijo del rey, voló a toda velocidad contra el asesino y fue capaz de acertar de manera perfecta el primer golpe en la cara del saiyajin. Vegeta se estrelló contra una pared a medio caer, pero antes que ésta se le fuera encima, voló contra el joven para contraatacar; no dejaba de sonreír, disfrutando cada segundo de la batalla, sintiendo como su cuerpo malherido respondía y evolucionaba a cada golpe dado y recibido. Su corazón jamás latía tan rápido como cuando estaba bajo estas circunstancias tan adrenalinicas y no se detendría hasta lograr todos su objetivos._

_Ignoró por completo el dolor de la grave herida en la pierna, ni siquiera cuando esta se abrió por los golpes recibidos. No, no le importó nada, la usó para golpear a su contrincante y no se detuvo, lanzó rayos de energías, usó sus mejores técnicas para acabar con el soldado y con todos los que continuaban llegando para acabar con el asesino del rey._

_Según Vegeta, ese no era un rey. Un rey jamás se escondería debajo de su trono a la espera de que sus hombres hicieran todo el trabajo y lo salvaran. Vegeta sí que sabía cómo ser rey y estaba estancado como príncipe por un maldito giro del destino, pero por eso continuaba luchando, atacando y recibiendo, y podría estar haciendo por el resto de su vida, porque para eso fue que nació y no tenía idea qué podía superar esta sensación._

_Un golpe en la cabeza lo lanzó al suelo y dejó tirado ahí por varios segundos. El impacto contra la tierra fue tan fuerte que todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Sentía su boca llena de sangre y tierra, la visión se le nubló haciendo que los otros sentidos se volvieran más sensibles. El dolor creció, el sonido de los gritos y explosiones pasaron a primer plano y el aroma de la sangre caló su nariz. Era perfecto, lo mejor, el príncipe saiyajin al borde de la muerte era lo que lo llenaba de vida y hacía respirar para seguir y seguir._

_Se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó otro ataque, ya podía ver al oponente, y eso era lo mejor, así disfrutaría de su expresión de horror al momento de asesinarlo._

_Esto era perfecto._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

En cuanto salió del baño, Bulma ya lo estaba esperando, vestida con un camisón negro, corto y ajustado. Estaba apoyada en la puerta y sin dejar de sonreír y mirarlo, le puso cerrojo. Bra no despertaría hasta mañana, tenían varias horas para disfrutarlas juntos, pero no se arriesgaría. Fue enseguida hacia Vegeta y lo beso, en cuanto sintió que la levantaba de los muslos, lo abrazó con piernas y brazos. No tardaron en llegar a la cama y el colchón se quejó cuando cayeron en éste, él sobre ella, preocupado de comerle la boca, el cuello y los hombros, y subir el camisón que la hacía ver tentadora, pero que ya estorbaba.

La ropa de ambos terminó en el suelo, así como también cojines y el cobertor de la cama, las palabras coherentes abandonaron la habitación y solo los quejidos, gemidos y algunos gruñidos roncos se hicieron presentes. La lluvia regresó con intensidad similar a lo que ocurría en la cama, pero el frío no fue capaz de penetrar el lugar por culpa de los roces, embestidas, los besos apasionados y sonoros, incluso las miradas profundas y lascivas que encendían la piel de ambos.

Usó su cuello para acallar el gemido más fuerte, y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella cuando aún continuaba tenso por el placer que lo invadía por completo. Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, pero se concentró en él. Acarició su espalda y dejó que continuara así por cuanto quisiera, estaba cansada y qué mejor forma de recuperar energías que tener el calor del cuerpo del hombre sobre ella.

Vegeta se acomodó mejor, y sin moverse mucho posó el rostro entre los pechos de su mujer para respirar su aroma intoxicante, su respiración estaba más pausada, y la sensación de bienestar continuaba. Definitivamente podría estar así para siempre; sin frío, sin calor, ningún malestar ni dolor por entrenamiento, con ella preocupada de acariciar su cabello y espalda, con el ruido de la lluvia afuera y el sonido del corazón acelerado de Bulma por culpa de lo que hicieron, de lo que él le hizo, y eso le encantaba. Sí, podría estar así para siempre, con la mujer que había sido capaz de hacerlo disfrutar de miles de formas, incluso fuera de la cama, por mucho que dijera lo contrario. Debía admitir que todo era perfecto.

Más que perfecto.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Es increible como el paso de los años y las experiencias hacen que cambiemos nuestra definición de perfección...

Me encanta hacer esto de dos historias en una e incluir similitudes y contrastes. Vegeta tiene mucha historia para eso y yo feliz de escribir a mi personaje favorito de la serie. Espero que noten los detalles y les sea de su agrado. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este one shot y aproveché mi semana con menos clases para hacerlo, pese a que dije que me ausentaría del fandom por un tiempo, pero bueno, fueron tan lindas con sus mensajes que esta es mi forma de agradecerlo, y cada vez que se presenten estos tiempos libres trataré de escribir.

Dejé el link de la página en mi perfil para que puedan ver las imágenes de cada historia.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.

28/04/2016.


	54. Orgullo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Orgullo**

Imagen 224

* * *

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua tibia de la tina y el agradable aroma del baño. Usualmente no se daba baños de tina, con una buena ducha bastaba, pero Bulma le había preparado el baño e incluso había encendido de esos horrorosos palitos con aromas inmundos que tanto le gustaban a ella, pero por primera vez pareció encontrar uno que no era molesto para su olfato e incluso le agradó. La luz del cuarto estaba suave, algo de música a bajo volumen se escuchaba desde la habitación; y asombrosamente, Bulma había acertado en algo que a al hombre no le resultaba desagradable para sus oídos. Se podría decir que era perfecto; ya había comido, mucho y delicioso, también había bebido un poco de ese vino raro que su mujer enviaba a comprar a otra parte del mundo. En fin, la noche no podía mejorar más.

Y afortunadamente estaba equivocado.

Bulma entró al baño, con una bata blanca envolviendo su cuerpo. Caminó hasta él y se sentó en la orilla de la gran tina para mirarlo, de frente y sin dejar de sonreír. Pasó su mano por su cabello antes de hablar.

—Hay más comida en la cocina. Lo único que tienes que hacer es calentarla, o si quieres puedo traerla a la cama. Como gustes. –-Bajó la mano con la que acariciaba su cabello hasta el agua para mojar sus dedos y comprobar que la temperatura fuera la adecuada.

–-Está bien –-respondió mirándola. Se le hacía extraño como lo observaba.

–-No es problema. Programo unos robots y les ordeno que te traigan al cuarto. –-Quiso ponerse de pie para bajar a la cocina, pero él no la dejó y tomó de una muñeca.

–-Dije que está bien. No es necesario que salgas.

–-Como digas. –-De todas maneras se puso de pie, pero para sacarse la bata. La tiró al suelo y se metió al agua con él. Quedó de frente sobre sus piernas y con un jabón en la mano–-. Entonces me quedo contigo —dijo haciendo espuma en las manos para bañarlo.

Vegeta contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del baño de espuma y sus suaves manos tocando de manera perfecta su cuerpo. La noche estaba mejorando y definitivamente continuaría.

—Se ve que estás cansado y tenso —susurró con voz suave mientras pasaba sus manos por el abdomen duro del guerrero –-. Cuando vayamos a la cama te haré un masaje con el aceite que te gusta —dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su pene y lo apretaba para comenzara a estimularlo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos al sentir su decidido agarre y la observó. Era excelente y lo que hacía y de la manera en qué lo hacía, superaba la perfección, pero había algo que lo desconcentraba un poco.

—Bulma. —Le habló sin hacer nada para detenerla.

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Pasa de qué?

–- Tu cara, esa sonrisa. Todas las atenciones.

–-¿Qué tiene de malo?

–-Nada –-Hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva con esfuerzo. En verdad la mujer sabía cómo tocarlo –-. Pero deja esa sonrisa y dime qué quieres.

–-¿Esa sonrisa? –-Miró hacia su derecha para ver su reflejo en un espejo sobre una repisa, y detuvo lo que hacía cuando notó su cara de boba –-. Esa sonrisa. –-Se acercó más a él para abrazarlo por el cuello y besar su rostro –-No me hagas caso, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo pelear, y … y –- Volvió a sonreír como una colegiala enamorada cuando recordó lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas e impresionablemente quedó sin palabras.

Había visto a Vegeta pelear con enemigos imaginarios o con Trunks cientos de veces, pero jamás lo había observado como lo hizo hoy cuando luchó contra Freezer. Y luchar era una palabra exagerada, ya que su esposo había barrido el piso con el extraterrestre asesino y además había logrado la transformación de cabello azul sin la ayuda de nadie, tal y como dijo Goku. Había demostrado lo poderoso que era y además la protegió de las energías que caían cerca suyo. En verdad Vegeta sabía cómo hacer sentir a una mujer protegida y orgullosa.

Sí, esa era la palabra. No podía estar más orgullosa con los logros de él, su evolución y poder, ella que lo conoció cuando era un hombre enojado y frustrado por sus limites en más de un sentido de la palabra. Bulma había presenciado una evolución a base de esfuerzo y sangre que finalmente mostraba sus grandes frutos. En verdad era el príncipe de los saiyajin y sentía que lo amaba más después de este día, y ya mañana volvería a entrenar con Whiss, quería consentirlo con todo. Lo extrañaría mucho, pero sería incapaz de frustrar algo que lo hace tan feliz a él.

—¿Y bien? —La tomó del mentón para mirarla bien—. ¿Vas a dejar esa sonrisa tonta?

–-Sí, lo prometo. –-Lo besó en la boca, feliz y orgullosa de tenerlo como esposo.

Vegeta le correspondió, pero pocos segundos después abrió los ojos al sentir sus labios tan tensos.

–-Bulma –-Dejó de besarla pero no se separó ni un centímetro de ella.

–-¿Que? —La mujer ni siquiera abrió los ojos, concentrada en su boca y el beso.

–-Sigues sonriendo como tonta.

–-Cierra los ojos entonces.

–-Y tú deja esa sonrisa.

–-Vegeta, cierra los ojos –-ordenó la mujer dejando la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre la obedeció, regresando su concentración al beso.

—Vegeta…

—Que pasa ahora.

—El azul te queda perfecto.

La tomó del cuello para obligarla a besarlo y se callara de una vez, pero de todas formas le encontraba la razón, y ahora él no pudo evitar curvar los labios.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

De este one shot nació el capítulo 50 "Descanso" y ya que no he podido escribir nada, subo este que estaba guardado esperando a ser revisado. Tengo taaan poco tiempo que ni siquiera he podido responder mensajes o enviar la continuación de Egocentrica y Descanso. Lo siento mucho pero cada vez que prendo el compu es para hacer tareas :( En verdad espero tener más tiempo y aunque está mal, deseo con todo mi corazón que mi universidad se vaya a paro al menos un par de semanitas para poder descansar, dormir y por supuesto, escribir.

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen Fragmentos, y nos estamos viendo pronto, espero.

Cariños,

Dev.

28/05/2016.


	55. Adaptándose

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Colección de oneshots, drabbles y viñetas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Kousin, relacionados con situaciones de la familia Brief.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

Adaptándose

Imagen 1

* * *

Ya era demasiado, había soportado mucho y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ni un segundo más. No se preocupó de tomar nada de la habitación y partió directo a la suya, aquella que había dejado de usar hace un par de meses, cuando sin darse cuenta, terminó instalado en la de Bulma y desde ese momento pasó a ser el cuarto de ambos —o el cuarto de Bulma, cuando ella estaba enojada y hacía énfasis en que era solo de ella—. Jamás había compartido tanto tiempo el mismo espacio con nadie ni con ella, y en verdad había soportado mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero su paciencia había acabado y necesitaba un poco de soledad, silencio y orden. Sí, especialmente orden, ya que la científica loca era tan desordenada que incluso olvidaba programar los robots para que recogieran sus cosas, acostumbrada a que siempre su madre lo hiciera por ella, pero ahora que sus padres se encontraban de vacaciones, el caos reinaba en ese lugar. Y no solo era eso, también debía soportar que hablara dormida, se moviera sin parar e incluso a veces lo golpeara entre sueños. Antes cuando solo tenían sexo y dormían juntos en algunas ocasiones, no pasaba nada de eso, quizás era porque Bulma quedaba demasiado cansada y se dormía profundamente. Ahora podría cogerla hasta dejarla exhausta, pero había entrenado demasiado y solo quería dormir, no tenía deseos de esa mujer loca y mucho menos en esa habitación. Estaba cansado de los programas estúpidos de televisión que ni siquiera miraba, simplemente encendía el aparato y lo dejaba andando mientras trabajaba en la computadora, tampoco soportaba las llamadas telefónicas a cualquier hora y mucho menos sus gritos, porque ella siempre era la que gritaba durante esas llamadas; le agradaba la comida a la cama, pero tampoco se tomaba la molestia de programar a los robots para que se llevasen las bandejas y en más de una ocasión casi cayó al pisarlas por la mañana.

Por eso ahora estaba en su antigua habitación, la que nunca debió abandonar. Programó la calefacción a la temperatura que a él le gustaba, corrió las cortinas para dejar todo en penumbras, justo como a él le agradaba, y ya que no había de su ropa en el ropero porque Bulma se había encargado de sacar todo para llevarlo a la otra habitación, se metió desnudo a la cama. Una cama pequeña y ordenada, justo lo que él necesitaba, en un cuarto pequeño, sin nada tirado en el suelo, ni cosas inservibles. Perfecto, justo como a él le gustaba, ninguna distracción y silencio total, sumido en la oscuridad, lo que necesitaba para dormir tranquilo y cómodo después de un duro día de entrenamiento. Mañana partiría a las montañas con Trunks, ya era hora de comenzar un entrenamiento más duro y pesado, sin las comodidades que sobraban en casa, por lo que necesitaba una noche de descanso antes de partir.

Sonrió en el medio de la oscuridad, con la mirada perdida en el techo. No podía negar que se había acostumbrado todo ese bienestar, prueba de ello era su deseo de pasar una noche tranquila en su cama antes de viajar a entrenar, antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado en aquello, pero no tenía nada de malo. Ya no estaba en época de guerra e incluso él se merecía un descanso.

Cambió de posición varias veces intentando relajarse y dormirse. No entendía por qué no lo lograba si había entrenado todo el día y estaba cansado. Antes no hacía más que apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y terminaba dormido, pero ahora pese a estar en el lugar que quería, simplemente no podía. La loca idea de levantarse y volver al otro cuarto se cruzó por su cabeza, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para hacerlo, aunque no recordaba si Bulma se había dado cuenta, ya que cuando se marchó maldiciendo en voz alta ella estaba en la ducha y pudo no haber escuchado. Otras vueltas más en la cama, otras posiciones y continuó la batalla interna sobre si permanecer en la ahora aburrida habitación o volver a la cama grande y cómoda donde, pese a todos las distracciones, podía dormir. De un momento a otro la temperatura ya no era la indicada, ni la oscuridad era perfecta, y la cama, pese a ser pequeña se le hizo más grande. No entendía que había hecho Bulma con él. Llevaban dos malditos meses durmiendo juntos y él acostumbrado a dormir bajo cualquier condición extrema ya no podía conciliar el sueño en una maldita y simple cama. Definitivamente se quedaría en su cuarto y no volvería con ella, estaba ganando demasiado terreno y eso no podía ser posible, es claro que ella querría sacar provecho de todo, pero él no la dejaría, él era más inteligente, era un guerrero que había sobrevivido a cientos de batallas y no le ganaría una simple mujer.

—Vegeta, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? —preguntó Bulma en cuanto entró a su cuarto, vestía su pijama y traía una almohada y su celular—. Hace mucho frío y tú te vienes a dormir aquí. Nuestro cuarto es más acogedor que este. —Dejó el celular en el velador y el cojín en la cabecera. No pidió permiso y se metió con él.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Pese a su tono de voz, se hizo a un lado para dejarla acostarse.

—Cuando Trunks cambió de cuna a cama hizo un lio muy grande antes de acostumbrarse. Tuve que dormir con él varias veces en su cama antes que terminara aceptándola. Sabrías de esta historia si hubieras estado presente, pero estabas tan ocupado siendo egoísta, que ahora te lo cuento. —Pese a que eso último era un evidente reclamo hacía él, no lo dijo molesta ni sentida. Simplemente era su forma de ser, además estaba muy cansada, tenía frío y sueño, y ya que él no hacía nada al respecto, se acomodó, arropó, apegó su espalda a su torso y tomó su mano para que la abrazara por la cintura y así trasmitirle calor.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso de la cuna y la cama?

—Olvidalo. Solo duérmete, que mañana tú y Trunks se tienen que levantar temprano. Y no te preocupes, que guardé todo lo necesario para su viaje.

—No es necesario. No necesitamos nada más que nuestras manos para sobrevivir —dijo acomodando la cabeza en la almohada y apegándose más a ella. El calor de los cuerpos era agradable y poco a poco fue relajándose.

—Como digas, macho espacial, pero Trunks no está acostumbrado, y necesita tener sus cosas a mano en caso de emergencia. Está todo encapsulado, solo deberán usarlas si es muy necesario. —Bostezó y cerró los ojos, comenzando a dormirse. Lo que no sabía Vegeta es que había preparado otra cápsula para que su niño la llevara, ya que lo más probable es que él la destruiría en cuanto la tuviera en su poder.

Finalmente la cabeza de Vegeta de calmó y terminó durmiéndose. Mañana tendría tiempo para volver a cuestionarse cada decisión pasada y desear mandar todo al carajo cuando despertara con una pierna de Bulma golpeando su rostro.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Un one shot que acabo de escribir este frío y triste día para mi. Escribir me ayuda mucho para distraerme y pensar en otra cosas. Quise hacer este fragmento de la vida de Vegeta y Bulma más simple y con un final feliz.

Gracias a quienes leen y dejan comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.

09/06/2016


	56. Marcas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

* * *

**Marcas**

**Imagen 172**

* * *

En cuanto su nave esférica tocó tierra, el guerrero caminó hacia el edificio donde se reunían los mercenarios espaciales en busca de la siguiente misión. No se le pasó por la cabeza pasar a los tanques de recuperación, después de todo, cualquier herida que tuviese, sanaría rumbo a su próximo destino. No tenía tiempo que perder si quería continuar haciéndose más fuerte para tener el suficiente poder y así enfrentar a los hombres de confianza de Freezer. Sí, no era estúpido, sabía que aún no podía aspirar a una batalla contra el tirano, por eso sus víctimas debían ser Zarbon y Dodoria.

Mientras esperaba su turno decidió quitarse la armadura de hombreras largas. La dejó en el suelo e hizo lo mismo con la parte superior de su traje ajustado azul. Era mucha la sangre que continuaba saliendo de un corte en el abdomen, justo donde su armadura había recibido el impacto. Seguramente de no haberla tenido puesta, hubiera terminado muerto en medio del campo de batalla, pero gracias a sus habilidades, el oponente era quien continuaba tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Un hombre menor, de esos sin fuerza que trabajaban para Freezer, atendiendo a los demás soldados, pasó junto a él. Llevaba una bandeja con lo que pudieran necesitar para curar sus heridas. Muy pocos de los mercenarios iban a los tanques de recuperación, solo cuando ya no tenían otra opción. Las marcas dejadas en el cuerpo eran trofeos que se llevaban con orgullo, y la de ahora sería recuerdo de tan buen combate vivido.

El hombrecito estiró la bandeja hacia el saiyajin sin decir una sola palabra, sabía lo peligroso que era disgustar a alguien en un lugar lleno de guerreros feroces, por eso había aprendido a no abrir la boca y no mirar a los ojos. Vegeta tomó una pistola para cerrar la herida y una toalla para limpiar sus manos. Odiaba la suciedad, por lo que después de conseguir su siguiente misión y antes de partir, iría a su cuarto a ducharse y tomar ropa nueva.

En ese mismo lugar, llenos de guerreros preocupados de sus propios asuntos, otros hablando de sus hazañas a quien quisiera escucharlo y otros tratando de iniciar una pelea para hacer la espera menos aburrida, el príncipe del planeta extinto, cerró el corte de la herida. Fueron al menos diez puntos que tomarían algunos días para sanar por completo.

—Una más para la colección, Vegeta —comentó Nappa cuando se le acercó. También lucía golpeado y cansado, pero con el característico ánimo del guerrero saiyajin cuando ya está listo para otra batalla—. ¡Esa sí que está grande!

Vegeta no respondió, estaba ocupado limpiando con la toalla la sangre de su abdomen y manos.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se relajó. El entrenamiento de la semana lo había dejado satisfecho, sentía que por fin había avanzado y que pronto lograría la transformación de súper saiyajin. La cena había estado abundante y deliciosa, tal vez por su mejor estado de ánimo la disfrutó mucho más que en otras ocasiones cuando la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero esta noche había sido diferente. El sexo había sido el mejor, siempre era de calidad, por eso mismo no se había aburrido de la humana y continuaba soportando sus constantes charlas. Era algo que valía la pena, después de todo en esa casa tenía todo lo que necesitaba y no tenía razones de privarse de nada.

Cerró los ojos, agotado, a sabiendas que se merecía este descanso, pero no pudo concentrarse del todo cuando sintió las manos de Bulma recorrer su abdomen, al parecer ya estaba repuesta para volver a comenzar, pero lamentablemente estaba equivocado, ya que la mujer loca tenía ganas de hablar y eso lo hizo desconcentrarse un poco de su tan merecido intento de descanso.

—Cada vez que miro tus cicatrices me pregunto cómo fue que te las hiciste... —Se acomodó para quedar a la altura de su pecho. Se acomodó en éste luego de besarlo y acarició su abdomen con la mano derecha—. ¿Dolió mucho? ¿Cuál es la peor? ¿Cuál es la que más te enorgullece? —La caricia continuó hasta llegar a la cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, una marca que se acercaba a su cadera—. Yo creo que esta podría ser, ya que es una de las más grandes —comentó con voz sensual.

Vegeta se tensó un poco al sentir su mano y escuchar su voz. De pronto el cuerpo se puso más caliente y su miembro endureció. Definitivamente podía hacerlo una vez más antes de descansar.

—Esa no es.

—Imagino que es una en tu espalda. Esa es la más grande y profunda. ¿Cómo fue que te la hicieron?

La mujer soltó un gritito de susto cuando él se movió tan rápido que casi no lo notó sino hasta el tirón en su cintura cuando él ya estaba sobre ella. La subió hasta tenerla a su altura, cara a cara y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—No voy a hablar de eso —dijo con el ceño fruncido, observando sus labios y luego sus ojos.

—¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? —consultó coqueta, empeñada en robarle un beso.

—No quiero hablar de nada. —Pegó sus caderas en las de ella para mecerse y que su erección creciera. Eso fue demasiado fácil.

Ella sonrió, excitada y divertida. Adoraba molestarlo, tentarlo para que fuese más brusco y caliente. El rose constante de sus sexos también le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—Me gusta hablar de tus cicatrices, creo que son sexis, pero claro, si accedieras a contarme un poco sobre cómo te las hiciste, yo no tendrí…—No pudo seguir hablando. Vegeta la calló con un fiero beso en los labios.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

El aire estaba caliente, cada vez costaba más respirar y el calor era insoportable, pero el guerrero no detuvo sus abdominales, estaba a punto de pasar su marca con la gravedad aumentada al máximo y pensaba superarla por mucho.

—¡Lo siento papá, no puedo más! —Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Trunks estiró la mano para apagar por completo la gravedad. El niño calló sentado y con el cuerpo lacio cuando la gravedad volvió a la normalidad—. Ya… ya no podía… —Le costaba hablar, aún no tenía el suficiente aire en los pulmones y su corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado de su pecho—. No podía… respirar…

—Si vas a interferir con mi entrenamiento de esa forma, es mejor que no vuelvas a entrar —Caminó por el cuarto, moviéndose y hablando como si nada, era como si no hubiera estado expuesto a tanta presión.

—Lo siento, papá —contestó apenado. El niño de cinco años había insistido toda la semana para que lo dejara participar en uno de sus entrenamientos. Había prometido que soportaría, pero no alcanzó a estar ni un cuarto de lo que acostumbra su padre.

El padre vestía shorts de spandex negro y zapatillas, y el hijo shorts azules y una camiseta blanca.

—Aún eres muy débil para esta gravedad, a ver si con esto entiendes —dijo severo.

Trunks respondió con silencio y la mirada perdida en el suelo, no quería decepcionar a su padre.

—¡Ya ponte de pie y levanta la cabeza! Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. ¡Jamás agaches la mirada ante nadie! ¡¿Entendiste?! —ordenó a su hijo.

El niño, pese a no tener energía ni para respirar bien, se puso de pie de un salto, tal y como le dijo su padre. Le dolió cada centímetro de su músculos, incluso los ojos le ardían al tener que mantenerlos abiertos y firmes hacia los negros del guerrero.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y observó en silencio. Sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener la compostura. Las primeras veces que entrenó en la cámara de gravedad casi no pudo moverse al terminar las sesiones y era mucho menos gravedad en ese entonces. En esa época ya era un hombre, y su hijo no era más que un niño mimado, que sin embargo resistió mucho más y mejor que él.

—Ya está bien. Puedes sentarte.

—Estoy bien así —dijo con la cara roja y dientes apretados. El orgullo de ambos padres afloró en ese momento.

—No seas ridículo y siéntate. —Nuevamente levantó la voz un poco para que lo obedeciera, pero luego continuó normal—. Descansa tu cuerpo o después no podrás moverte en una semana, y tu madre no me va a dejar tranquilo en un mes.

Trunks obedeció. Dejó caer su cuerpo y apoyó su espalda en el metal del monitor. Ya se sentía un poco mejor y podía continuar con la cabeza en alto para mirar a su padre. Lo vio caminar hacia su cuarto privado y no dijo ni preguntó nada hasta que lo vio volver con una botella de agua fría.

—Si quieres soportar esta gravedad, tienes que entrenar más. —Cuando pasó al lado del niño, soltó la botella sin avisar. El chiquillo alcanzó a atraparla antes que tocara el suelo. Vegeta no se volteó a mirar, continuó su paso hasta las pesas, pero supo que pudo tomarla.

—Lo haré, papá —respondió repuesto, luchando por abrir la botella, pero era imposible. Se giró para ver a su padre que estaba atento a los robots de la pared. No quería que lo viera vencido por una insignificante tapa rosca de botella—. Te lo prometo. —Reunió toda su fuerza, su cara casi se deformó por la energía empleada en abrir la botella, pero nada pasó.

—¿Vas a entrenar en las mañanas?

—Pero, papá, en las mañanas veo…

—¿Vas a entrenar en la mañanas? —lo interrumpió con un poco más de volumen, en caso de que no hubiera escuchado bien las pregunta.

—Sí, papá, te lo prometo. ¡Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú! —Golpeó la botella contra el suelo en un intento de soltar la tapa, pero fue un fracaso.

—¿Me vas a obedecer? —dejó los robots para caminar hacia él. Inmediatamente Trunks dejó de insistir y con ambas manos cubrió la parte superior de la botella para que su padre no notara que aún se encontraba cerrada.

—¡Sí, papá, en todo! ¡Quiero poder hacer tus técnicas e inventar las mías! —dijo feliz de que su padre no lo echara de la cámara.

—Dame eso, niño. —dijo con una mueca y la mano estirada.

Trunks entendió. Avergonzado le pasó la botella a su padre que abrió sin ningún problema.

—Si no me obedeces, no podrás nunca alcanzarme. —Bebió un sorbo del agua fría. Estaba deliciosa.

—¡Sí, papá!

—Ahora vete de aquí. Date una ducha y descansa. Mañana continuaremos. —Tomó otro sorbo y le regresó la botella.

Trunks bebió como si no hubiera probado una sola gota de agua en días. Era lo que necesitaba para reponerse del todo. Mientras Vegeta fue hasta la puerta reforzada para ingresar el código y abrirla.

—¡No papá, ya estoy bien! ¡Mira! —Se puso de pie y corrió hacia él. Dio brincos y lanzó golpes. Su recuperación era digna de los mejores guerreros saiyajin, aunque Vegeta sabía que no dudaría tanto como para intentarlo de nuevo tan rápidamente.

—No insistas. Tienes que descansar. El reposo es parte del entrenamiento.

—Pero mamá siempre se queja de que no sabes parar —comentó inocente, a lo que su padre respondió con otra arruga en la frente.

—Deja de molestarme y vete a descansar. ¿No estás de vacaciones? Mañana continuaremos.

—¡¿En serio?! —dio otro brinco. Le encantaba entrenar más seguido con él en este lugar. Era un sueño hecho realidad—. ¡¿Me lo prometes?!

—No si sigues aburriéndome de esta forma. —Abrió la puerta y le indicó la salida—. Ahora vete de aquí y dúchate, apestas.

—Mañana despertaré temprano para que desayunemos juntos y entrenemos. ¡Quiero que me enseñes alguno de tus ataques más poderosos! ¡Cuando grande quiero ser tan fuerte como tú y tener cicatrices de guerrero en todo el cuerpo! ¿Si me hago una como esa ahora, de grande se verá igual? —preguntó apuntando la del costado, en su abdomen.

—Nadie se va hacer cicatrices en ninguna parte, ni ahora ni nunca —interfirió Bulma justo a tiempo. Venía a buscar a sus hombres para almorzar cuando escuchó parte de la conversación—. Trunks, eres un niño hermoso que no va a tener horribles marcas, porque no vas a ser un bárbaro como tu padre.

—Pero mamá, yo quiero ser como papá, y recorrer planetas para pelear con hombres fuertes.

—Lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de irte a duchar. El almuerzo está listo y no quiero que ninguno se siente a la mesa oliendo mal, después hablaremos de tus planes como futuro guerrero.

—¡Sí! —Salió corriendo del lugar. Antes de ir a su cuarto, pasaría a la cocina por más agua y quizás algo pequeño para comer. Estaba seguro que su abuela le daría algo a escondidas.

—¿Horribles marcas? —dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos. Bulma se le acercó para besar su mejilla. Estaba demasiado sudado como para abrazarlo.

—En mi hijo sí, pero las tuyas me encantan. —Le giñó un ojo y fue hasta la puerta—. Ahora ve a bañarte, mi mamá cocinó tu plato preferido.

El hombre respondido con un gruñido, ya no tan ofendido.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Cambió de canal varias veces, sin encontrar nada, mientras Bra estaba arrodillada junto a su pierna izquierda. Cuando encontró un programa en un canal de historia, sobre la vida de un antiguo dictador genocida, dejó el control de lado y tomó el plato con helado de frutilla que había dejado a su lado. Habían terminado de almorzar y hace un par de meses se había vuelto rutinario ver televisión y comer helado después de almuerzo. Bra, de cinco años, acompañaba a sus padres y Bulma casi siempre llegaba a la mitad del postre por tantas vueltas que se daba antes de llegar al sofá.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ya estoy aquí. |—Bulma se sentó junto a Vegeta y le quitó la cuchara para poder comer helado, por supuesto que a él no le agradó nada.

—Dijiste que irías por tu cuchara —soltó molesto.

—La olvidé.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. —reclamó tratando de quitarle la cuchara, pero ella no se dejaba. Estaba con antojo de helado de frutilla y ese era el único que quedaba—. Ya deja de comportarte como una niña y trae la tuya. —Solo necesitó aplicar una ínfima cantidad de fuerza para detener su muñeca y arrebatarle el discutido utensilio.

Mientras tanto, Bra se cambió de lugar para sentarse junto a la otra pierna de papá, acostumbrada a sus tontas peleas diarias no dijo nada, estaba demasiada concentrada en su trabajo.

—¡Qué egoísta eres! —Se hizo la ofendida y se alejó un poco de él que continúo comiendo helado y mirando la tele—… ¿Bra, qué haces? —Recién ahora le prestó atención a su niña.

No entendía qué estaba haciendo con las piernas de Vegeta, ya que la izquierda estaba llena de banditas, hasta la parte que terminaba el pantalón corto, a la altura de la rodilla y ahora hacía lo mismo en la otra pierna.

—Estamos jugando al doctor con papi. Yo soy el doctor. —No miró a su madre, estaba viendo que no quedara marca sin tapar.

Bulma miró a Vegeta sin entender. Él la miró y abrió la boca para responder su duda.

—Mis cicatrices. —se limitó a decir y volvió con la televisión.

Bulma rio con suavidad. Enternecida por la acción de la niña, y un tanto sorprendida que él aceptara ese juego, aunque a decir verdad, hace tiempo estas acciones de Vegeta dejaron de sorprenderle. Su relación con Bra era impresionante, y sentía que lo amaba más por eso.

—Cariño, las heridas de papá ya sanaron.

—Pero son horribles, mamá. No me gustan. —Sacó otra cajita de banditas del botiquín para continuar cubriendo las cicatrices.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y aunque lo ocultó, ella supo enseguida que el comentario de su niña lo había herido un poquito. Las cicatrices de un guerrero son un orgullo tan grande y ella las trataba de esa forma.

—No digas eso, Bra. Papi se ve muy bien así —dijo abrazando a su marido, pero él no lo encontró muy gracioso. Siguió comiendo helado y viendo televisión como si no las escuchara.

—No necesito que me defiendas.

—Quédense aquí. Voy a pedirle a la abuela más banditas. —Se puso de pie y miró a sus papás con el ceño arrugado.

—No es necesario mi amor, ya cubriste todas sus piernas.

—Todavía faltan los brazos mamá —respondió acercándose al sillón y a su papá—. Y mira, tiene muchas en su estómago. —Sin preguntar le levantó un poco la camiseta para demostrar su punto, entonces pudo ver el comienzo de la cicatriz del costado de su abdomen—. ¡Mira qué fea esa! —exclamó enojada. Quería que su papá estuviera sin heridas ni dolor. —¡Ya vuelvo! —Fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello.

—No le hagas caso, yo creo que son sexis.

—No son sexis —respondió serio.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le quitó la cuchara para continuar comiendo helado.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó dejando de ver el televisor para mirar a su hija de catorce años. Estaba vestida y maquillada de tal forma que lucía mucho mayor. De esa forma se imaginaba a Bulma antes de conocerse, cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

—Ya te dije, papá. Al cine con mis amigas.

—Trunks está aquí.

—Lo sé, papi, por eso no llegaré muy tarde. —Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y abrió la boca a la espera que su padre le diera helado en la boca como cuando era una nenita, pero Vegeta le tendió el plato y la cuchara para que comiera sola.

—¿No muy tarde?

—Así es. —Comió un par de cucharadas antes de dejar el plato en la mesita de centro y regresó a su padre para despedirse, pero en lugar de eso, lanzó un grito exagerado y se levantó para alejarse—. ¡Papá, no puedes tener tan mal gusto!

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

—Dejen de comportarse como si fueran novios. Se parecen a una pareja de mi curso.

—¡Habla claro, niña!

Por el escándalo, Bulma y Trunks llegaron desde la cocina a la sala. El hijo mayor había llegado a pasar el fin de semana con su familia y se ponía al día con su madre.

—No llevo ni media hora acá y ya hay gritos —comentó Trunks sonriendo. Le encantaba estar en casa.

|—¿Por qué tantos gritos? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bulma.

—Ustedes dos que creen que son novios, mamá, mira como dejaste a mi papá. —Señaló con el dedo la marca morada en el cuello de Vegeta.

En ese momento Vegeta recordó los juegos matutinos con su mujer, pero no pensó que podría haberle dejado marca alguna. Avergonzado e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello para taparlo y se giró a ver a Bulma con cara de pocos amigos.

Trunks se largó a reír por la escena.

—Hermanita, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a estos dos. No tienes idea los traumas intratables que me dejaron.

—¡Trunks! —gritó enojado, sin quitarse la mano del cuello.

El joven de ojos azules paró de reír para no enojar más a su papá. No quería tenerlo de mal humor en su visita.

—Bra, mejor vete si no quieres que te quite el permiso —dijo Bulma con tono severo.

La chica, le lanzó un beso a cada integrante de su familia antes de salir corriendo. Trunks iba a comentar algo, pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil.

—Ya regreso —dijo mirando la pantalla para ver quien lo llamaba y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de sorpresa.

Trunks respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó hacia el segundo piso a paso rápido.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Bulma fue al sofá con Vegeta. Lo tomó del brazo y habló.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, la verdad es que no me di cuenta. Estuvo demasiado bueno para controlarme. —Le dijo al oído.

Recién el hombre bajó la mano de su cuello y continuó mirando la televisión.

—Estás loca —dijo aún enojado. La marca se iría en un rato, pero no por eso dejaría de molestarle.

Bulma besó su boca y mejilla.

—No se te ve mal. Yo creo que es sexy. Velo como otra marca de guerra.

—Te vas a arrepentir —respondió serio, concentrado en el programa.

Bulma sonrió y se alejó por unos segundos para tomar el plato con helado de frutilla de la mesa.

—¡Rico! —exclamó feliz.

—Olvidaste tu cuchara —dijo mirándola de reojo.

—La próxima vez no lo olvidaré, lo prometo. —Comió una cucharada generosa de helado.

Vegeta volvió a mirar la TV.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno, la verdad es que no mucho jajajja XD hace poco actualicé el capítulo final de Una Razón, pero hace mucho tiempo (desde el 6 de septiembre) que no actualizaba Fragmentos. La verdad no parece tanto tiempo, pero considerando que hasta he actualizado este fic dos veces por semana, es bastante tiempo.

Decidí escribir este one shot para volver darle un poco de movimiento a Fragmentos. Trataré de actualizarlo un par de veces al mes, porque ahora pondré toda mi atención en El Legado, así que tenía que hacer esto antes de comenzar.

La verdad es que la historia se me ocurrió anoche, justo antes de dormir. Así que hoy en la mañana comencé a escribirla y acabo de terminarla. Ya he dicho miles de veces que me encantan los saltos de tiempo y contrastes y cada vez que tengo una oportunidad lo hago.

¡Sorry por los errores! ¡Ando cansadísima!

Bueno, no los aburro más.

Muchos besos y como siempre, gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Estaré viendo cual imagen me inspira para escribir otro shot.

¡Ah! Encontrarán el link de las imágenes en mi perfil de fanfiction.

¡Besos!

Dev.

09/10/2016.


	57. Cocinero

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Fragmentos  
**

* * *

**Cocinero**

Imagen 339

* * *

Comida. Uno de los mayores placeres de los saiyajin, junto con las peleas y el sexo. Bueno, al menos para él. Si no estaba entrenando, estaba comiendo, luego del sexo qué mejor que comer un pedazo de carne bien condimentada y a medio cocer porque el sabor de la sangre le recordaba su sanguinaria vida pasada y eso a su subconsciente le fascinaba.

Tuvo la suerte de caer en una familia que sabía de buena cocina, y si bien la que resultó ser su compañera, no era dotada con el don del arte culinario, la madre de ésta es —está seguro—, la mejor cocinera del condenado planeta de humanos.

Es por eso que la cocina se volvió un lugar de paso recurrente y estadía. Después de entrenar, luego de llegar a casa, antes de dormir y para acompañar una larga noche de insomnio. Se volvió una costumbre habitar esa parte de la casa.

Pero aquello conlleva una consecuencia importante. Algo que significa mucho esfuerzo mental para Vegeta. Debía pasar tiempo con el único ser en la galaxia poseedor de un cerebro tan peculiar. Debía pasar tiempo con la madre de Bulma.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Vegeta, querido, prueba estas galletas de chocolate que hice para el cumpleaños de Trunks. ¡Están deliciosas!

El guerrero no respondió, pero inmediatamente dejó de lado su plato para comer las galletas que la rubia depositó en la mesa.

—Puedes comerlas todas, ya estoy haciendo más para los invitados, pero si quieres le puedes dejar un par a Trunks.

Hizo como que no escuchó y terminó las veinte galletas que habían hecho para él. Después de todo Trunks tendría su fiesta y ahí podría comer todo lo que quisiera. Ahora terminaría el almuerzo y luego partiría a entrenar. Hace días que no iba a la cámara de gravedad y no le gustaba que fuese así.

El timbre de uno de los hornos de la cocina sonó e inmediatamente la rubia habló.

—Los pasteles están listos —exclamó con su jovial voz—. Si tienes paciencia, Vegeta, puedo darte un par para que pruebes.

Vegeta continuó comiendo, pero un poco más lento. El entrenamiento podría esperar un poco más.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Después de tantos años en esa casa ya no era necesario llegar a la cocina con una excusa. (La gente normal no necesita una razón para ir, pero Vegeta era complicado para todo) Ahora simplemente entraba, se sentaba en su silla de siempre, coincidentemente cuando la rubia cocinaba algo o practicaba en la preparación de alguna receta nueva.

La situación no varió con el paso de los años. No solía hablar mucho, pero la rubia siempre estaba atenta a lo que necesitaba y por supuesto, hablaba por los dos.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¡Vegeta, quiero que pruebes este cordero! Mañana vendrán mis amigas a jugar póker y quiero sorprenderlas con este plano nuevo. —Y con fuerza sobrehumana logró poner la pesada bandeja con el animal cocinado sobre la mesa, justo al lado de Vegeta. Inmediatamente después se quitó los guantes de cocina y continuó pelando verduras.

Bulma miró a su mamá y luego a Vegeta, que ni siquiera dio las gracias y comenzó a comer el cordero sin haber terminado su otro plato.

—Mamá, no tienes que hacer todo dos veces. Y puedes llamar al servicio de banquetería para que traigan todo listo y atiendan a tus amigas.

—Sabes que no me gusta como cocinan, además disfruto estar aquí, me relaja.

—Está bien, pero no es necesario tener que hacer todo dos veces, Vegeta tiene suficiente comida, no necesita más —dijo sin dejar de mirar al guerrero que con continuaba engullendo el plato. Al encontrarse las miradas ambos se fruncieron el ceño. Ella a él por aprovechador y él a ella por intrusa.

—No tienes que ponerte celosa, Bulma, siempre serás mi hija, puedo cocinarte lo que gustas. Además Vegeta es un amor, le encanta hacerme compañía cuando cocino, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

—¿Le encanta hacerte compañía? Sí, claro. —Y volvió a mirar a Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que el hombre le respondió con un gruñido.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Al menos dos noches a la semana la cita sin previo acuerdo se cumplía, y ahí estaba Vegeta sentado, degustando todo lo que la rubia preparaba. Bulma le insistía a su madre que pasaba demasiado tiempo en la cocina y era un trabajo agotador. Pero era feliz de hacerlo. Si para Vegeta el máximo placer era comer, para ella era cocinar y como un sueño hecho realidad era tener a alguien con tal apetito dispuesto a probar sus platos nuevos o invenciones que se le ocurrían de un momento a otro.

Un día, todo cambio cuando la mujer dejó su cuaderno de recetas sobre la mesa, justo a la derecha de Vegeta, entonces el hombre, sin dejar de degustar la pierna de pollo, le echó una mirada a la página. Leyó la receta entera y a simple vista no le pareció tan difícil, además, ver a la mujer yendo de un lado para otro y hablar en voz alta sobre la preparación del plato todas las semanas, los últimos cinco años, hizo que la lectura de la receta pareciera simple, contrario a lo que Bulma siempre afirmaba.

Cuando era mercenario espacial, jamás se preocupó de lo que comía o cómo lo consumía. Estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse con lo que fuese para sobrevivir, incluso a los habitantes del planeta sometido, si es que no había nada más a mano. De hecho, de haber conquistado la Tierra aquella ocasión que llegó con Nappa, perfectamente hubieran tirado al fuego una pierna o brazo humano para saciar su hambre si no encontraban nada más.

Pero ahora era diferente, esos días habían quedado atrás y su dieta era más exquisita y fina.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Querido Vegeta, ¿son treinta minutos o una hora en el horno? No recuerdo —preguntó al verlo tan concentrado en su cuaderno de recetas. Tenía las manos ocupadas y no quería ensuciar las hojas.

Vegeta dio un pequeño brinco al verse sorprendido, pero no dijo nada al respecto y buscó lo que le preguntó. No le tomó tiempo encontrarlo, lo había leído hace poco.

—Cuarentaicinco —dijo, y la miró un segundo antes de volver a comer.

—¿Cuarentaicinco? —exclamó—. Últimamente estoy tan distraída que no me acuerdo de nada. Un día voy a olvidar la cabeza, te lo aseguro. —Y rio con ganas mientras continuaba con sus tareas.

Vegeta pensó que no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo, ya la había perdido hace rato.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

El tiempo continuó pasando y ahora, cada vez que tenía una duda respecto a su receta, y para no ensuciar las páginas, dejaba el cuaderno junto a Vegeta. A veces no le preguntaba nada en todo el rato que estaban solos en la cocina, y en otras ocasiones le consultaba bastante seguido, pero Vegeta parecía no molestarse, ya que mientras comía, leía las recetas y nunca le tomó trabajo buscar lo que ella le pedía, se le hacía simple.

Un día, al terminar su entrenamiento, salió exhausto y hambriento, más de lo normal. No se había dado cuenta y estuvo más de un día encerrado en la cámara de gravedad. Usualmente Bulma lo interrumpía para llamarlo a comer o molestarlo por cualquier cosa, pero estaba de viaje por el fin de semana y había llevado a Trunks con ella, y solo ellos eran los que solían interrumpirlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ducharse. Lo hizo rápido pues todo lo que deseaba era comer un gran plato de comida caliente. Hoy era viernes y eso significaba que la madre de Bulma ya estaba en la cocina.

En cuanto llegó, encontró el lugar deshabitado. Le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta que no había nadie en casa, los ki de los padres de Bulma eran tan bajos que a veces costaba rastrearlos por la casa. No le tomó mayor importancia y se dedicó a registrar el refrigerador. No había nada que llamase su atención y ni siquiera había comida sobrante de ayer para recalentar. Se tomó un segundo para pensar, tenía dos opciones: programar los robots de Bulma o llamar a alguno de los cocineros para que le hiciesen algo. Descartó las dos enseguida en cuanto vio el libro de recetas sobre el refrigerador.

Como si fuese algo malo, observó a todos lados, en caso de que alguien estuviese mirándolo, a sabiendas que se encontraba solo. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Nada, absolutamente nada, después de todo tenía hambre y cuando trabajó de mercenario espacial él mismo se encargaba de preparar sus comidas.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó el cuaderno, buscó la receta que tenía en mente y leyó. Le tomó unos minutos memorizarla y se preocupó de regresar el cuaderno a su lugar. Volvió a mirar dentro del refrigerador para comprobar que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera y así fue.

* * *

—Vegeta, querido, perdón, pero tuve que salir de urgencia. Una amiga volvió de sus vacaciones y trajo unos deliciosos tés. Tuve que ir a visitarla con pastelillos para probarlos —dijo cuando entró a la cocina y lo vio sentado, comiendo solo. Para ella era muy importante el tiempo que compartían juntos, aunque no fuera parlanchín, pero lo quería de ese modo—. Me regaló unos pocos, sé que no te gustan mucho, pero los dejaré en la cocina en caso de que quieras probarlos. —Dejó su cartera sobre una silla y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que comía el hombre.

Olía delicioso, muy parecido a cuando ella cocinaba, pero no podía ser, ya que hace semanas que no preparaba pavo relleno y ni los cocineros, y mucho menos los robots de su hija podían imitar con esa calidad sus preparaciones.

—Siéntese — susurró Vegeta, y con la cabeza le indicó su asiento.

La rubia miró su puesto. La silla ya estaba corrida y en la mesa había un plato extra, caliente y humeante esperando por ella.

—¿Para mí? ¿Lo has cocinado tú, querido? —No esperó y se sentó para contemplar el plato.

La presentación era un poco desordenada, ella se tomaba mucho tiempo para que luciera igual de apetitoso a como estaba, pero el aroma de la carne y la consistencia del jugo eran tal como ella lo preparaba.

—Coma —dijo, sin dejar de comer, pero atento a ella.

El hombre era perfeccionista para todo, era una manía que le inculcaron desde niño y no dejaría de serlo ahora aunque se tratara de un simple plato de comida. Ella era la mejor cocinera que conocía y era prudente que lo probara para dar un veredicto. Nunca había tenido maestro que lo entrenase, siempre fue autodidacta, pero para cocinar, había aprendido gracias a ella, observando y escuchando, porque pese a aparentar lo contrario, siempre ponía atención a todo su alrededor.

La miró cortar un trozo pequeño de carne, que juntó con un corte de zanahoria y cebolla antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardó en masticar y tragar, acostumbrado a comer más rápido que todos en casa.

—¡Querido, está exquisito! —dijo casi gritando, luego que degustó la comida—. ¡Eres tan talentoso, tienes que estar orgulloso de ti!

Como era de costumbre, Vegeta no dijo nada, pero sonrió de lado, y claro que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Si iba a hacer algo tenía que ser el mejor, siempre.

—Bulma va a estar encantada cuando regrese de su viaje.

—¿Bulma?

—Por supuesto. Tienes que hacerle una cena romántica a mi hija, pronto van a estar de aniversario, ¿no? Imagino que preparaste este plato para darle una sorpresa.

—¿Aniversario? —De pronto se sintió torpe, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Si cocinó fue porque moría de hambre y tenía antojo de pavo relleno, nada más.

—Todos los hombres son iguales, querido, siempre olvidan las fechas importantes, pero no te preocupes, que para eso estoy yo. Te voy a dar unos consejos para que perfecciones aún más este plato y Bulma se enamore más de ti, ya verás. —Y continuó comiendo, a gusto y feliz. Había devorado casi cinco pasteles en la casa de su amiga junto con tres tazas de té, pero esto estaba exquisito, debía comerlo todo.

El hombre continuó confundido, pero lo mejor era ignorarla como siempre y concentrarse en la comida, después de todo, lo único que quería era comer.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Hola, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar Fragmentos, aquí estoy de regreso. Hay tantas imágenes para escoger, tantas historias por escribir y por suerte aún hay inspiración e imaginación para inventar.

Quise regresar con este one shot de Vegeta y la mamá de Bulma. Me encanta escribirlos juntos, hacerlos interactuar, la mamá de Bulma es tan especial que es un encanto meterse dentro de su cabeza y tratar de hacerla lo más fiel posible.

Estoy feliz porque escribir esto me ayudó a distraerme y subir más el ánimo.

Espero que les haya gustado este one shot y gracias a quienes no se hayan olvidado de Fragmentos.

Espero sus rws para saber su opinión y nos estamos leyendo en una próxima ocasión.

Miles de besos,

Dev.

10/02/2017.


End file.
